Prince Zatch Bell
by Yugioash
Summary: Zatch was raised in the palace Zeno by foster parents. Both are the top 6 strongest out of the 100 in battle. And Zatch wants to end the hatred in Zeno's heart using the battle for king. Same friends, same goal of becoming a kind king. BASED OFF TV SERIES
1. Kiyo meets Zatch

**Prince Zatch Bell**

**Kiyo Meets Zatch**

Instead of being placed in a foster home Zeno was placed in one, as Zatch was raised by his father and trained to harness Bao and another powerful spell in him. However Zatch preferred helping others and only using his powers for that (No different from the show). Zatch visited one place time to time and met some mamodos (some mamodo friends we all know).

Zeno was training as well. Since he didn't inherit Bao he was treated well and he two trained to harness his power. When it came to choosing the 100 mamodos to fight the battle both brothers were picked. Both Zeno and Zatch were one of the few mamodos that were the strongest out of the 100 (as Keith calls it, one of the few that only the adults could beat). They were both selected for the battle for king.

Now Zatch was going to Japan in request of someone who helped him, in search of whom Zatch hope is his partner. Kiyo was ignoring his mother as usual. Zatch knock on the door waiting for entrance. Hana opened it to see Zatch standing there.

"Hello there," Hana greeted, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to meet your son Kiyo Takamine," Zatch said.

"Uh sure," Hana said letting Zatch in.

Zatch broke in through Kiyo's room and gave him the letter from Kiyo's father explaining about Zatch.

"So can you read my book?" Zatch asked.

Kiyo opened the spellbook. "What kind of language is this, I can't read a thing," Kiyo said.

Zatch look down disappointed.

"Wait I can read this one," Kiyo said, 'Zake…" Zatch tackled him.

"Not in here, outside," Zatch said.

They headed outside to try out the first spell.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand creating a crater.

"What…?" Kiyo responded, "This is crazy no human can do this."

"Kiyo open all ears because what I'm about to tell you will determine our faith from here on out," Zatch said.

"I'm listening," Kiyo said.

"As you probably figure I'm not human. I'm what is known as mamodos, 1 of 100 mamodo children from another world sent here to battle this battle for king that occurred once every 1000 years. Each of us will have one spellbook each are in different colors. Before we battle we have to find a human who can read our spells from spellbooks like the one you're holding," Zatch said, "Infact I'm the son of the previous winner of the last battle, King Bell. This is why I was chosen as one of the one hundred mamodo children to fight it. And as the reader of my book you must choose to either help me in my battle or not."

"So is Zaker our only spell?" Kiyo asked.

"For now, but over time as our strength increase and I tap more into my power more spells will appear," Zatch said.

"I'll think about it," Kiyo said, "But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, at school."

"Kiyo one more thing, I'll train so that you won't get hurt so much in battle, and I'll be your shield when ever I have to," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo said.

Kiyo went to school but was more focused on the spellbook. A second spell had appeared.

"The second spell Rashield," Kiyo thought, "After Zaker I'm scared to find out what Rashield does. But then again, I can help Zatch in his battles. Beets coming here day by day studying what I already know."

What Kiyo didn't know was that Zatch disguised himself as a backpack to study the human world through Kiyo's life.

"Everyone is paying attention but Kiyo," Zatch thought.

"Mr. Takamine," The teacher ordered.

"Yes sir," Kiyo responded.

"Solve the equation on the blackboard," the teacher said.

"-5 XY squared to the 6th," Kiyo answered.

"That's correct," the teacher said.

The students said things about why Kiyo should be in school and etch.

"That's it, I rather take my chances in this crazy battle then deal with this," Kiyo thought.

Kiyo was about to head home with Zatch fallowing.

"Ah Kiyo, Kiyo," A girl known as Suzy said, "Are you going home already? It's not even lunch time. Its been a long time since you were last here, why won't you stay awhile?"

"Why bother?" Kiyo asked.

"If you're bored with class you can help me with my studies again," Suzy said.

"Just leave me alone mind your own business," Kiyo shouted as he turned around.

"Kiyo stop right there," Zatch shouted popping out of the bag, "All she is doing is trying to be your friend, if I was in your shoes I would be happy that at least someone wants to be your friend."

"Zatch what are you doing here?" Kiyo yelled.

"I thought since I'm here I might as well learn more about this place (meaning the human world)."

"Oh hello are you one of Kiyo's friends?" Suzy asked.

"I'm Zatch Bell," Zatch said.

Kiyo took Zatch to the roof.

"Well since you're here I might as well give you my decision," Kiyo said, "I decided to help you in this battle."

"That's good, but don't worry you can still attend your normal days when we're not battling or training," Zatch said, "Oh yeah I was even thinking of teaching you how to read mamodo writing. Who knows when that will come in handy?"

"What is Mamodo writing?" Kiyo asked.

"It's the kind of like the writing in the spellbook, but this kind of language you can read if you know how," Zatch said.

"Fine but stay up here, and I'll pick you up after school," Kiyo said.

"Great, then we can start training," Zatch said.

Kiyo left to head back to class with no choice. "For a prince he's a pain," Kiyo said.

Zatch look around and saw Suzy up there.

"Oh hello," Zatch greeted, "You're the girl from before."

"And you're the small boy who came with Kiyo," Suzy said, "My name is Suzy."

"Nice to meet you Suzy," Zatch said.

"Nice to meet you two Flatch," Suzy said.

"My name is Zatch," Zatch said.

"What are you doing here?" Suzy asked.

"Kiyo told me to wait here and he'll pick me up later," Zatch said.

Meanwhile a large guy known as Kane was bullying some students.

Zatch saw him with confusion. "Hey you shouldn't be doing that," Zatch said.

"Says who?" Kane asked.

"Says me, that's who," Zatch argued.

"You please," Kane said, "You should be afraid of me. You know why? Because I'm what some considered a bully."

"Oh yeah my father told me about bullies, they tease and pick on those weaker than them," Zatch said, "However you won't be able to lay a finger on me."

Kane picked Zatch up. "You talk big for a small time, yet I already have you in my hands," Kane said. Kane went for a punch but Zatch blocked it easy, then kick the hand holding him at one place. Kane let go as Zatch was free.

Meanwhile a teenager name Eido was looking at Suzy from the Binoculars and with his mamodo partner Hyde they decided to jump in.

'Jikir' Eido shouted. Wind held him in the air waiting for their chance to attack.

Kiyo was getting ready to pick up Zatch when he over heard someone talking about Kane being on the roof top.

"I left Zatch up there," Kiyo thought, "Oh well, he said it himself, he was trained for this battle, since he was 3."

At the roof Zatch dodge another hit. Suzy got in front of him.

"That's enough Kane, he's just a little kid," Suzy said.

"Get out of the way Suzy," Kane warned her.

"Zatch get out of the way hurry," Suzy said.

"No I can't, besides when Kiyo gets here, I'll show this guy he can't go around bullying others," Zatch said, "Because no one tries to bully me, Zatch Bell."

Kiyo reached the door when he heard Zatch say that. Kane pushed Suzy aside.

"Do you really think Kiyo is coming?" Kane asked.

"He promised," Zatch said.

"Don't make me laugh. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," Kane said. He tried to kick Zatch but Zatch blocked it with his hands.

Kiyo was thinking that Kane was right as Kane described him as the worst person ever.

"You're wrong," Zatch said, "I was told he had friends in elementary school but after middle school everyone turned on him, all because he was smart. You're the one doing wrong not him."

"Then where is he? No where that's where," Kane said.

"He's coming, I know it," Zatch said.

"Zatch I'm here," Kiyo shouted.

"Kiyo finally," Zatch said, "I hope you brought the book."

"What does that mean?" Kiyo asked.

Kane started beating Kiyo up.

"Kiyo raise your hands and block the punches and kicks," Zatch ordered.

Kiyo hit the ground next to Zatch.

"We need to work on your fighting skills," Zatch said.

"What do you think? I wasn't taught how to defend myself like you," Kiyo responded.

"Ah relax, besides you're still able to stand right?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Kiyo said.

"Thanks for coming Kiyo," Suzy said.

"What are you freaks so excited about?" Kane asked.

Zatch sensed a mamodo presence coming their way from above.

"Fair warning, there's someone with powers coming down very soon," Zatch said.

"Someone with powers, wait he isn't talking about the other mamodos he mention earlier," Kiyo thought.

Just then Eido and Hyde crash landed on Kane knocking him out. "

Hey cutie, nice skirt," Eido flirted to Suzy.

Suzy pushed her skirt down.

"Kiyo watch out that kid there is a mamodo," Zatch said.

Kiyo pulled out the red spellbook.

Kane was coming at Eido for a punch.

'Jikir' Eido shouted. Gust of wind hit Kane throwing him off.

Eido skated around Suzy.

"Hey cutie you're going to be my girlfriend," Eido said then grabbed her, "I'm wicked strong you know."

Suzy tried to break free but couldn't.

"Stop it right there," Kiyo shouted.

"And tell us where the mamodo that really caused that wind is at?" Zatch responded.

'Jikir' Eido shouted.

A gust of wind blown at them but Zatch protected Kiyo.

"Kiyo launch Zaker, maybe then the mamodo will make his appearance," Zatch shouted.

"Good idea," Kiyo responded.

'Jikir' Eido shouted as Hyde fired his attack.

"The first spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand through the gust of wind and came at Eido and Hyde. They dodge the attack and got away.

"That was even more amazing than the first time we used the spell," Kiyo said.

"And believe it or not there are others even more amazing and there are more powerful attacks two," Zatch said.

"More amazing and powerful spells than this," Kiyo thought, "And we haven't even reach the second spell."

Meanwhile Eido and Hyde got away.

"So that's the prince of the mamodo world, he's powerful compare to others," Hyde thought.

At the balcony Sherry and Brago witness the explosion. "That was from a battle wasn't it?" Sherry asked.

"Yes but one of the mamodos I sensed is one of the 6 most powerful mamodos like me," Brago said, "The prince himself, Zatch Bell."

"Which means the battle for king has started, and young prince, you said he was, has started it," Sherry said.

That night Zatch took a bath thinking of the battle.

"Tomorrow we start training," Zatch said, "And hopefully over time, I'll find Zeno in hope to stop the darkness in his heart that led to the two of us being separated for my safety."

"Dear dad, thanks for the birthday present, but I think that this battle will be more than I expected to be. Hopefully we'll pull through," Kiyo wrote in his letter to his father.

* * *

**A/N:** I had this idea for awhile. Basically Zeno and Zatch switch places except Zeno is still one of the strongest and wasn't teased. Both Zatch and Zeno will be able to launch spells from the hands. and both will know the power of their clothes.

Zatch also was a wear of his twin brother and that's why he's willing to help Zeno. Zatch will also share more of the same attack spells Zeno had, and more to replace the power Zatch doesn't have that Zeno does, same way the other way around except for Jidirasu Uruzakerga and Bao Zakerga.

Zatch does have the ability to sense a mamodos presence, and he knows the names of the 100 mamodos in the battle and their powers, but unless he knows who they are, or seen their power he can't identify them all.

Finally Zatch is training Kiyo to prepare for the battles but it won't be like how Brago prepared Sherry. Zatch will still use his powers to protect Kiyo when needed.

Heads up on some extra spells that will appeared later...

**Baruk:** (Assist) Zatch disappears in a flash of lightning and reappeared 10 ft away. Anyone touching him while the spell is launched disappears with him. If the mamodo have a spell activated like a body enhancement spell and is in contact with Zatch while Baruk is launched, when they reappeared the enemies' spell is canceled out.


	2. Robber and his Ice Mamodo

**Robber and his Ice Mamodo**

The next day Zatch and Kiyo started training. Zatch started by teaching Kiyo how to block close range attacks. At the end they gained their second spell Rashield.

"Zatch what is the point of this?" Kiyo asked as they just stopped.

"Some mamodos won't have spells that will be like by Zaker or that mamodo's Jikir. Some would have a power that increases their natural abilities, known as body enhancement spells," Zatch explained, "There will be some that won't need any other attack spells and just depend on their own fighting abilities. Tomorrow we'll work on with standing and dodging attacks since there will be spells you can dodge, and spells you can't."

Kiyo agreed to the idea. "So Zatch lets give Rashield a shot," Kiyo said.

"Okay but you won't be able to see its full affect until our next battle," Zatch said.

"Why's that?" Kiyo asked.

"Rashield is a defense spell that can reflect attacks back at the attacker," Zatch said.

They got into range to try it out. "Okay the second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

Zatch hit the ground with his hand and a tall rectangle wall shape shield appeared with a yellow center with 3 crest in the center (More like what Rashield was during the battle against Rodeux Jirodon and Zeno).

"So that's Rashield," Kiyo thought, "Defensive spell two."

"Hey Kiyo we better get home before your mom gets worried," Zatch said.

"Yeah good point," Kiyo said.

The next day after breakfast Kiyo gone over what Zatch explained about mamodo language writing as Zatch watch Preying Mantis Joe.

"Kiyo I don't get this show and yet its fun to watch," Zatch said.

"That's the whole point Zatch," Kiyo said, "Didn't you have any fun back home?"

"Not really, I was either training, or taking lessons. Only free time I had I spend exploring the other villages," Zatch said.

They headed to school when Zatch saw the river frozen.

"Another mamodo I bet," Zatch thought. There was a crash and a man and another mamodo was on the bridge with an ice pillar where the car hit.

"Kiyo the small boy with the blue hair, he's another mamodo," Zatch reacted. They took the car and drove off. "If only I have the innate ability to teleport," Zatch thought.

Suzy was going to the bank when she was caught in a robbery. Kane walked through the school with his head bandage as Kiyo walked alone.

"That mamodo left before we could stop them," Kiyo thought.

_…Flashback from yesterday…_

_ "Hey Kiyo, my father warned me that there probably be human partners who agree to this battle, with a return dept," Zatch said. _

_"Return dept?" Kiyo asked. _

_ "Using their power for their own use," Zatch nodded and explained, "Like the deal I made with you about the mamodo language, you help me in this battle, and I'll teach you how to read it. But some might use our power for good usage or bad usage depending on who we paired up with."_

_ "Well don't worry Zatch, at first I agreed to get away from my tortures, but after seeing you go up against Kane, you showed me that I need to stop listening to those who hates me, and start listening to those who cares about me," Kiyo said, "As for this mamodo language, I just agreed to that because you had a point about that coming in handy in the future." _

_"That's good, but also keep in mind that there maybe both mamodos who are just after becoming King and their human partners agreed to it," Zatch said, "Maybe some who are friendly like you and me." _

_…end of Flashback…_

"My guess is that human partner is using that mamodo for stealing, and the one from the other day, that guy seems to be using his mamodo to get what he wants," Kiyo thought, "But if what Zatch says is true then there might be hope after all."

Zatch was watching Kiyo as some guys were talking behind his back.

Kiyo headed off instead of attending class.

"What happen to what you said yesterday?" Zatch asked.

"I know, but you have to realize for me it's hard to find anyone like that," Kiyo said.

"Okay," Zatch said.

Just then the news caught their attention about the robbery and showed Suzy. Then the guy from before appeared.

"Kiyo, it's that mamodo's book owner!" Zatch shouted.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

There the robber was holding a gun to Suzy on TV.

"Kiyo we should do something," Zatch said, "After all its mamodo related."

"Are you crazy there could be more and he has a gun," Kiyo said, "I don't think Rashield can protect us from both ends."

"No but my cloak can," Zatch said, "Plus don't forget I can guide you into how to make our spells weaker or stronger."

"Okay, we'll go," Kiyo agreed.

They took a bike to the bank into action.

The human partner Hosogawa was threatening everyone in the room with the mamodo Reycom by his side.

"Any ideas Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah one," Kiyo said grabbing Zatch. Kiyo was about to throw Zatch but Zatch took him two into the bank.

They landed behind the desk. "Come out whoever you are," Hosogawa said.

"You should of explained about your brilliant plan before throwing me you know," Zatch said.

Outside Brago and Sherry's car passed by.

"Brago that boy had a red spellbook," Sherry said.

"I know, I saw the mamodo two," Brago said, "And that mamodo just happen to be Prince Zatch, I told you about."

"So the small boy was Zatch huh? I wander why they went into a bank full of hostages?" Sherry responded.

"Who are you the police? Come out," Hosogawa said.

"Okay Zatch that's the plan," Kiyo said.

"Got it," Zatch said.

Kiyo appeared behind the desk. "I'm not arm but there's someone behind that chair," Kiyo said.

Zatch moved the chair a bit. Hosogawa went to check to see who it was. Zatch slid to the side and aim with his hand.

"Kiyo only put a little emotion into the spell. Just enough for it to glow," Zatch whispered.

"So you have a spellbook two," Hosogawa said.

"Wait for it," Kiyo thought.

"Don't think I can't see the boy behind that desk," Reycom said.

"Wait ice power, Blue book, Reycom," Zatch thought.

"Why don't you hand that book over to me like a good student," Hosogawa said.

"Now Kiyo," Zatch shouted as he made his appearance.

'Gikor' Hosogawa shouted. Ice shards fired from Reycom's mouth at Zatch freezing him.

"No Zatch," Kiyo responded. He then noticed that Zatch was frozen while still in position for Zaker.

"Give me the book and the kid comes with me," Hosogawa said.

"I guess your partner didn't give you the full story," Kiyo said.

"I know plenty enough," Hosogawa said as he aimed at Suzy.

Zatch broke free from his ice prison and knock the gun out of Hosogawa's hands.

"Zatch," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo don't go into a daze launch the spell just like I told you," Zatch responded.

"Oh right," Kiyo responded, 'Zaker'.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit Hosogawa missing the book.

Police squad entered trying to get Hosogawa and Reycom who had just then escape.

"That's great Kiyo, we won," Zatch said.

"Yeah but they got away," Kiyo said.

"Oh don't worry we'll fight them again, or maybe one of the other 99 mamodos will," Zatch said.

"I guess you're right," Kiyo said.

Just then the red spellbook glowed for a new spell.

As soon as Suzy thanked them thinking the lightning was one of Kiyo's tricks everyone congratulated them.

Sherry and Brago passed by the car Reycom and Hosogawa was at.

"Why are these mamodos suddenly appearing like this?" Sherry asked.

"Simple whoever burns the book of the prince of the mamodo world, thinks they have a clear shot to becoming king," Brago said, "Same for us two."

Later Kiyo checked about the glow from before.

"The third spell: Baruk," Kiyo thought.

"Hey Kiyo did we get another spell?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah Baruk," Kiyo said.

"Oh this is a good spell, you're going to like it," Zatch said, "Lets just say its good for dodging attacks but not for running away."

* * *

**A/N:** What Brago said "Same for us two." means both ways...

If Brago wins against Zatch he has a good chance.

If a mamodo beats Brago and Sherry they have a clear chance.

All part of the fact Zatch and Brago are 2 of the strongest mamodos in the battle.

Also Zatch will gain new spells faster because with the spells I thought up for Zatch, with the spells extra spells he and Zeno shared, and the ones he's suppose to have. I want them to appear at least before Zatch and Zeno have to battle.

Also what Kiyo meant that Reycom didn't tell Hosogawa everything has to do with the next chapter.

Plus Zatch figuring out who Reycom is, is a sign that he remember the list. The list is important as its part of Zatch's way to find Zeno.

Anyway's you'll see part of Baruk's powers in action in the next Chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo get their rematch against Hosogawa and Reycom, and they try out their new spell. With Zaker Rashield and Baruk it should be enough, and why is it Brago and Sherry are keeping an eye on the young prince's battle before challenging him and Kiyo. Read to find out...


	3. The Second & Third Spell

**The Second & Third Spell**

"Baruk," Kiyo read over and over, "Zatch said it was good for dodging, but I wander what it is exactly."

"Kiyo, breakfast time," Zatch shouted.

"No," Kiyo said.

"Come on, we can't train on an empty stomach," Zatch said.

"Later," Kiyo responded.

Zatch got dressed on top of Kiyo's desk.

"Seriously Zatch, I work there," Kiyo responded, "And you're not going to school."

"All I do is observed and learn your life style," Zatch said, "To give me an idea of what its like in the human world before the mamodo battle."

"I'll make you a friend who can do that," Kiyo said.

5 minutes later Kiyo held up a crayon box with 4 chopsticks sticking out and drawn.

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

"Vulcan 300, it does whatever you imagine it does," Kiyo said. Zatch started playing with Vulcan immediately.

Kiyo headed to school noticing that people were looking at him weirdly than normal.

"This is a new," Zatch said.

"Yeah it is…waiting what are you doing here?" Kiyo responded.

"Vulcan wanted to observe two," Zatch said.

"Fine but hide in your bag and don't create any attention to yourself," Kiyo said.

Kiyo carried the bag containing Zatch into the classroom with the same reaction. Kiyo sat down at his desk.

One of his classmates Hiroshi pats him on the back passing by. "Yo, you're sure have guts I give you that," he said.

"Kiyo, Kiyo," Suzy shouted. She came with a newspaper and placed it on the desk.

"Its totally amazing. You're all over the front page," Suzy said.

On the front page were Kiyo and Zatch in front of the bank from yesterday.

"Now it makes sense," Kiyo thought.

"That's cool, we're famous," Zatch said.

Kiyo shoved Zatch back into the bag as he tried to make an excuse for it.

Some of the other girls gathered asking about it. Zatch watch with joy that Kiyo was finally making friends. Kane was listening with anger.

"That's enough," Kane said, "Come on, what's wrong with you. Nothing has change here, he's still a brainiack who thinks he's better than the rest of you."

"Hey stop it," Zatch shouted jumping out.

"You again," Kane said. Kane tried to attack Zatch but the teacher stopped him.

"By the way Kiyo, good job," the teacher said, "As for this little fellow, he'll wait at the nurse's office till after school."

The teacher pulled Zatch that direction. Once there Zatch tried to make the best of it.

After school Zatch and Kiyo headed home with Suzy talking about being popular. Suzy headed off on her own afterwards.

After a bit they were walking next to a hill down to a river. "You know Kiyo, we didn't get to train today," Zatch said, "Or yesterday."

"Yeah you're right, after all the excitement I forgot as well," Kiyo said.

"Ah well, there's a time to train and a time to relax, and I guess today is a day to relax," Zatch said.

'Gikor' Hosogawa's voice was heard as Ice shards fired from underground. Zatch pushed Kiyo out of the way. Reycom and Hosogawa walked up to them.

"You again," Zatch responded.

"Relax; we're here for the boy and the book," Hosogawa explained, "So let's just do it easy okay?"

"We're not going to do that," Kiyo said.

"That's right," Zatch said.

"Fine then," Hosogawa said, "Lets do it the hard way."

"Watch out Kiyo," Zatch said.

'Gikor' Hosogawa shouted.

Icy wind fired from Reycom's mouth forming Ice shards to fire from underground stopping their escape.

"Why are you after me?" Zatch asked.

"I'm after you so that I can use you for stealing," Hosogawa said, "You see before him I was nothing. But with him I got what I want, and I'm unbeatable cause of it. And with you I can still be unstoppable"

"I bet he didn't tell you about the battle for king of our world," Zatch said, "Or who I am, considering that those like Reycom and me know who I am."

"Please that doesn't matter all you two are, are tools," Hosogawa said.

"That's it, Kiyo get ready," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo said opening the spellbook.

"Fine then," Hosogawa said opening his.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch aimed with his hand and lightning fired out of it.

'Gikor' Hosogawa shouted.

Ice shards fired from Reycom's mouth the attacks collided causing an explosion.

Zatch's Mantle protected them from the explosion.

'Gikor' Hosogawa shouted as more Ice shards fired.

"Kiyo grab my mantle and use the third spell," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo said as he touch Zatch, 'Baruk'.

Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack and reappeared 10 ft away.

"So this is Baruk," Kiyo thought.

'Furizudo' Hosogawa shouted.

Kiyo's feet froze to the ground.

"Kiyo again," Zatch said.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Kiyo said as he touches Zatch, 'Baruk'.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared 10 ft away, with Kiyo being free.

"Looks like I can't get you that way, still, I can get you any other way," Hosogawa said, 'Gikor' Ice shards fired at them.

"Kiyo now's a good time to use our second spell," Zatch said.

"Right, the second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

Zatch hits the ground and Rashield appeared. The ice shards hit the shield and bounced back and Hosogawa and Reycom.

The blue spellbook flew out of Hosogawa's hands.

"Zatch aim at the book," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch said aiming his hand.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit the blue spellbook. It burned instantly as Reycom disappeared.

"Let's go home Zatch, and maybe tomorrow we can train for real," Kiyo said.

"Good idea," Zatch said.

"Wait where Reycom is? Where did he go?" Hosogawa asked.

"Back home," Zatch answered before they left.

Brago and Sherry saw the whole battle.

"This Zatch is a lot stronger than I anticipated," Sherry said.

"Yes, that's to be expected from the son of the previous king," Brago said.

"Still there's no way they'll last against us," Sherry said, "Soon we'll find this training area of theirs and that's when we'll fight them."

"What ever," Brago said.

* * *

**A/N: **Kiyo will know about Zeno soon, and the first battle against Zatch and Brago will be more intense cause of the changes. Especially with Baruk. Also Zatch can decrease the distance he reappears at but he can't increase it, not yet at least.

**Next Random spell...**

**Zakeruk:** (Assist) Multiple clones of Zatch made out of lightning appeared with 10 times the strength, and each clone can use one of Zatch's spells, but only the ones Zatch calls on.

* * *

**Next Time: **Sherry and Brago found Zatch and Kiyo at their training ground and challenged the two after they were done training. A clash between the 2 strongest mamodos and something revealed about why Sherry agreed to this battle. Read to find out...


	4. Lightning vs Gravity

**Lightning vs. Gravity**

Sherry and Brago found Zatch and Kiyo's training ground and was about to challenge them.

'Doruk' someone shouted. A stone armor dog came at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit the mamodo known as Gofure. His human partner was Stein.

"We can't even train in peace," Kiyo responded.

Gofure came at Zatch full power.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Gofure hit the rock as Zatch reappeared in front of Kiyo.

'Dorusen' Stein shouted.

Gofure fired rocks from his tails at them.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared.

The rocks hit the shield and bounced back at Gofure.

'Dorusen' Stein shouted.

Gofure canceled it out with another attack.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning hit Gofure forcing him back into Stein. The book caught on fire as Gofure disappeared.

They heard clapping and turned to Sherry and Brago.

"A job well done, I guess what Brago told me is true," Sherry said, 'Reis'.

A ball of gravity fired from Brago's hand at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and collided with Reis causing an explosion.

"Heh, so the rumors about you are true, Brago," Zatch said.

"Same goes to you Prince Zatch," Brago said.

"You with the red book," Sherry said to Kiyo, "Why are you helping this mamodo out?"

"Because I owe Zatch one," Kiyo said.

'Gravirei' Sherry read.

Gravity pressed down on Kiyo causing him to collapsed on the ground.

"Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Risking your life just because you owe him isn't an excuse," Sherry said.

"Kiyo the third spell," Zatch said touching his hand.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

They disappeared and reappeared in a flash of lightning away as the Gravirei stopped (Remember Baruk can also cancel out spells).

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Both of Zatch's and Brago's attacks collided and exploded.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

A giant more powerful version of Reis formed in Brago's hands.

"Kiyo, pore all you have into the book," Zatch said aiming.

"Okay Zatch," Kiyo shouted as the red spellbook emit a bright light, 'Zaker'.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and canceled out Brago's spell.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot from Zatch's hand and hit Brago who held up his guard.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Gravity pressed down on Kiyo but he was still standing.

"That spell won't take me down twice," Kiyo said and touched Zatch, 'Baruk'.

They disappeared and reappeared out of the attack range.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand again.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

"They dodge it," Brago said.

"We're in their training grounds, I wouldn't be surprise if they knew how to use this place to their advantage," Sherry said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired and hit Brago again.

"Stop," Sherry said, "Lets end this battle in a draw."

Zatch and Kiyo reappeared from behind the rock.

"Okay but under one condition," Kiyo said pointing at Sherry, "Tell me why you enter this battle."

Kiyo and Sherry used rocks as chairs as Zatch and Brago spar with each other.

"It started when I was little. I was part of a rich clan in France," Sherry said, "You think it would be great, but it wasn't. My mother wanted me to be the best and no matter what I do I couldn't please her."

"That must be rough," Kiyo said.

"It was and it got to the point where I was going to commit suicide by jumping into the river," Sherry said, "But a girl saved me not just from the river but from myself. Her name is Koko and she been my closest friend since."

"So how does that connect to why you're helping Brago?" Kiyo asked.

"It has to do with everything to why I'm helping Brago," Sherry said, "There's this mamodo name Zophis who has the innate ability to manipulate any one's heart and force them to do what ever he wants them to do, and Koko ended up being his human partner."

"And I'm guessing that she didn't want to help him in this battle so this Zophis manipulated her to help himself," Kiyo said.

"Yes and by doing so the Koko I knew was taken away, along with her happiness," Sherry said, "The day I saw Koko with Zophis her own home was on fire. And they were about to attack me until Brago saved me."

"Zatch we're going home," Kiyo said.

"Okay," Zatch said.

"What?" Sherry responded.

"A deal is a deal, and don't worry about your friend," Kiyo said, "If we cross paths with Zophis we'll make sure that Koko still has her happiness before we burn his spellbook."

"Thank you," Sherry said.

"Hey Brago if you see a mamodo that looks like me but goes by the name Zeno, tell him I'm looking for him," Zatch shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** It maybe short but at least the info about Sherry and Koko came early. Besides Zatch and Brago are evenly match it would end in a draw anyways.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo gains 2 new spells after meeting Brago & Sherry and takes a break the Botanical  
Gardens. Or so they thought when a mamodo who summons vines causes trouble. Read to Find Out...


	5. Battle at the Botanical Garden

**Battle at the Botanical Garden**

After the battle against Brago Kiyo found two new spells.

"Jikerdor and Bao Zakerga," Kiyo explained.

"Jikerdor is a magnetizing spell and it won't work unless there's metal," Zatch said, "Bao Zakerga on other hand is actually the might mightiest being in the mamodo world created by my father. We should save it unless we need two, untill further training that way you can use it at least three times."

"Bao Zakerga that powerful?" Kiyo asked.

"It's the reason how my father became king," Zatch said thinking, "However it won't be full power for a while. And hopefully when it is, I'll find away for it to not devour hatred."

"Well since we can't test these two out, how about Saturday we take a break," Kiyo said.

"I'm in with that," Zatch said.

That Saturday they reach the Botanical Garden Center.

"This is cool," Zatch said checking the area out.

Zatch look around the garden with curiosity.

"Maybe here isn't the best place for a break," Kiyo responded.

"Hey Kiyo why didn't you tell me about this place sooner?" Zatch asked.

"Maybe because you would act this way," Kiyo answered.

"I wish we have this kind of stuff back home, it's so cool," Zatch shouted.

"What do you know, a prince who does want to see everything," Kiyo responded, "Sure not busy today though."

"Aren't you going to say hi?" someone asked.

Kiyo look and was surprise as it was a woman who works there name Ivy.

"Long time no seek Kiyo what have you been up to?" Ivy asked.

"I'm in Jr. High now and I've been caught up with some struggles and everything," Kiyo said.

"Oh so you're being picked on a lot," Ivy said.

"What…no," Kiyo said, "I do have friends after all, infact one of them is here with me."

"Oh, where is he?" Ivy asked.

"Hey Kiyo come on I saw something interesting," Zatch said.

"Ivy this is the friend I was talking about, Zatch Bell," Kiyo said.

"Oh so you're a friend of Kiyo's?" Ivy asked, "My name is Ivy."

"Well Kiyo told you my name already, Zatch Bell," Zatch said, "As well as Suzy."

"Yeah that's the problem," Kiyo responded, "So what's this thing you were talking about."

"Oh yeah over here," Zatch said dragging Kiyo.

Zatch showed him a tree.

"I thought it was natural, but every time I touch it I sense a mamodo's power," Zatch said touching it.

"Are you sure about it?" Kiyo asked.

"A hundred percent sure," Zatch said.

'Juron' Haru shouted.

Sugino summoned roots that capture a lot of humans.

"A mamodo," Zatch said.

"And just when we thought we can take a break," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo what's going on?" Ivy asked.

Just then a root caught Ivy.

"No Ivy," Zatch shouted.

"This is a disappointment we already grabbed everyone," Haru said.

Zatch and Kiyo look up and saw Haru and Sugino.

"I guess all that training is finally paying off," Haru said.

"Well the game is just getting started," Kiyo said.

"Oh really bust out your gear and lets get started," Haru said.

_"That kid looks familiar," _Sugino thought.

"I'll give you a 30 seconds head start, ready set go," Haru said.

The vine tightens around Ivy as she couldn't go.

Zatch raised his hand toward them as Kiyo opened the red spellbook as it started glowing.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and destroyed the root.

Sugino recognize Zatch at that moment. _"No way Prince Zatch Bell,"_ Sugino thought.

Zatch and Kiyo headed off to get Ivy to safety.

Once out of harms way Kiyo placed the jacket he was wearing on Ivy.

"Okay, Zatch its time we put all our training to our advantage," Kiyo said.

"Yeah," Zatch said.

"Our main spells we should use is Zaker and Baruk right now and only at quarter strength," Kiyo said, "They think their training will help them in this battle they're mistaken."

"That's right, because we been training just as hard, and with out getting other humans in harms way," Zatch said.

"Haru we have to be careful, that kid is King Bell's son Zatch," Sugino said.

"The prince himself huh? Well this will make the battle interesting as we already know their weakness," Haru said, "Especially considering we're in a place full of plants and trees."

"Maybe," Sugino said.

Zatch and Kiyo headed into battle as Sugino and Haru waited.

Sugino used the tree to find them, unaware that Zatch could sense their presence as well.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's hand.

Haru and Sugino dodge it barely. 'Juron' Haru shouted.

Roots came at Zatch and Kiyo.

Kiyo touched Zatch's head and shouted, 'Baruk'.

Kiyo and Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. 

_"That's not a good sign, they can dodge as fast as they can attack," _Haru thought.

Sugino and Haru went after the two trying to find them.

"Remember what I said Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Zatch answered. 

_"For this battle we're mostly going to depend on your ability to sense another mamodo's presence, that way we can attack with out having to direct each other," _Kiyo had told him before.

Zatch turned and aimed at Haru and Sugino.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's hand.

Haru and Sugino dodge it barely.

'Juron' Haru shouted.

A root appeared and came at them.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack. 

_"Five feet should be enough to dodge if they go for an direct attack, if not we'll use Zaker," Kiyo explained, "And the less energy we use on Zaker along with Baruk, the more attacks we can use."_

The battle continued like that for most of the battle with Zaker remaining at the same strength.

Haru lost his cool when the two were running again.

"Those two aren't even fighting full strength," Sugino said.

"What?" Haru responded, "Of course their attacks are at the same level everytime they use it."

Haru and Sugino stopped when they found Zatch.

They saw Kiyo carrying one of their hostages and figured out their plan.

'Juron' Haru shouted.

A vine shot at Kiyo but Zatch stopped it cold with his bare hands.

"You weren't the only ones that been training, only difference is that Kiyo and I didn't get innocent people involved," Zatch said, "All we do is learn how to use our power and to fight with out using spells."

Ivy woke up and saw that everyone was safe as Kiyo let the old man down.

"Okay that's everyone, now I got to go help Zatch," Kiyo said heading back in.

Sugino tried to throw Zatch down, but Zatch's mantle grew and softens the blown.

"What the…" Haru responded.

"I have more power than spells," Zatch said.

"So what minor set back," Haru said, "You can only launch spells from your hands so you're defenseless."

"Says you," Kiyo said, 'Baruk'.

Zatch disappeared in flash of lightning and Juron canceled out. Zatch reappeared only a foot away from where he was.

"Thanks Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Not a problem," Kiyo said.

"So you two still have strength from within left. Doesn't matter as you're going down with our strongest spell. Especially since we've been saving more strength from within than you two," Haru said.

Sugino hit the ground and a giant flower appeared.

"Kiyo lets give this guy a power of our defense spell," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

'Raajia Jugaro' Haru shouted.

Seed fired from the plant strait at them.

"The second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared.

The seeds hit the shield and bounced right back at Sugino and Haru.

The electric power bonus burned Sugino's book.

"Looks like to us our training showed more results than yours," Zatch said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Bao Zakerga came early but there's an Ultimate spell just as strong as Bao's current state that will appear in its place in England.

Spells so far...

Zaker

Rashield

Baruk

Jikerdor

Bao Zakerga

2 more will appear after the next Chapter. Also I decided to save Zakeruk till after Rauzaruk for a good reason. So the next coming up with one of Zatch's or Zeno's original spells That Zatch will have is along with others I decide to show...

**Ganzu Zakerga:** (Super Attack) Zatch fires a Zakerga in the air with his hand and multilple Zakergas fired down on the enemy making it hard to dodge.

**Zakeron:** (Attack) Zatch hits the ground sending shockwaves of electricity through the ground.

**Zakeruk:** (Assist) 12 clones made out of lightning appeared that can use any of Zatch's attacks. They also have the strenght and speed of Rauzaruk.

**Zanen Zakerga:** (Ultimate Attack) Pheonix version of Bao Zakerga that can fire multiple Zakergas at the enemy and even can attack directly.

**Jiozaker:** (Recovery) Zatch aims with his hand and lightning fires down on who he's aiming at. The lightning can heal and restore strength from within.

**Zaron:** (Assist) Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** (Defense) Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** (Attack) Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** (Ultimate Attack) A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Gigano Zakeron:** (Super Attack) Stronger version of Zakeron fired from the ground when Zatch hits it.

**Tri Zakerzem:** (Assist) Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** (Super Attack) Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

These spells can come in any order with the rest of the spells Zatch will get but not so fast or soon.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch finally meet Kolulu a kind mamodo who was forced to fight this battle by his father. her sister read the spell one night and again at the park, causing all sorts of trouble that only Zatch and Kiyo can stopped with Baruk. But how can they get close enough to use it? Read to find out...


	6. A Kind Mamodo Name Kolulu

**A Kind Mamodo Name Kolulu**

Out in town a small pink hair mamodo girl was crying in the rain as people walked by ignoring her.

The mamodo was Kolulu and she cried more as everyone walked by.

A teenage girl known as Lori stopped seeing Kolulu crying.

"Hey did you loose your mom and dad?" Lori asked cleaning Kolulu up, "Don't worry everything will be alright."

Kolulu look up and saw Lori in person.

Lori brought Kolulu home to see no one was home as usual.

"Okay, okay, you can let go, I'm not going anywhere," Lori said as Kolulu was clinging on her.

Kolulu finally let go but still had her arms out.

"So what's your name?" Lori asked.

"Kolulu," Kolulu sniffed as she was still crying.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Lori," Lori introduced herself.

Lori sat Kolulu down as she drawn her bath.

Lori explained about her parents being gone and about the notes they leave for her.

Kolulu saw the board with a note attach along with lunch money.

"Come on Kolulu you're bath is ready," Lori shouted.

Kolulu headed into the bathroom where Lori's voice was coming from.

After the bath Kolulu had on some of Lori's old pajamas on.

"They're mine to keep?" Kolulu asked.

"Well I'm not going to need them anytime soon," Lori said, "Looks like your backpack needs a bath two."

"I can't believe you're being so nice," Kolulu said.

"Forget about it. Come on lets eat," Lori said.

They ate dinner together.

"When we're done we'll come up with a plan. I only brought you home because I thought you will freeze yourself," Lori said, "Your parents must be searching for you."

"I have no parents," Kolulu said.

"No parents, come on you don't need that. Where do you live?" Lori asked.

"I don't, I'm not from anywhere, that's why I'm lost," Kolulu said hiding the fact she was a mamodo.

Lori got up and got them some dessert.

"Don't go saying you don't have anyone to watch over you," Lori told her.

"Why?" Kolulu asked.

"Because I'm not no body," Lori said.

Kolulu was happy.

"You mean you…" Kolulu said.

"That's right, as of right now you have a big sister for now on," Lori said.

That night they enjoyed their first night as sisters.

The few weeks later Zatch was playing in the sandbox making a yellowtail head.

"Oh Zatch," a girl known and Naomi riding her toy car said.

"What do you want Naomi?" Zatch asked.

"Don't cry but we found a new place to play at and we're not telling you where," Naomi said.

A small horse mamodo arrived next to Zatch.

"Oh hello there," Zatch greeted, "You seem nice."

It started licking Zatch with joy. 

_"I can tell now, he's a mamodo," _Zatch thought, _"Although he's really nice compare to the others I met. So I won't ask about his book. Maybe find out more about him."_

The day after, Zatch was looking for someone to play with at the park with Vulcan.

Meanwhile Kolulu was enjoying a meal in the park.

Afterward she collected flowers to make a flower crown for her doll Tina and one for Lori.

"That's odd I thought I sensed another mamodo's presence," someone said.

Kolulu looked and saw that Zatch was standing there.

_"Prince Zatch Bell,"_ Kolulu thought.

"Hello, my name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said, "What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Kolulu," Kolulu said, "And this is my special friend Tina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my special friend Vulcan," Zatch said, "Kolulu; I heard that name before…"

"Well I just move here," Kolulu explained.

"Oh well its nice to meet you," Zatch said.

"Sorry I'm late," Lori said finally arriving.

"Lori," Kolulu responded.

"Who's your friend?" Lori asked.

"My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said.

"We just met actually," Kolulu said, "Oh wait I made this for you."

Kolulu took out the second flower crown and gave it to Lori.

"Thanks climb aboard," Lori said letting Kolulu climb on her back.

They headed off home leaving Zatch there.

They got home and Lori made dinner again but stopped to read the note on the board.

Later Kolulu slept as Lori watch.

"She must have had a busy day," Lori said.

She thought about all the time her parents were always to busy to talk to her.

"She's my family now and I'll protect her no matter what," Lori thought.

Something in Kolulu's bag glowed catching her attention.

Lori pulled out Kolulu's pink spellbook.

She opens it and found she could only read the first spell.

Kolulu woke up to late to stop Lori read, 'Zeruk'.

Kolulu started changing as her second personality took over.

Her hair became spiky as claws formed.

Kolulu jumped out of the window and started attacking as Lori acted by heading outside.

By time Lori came out there was already car crashes.

Kolulu revert back to normal before trying to get Lori to read the spell again.

Zatch and Kiyo came home from after school training.

"I can't shake this feeling that Kolulu might be a mamodo," Zatch said.

"Well what makes you think she isn't?" Kiyo asked.

"Well she looked like the kind that hates fighting," Zatch said thinking, _"However, father might of gave her a second personality cause of it."_

News came on catching their attention.

It was about the accident that Kolulu caused.

The next day Lori looks down at the scene knowing it was Kolulu. 

_"How can Kolulu turn into that?" _Lori thought thinking about last night, _"So powerful, so violent. What does it mean? I…I…I can't do this alone."_

"Lori," Kolulu said coming in.

Lori turned to Kolulu who was holding a ball and wearing her backpack containing her spellbook.

"I can't remember yesterday," Kolulu said, "Did I do something bad?"

"No of course not," Lori said, "Hey no school today. So we can go to the park and play for a while."

"Kay," Kolulu said.

Zatch and Kiyo arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Sense something Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, this is definitely been caused by a mamodo," Zatch said,_ "At the same time I sense the mamodo presence from when I met Kolulu."_

"Well we better keep our heads up," Kiyo said.

"I don't know Kiyo, we might just need Baruk for this one," Zatch said.

At the park Lori and Kolulu played ball as Lori toss it and Kolulu hit it back.

Lori figured if she didn't open the book again what happened yesterday doesn't happen again.

Lori tossed another one but it was too high that Kolulu couldn't spike it back.

It rolled off into the street.

Kolulu went to the street to get it.

"Be careful of the street Kolulu," Lori shouted.

It was too late as a truck was already coming as Kolulu got the ball.

Lori pulled out the pink spellbook with no other choice.

'Zeruk' Lori shouted.

Zatch and Kiyo heard the spell.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Lets go," Kiyo said pulling Zatch.

They headed to the crash when Kolulu jumped out as her second personality attacking innocent people.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's hand and hit Kolulu.

Lori look at where Kolulu landed.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's hand and hit Kolulu again.

"Kiyo would you stop with Zaker already," Zatch argued.

"Kolulu," Lori said running to Kolulu's aid.

"Lori it hurts," Kolulu said.

"I have to do it to protect her," Lori said as the pink spellbook shined, 'Zeruk'.

Kolulu powered up and began attacking Zatch.

Zatch was able to dodge the blows.

"Kiyo the third spell," Zatch responded.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning getting away from Kolulu's striking range.

Zatch reappeared behind and strike.

Kolulu was forced back from the strike.

"Leave her alone," Lori shouted.

The pink spellbook shined for a new spell.

"The next spell, I can read it now," Lori said.

"Then read it Lori," Kolulu shouted.

'Zerusen' Lori shouted.

Kolulu's gloves formed into fist that fired at Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch's mantle grew twice his size and blocked the blow on both him and Kiyo.

"Good thing for your mantle can grow and act as a shield at your will," Kiyo said.

The gloves returned to Kolulu's hands as Zatch then recognize Lori which confirmed what he was thinking for a while.

"Kiyo listen there's something I need to tell you about certain mamodos selected for this battle," Zatch said, "There are few mamodos who hates fighting but are forced to by my father by given a second personality that will fight."

"So you think this mamodo is one of them?" Kiyo asked.

"I know so, because I know the reader of her spellbook from yesterday," Zatch said, "Which is why we only need to use Baruk. It can cancel out her spell if she comes in contact, reverting her back to normal."

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Lori cried, 'Zeruk'.

Kolulu powered up and began striking Zatch until he caught her.

"Now Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Right the third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'.

Both Zatch and Kolulu disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"What just happen? Where's Kolulu?" Lori asked.

They reappeared in front of Lori with Kolulu back to normal passed out.

"You don't have to attack any more," Zatch explained, "All Baruk did was returned her back to normal."

Kolulu regained conscious seeing Zatch Kiyo and Lori.

"What happen? Where am I?" Kolulu asked.

She saw the accident and knew.

"I did something horrible again didn't I?" Kolulu asked.

"Don't worry everything fine, it's all right," Lori said.

"No its not," Kolulu said.

She hold up the pink spellbook to Zatch.

"Zatch I know you're the prince of the mamodo world, but I trust you enough to burn my book for me," Kolulu said.

"Are you sure? If I do not just your second personality but you also go back to the mamodo world forever," Zatch asked.

"That's right, but I was forced into this battle. It wouldn't be right for me to stay in this battle," Kolulu said.

"But if I don't read the spell again…" Lori said.

"But you will, you read it this time didn't you even though you knew bad things were going to happen didn't you?" Kolulu asked.

"Kiyo only use small amount of strength from within for Zaker," Zatch instructed raising his right arm.

"Right," Kiyo said opening the red spellbook, 'Zaker'.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's hand hitting the pink spellbook.

It started burning as Kolulu started disappearing.

"Thank you Zatch Kiyo," Kolulu said.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again," Lori begged holding her hand.

"You won't be alone Lori," Kolulu said, "Even now you're not alone because you have your mom and dad. You know maybe they'll be different if you tell them how you feel, at least promise me you'll try."

"I will," Lori answered crying.

"Meanwhile you'll still have me. I'll be watching where ever I am, because we're sisters," Kolulu said.

Kolulu turned to Zatch and Kiyo.

"Good bye Zatch, good bye Kiyo," Kolulu told them, "Maybe if your father was more like you and was a benevolent king, we wouldn't have to fight this battle."

"You're right, then that's what I'll do, I'll become a benevolent king and end the battle, and the suffering my father allowed," Zatch said.

"I know you will Zatch," Kolulu said smiling.

The book burned to nothing as Kolulu disappeared for good.

"Don't worry Kolulu, I will become a kind king," Zatch thought.

The red spellbook glowed for 2 new spells with out any of them noticing.

* * *

**A/N:** I changed the ending a little since Kolulu knew Zatch's father was king of the mamodo world, making Zatch prince. You'll find that Zatch has a reputation being known as the son of King Bell, just like how Zeno did in the series.

Jikerdor will be seen in action in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait for Bao Zakerga but it'll be before Zatch and Kiyo goes to England. I planned to keep the trip because its Zatch's only clue to finding Zeno.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo is able to read the 6th spell Zakerga and the 7th spell Ganzu Zakerga. They went to their training area to try out the two spells in training. Meanwhile a speed mamodo came to face them and when he finds them they'll have to fight. Good thing the battle field is near a large source of metal. Read To Find Out...


	7. A Battle Won with Jikerdor

**A Battle Won with Jikerdor**

"Zatch wake up this is incredible," Kiyo shouted. Zatch rubbed his eyes as he woke up. "Well what is it?" Zatch yawned. "We have two more spells, Zakerga and Ganzu Zakerga," Kiyo explained. "That's good because they're both stronger versions of Zaker but not as strong as Bao," Zatch yawned again, "But hopefully these two can help me become a kind king." "Yeah your right," Kiyo said remembering Kolulu, "Okay lets give these two a good test run." "Yeah," Zatch responded getting ready.

Meanwhile a small mamodo that look a little like a clown name Fein and his partner Sebe arrived in a taxi. "You think there's an enemy here?" Sebe asked. "Yes I sense him several times on the way here," Fein said. "I hate to break your tender moment but are any of you cheapskates going to pay the fare any time soon?" the driver asked. "Put a lid on it, I don't tolerate powerless fools," Sebe said as the book glowed.

'Ugar' Sebe shouted. Something happed that caused an explosion. "Ha-ha, with this great mamodo power no one can defy us," Sebe said. The driver ran in fear as Sebe and Fein headed out to find Zack and Kimmi. "So how strong is this enemy?" Sebe asked. "I don't know but I sense high levels from him, I say he might be a challenge," Fein answered, "I'll be able to find him once he used his power."

At the training area Zatch and Kiyo set up. "Let's do this Kiyo," Zatch said aiming. "Right, the sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Straighter more concentrated beam of Zaker fired from Zatch's hand causing major damage. "Wow, so Zakerga's power," Kiyo said. "Not only that it can penetrate defense," Zatch said, "Now the other one." "The seventh spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fires a Zakerga into the sky and multiple Zakergas fired down onto the ground.

"How about it Fein?" Sebe asked. "I sensed two powerful spells for a few minutes," Fein said, "At this rate I'll be able to sense them." Fein look outside to see Kiyo and Zatch heading home. "See there they are right now," Fein said, "And to our luck it's the prince himself."

"Kiyo I sense another mamodo," Zatch said. "Great first two new spells now a new opponent," Kiyo said. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. A gust of wind fired at the two. Zatch's mantle grew in size and acted as their shield but everyone else was hit. "Yeah definitely them, I can see their spellbook," Sebe said.

"Not here where someone can get hurt," Kiyo responded. "Just let me destroy your book making me one of the strongest mamodos out there," Fein said, "That way I'll be one step closer to becoming king. Zatch and Kiyo headed to a place to fight while Sebe and Fein bully their way through humans.

They ran to an abandon building. "This is perfect, no one can get hurt, and I think there's a water tower on the roof made out of metal. So we can finally use Jikerdor if necessary," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed.

Sebe and Fein entered finding them. "So this is where you been hiding," Sebe said, "And you're suppose to be a prince." "Why do you want to be king so bad?" Zatch asked. "Simple a king can do what ever he wants so, once I become king I can destroy those in my way or leave them be depending on how I feel," Fein said.

"You're not even fit to be my father's successor as king of the mamodo world," Zatch responded, "Kiyo lets win this." "Yeah, lets do this," Kiyo agreed, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out of Zatch's hand at Fein. 'Uruk' Sebe shouted. Sebe dodged as Fein disappeared. "Here I am," Fein said. They turned to see Fein.

'Ugar' Sebe shouted. "Kiyo," Zatch responded as his mantle grown for Kiyo to grab. Kiyo grabbed his mantle and shouted, 'Baruk'. Twister fired from Fein's mouth. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning. Zatch and Kiyo reappeared 10 ft away but Fein was already behind them. "A teleportation spell, that's handy but nothing compare to my speed," Fein said.

"Kiyo second new spell," Zatch reminded him, "Let's try and slow him down." "Right the 7th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired a Zakerga in the air and multiple Zakergas fired down. Fein dodge each one easily. "No matter how many attacks you fire we'll dodge," Sebe said. That's when they noticed Kiyo and Zatch were gone.

The two were at the roof setting up for their final move. "Listen up Zatch, because before we use Jikerdor, we need to catch them off guard with the help of Zakerga and Rashield," Kiyo said, "They probably expect another attack spell like Zakerga, but if we use it and Rashield just right…" "We can create an opening for Jikerdor," Zatch responded.

They reached to the corner of the roof waiting for Fein and Sebe. "If Rashield fails we still have Baruk and Zatch's mantle," Kiyo thought. "I was wandering where you two coward run off to hide," Sebe shouted when they made it, 'Uruk'. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield jumped out of the ground. Fein jumped over Rashield with ease.

"Now for the 6th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zatch raised his hand and fired Zakerga at Fein. 'Ugar' Sebe shouted. A twister fired from Fein's mouth allowing him to dodge Zakerga. "I have to admit that one was better than the first attack you tried but we still dodge," Sebe said, 'Ugar'. Fein fired his attack at them. Zatch's mantle increased in size and acted as both his and Kiyo's shield. "That mamodo's clothes can act as a shield as well," Sebe responded.

"I should have expected that from the prince," Fein responded. "Yeah well now you have something else you should of expected," Zatch said raising his hand. "Right because we have one final trick up our sleeve that we been saving up to now," Kiyo said. "Please like you have something we can't dodge," Fein said. 'Uruk' Sebe shouted. Fein ran at them. "The 4th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. Fein ran into it's field and started glowing himself.

"You see, Zatch's 4th spell: Jikerdor isn't an attack or defense spell," Kiyo said. "That's right, its an immobilization spell that only works when there's a source of metal it can magnetize you two," Zatch finished. "Oh no, the water tower," Fein responded as he was pulled strait into it instantly magnetized with it as well as pipes and nails.

Sebe shouted Uruk multiple times but Fein couldn't move. "We'll take that book now Sebe," Kiyo said. Sebe shouted no but at the end the book was burned. "That's what happens when you don't fight for anyone but yourself," Zatch said.

* * *

**A/N:** Not the best of work but hey Ganzu Zakerga made its appearance, and Jikerdor was use. Next Chapter Bao Zakerga will have its shot. That leaves...

**Zakeron:** (Attack) Zatch hits the ground sending shockwaves of electricity through the ground.

**Zakeruk:** (Assist) 12 clones made out of lightning appeared that can use any of Zatch's attacks. They also have the strenght and speed of Rauzaruk.

**Zanen Zakerga:** (Ultimate Attack) Pheonix version of Bao Zakerga that can fire multiple Zakergas at the enemy and even can attack directly.

**Jiozaker:** (Recovery) Zatch aims with his hand and lightning fires down on who he's aiming at. The lightning can heal and restore strength from within.

**Zaron:** (Assist) Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** (Defense) Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** (Attack) Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** (Ultimate Attack) A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Gigano Zakeron:** (Super Attack) Stronger version of Zakeron fired from the ground when Zatch hits it.

**Tri Zakerzem:** (Assist) Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** (Super Attack) Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

Along with the other spells Both Zatch and Zeno had in the series that Zatch will gain, except for Zeno's Ultimate Spells. Oh and I saw how in the game Zeno had his own dragon spell '**Zeo Zakerga**' along with Rashield Jikerdor Rauzaruk and everything that Zeno will also share with Zatch in this show and comics (Zaker, Zakerga, Teozaker, and Ganreizu Zaker). So I decided that Zeno will also have Zeo Zakerga for another of his Ultimate Attacks. Both Zatch and Zeno will get Dioga Zakerga to even things up with three Ultimates.

By the way I counted how many spells Brago has that I consider Ultimate. And with the two new ones he used during their first battle against Clear Note plus Dioga Gravidon and Barber Gravidon (With how much damage Barber Gravidon can cause and that it can create a crater big enough to trip Faudo, it seem like another Ultimate spell to me) that makes four. Even if you don't include Barber Gravidon its still makes 3. (Which makes a good reason why not to give Brago any 'additional' spells).

So considering Zatch and Zeno will have 3 in this story, doesn't sound so bad now. But don't forget I have some ideas for additional spells for Tia Kanchome and Ponygon/Schneider two. But I don't have any for Wonrei or Kiddo, so if you have any send it as a review or P.M.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo meet a nice man name Sheen who turned out to be control by his mamodo partner Eshros. Eshros may call himself an elite, but as far as Zatch knows he's nothing compare to the real elite mamodos. Not to mention they need to help Sheen before he does something he'll regret. Read to find out...


	8. The So Call Elite Mamodo

**The So Call Elite Mamodo**

Zatch was hiding from Naomi who up to taunting him. "This is so wrong, I'm one of the best mamodos out of the 100 send here, and I'm stuck hiding from Naomi," Zatch said thinking, _"Not to mention I sense another mamodo somewhere."_ "Zatch stop hiding and show your face," Naomi shouted.

Kiyo was watching as his mamodo partner was trying to sneak around Naomi. "So this is what happened to our training for today," Kiyo thought. Kiyo walked off until he saw a mamodo name Eshros with a spellbook that he mistaken as a kid. Kiyo hid behind a tree and look again. "A spellbook, but where's the mamodo?" Kiyo thought.

"You need help," A large man that looked like he could be mistaken as a mamodo. "Thanks but I can handle it," Zatch turning around said, "My name is Zatch Bell." "Ah Sheen, so you don't think I'm scary?" Sheen asked. "No, I can tell you're not," Zatch said, "You could say I just know." "I'll take your word for it," Sheen said.

"Hey what are you doing lets go," Eshros shouted. "See you around Zatch," Sheen said. "Okay bye," Zatch said. Zatch arrived to where Kiyo was. "There you are Kiyo," Zatch said. "Hey Zatch that guy…" Kiyo said. "Don't worries he's human but that kid on his shoulder happens to be a mamodo," Zatch said. "Then we better investigate," Kiyo said. They fallowed the pair.

"So what's up Sheen, it been along time since you been here," Eshros said. "Yeah but it haven't change a bit since the old days," Sheen said, "Being back brings back the anger and pain I felt back then." Is that right well in that case we wipe this town out just like we did to the others, we'll destroy everything," Eshros said when he jumped off, "Because we're an unstoppable duo my friend." Zatch glared at Eshros.

Sheen helped an old lady across the street with Eshros fallowing. Then Sheen recycles the mess of cans on the ground. Then the elementary school where more of Sheen's pain came from. "Let's destroy this place first," Eshros said. "But…uh…right now?" Sheen asked. "Why not it'll be a piece of cake. Maybe not for you, but for me it's a snap. When it comes to being a mamodo…" Eshros said as his face changed more into a mamodo, "I'm the cream of the crop my friend."

"He better not be saying he's the best," Zatch said. "Well…okay if you say so. I-I guess you can destroy it if you like," Sheen said. "Very good, does what I tell you and I'll be king, and you won't be bullied kid who can't do anything on his own," Eshros said changing into his true mamodo form "We should rest for a while, let's wait until tomorrow," Sheen said. "He's manipulating Sheen," Zatch said. "We better prep for tomorrow," Kiyo said. "You go ahead I'm staying to learn more about these two," Zatch said.

Kiyo was leaning back. "Why would Zatch want to learn more, I mean he said it himself, he's one of the strongest mamodos in this battle like Brago," Kiyo said to himself, "Then again, it might come in handy, but what's so special about tomorrow?" Kiyo look at the calendar and figured it out as the next day was on a Saturday. Meaning no school no one working cause of the weekend.

At the hotel room Shin as Eshros prepared for tomorrow, as Shin remembers what his mother told him why they keep picking on him. Even though Eshro claim to be doing it for Shine, he was really doing it for himself. "Not unless I have something to say about it," Zatch thought.

The next day Eshros and Sheen arrived to destroy the school as Zatch and Kiyo stood in their way. "Well look what we have here, another mamodo," Eshros said, "And not just any mamodo but the foolish prince himself." "You're in no position to call me foolish, you're not even good enough to win against a the real elite mamodos," Zatch responded, "We're just doing Sheen a favor by proving you wrong." "Eshros I know this kid he's kind and friendly," Sheen said. "Doesn't matter if we beet them we can beat anyone. But if we loose here, I'll go back as a looser like you," Eshros said. "But what about my oath to my mom," Sheen said, "I'll stand up for myself so you wouldn't have to worry about me." Sheen opened the spellbook.

Zatch and Kiyo prep for battle as well. 'Groundam' Sheen shouted. Eshros hit the ground and two walls appeared around Zatch and Kiyo and closed together on them. "The best you said, well you need a reality check," Eshros said. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo reappeared outside the walls in a flash of lightning. "Call that a spell, it's nothing compare to ours," Zatch said.

"Sheen focuses on the human, if we can get him we can win," Eshros ordered. Zatch came at them full speed. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand at Eshros. "Quick I need a shield," Eshros said. 'Clayshield' Sheen shouted. Clay formed into a shield around Eshros and the two spells cancel out.

Zatch was still coming at them. "Sheen quick a spell," Eshros said. 'Grandboa' Eshros shouted. Eshros hit the ground and cause an explosion even from where Kiyo was at. "Did it work?" Eshros asked. Zatch appeared out of the smoke with his mantle acting as a shield for both him and Kiyo. "Hey with stood my attack," Eshros said. Sheen was nervous about their reaction.

Zatch came at them full speed. 'Groundgarudo' Sheen shouted spikes came at Zack full power. Zatch jumped and climb down using them. 'Claydo' Sheen shouted. Clay grabbed Zatch. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga and destroy the mud.

'Groundsen' Sheen shouted. Eshros hit the ground and cannons appeared that fired boulders. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared. The boulders hit the shield and bounced back at them. The book remained intact after Sheen was hit. "I tried to be the kind of man my mom wouldn't have to be worried about. Why?" Sheen thought.

"Wake up already," Zatch said. Sheen look and saw Zatch was next to him. "Do you think by destroying your old school you'll become what your mother wanted from you?" Zatch asked. "I don't understand that school is a bad place I must destroy it," Sheen said. "That's what Eshros want you to think, and you know it. This isn't the kind of adult your mother want you to become, now is it?" Zatch asked. Sheen got up realizing Zatch had a point.

"Shut up," Eshros said trying to get Zatch but he dodge, "Don't listen. Are you going to put away everything we been through. Just do as I told you if you want to win this battle. Otherwise your mother would be upset of you." "My momma," Sheen responded. "That's right, I'm the only person you listen two," Eshros said, "I'm smarter than you so why would I let you do any thinking at all. Anything I let you do lead to trouble."

"That's enough from you," Kiyo said punching Eshros. Eshros flew into the ground from the punch. "You twisted the poor guys mind so much to do what you want. It's your kind that makes me mad," Kiyo said. "That's right all you do is manipulate the hearts of good people," Zatch said.

Sheen figured out that it was the kind of people his mother wanted him to be was the kind Zatch and Kiyo are. "Looks like you finally see the light," Kiyo said, "Just throw the book away big guy." "That's right. You're good just the way you are," Zatch said. "Thanks but…" Sheen said, "I can't give you this book." Zatch and Kiyo were shock by Sheen's response.

"That's right, I brain wash him so good he probably think I'm his mamma at this point," Eshros said. Sheen punched the ground between Eshros legs scarring him. "Be quiet," Sheen said. Eshros look up at Sheen. "Your not my mamma," Sheen said, "Get up." Eshros obeyed scared of what Sheen would do next. "Face them," Sheen ordered. Eshros obeyed and turn toward Zatch and Kiyo.

"Now I want you two realize I now know what my mamma meant all those years ago," Sheen said, "I have to have inner strength just like you two. That's why I want to try and beat you guys." "What," Zatch and Kiyo responded. Eshros book started glowing for their strongest attack. "Kiyo get ready to use the 5th spell," Zatch responded. "Right," Kiyo said opening the red spellbook that started shining brightly.

'Groundbi' Sheen shouted. Ground break up as a giant snake made out of rock appeared. "The fifth spell," Kiyo shouted 'Bao Zakerga'. Zatch aimed with both his hands as a giant dragon summon from his hands. The two attacks collided and Bao Zakerga broke through Groundbi with one bite. There was an explosion as Zatch's mantle protected them from the explosion.

Sheen walked up to them. "Here you go," Sheen said giving them Eshros book. "What you fool," Eshros said, "That isn't going to help me Sheen." Sheen stopped Eshros. "You be quiet, you're an evil kid who tried to deceive me, and this book is evil two," Sheen said, "I'm getting rid of it, and I'm through listening to other people who try to get me do evil things." Sheen cried hoping that his mother was proud of him.

After Eshros book was burned Sheen showed Zatch and Kiyo to his mother's grave. "I don't think your mother has anything to worry about Sheen," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said, _"And I hope I'm making my parents proud."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Zatch and Kiyo been training since the battle started to prepare for rough battles, especially after their battle against Brago with the Gravirei. So Kiyo still standing after using Bao Zakerga is results of their hard work.

I'm skipping episode 11 for the next chapter and have Kanchome make his first appearance in England because it would be impossible for Kanchome to want to fight against Zatch when even he knows how strong Zatch is. Most mamodos know about the kind of training Zatch been through in the mamodo world because he's King Bell's son and was raised in the palace.

Robnos will appear when he's suppose two being the first one to tell Zatch about Zeno being in england when he disappears.

* * *

**A/N:** Hyde and Eido make their appearance again and kidnapped some of Kiyo's classmates. Now Zatch and Kiyo must face them in order to save the 4. How will it turned out? Read to find out...


	9. Rematch: Zatch vs Hyde

**Rematch: Zatch vs. Hyde**

Zatch and Kiyo were eating breakfast that mourning when Kiyo saw the news. "Cyclone Bandit," Kiyo read. "What…?" Zatch asked. "Its someone who been using wind to steal something, or so they say," Hana explained. _"Sounds like a mamodo, maybe that one that got away on our first day," _Zatch thought.

The next day Zatch was looking at the stuff stolen. "From what I gather this guy stole a lot of stuff with either this girl or her name on it. A pop-star Megumi," Zatch said. "Pop-star, eh, probably the thief is a fan," Kiyo said. "He even stole some yellowtail sandwiches," Zatch said drooling. _"I forgot that Zatch loves yellowtail,"_ Kiyo thought.

Meanwhile Eido was eating yellowtail sandwich and listening to a CD through the player holding on to the jacket that was stolen in front a Megumi sign. "Eido is it about time you get serious?" Hyde asked. "Oh man don't start that again," Eido said, "Don't care who becomes king okay, I never been into history." "Well you better help me with it or I'll find someone else about it," Hyde said. "No you won't, don't forget I can burn this book anytime," Eido said. "What?" Hyde responded. "Come on, I like having you around, I get all the yellow tail burger I want," Eido said.

Later Eido was using Hyde's power to fly in the air spying on girls heading to school. until he hit a pipe where Hyde was at. Eido hit the ground in front of Suzy. "Hey its raining boys," Suzy said. Eido regain conscious and remember Suzy from before. "Yeah I remember you," Eido said. Suzy ran back as Eido got up. "So we meet again. So it must be faith," Eido said. "No my name is Suzy," Suzy said. "Yeah come on stop pretending you don't know me," Eido said. "Are you part of some fruit lovers club two?" Suzy asked.

Eido was depressed. "There's no time for that now," Hyde said landing on Eido, "Look its them." "Come on Suzy you're going to be late for school," Kiyo shouted running by with Zatch fallowing. "Hey wait up Kiyo," Suzy said fallowing. "Look, do those guys ring any bell?" Hyde asked. Eido remember as the mamodo they fought before.

"Like it matters, consider by now the prince himself is probably way past our league," Hyde said, "Not until you can get serious Eido." They remember the day they met and although it been that long Eido didn't take things serious.

Now they spied as Kiyo attended school with Zatch fallowing. Zatch stopped looking out the mamodo. "What's wrong Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Nothing to talk about here," Zatch said. Kiyo figured it was mamodo related and nodded. Once outside Zatch explained about what he sense. "Are you sure it was a mamodo?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah but no new mamodo, but one we fought before," Zatch explained. "One we fought before," Kiyo said thinking back, _"Well the only ones we fought whose book are still intact is Brago which mainly was because it ended as a draw, and that one mamodo who ran away after one spell on the first day."_

"Not only that there's a smell of yellow-tail burgers in the air," Zatch explained. Zatch fallowed the scent to where Eido was eating yet another burger. "Hey I remember you," Zatch responded. "Where did you come from?" Eido responded. Kiyo caught up and saw the items, that were stolen, that hit the ground.

"Hey Zatch aren't those the stuff stolen?" Kiyo asked. "Huh?" Zatch responded and looked, "Hey you're right." Just then wind blew around Zatch. His mantle grew and helped him kept his ground. Hyde appeared on Eido's shoulders holding the book. "Wait you're that mamodo who got away from us," Kiyo responded.

Eido grabbed his skateboard and the spellbook and shouted, 'Jikir'. Gust of wind appeared. "Kiyo," Zatch responded preparing himself. "Right," Kiyo said grabbing the red spellbook, 'Zaker'. Zatch fired Zaker at the ground but Hyde and Eido already dodge it. "No way they could have been defeated that easy," Zatch said. "Yeah," Kiyo said.

Zatch sensed them right away. 'Jikir' Eido shouted. A gust of wind fired down on them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and created a hole through the attack saving them.

"Was that another spell?"Eido asked. "Just fired again," Hyde said. "Right," Eido responded, 'Jikir'. Another Jikir fired down. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared and bounced Jikir back. Hyde manages to get Eido out of the way at that moment knowing for sure that was a new spell. "They're gone again," Kiyo said, "That's twice they got away." "Yeah but they can't go far," Zatch said, "Not as long as I can still sense a mamodo's presence."

Meanwhile Eido and Hyde were back at the billboard. "Are we supposed to fight them or run away?" Eido asked. "You were right, that spell they use the second time was a higher level spell, and that shield of theirs proves it," Hyde said, "I told you already that Zatch is no weakling. And until you can get serious and read another spell we'll just be beaten." "Fine I'll show you serious by kidnapping the human partner's friends," Eido said.

Kiyo picked up his normal shoes when a photo fell. Kiyo picked it up and read, "Yo dude I'm holding your friends prisoners. If you want to see your friends again be here at 5 o'clock sharp, signed Eido." On the photo showed Kane Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy tied together with Eido at the side. "Looks like we're going to need your ability to sense mamodos Zatch," Kiyo said.

Past 5 o'clock and Eido was at the end of his patients Kane Hiroshi Miroshi and Suzy were on the edge of a convector belt to a drop. "He's late, he's not coming," Eido said. "Oh he's coming alright," Suzy said as she thought of excuses why Kiyo wasn't there. "Quiet," Eido responded. "Sorry but I'm sure he'll be here," Suzy said. "Dumb question but you did tell him where he's suppose to come to right?" Kane asked. Eido was dumbfounded as he realized that. _"Doesn't matter if Zatch can sense my presence,"_ Hyde thought as he was waiting.

"Well it been fun then but I got stuff to do," Kane said as he got up carrying the others. Eido started up the convector belt. "Sorry dude, you're not going anywhere," Eido said. "Hey you're kidding right? You're not serious?" Kane asked. "I'm dead serious," Eido said. Kane tried to out jump it as fast as he could but Eido just made it go faster making it harder. Kane ended up failing as they fell. Then the power went out including to the one to the convector belt.

"Sorry but I won't let you do that," Kiyo said. Kane Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy were cling with their teeth. "How did you find us?" Eido asked. "Well 2 factors, one was Zatch could sense Hyde and the other was…" Kiyo said as Zatch had himself one of Eido's burgers. "I could smell out a yellowtail burger miles away," Zatch finished.

"Okay then you thinks you're all that lets test it," Eido said. Hyde appeared on his shoulders. 'Jikir' Eido shouted. Gust of wind blown into the area untying the 4 prisoners as they flew off. Kiyo used a chain to grab Suzy on time. "Try this on," Eido said, 'Jikirga'. Zatch swing onto a chain in front of a stronger version of Jikir as his mantle double in size protecting them. "Leave the attacks to me Kiyo," Zatch said. "Okay," Kiyo said.

"Hah, you think you can take all our attacks without a spell," Eido said, 'Jikirga'. Another Jikirga fired at them but Zatch's mantle stopped it on time. "Don't underestimate my power," Zatch said. Kiyo dropped Suzy off and got the others. "Try this on," Eido shouted, 'Jikirga'. Another Jikirga fired as Kiyo grabbed Kane last as Zatch stopped the attack. Then Zatch's mantle grew into like a parachute as he landed on the ground safely. Kiyo fallowed noticing water droplets.

'Jikirga' Eido shouted. Jikirga fired down on them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zakerga into Jikirga canceling it out. "Why are you even trying?" Eido asked. "Zatch aim for the ceiling, we're going to use Zakerga then a plain Zaker," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed as he two noticed the water droplets. "One more time," Eido said. "Yeah," Hyde agreed. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired on the left of them and hit the ceiling. Then gallons of water pored on top of Eido and Hyde. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired up and hit the water electrocuting Eido and Hyde.

"Given up yet?" Kiyo asked. "No I can't with out the book I'm nothing again," Eido said. "Then we have no choice," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand but Hyde took a direct hit of Zaker. "Don't take it likely if something happens to Eido or the book I loose my chance to become king," Hyde explained.

"Well I think I had enough for today," Eido said. "Man did I get the worst out of the worst when I got stuck with you," Hyde said, "I shouldn't expect help from you when you can't help yourself." Hyde headed into battle on his own. Eido remember what Hyde said earlier about taking things seriously.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning hit Hyde as Eido watch. Eido saved Hyde and was hit himself. "Why did you save me?" Hyde asked. "I thought it was time I take things serious," Eido said. Just then the book glowed on the third spell. "What do you know a third spell," Hyde said. "How about we give it a shot?" Eido said.

"Kiyo be ready for anything," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo responded. 'Jikiruk' Eido shouted. Hyde ran at Zatch at a speed of strong wind. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared 10 feet away. "Not so fast," Hyde said as he spin creating a tornado with his speed. "Kiyo the 7th spell," Zatch responded. "Right," Kiyo responded, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired a Zakerga into the air as multiple Zakergas fired down. When it was clear Hyde and Eido were gone again.

Back at the billboard Eido and Hyde were resting and eating. "You know this friendship thing isn't that bad," Eido said. "Yeah it seems to help Zatch's partner a lot," Hyde said. They soon headed off as Eido wanted another yellowtail burger

* * *

**A/N:** One of the reviewers goes by GHoST213 requested Hyde have more strength if he was going to appear again, so I went ahead and have it where Eido already can read the 2nd spell. So I had to come up with a third spell.

**Jikiruk:** A body enhancement spell that lets Hyde run at the speed of winds of a strong tornado. If Hyde spins rapidly with his power he can form a tornado to attack with.

Anyways bad ending and Hyde's book wasn't burned but hey, there's only one other time they show up and that'll be in the next chapter as fans not enemies.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo Zatch and Suzy goes to a concert stared by pop-star sensation Megumi. That is until Zatch sense a mamodo and finds Tia in backstage. Now Zatch and Kiyo must help Tia and Megumi fight a mamodo who was Tia's friend before the battle but hurt her during it. Read To Find out...


	10. Prince meets Tomboy

**Prince meets Tomboy**

Zatch and Kiyo were invited by Suzy to see the Megumi concert as now they were heading in. "So this is the place humans have their concert," Zatch said. "Yeah, although it's my first time seeing one two," Kiyo said. "Luckily Suzy had two spare tickets for both of us," Zatch said, "Not to mention it's a well deserve break from the battle and training."

_"That's for sure. Even though we brought the spellbook incase we need it, it is good to have some time off,"_ Kiyo thought. "So we just wait for Suzy?" Zatch asked. "Yeah, she can't go on her own, and I don't want to think of what will happen if she did," Kiyo said.

In the dressing room Megumi was dealing with her mamodo partner Tia. "I'm sorry Tia, but its just to risky, the concert off," Megumi said. "Not this again, didn't I tell you leave the mamodo after us to me?" Tia asked, "Besides your fans waited this long for you to perform, and you can't let them down." Megumi plugged her ears with her fingers as Tia continued. Tia stopped and glared. "Fine I'll just have to hope the enemy doesn't come," Megumi said. "That's the spirit just leave everything to me," Tia said.

"I just wish the mamodo chasing us at least has a kind heart like that prince of the mamodo world you mention, Zatch Bell," Megumi said, "Maybe then they can be friends…" Tia was angry at the response. "I know in this battle there are no friends just enemies," Megumi responded. "That's right every mamodo is an enemy, even those who use to be kind or good friends. When its over only one can become king," Tia responded, "Being son of the previous king, Zatch probably would try his hardest and fallow his father's footsteps and fight any mamodo who gets in his way."

Zatch was about to head in with Kiyo and Suzy when he sensed 3 mamodo presence. "What's wrong Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "There are some mamodos here, one of them is somewhere in that building," Zatch explained, "I'm going to investigate." "Okay, but if you run into trouble I'll go and look for you," Kiyo agreed. A mamodo known as Maruss and his human partner Rembrandt arrived looking for Tia.

Back at the room Megumi was called on stage as she headed out on stage. The lights lighted up as Megumi started the concert. Kiyo was amongst the crowd a little shock by the crowds reaction. "So this is what it means to be idolizing," Kiyo responded. Among the crowd were Hyde and Eido both wearing a 'I -heart- Megumi' T-shirt.

Tia could hear the concert from the back door. "Sounds like the concert started. Which means its time for me to go to work," Tia responded, "If the enemy comes I'll run in hope they'll fallow me and I'll lead them away from the concert. That way Megumi can continue her concert. I just hope I can do it alone." She remembers when Maruss attack her that led to the scar on the back of Tia's neck when they were friends in the mamodo world. _"We were friends but he betrayed me," _Tia thought, _"Only one I can trust is Megumi."_

Just then the door knob jiggled then the door opened as Zatch came in. "That's odd I would of thought this door be lock," Zatch responded catching Tia by surprise as she expected Maruss. "You're…you're…" Tia responded, "You're the son of King Bell, Prince Zatch." "Wait if you knew that you must be one of the mamodos I sensed," Zatch said.

There were a brief silence between the two. "So aren't you going to attack?" Tia asked. "No, not unless you're here to threaten the concert," Zatch said. "No actually, my partner is the one singing on stage," Tia said. "Well that's good then I better go fine Kiyo so I can watch the show," Zatch said. Tia was really confuse as she thought Zatch would of took advantage. "Wait you said one of the mamodos…" Tia said.

Just then Maruss and Rembrandt entered the hallway as Maruss laughed. _"Another mamodo,"_ Zatch thought. "Well Tia I finally found you," Maruss said. Tia turned and saw Maruss. "Your partner is on stage and the concert won't end for a few hours so your powerless," Maruss said. Tia tried to run. "Running again I see, in that case I'll attack all those fans," Maruss said. "No leave them alone," Tia responded. Zatch was listening and hiding for his moment.

"Last time you escape was very aggravating, but you won't escape this time," Maruss said, "We're going to defeat you here and now." _"Maruss weapon base spells,"_ Zatch remember from the list of mamodos fighting the battle, _"And Tia has shield power." _"Then promise me you won't hurt do anything to the fans if you defeat me," Tia said, "Megumi been through a lot to help me so I'm begging you." "Hah you're begging me, then after defeating you I'll destroy all those fans," Maruss said aiming with his hand. Tia cried as she didn't want that.

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. A chain weapon fired at Tia from Maruss' hand. Tia expected pain as she closed her eyes. Instead she heard the spell being stop by something. She opened her eyes finding Zatch standing there with his mantle wrapped around the attack. "Go get your partner," Zatch said. "Huh?" Tia responded. "Your power is shields right, and then go get your human partner," Zatch said. "But Zatch," Tia responded. "Don't worry; I can handle this guy alone until you get back," Zatch explained, "Just go."

The chain tried to break through but couldn't. "Hey whose blocking my attack?" Maruss responded. "My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "Zatch, Prince Zatch, well this is a surprise. I get to test my strength against one of the strongest mamodos in this battle," Maruss said trying to break the mantle's grip.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Tia shouted running toward stage. "How dare you interfere," Maruss said throwing his chain back and into attack. This time Zatch blocked it with his own body. "I can block your attacks even with out my mantle," Zatch said, "That's the difference between yours and my power." Tia runs toward stage. _"Even though in this battle there are no friends, Maruss has to be stopped,"_ Tia thought.

Megumi finished the first half of the song and headed backstage and saw Tia holding the book. Megumi fallowed Tia to where Zatch was. Little did they know Kiyo was fallowing knowing Zatch needed him. They arrived and found Zatch standing as Maruss' attack was gone. "Prince Zatch," Tia responded. "You made it, and just call me Zatch," Zatch responded. "Wait you're the mamodo prince?" Megumi responded.

"Oh good I was about to test my real strength against him," Maruss said. "I told you already, you're not even half my strength," Zatch said. "Just leave it to us now Zatch," Tia said. "Fine its more fun burning your book anyways," Maruss said. "Prince or not, this kid defended you off," Megumi said.

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. A chain fired at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A dome shape shield surrounds Tia Megumi and Zatch. The chain bounced off the shield and both spells disappeared. "Tia," Megumi said. Tia widen her hand. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia's hands glowed as she swipe her hands together leaving a trail of golden energy that fired into a boomerang shape attack that exploded after it hit Maruss.

"Weak as ever," Maruss said. "You need to pore more strength from within and use more will into your attack," Zatch explained. 'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted. multiple maces fired from Maruss' hand as if he threw them. "Don't worry about our attack because we still have a strong defense," Megumi told Zatch, 'Ma Seshield'. A disc appeared with a pink center. The maces hit the shield and disappeared.

"Fire as many spells as you want," Megumi said. "Fine I'm quiet fond of this one," Maruss said aiming with his hand again. 'Ei Garon' Rembrandt shouted. A mace fired from Maruss' hand that was attached to his hand by a chain. It started jumping in and out from underground. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared again for defense. Ei Garon came from underground to attack them.

"Tia Megumi grab my mantle," Zatch responded as his mantle grew. Megumi and Tia grabbed it not knowing what Zatch was up two. "Now Kiyo," Zatch shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch Tia and Megumi disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. They reappeared next to Kiyo who had arrived just in time.

"Sorry I'm late Zatch, but the its not easy getting through the crowd," Kiyo said. "At least you made it," Zatch said. "Don't think that'll give you an advantage," Maruss said aiming. 'Ei Garon' Rembrandt shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit Maruss. "Thanks for helping Zatch out while I was trying to get here," Kiyo said, "But leave the rest to us." "Who are you?" Megumi asked. "Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo responded, "I'm Zatch's human partner."

Megumi blushed as she watches Zatch and Kiyo set. "So Zatch what do you think?" Kiyo asked. "Hardly a challenge," Zatch said as he aim with his hand. _"Zatch just saw what Maruss' spells power and he's not even worried,"_ Tia thought. "Don't underestimate me," Maruss shouted as he set himself to attack. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and pushed Maruss strait through the wall outside. "That's good, they're outside," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said.

"Wait why are you helping?" Tia asked, "What gain you get out of it?" "An enemy of my enemy is my friend," Zatch said, "And friends help friends out." Zatch and Kiyo headed out leaving a confuse Tia.

Maruss got up and face Zatch and Kiyo. "You're so going down," Maruss responded. 'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. "Kick it up Kiyo," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand as Garon fired from Maruss' hand Zakerga broke through Garon causing an explosion. Tia and Megumi came out to see Zatch and Kiyo were still standing as Maruss fell back onto the ground.

"Even with Zakerga he's standing," Kiyo said. "It did damage though," Zatch responded, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Oh yeah strait forward attack," Kiyo said. Zatch ran strait at Maruss'. 'Ganzu Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Maruss fired Ganzu Garon at Zatch. "Kiyo," Zatch responded. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zakerga into the air. Then multiple Zakergas fired down and destroyed them. "What?" Maruss responded. Zatch kept running forward.

"It seems that Zatch had years of special training," Tia said. "Not just that but it seems Zatch been giving his partner training two," Megumi said, "Think about earlier. Normally a book owner and mamodo must be able to see each other before requesting a spell to use, but Zatch knew Kiyo was already there with out turning around, and Kiyo knew what spell to use for that spell."

Garon fired at Zatch at that moment. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack and reappeared on top of Garon and touched it. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared with Garon and Maruss and reappeared 10 ft. way with Garon gone. "Tia instead of just watching lets see if we can help them with our defense," Megumi said, "Tia!"

"Why are you interfering? You're the prince of the mamodo world, you of all people should know you have to fight her one day yourself," Maruss shouted. "He's right someday we'll have to become enemies," Tia said. "Tia," Megumi responded. "Once the battle began everyone changed from being friends to being enemies," Tia said still haunted by Maruss' betrayal to her, "In this battle there are no friends but enemies."

"To me its not about fighting to become king, but who rightfully deserve to become king. And I wouldn't mind fighting those who has the right mind to becoming king," Zatch responded, "But now I want to make sure that you never become king." Ei Garon fired at Zatch but he dodge it and grabbed the chain. "Tia cried and begged you not to do anything to the concert, but you decided to do it anyways after finishing her off," Zatch said and broke the chain, "That's not only unforgivable, but a reason why I'm fighting you not her."

Tia smiled hearing it. _"That explains a lot, even why Zatch gave us advice on how to make our attacks stronger,"_ Tia thought. Zatch was heading up two Maruss. "Come on Zatch bit closer," Kiyo responded. 'Gigano Garanzu' Rembrandt shouted. Maruss pushed a drill from his hand at Zatch. "Kiyo the second spell," Zatch shouted. "Right," Kiyo responded. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi beat him. Tia jumped ahead and use Ma Seshield to block Gigano Garanzu and destroy it.

"You little freak," Maruss said about to punch Tia when Zatch stood in front of him with his hand sticking out. "Now our turn," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker shot from Zatch's hand and did direct damage to Maruss. "Now to finish this off," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand causing more damage to Maruss.

Maruss collapsed from the power of Zaker and Zakerga. _"He took down Maruss with two direct shots alone,"_ Tia thought. Maruss recover and came at Zatch and Tia. "Enough, there is no way I'll loose, even if you are one of the strongest mamodos out there," Maruss said coming at them, "And I'm going to be king."

'Garon' Rembrandt shouted. Maruss fired Garon at the two. "Here's a tip. Never underestimate our power," Kiyo said, 'Rashield'. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared from the ground. Garon hit Rashield and bounce back with electric charge and hit Maruss and Rembrandt. Maruss' spellbook burned from the electricity. _"A shield that bounces attacks back with extra power, now I know why you're one of the strongest mamodos out there," _Tia thought, _"However at the end we'll have to fight."_ Tia grabbed Megumi catching her attention.

"Now you have a concert to do so you better go in there," Kiyo told Megumi. "Yeah and I can see it as well," Zatch said. "Uh thanks for everything," Megumi said. "Yeah and thanks for that shield back there," Zatch said. Zatch and Kiyo were about to head in leaving a confuse Tia and Megumi. "No it can't be like this we're suppose to be enemies," Tia reminded herself and turned to Zatch, "Hold it right there."

Zatch and Kiyo stopped and turned around. "You shouldn't turned your back on us, we could of attack," Tia said, "We'll have to fight one day so why not right now?" "No Tia it isn't right," Zatch responded, "Because you're a good friend." "What?" Tia responded, "Did you forget we're here to fight and become king?" "Yeah but a good king has a kind heart that will consider others," Zatch said. "Yeah I suppose so," Tia said.

"Recently I met a mamodo name Kolulu. She was one of the few mamodos who didn't want to fight this battle to begin with, and yet my father agreed to force her to fight against her will. I haven't forgotten what she told me about if we had a benevolent king. How they won't force us to fight this battle in the first place," Zatch said, "And that's what I'm fighting for, to become a kind king who will stop the suffer my father had allowed. And I been hoping during this battle I find at least others who will seek for a simular goal that will be best for the mamodo world, and Tia I know you're one of them." "Right then I'll work hard to become a benevolent king two," Tia said. They shook on it in agreement.

"If you two want, whenever you have free time I mean, you can join us in our training," Kiyo said. "Oh yeah that's right," Zatch said. "Really?" Tia asked. "Uh-huh," Zatch said. "We train at a rocky area outside of town where no one can get hurt," Kiyo said. "That sounds great," Megumi agreed. "Who knows, we might gain stronger attack spell," Tia said.

The concert started with Zatch and Kiyo at their seats. Except this time Kiyo was wearing a concert T-shirt from Megumi. _"I still can sense a third mamodo presence,"_ Zatch thought, _"Ah well probably a mamodo paired up with a fan." _Kiyo found a letter from Megumi. 'Next time we'll help you two out' the letter read. Meanwhile Tia was finally slept peacefully after knowing they have friends amongst the mamodos fighting for king.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking in the next chapter instead of Zatch gaining a spell Tia does since I have extra spells for her. But I'm keeping the extra spells for Tia Kanchome and Ponygon a surprise for when they come.  
Some of which though they have in either the video game or card game. :) None of the extras will come right away though.

* * *

**Next Time: **Tia and Megumi gets time to train with Zatch and Kiyo. To bad its ruined when an enemy shows up. Not to mention there are two of the same mamodo? Read to find out...


	11. 2 of the same mamodo

**2 of the same mamodo**

"Hey Kiyo wake up," Zatch shouted. "Zatch what is it?" Kiyo asked. "Remember, we're training with Megumi and Tia today," Zatch reminded him. "Oh yeah I forgot that today's Megumi's day off," Kiyo said. "Yeah and Tia said that we can train together today cause of it," Zatch said.

They reached the training ground. "You did give Tia instruction to here right?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said slightly annoyed. Kiyo knew Zatch never trained with another mamodo before, but now it's getting annoying for him.

Tia and Megumi arrived shortly after. "Sorry we're late but it took some time finding this area even with your instructions," Megumi said. "That's okay, Zatch and I train here so much, I forgot that its hard to find if you don't know how to get here," Kiyo said. "So what should we start with?" Tia asked. "Well what we can do is try and help make the spells you do have stronger," Zatch said. "Zatch has a point if there's a time we need to fuse our spells, Zatch's power will just over power yours," Kiyo said. "Okay then," Megumi said.

They spend the next hour training and releasing some of Tia's power. In results Tia and Megumi gained 2 new spell: Giga La Seioshi and Saifojio. "Let's give these new spells a shot," Zatch said. "Ready when you are Zatch," Tia said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. 'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A green Seioshi surround Zatch as Zaker fired from his hands. It hit the wall and bounce back at him. Zatch's mantle grew and protected him from his own attack. 'Saifojio' Megumi shouted. A sword hovered above Tia's hands. She threw it at Zatch but instead of doing damage Zatch was fully recover when it hit.

"A defense spell that bounces attacks back, and a recovery spell," Zatch said. "No attacks but now you at least have a better chance," Kiyo said. "Thanks," Megumi said. "I say but you two won't stand a chance against me," someone said. They look to see Robnos and Ruku. "Prince Zatch Bell, it's a pleasure to finally battle against you," Robnos said. "To bad you're paired up with a weakling," Ruku said. "Weakling Tia, I was wandering when I'll have the honor of beating her," Robnos said.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. A laser fired at them full power from Robnos' eye. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and cancel out the laser. Just then another one came at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared and the laser bounces off it. "How can they attack from two sides?" Tia asked.

'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. Laser fired at them again once Seioshi appeared. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Just then dozens of Zakergas fired down and not only hit the 2 laser but Robnos. Robnos appeared unharmed. "What a waist of spells," Robnos said. "No way he should of took damage from our spell," Kiyo said. "Kiyo don't give up I sense another mamodo," Zatch said. "Another one," Tia responded.

"Megumi use that first new spell," Kiyo said. "Huh?" Megumi asked. "I have a theory but we need to trap the one we see," Kiyo said. "Okay," Megumi said, "Ready Tia?" "Ready Megumi," Tia said. 'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A green like dome version of Seioshi surrounded Robnos.

"This spell won't work against us," Ruku said, 'Biraitsu'. Robnos fired a laser inside the dome. The spell bounce off the wall back at them. Just then a second laser fired from the outside at Zatch and Kiyo. "Zatch," Kiyo responded, 'Rashield'. Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. The laser bounce off Rashield and hit someone behind a rock. Another Robnos appeared collapsing on the ground.

"I thought so," Kiyo said. "What do you mean Kiyo?" Tia asked. "When Zatch told us that he sense another mamodo, I was confuse because if there was another mamodo we would of heard the echoes of a second human partner," Kiyo said, "So it must of meant there are 2 of the same mamodo." "So by having us trap the first one in Giga La Seioshi, we could track the second one with the same attack," Megumi said.

"You think you're clever," first Robnos said, "But in reality you're not." "What?" Kiyo responded. "We had something planned just in case of this," second one said. 'Rei Buruk' Ruku shouted. the two Robnos fuse together into one. He grew and took a new form with three eyes.

"Now I'll defeat you in my most powerful form," Robnos said. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Robnos fired a stronger Biraitsu at them as Seioshi appeared. Biraitsu ended up breaking through Seioshi causing an explosion. "Now for your books," Robnos said.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from the smoke and hit Robnos head on. When the smoke cleared, Zatch's mantle was returning to normal size. "What?" Ruku and Robnos responded. "You forgot who your battling against," Zatch said, "Because if you remember I have my own way of protection without a spell." "Why you," Ruku said, 'Biraitsu'. Biraitsu fired at Zatch full power. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared in front of them. When Biraitsu hit it, it cancel out.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared in front of the shield. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted. A laser fired at Zatch. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared again dodging the attack and reappeared closer as he came at Robnos. "Let's slow them down," Ruku said, 'Birai'. Three lasers fired from Robnos at Zatch swirling together. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. It Birai bounce of Rashield and hit Robnos. Just then Zatch was in range. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and did major damage to Robnos.

"Don't think we'll give up so easily," Robnos said recovering. "Megumi," Kiyo said. "We're set," Megumi said. "What?" Robnos responded. Tia use the chance to catch up to Zatch as she set herself to attack. "Lets do it Tia," Zatch said "Right," Tia responded. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Tia swiped her hands forming Saisu. Zatch fired Zaker from his hand. The two attack combine as it hit both Robnos as Ruku ending the battle.

They burned Robnos' book. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate you," Robnos said. "It was your decision," Zatch said. "By the way, why did you attack us?" Kiyo asked. "Well my original attention was Tia, but then I heard rumors that Prince Zatch was training with her so I thought I use my power to challenge both," Robnos said, "I would go after the crybaby Kanchome but I thought I take my opportunity first." "Crybaby Kanchome?" Zatch asked. "Just a weakling mamodo I use to go to school with back in the mamodo world," Tia said.

"By the way I saw a familiar face back in England that looks exactly like you Zatch," Robnos said. "What?" Zatch responded. "Yeah, except he was incredibly strong and I think had some of the same attack spells as the ones you used today," Robnos said. "Wait was his name Zeno?" Zatch asked. "Sorry to late," Robnos said as his book burned to nothing and he completely disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update, I been on a role with another story. Anyways not the best ending but at least Zatch has a clue on Zeno. And Zatch is now aware of Kanchome which will come in handy in England. Also I know Birai was only used in the video game, but I thought I use it after Robnos turned into his true form during the battle.

I use Zaker Saisu combination early since Zatch and Tia were teamed up. It'll be use more often as Zatch and Tia teamed up. And I thought to give Tia Gigano Saisu from the video game for a fusion of Gigano Saisu and Zakerga to use later on. You'll find a lot of the mamodos will have spells from the video games as well as some I thought up myself.

I decided to have Kanchome appear when he and Falgore try to be one of the big heroes in saving Baltro's hostages. Kanchome doesn't know Zatch is an ally so there's no need for Kanchome asking Zatch and Kiyo to help him find Folgore.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo prepare for their trip to england to find out if it was Zeno Robnos saw in England, but first they have to keep Kiyo's promises. Zatch helps as they have the first 2 days of adventure. Will they complete all their promises? Read to find out...


	12. Summer Vacation Plans

**Summer Vacation Plans**

Zatch was waiting at the tree for the assembly to be over as Kiyo was listening to the teacher and principal. Zatch was excited for the plans he and Kiyo set up. After that they went to their classrooms to wait for the end of class.

"Huh? What do you mean camping trip?" Kiyo asked. "Don't tell me you forgot already Kiyo," Suzy said, "We signed up when they handed out the pliers. We leave the day after tomorrow." Zatch appeared disguise as a backpack. Kiyo explained about his plans to go to England.

"England!" Suzy shouted catching everyone's attention. "Yeah my father wants me and Zatch to join him in an archeological dig so we leave in three days," Kiyo said. "Oh really now and when are you planning to comeback?" Suzy asked. "I won't be back till the second semester starts there are a few things I want to check out," Kiyo said,_ "Not to mention help Zatch find clues to his twin brother."_

"I can't believe you're doing this, what about all the promises you made to a lot of people," Suzy said. "He probably forgot about them with everything we been doing," Zatch said. "What are you doing here Zatch?" Kiyo responded. Suzy reminded them about the doubles plays in ping-pong. Hiroshi reminded him about playing baseball. Miroshi reminded him about looking for UFO's. Kane reminded him about finding dinosaurs. Then two guys Kiyo didn't know reminded him about gardening fishing and bug catching.

"How am I going to keep all my promises," Kiyo responded. "Don't worry I made schedules helping us out," Zatch said showing it which was in mamodo writing, "And I might as well come in case you need my help." "That's great Zatch but you didn't have to write it in mamodo writing," Kiyo said, _"Not like it matters since Zatch taught me how to read it."_ "And don't worry about training, because we have plenty of time for that when we're in England," Zatch said. _"That's great, just leaves the matter where in England,"_ Kiyo thought.

The next day Kiyo and Zatch started off by helping Hiroshi with his pitching. "Now we're not going to be done untill this ball catches on fire and disappears," Hiroshi said. "Kiyo," Zatch said holding up the red spellbook. "Ah I got it," Kiyo said.

Zatch stood in position as Hiroshi threw the ball at Kiyo. 'Zaker' Kiyo read quietly. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ball that was in Hiroshi's hand before he threw it. The ball caught on fire and disappeared. "Nice job, it caught on fire and disappeared," Kiyo said. "Next promise to keep," Zatch said.

Next was to catch 10 beetles flies and 8 bees. "We should skip the bees," Kiyo said. "Hey Kiyo I found a hive," Zatch shouted as he was on a branch near a hive. "Zatch don't," Kiyo responded. Zatch hit the hive and it broke off the hive and it hit the ground. Swarm of bees chased down Kiyo and the other guy around the place.

After Kiyo been stung they went to the river. There they had to catch 500 fish. "Leave this to the prince," Zatch told Kiyo. Zatch swam all over the river catching all the fish with Kiyo's direction. "Off to play ping-pong with Suzy and Mary Lou," Zatch said with a fish in his hands.

They had to play till one team reach a thousand points to win. _"That shouldn't be too hard, thanks to all that training with Zatch,"_ Kiyo thought. Suzy drawn faces on the balls before throwing them. Zatch and Kiyo played at their hardest. Zatch got the final hit winning the game.

Then they went dinosaur hunting which Kane wouldn't let Kiyo leave until they catch one. Zatch appeared in a dinosaur costume after them. "Lets catch it Kiyo," Kane said. "No Kane we have to run, if we get bitten we'll die in seconds," Kiyo said. They ran until Zatch bit Kane ending the chase. Next was UFO hunting with Miroshi. Kiyo and Zatch fallowed what Miroshi said as they shouted for UFO's to come. They did it all night until one appeared.

The next day Kiyo had everything packed. Zatch was packing as well. "Zatch you're not coming with me," Kiyo responded. "Come on Kiyo I can help," Zatch said, "Besides only time I been camping is after coming to this world." "Sorry Zatch, now be a good mamodo prince and stay here," Kiyo said leaving. "Come on," Zatch complained.

Zatch hurried in hope to catch up with the bus. Schneider greeted him along the way. "Hey I know, you're from the horse riding clan right?" Zatch asked. "Meru," Schneider responded. "Have you found your partner yet?" Zatch asked. "Meru," Horse mamodo answered. "Great then you can help me out," Zatch said, "I'll ride on your back and with my super sense of smell we can fallow Kiyo." "Meru," Schneider agreed.

The bus Kiyo was on passed them. _"No way I could of brought Zatch, especially if the only time he actually camped out is before meeting my dad,"_ Kiyo thought. Kiyo look at what duty he had for the trip which was kitchen duty. Meanwhile Zatch rode on the Schneider's back as they headed to the wilderness. "We're not far, so lets speed up," Zatch said. "Meru~meru mey," Schneider responded.

The teacher explained about what they were doing as Kiyo was paired up with Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted as he and Schneider made it. "Zatch Bell here to help," Zatch said. "Zatch what are you doing here?" Kiyo responded. "Its alright Kiyo, besides others brought guest," Hiroshi said. It turned out the teacher brought his wife so he allowed Zatch to stay.

"By the was Suzy told me your curry surprise is what makes you prize chefs in the world Kiyo," the teacher said. "What?" Kiyo responded. It turned out Kiyo knew info on it but never cook a single meal. Kiyo panicked at the food set out. "Hey Kiyo I brought this if it helps," Zatch said holding out a box. "Yes instructions," Kiyo responded.

They had everything set up. "Meru mey," Schneider said. "Don't worry, Kiyo has it under control," Zatch said, _"Although I will have to tell him you're a mamodo eventually."_ Kiyo tried it and found it disgusting. "Okay that's it next time only spices," Kiyo responded. Then they added everything else for spices. However when everyone tried it, it was as if everyone's mouths were on fire.

Kiyo and Zatch watch everyone had fun after the meal until they were reminded to have fun with their friends in summer camp. They had fun in the water as Zatch jumped into the water. Then they collected mushrooms. Then campfire story with Zatch acting out.

"What an exhausting day," Kiyo said. "But at least we had fun," Zatch said, "And it been the best Camping trip yet." "Well get ready because there's one more thing we have to do before calling it for the night," Kiyo said. "Alright," Zatch responded. They gather everyone for the last thing to do which were fireworks. "Ah cool," Zatch responded, _"Times like these makes me wish I can live here in the human world more often."_

The next day Kiyo and Zatch were off to England on a plane. Little did they know that Suzy won a trip to Hong Kong, and got on the wrong plane. Tia and Megumi were going to England on tour. And Schneider snuck on board the same plane as them but as cargo.

* * *

**A/N:** Since Schneider try to say his name when he first met Zatch I kept it that way until Kiyo meets Schneider and they name him Ponygon. Its better than just keep calling him the horse mamodo or anything like that. Schneider will still have trust issues but only to those he doesn't trust.

Also I'm trying to get this close to caught up with Zackary Bell so there maybe quick updates.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo go to England but their bag gets stolen by a kid. Then they find out Kiyo's dad was kidnapped. Then learn of a spirit in a castle ruins. And just when they were about to enter they meet the oddest mamodo and his human partner. Could everything be connected to a another mamodo, and is that mamodo connected to Zeno somehow? Read to find out...


	13. Battle Against Odds

**Battle Against Odds**

Zatch and Kiyo landed in England as they grabbed their bags. Little did they know Schneider fallowed them. "First thing we should do is find my dad," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed. Just then a kid grabbed Kiyo's bag and started running. "Give that back," Kiyo shouted. The kid ran faster and so did Zatch and Kiyo. He finally drop the bag but Kiyo noticed his arm was badly injured.

"Where did that little prince go?" Kiyo responded. He found them resting. "Your fast kid," the boy said, "So what's your name anyways?" "My name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "That's cool my name is Kory, so how about we become friends Zatch," the boy name Kory said. "Friends we ought to turn you in you little thief," Kiyo said hitting him. Kory tried to run but Kiyo stopped him. Kiyo pulled off the bandages off Kory's arm that was infected. Kiyo pored water on it and re-bandage it out of a rip shirt.

They made it to the university to find Kiyo's dad. Kory was forced to tag along. They went to the first door they found. They entered to see a man dressed as a yellowtail. "This is disturbing," Kiyo responded as they went to the next room. They entered to see the place a mess. "This doesn't feel right," Zatch said. "Yeah it looks like someone torn the place apart," Kiyo said.

Kiyo found his father's pendant. "Zatch this was my father's," Kiyo said. "Not only was that but a mamodo here," Zatch said. "That makes it official, a mamodo kidnap my dad," Kiyo said. "Zatch look around and see if you can find something that feels like a mamodo presence," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said.

Zatch closed his eyes and sense something. "There on those books," Zatch shouted. Kiyo look to see some flowers. "Well that's something to start on," Kiyo said. Then he noticed Kory's reaction to the flower. "Kiyo that flower, it gives off a different aura than the mamodo that was here," Zatch said. "Are you saying there might be two mamodos involved?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know but I wouldn't be surprise if there was," Zatch said.

They got Kory's arm properly treated then they went to Kory's hideout. "Out with it, you reacted to this flower so you know something," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I have seen those flowers before. If your father gone where I think he's gone there's nothing you can do," Kory said. Kory explained about how someone moved into the castle and ghostly knights been kidnapping everyone. "I know its true because my parents been kidnapped as well," Kory said.

"We're going to the castle Kory," Kiyo said. "What are you crazy no one ever comes back from the castle," Kory responded. "Don't worry we can take care of ourselves," Zatch said, "If you care about your parents so much you'll take us there."

Kory took them there but left knowing what happen when he tried. "Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah there's definitely a mamodo in there," Zatch said, "Wait there's another mamodo coming our way." "What?" Kiyo responded. They heard screaming fans as an odd shape car came their way with a man in it. "Oh no, don't tell me you're the spirit in the castle the car said. It transformed revealing to be a human like mamodo with a duckbill. "No we're not and who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"I am world wide superstar Parco Falgore," the man said. "And I'm his mamodo partner Kanchome," the mamodo said. "Kanchome, as in Crybaby Kanchome?" Zatch asked remembering something from what Tia said. "I'm no crybaby," Kanchome cried. _"You sure act like one,"_ Zatch thought.

"Wait your Prince Zatch Bell, why are you here?" Kanchome asked. "There's a mamodo in there responsible to my dad being kidnapped," Kiyo said. "And I'm here to help him since he's my human partner," Zatch said. "Well we're coming with," Kanchome shouted. "That's right, I can't disappoint my fans," Falgore said. "Just don't get in our way," Kiyo responded. "Don't worry we already have three spells," Kanchome said (**A/N:** Since Zatch is in the top 6 in this story, Kanchome takes his place as him getting stronger faster than in the show),

They entered the dark castle. Just then armor knights surround them to fight. "Ready Zatch," Kiyo said. "Lets take them all out at once," Zatch said aiming for the sky. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zakerga into the air. Then multiple Zakergas fired down hitting all the knights. Most stood up after the attack. "If hitting them with Zakergas won't work lets magnetize them," Zatch said. "Yeah, the fourth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor fired from Zatch's hand and hit one of the armor knights.

"We have intruders and they just got pass the ghostly knights," a giant metal mamodo known as Baltro said. "How did they get pass them?" the guy known as Steng asked. "They been magnetized and immobilized," Baltro said. "So what they will get pass the second chamber," Steng said.

In the second chamber they were in a room full of weapons. The weapons started moving and came at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared. The weapons hit the shield and bounce back at the walls.

They fell into a pit but Zatch's mantle manages to save Kiyo as he had hold of the edge. Kanchome and Falgore fell into the pit however. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. They disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared safely on the ground.

Zatch and Kiyo made it to the last chamber. The ceiling came down on them. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zaker from his hand destroying the ceiling. "They went through all four chambers and is heading this way," Baltro said. Steng and Baltro set for the battle.

Zatch and Kiyo arrived to see Steng and Baltro. "Congratulations you made it past my traps but now you have to face us," Steng said. They faced Baltro for the first time. "Doesn't matter how big you think you are, you'll fall against our power," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Baltro. It did damage but Baltro still stood. "So that's how you got pass my traps," Steng said. "Not only that, but the kid is no other than Prince Zatch Bell," Baltro said. "Doesn't matter because we'll get them," Steng said, 'Zeburuk'.

Baltro powered up as he came at them. They dodge the attack. Baltro continued to attack. "Kiyo climb on my mantle," Zatch said as it lengthens. Kiyo did so and opened the red spellbook. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. They disappeared in a flash of lightning and dodge the attack reappearing 10 feet away.

"So no one wants to play with Baltro eh," Steng said, 'Zeburuk' Baltro fired missals at them from holes on his chest. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. The missals hit the shield and bounce back at Baltro. "I know how it feels to be absolutely powerless, believe me," Steng said, "But now I have the power to take what is mine and manipulate others to me doing." "Hate to burst your bubble but we're not powerless, infact we're the opposite," Kiyo said. "That's right," Zatch said, "And we use it for the wellbeing of others not for ourselves."

"Now for our sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand. Baltro stopped it with his hand but the armor was damage severely. "You got some power but its not enough. "Then lets hit him with multiple attacks," Zatch said. "One step ahead of you," Kiyo said, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Then multiple Zakergas fired down and hit Baltro. Just then one of the Zakergas hit a flower causing one of Baltro's arm to fall to the ground. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "I saw it," Kiyo said, _"So his weakness is those flowers if they're destroyed then Baltro falls apart."_

"So you found Baltro's weakness however…" Steng said snapping his fingers. Ghost knights appeared carrying Kanchome and Falgore. "I have your friends, and if you want to see them alive I suggest you give up," Steng said. "Well to be honest we just met these guys," Zatch said. "They wouldn't hurt us," Kanchome said as he started singing until the armor knights knock them out.

"Kiyo don't worry," Zatch said, "When in doubt use the third spell." _"The third spell? Of course Baruk can also cancel out affects of any spells that comes in contact with Zatch,"_ Kiyo thought. "I don't know what you're up two but I'm taking that book," Steng said sending his whip at them. Kiyo dodge the whip and step on it. "All that training is paying off," Kiyo said. Steng tried again but they dodge it.

"By the way was one of the folks you drag in here a teacher for an university?" Kiyo asked, "A Japanese guy with glasses." "Yes just this mourning in matter of fact," Steng said. "Why did you take him?" Zatch asked. "Because somebody asked me to if you must know," Steng said, "They were willing to pay a lot. We got him as he headed out of the university." "Kiyo that explains why there were two mamodo auras in that room, one from the flowers, the other must of came from the one who left us the clues," Zatch said. "Yeah," Kiyo said, "But why?"

"Enough of this lets finish this," Steng said stretching out his whip. Baltro came down to step on them. Just then Kory came and knocks Steng aside. "I told you guys I don't got that many friends," Kory said. "Kiyo now," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo responded, 'Baruk'. They disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared within dodging range of Baltro's attack.

"Why you," Steng responded as he tried to attack Kory. Kory dodges it. Baltro turned to Kory and attack. Kory dodge each one. "Lets go Kiyo," Zatch said as his mantle grew. Kiyo climb on as they headed Kory's way. Kory continued dodging Baltro. "Doesn't matter as he's over there and you're over..." Steng stopped and saw Zatch and Kiyo gone.

Zatch's mantle was now surrounding Kory as Zatch was set for battle. "Thanks for the distraction," Kiyo said opening the red spellbook. "You're forgetting I'm still holding your friend hostage," Steng said. "The third spell," Falgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk' A large image of Kanchome appeared. "How about this for a distraction?" Kanchome asked. "How did you break free?" Steng asked. "Simple, I pulled out their flowers and they fell down to me," Falgore said.

"Baltro finish them," Steng shouted. Baltro came at Kanchome's image first. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit another flower connecting the arm. The arm fell as Baltro was armless. Just then Zatch's mantle wrapped around Baltro's leg. "Now for the finishing touch," Zatch said.

"The third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'. Zatch and Baltro disappeared in a flash of lightning. "Where're Baltro?" Steng asked. "Wait for it," Kiyo said. Zatch and Baltro reappeared as the armor fell apart as the flowers controlling it lost their power. "That's right, Baruk is more than a teleportation spell, its also has the power to cancel out other spells that comes in contact with Zatch or in this case his mantle," Kiyo said.

The latch on the armor's chest opened as a small bear like mamodo jump out. "So all this time he's just a small mamodo," Falgore said. "Hold on, this guy must be stronger than meets the eye," Zatch said. Although it was to late as Baltro was already beating Falgore up as Kanchome tried to help. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit Baltro doing damage. "Now for their spellbook," Zatch said.

Steng grabbed Baltro and landed on top of the robot. "You should of payed more attention to me," Steng said. "You're not going anywhere," Kiyo said opening the spellbook. "Says you," Steng said, 'Zeberusen'. Flowers surround Baltro and fired onto blocks holding the castle together. Just then the block were pushed out of place causing the building to start collapsing.

Then he use the whip to land on the edge of a window. "You better get out, oh but wait you need to rescue all the hostages," Steng said. "You're not going anywhere," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker' Zatch fired Zaker from his hand. Steng and Baltro jump through the window and dodge Zaker.

"Get back here," Zatch shouted. "Zatch wait, we'll deal with them later but first we need to find my dad and the others," Kiyo said. "Fallow me, I know the way," The chef said. "Falgore lets go," Kiyo said. "I'll be there," Falgore daydreamed. They left to get the hostages as a boulder woke Falgore up by hitting him on the head.

Once in the cell everyone got out and thanked Zatch and Kiyo for saving them. Kory was looking for his parents but no prevail. "Kiyo over there," Zatch said pointing. Kiyo look to see his father standing amongst the crowd. "Dad," Kiyo responded. Kiyo's father was surprise to see Kiyo. "Professor Takamine," Zatch greeted. "Is that you Zatch?" he asked. "Yep its me, I knew we find you," Zatch said.

"Hey dad," Kiyo greeted. "Kiyo what are you doing here?" his father asked. "Saving you, what does it look like?" Kiyo asked. "Its true Kiyo and I work together to fight the bad guy," Zatch said. Kiyo's father was surprise by it and looks at Kiyo. "I think you grown Kiyo, since I last saw you," he said. "I had some responsibility for that," Zatch said. "Yes, I can tell, but Kiyo you matured a lot," Kiyo's father said.

Kiyo turned to see Kory was upset about something. "Kory what's up? What's the matter?" Kiyo asked, "Haven't you found your mom and dad yet?" "They're not here," Kory said, "I look and they're not here." "Hey have any of you seen this kids parents?" Kiyo asked. "It must be the two down bellow I forgot about them," one said.

"Let me tell him," Someone said. "Mr. Mayor," Kory responded, "You know where my parents are Mr. Mayor?" "It's not good, your parents were brave. No matter how many times they were threaten or beaten they never gave up hope. And Baltro and Steng didn't like that so they separated them from the rest of us," the mayor explained, "He had them taken to the deepest part of the castle." "But that means they're still alive," Kory said. "Yes but there's no time to get to them in time," the mayor said.

"Maybe for you but not for us," Zatch said. "That's right, Zatch and I have the kind of power that can give us plenty of time," Kiyo said, "Someone give us direction down there." "No wait its not safe," his father responded. "I told you dad, Zatch and I have the power to make time, and even if we can't get there in time we have other ways to make it out to safety," Kiyo said, "There are innocent people's lives in sake. We can't let them be trap here." "That's right, and I'll be with him so there's nothing to worry about," Zatch said. The mayor gave them directions and they headed off. Kory fallowed to help his parents.

Everyone made it outside as they waited for Zatch Kiyo and Kory with the last two hostages. Kiyo's father watch as he remember how Kiyo use not care about anyone else but himself. Then remember the last thing Kiyo said in the castle. _"You have matured Kiyo,"_ he thought as castle continued to collapsed. Just then a Zakerga could be seen fired to the sky. "That must be Zatch, they made it," Kanchome said. Everyone helped Zatch and Kiyo bring Kory and his parents out of the ruins. _"Kiyo has definitely matured, and it was thanks to you Zatch,"_ Kiyo's father thought proudly.

Just then Suzy walked up toward the crowd. "Zatch Kiyo what are you doing in Hong Kong?" She asked. Everyone was confuse with her. "What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked thinking, _"This isn't Hong Kong."_ "I won a trip to Hong Kong and got a plane ride here," Suzy said, "It's different from the brochure that's for sure." Elsewhere Schneider was exploring within sight range of the castle collapsing.

Baltro and Steng were running heading to a new town to torture. "I'll find a new village to terrorize," Steng said. "Oh you think so," someone said. A boy who look like Zatch but with a white mantle and hair appeared with his partner. "You're the one that got me to kidnap the professor, well did you know his son was a book keeper like us?" Steng asked. "Of course I did, and of course you lost to his mamodo partner right?" the mamodo asked.

The mamodo aimed at them and a white Zaker could be seen fired. "He had his chance now its his turn to return to the mamodo world," the mamodo said, "That's the rules, right Baltro." The mamodo revealed to be Zatch's twin brother Zeno and his human partner Dufort as they walked away when Baltro disappeared after his book was burned.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to have Kanchome appeared atleast once with Zatch and Kiyo before the battle against the ancient mamodos. That way Kanchome knows to trust them already. I know at the end of episode 20 only Zeno appears but I thought it would be better to introduce Duffort two. There will be set backs but now I'm going to catch up with the spells I came up for Zatch to appear in the next chapter.

By the way I count how many spells Brago gains in the comic series and including his shin level spell he had 19. So with that many spells including that one spell from the video game, making 20, I don't think Brago will need any more spells.

As for Tia's appearance, she'll appear in the next chapter with Megumi's tour. Suzy's appearance I just had to include at the end since Kiyo doesn't know she's there and in the show she was lost looking for Kiyo.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo go into a forest that is thought to be haunted, and from rumors they heard about somekind of attack happened moths ago. Its not much to go on but it could be Zeno's doing, and Zatch isn't wasting time to find out. But what is it about the place that make Zatch glows and why 2 new spells appear? Read to find out...


	14. Zeno Bell

**Zeno Bell**

After being rescue, everyone celebrated their thanks to the heroes who saved them. Kanchome served chocolate milk to the guest. "So Prince Zatch, you want to talk about something?" Kanchome asked. "One since both of us are fighting for the battle for king, just calls me Zatch," Zatch said, "Secondly: I met a mamodo earlier that knew you, and since she heard about my twin brother, I wander if you any more about him?"

"I didn't know you had a twin brother, I thought you were an only child," Kanchome said. "We were separated after we were born," Zatch said, "I'm not even supposed to know anything about his existence." "Well your last name is Bell, and the only one I know with that last name is a mamodo name Zeno Bell," Kanchome said. "That's him," Zatch said.

"Wait that's your brother, are you positive?" Kanchome asked. "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't," Zatch responded. "Well I don't know him personally, but what I do know is that he was privately tutored," Kanchome said, "He's a big meanie that hurts those he thinks is inferior and is very strong." _"Nothing new,"_ Zatch thought.

Outside Kiyo explained about the battle for king his father. "A battle for king and Zatch is the prince of his world," his father said, "When I first met Zatch he did seem to be worried about something that involved his book." "Yeah and we heard rumors of a mamodo that looks like Zatch was found here," Kiyo explained, "We're thinking it might be his twin brother Zeno. But since I never met Zeno, and both were separated after birth, I don't know much about him other than what Zatch told me."

"Well I heard rumors of a spirit living in a forest, and not that long ago after I met Zatch, there was some kind lightning strike there except it went up in the sky," his father explained, "Now that I think about it, it was described like a white version of Zatch's Zaker." "That could be Zeno, I mean if he's Zatch's twin brother it would make since if they have similar attacks," Kiyo said. "I'll draw you a map there," his father said.

The next day Zatch and Kiyo headed to the forest. Zatch was carrying two yellow tails on his back. "Kiyo over there," Zatch shouted. He pointed to a village next to the forest. "That's our destination," Kiyo said, "Ready to go Zatch?" "Oh yeah," Zatch said, _"Finally after all this time we have a clue to on Zeno."_

They walked through the village to see people were hiding. "Why are they hiding?" Kiyo asked. The dog barked at them as two kids came up and saw Zatch. They ran as if their lives were in danger. "Okay this is odd," Kiyo said, "Why were they afraid of you Zatch?" "Well Zeno and I are identical twins, and from what I gather from Kanchome, he was somewhat of a bully who makes sense with the hatred in his heart," Zatch said, "So Zeno must have been through here and terrorize the people here and now they think I'm him." "Zatch that makes little sense," Kiyo responded.

They reached the entrance of the forest. "This is the forest," Kiyo said, "If we find where that lightning attack came from we might find more clues to Zeno's whereabouts." "Hey Kiyo I sense Tia's presence coming this way," Zatch said. "Wait Tia?" Kiyo responded, "Then that means she and Megumi is here two."

Just then a van passes by before stopping. When the smoke cleared Tia and Megumi was there. "Hey Zatch I got something to ask you," Tia said. "What are you guys doing here?" Zatch asked. "I'm wandering the same thing," Kiyo responded. "Oh hi Kiyo, you see I'm here for a photo shoot and Tia of course is with me," Megumi said, "I'm guessing you're here to find more clues on Zatch's brother?" "Yeah, that and to visit my dad who works here as a university professor," Kiyo said. Megumi sighed of relief. "Well Tia it doesn't seem it was Zatch we saw then," Megumi said. "So that means it had to be Zeno," Tia said. "Wait you saw Zeno?" Zatch responded. "Well we think we saw him," Megumi said

…_flashback…_

_They were done filming at England. Tia saw someone. "Hey that looks like Zatch," Megumi said look over at some trees. Tia looks two and saw a figure. "I don't know Megumi remember about Zeno?" Tia asked. "Oh yeah," Megumi said. The mamodo disappeared into hiding._

…_End of flashback…_

"We been curious if it was Zatch or Zeno since we didn't get a clear view of him," Megumi said, "And with what Robnos said back then we weren't quiet sure." "I'm not surprise, people been hiding from us the moment we got here, and two kids ran the moment they saw Zatch," Kiyo said. "So why are you at the entrance of this forest?" Tia asked. "There are rumors about a spirit living in this forest and that shortly after I left England there was a Lightning attack somewhere in this forest that look like a white version of my Zaker," Zatch said. "Oh I get it, since you and Zeno it makes if you two had the same attacks," Megumi said.

"Well I from what I know about Zeno, I think its best off leaving that to you Zatch," Tia said. "Yeah I figure as much," Zatch said, _"Especially after hearing Kanchome's side of the story."_ "Megumi, we have to go," the driver of the van shouted. "Oh right, we better get going," Megumi said, "Good luck with the search of your brother Zatch." "And the next time we meet tell me what you find," Tia shouted. "Thanks, and we will," Zatch responded.

After Tia and Megumi left they headed into the forest. "Zatch stay with me," Kiyo said as he turned. Zatch was already gone off on his own. Zatch was lost and was looking for Kiyo unaware that there were snakes around. "Kiyo isn't too far I'll just fallow his scent," Zatch said. Zatch ran into someone unknown.

Kiyo was still looking around. He heard noises and expected was the spirits. Then he saw a full grown man carrying Zatch while swinging on a vine. Kiyo fallowed them as fast as he could. Kiyo recognize him from the university but back then he was dressed as a yellow tail, and now he was dressed as a fairy. "I am the spirit of the forest," the professor shouted. They chased all over the place before Kiyo stopped him.

"Could you be more careful Kiyo," Zatch responded as he was dropped. "I just save you and this is what I get," Kiyo responded. "You know him," the professor asked pointing to Zatch. "Yeah we're traveling together," Kiyo said. "Kiyo, this guy was just helping me out," Zatch said. "Helping you out?" Kiyo asked. "About 6 months ago there was an explosion in this forest, and I been investigating ever since then," the guy said. "Wait by explosion, was it as if lightning hit the area?" Kiyo asked. "Yes actually it was," he answered. "Can you tell me where?" Kiyo asked. "Can a butterfly have wings," the professor said.

They headed down the path given. Once there it look like some kind of attacks were launch here. "This place, it looks like our training area after we practice our attack spells," Kiyo said, "I wander, could it be Zeno and his human partner been training here? Zatch?" Kiyo turned to see Zatch shaking. "Kiyo I don't know why but this area makes me shake for some reason," Zatch said, "Something about this place makes me shake." "Don't worry Zatch we'll get far away from this place," Kiyo said.

Zatch's body started glowing a golden color at that moment. "Zatch, Zatch wake up," Kiyo said. Zatch's mantle grew protecting Zatch making Kiyo dodge. _"Zatch mantle, it must be reacting to his body,"_ Kiyo thought. Kiyo manage to grab Zatch to try and calm him down. At the same time the red spellbook from Kiyo bag glowed a golden color on the page holding the spell Bao Zakerga, as well as on 2 more spells. The light show was through out the forest until finally it stopped.

Kiyo was on the ground and regain conscious to see Zatch sitting where he was and his mantle back to normal. "Zatch, are you okay," Kiyo said shaking. Zatch regained conscious. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost you there," Kiyo said. "Kiyo, I saw memories but they weren't mine," Zatch said, "They were Zeno's memories." "That light, it must have showed you Zeno's memories somehow," Kiyo said. "Yeah, including about Zeno's past," Zatch said, "And when our father separated us."

…_Flashback…_

_Shortly after Zeno and Zatch were born and King Bell's power was given to them. Zatch was in his crib while Zeno was in their mother's arms awake. "He's awake," she said. "Zeno forgive me my oldest son, but I must separate you from your brother as well as your family," King Bell said, "You won't be able to remember what I'm about to say but it'll still be in your memories. I gave you the power of Zeo, the devourer of power, while I gave Zatch Bao, the devourer of hatred. Both are equally as powerful, however I only had one guardian to seal, and since Zeo devours only power you're safe from its power. However Zatch isn't safe from Bao, so I sealed it into him. And the user of the guardian must require control and strength in order for it to protect the user. That only comes with training can only be provide here at the palace but until Zatch gains that control you are endanger of Bao's power. This is the reason I separate you two. Because of your heart is filled with hatred, and that Bao will try to devour it, and against Zeo it could lead to the end of you both."_

…_End of flashback…_

"So basically Zeno inherited the devourer of power and against Bao they could ended up devouring both you and Zeno unless you can control the guardian?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch said. "But what is this guardian? Do you remember anything about what it's suppose to be?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know about what the guardian is called or what it looks like, but I do remember my training wasn't just about Bao," Zatch said, "But I do know about the connection between this forest and Zeno. He and his human partner that goes by the name Dufort trained here at one time."

Just then they notice the professor spying on them acting casual. "Hey why are you spying on us?" Kiyo asked. "True I fallowed you, but what about that golden light earlier? And show me that bag it was glowing as well," The professor said. "Glowing," Zatch and Kiyo responded. Kiyo took out the red book and opened it on two more spells. "No…no way, I can read two more spells," Kiyo said. "Really?" Zatch asked. Kiyo shut it to make sure it didn't come out. "Zanen Zakerga," Kiyo said, "And Jiozaker." "I don't know about Zanen Zakerga, but I know Jiozaker is a recovery spell," Zatch said. They laugh with joy. "Well we can find out about Zanen Zakerga later, but now we have 2 more spells means we're getting stronger," Kiyo said.

Else where, on top of a tree, Zeno was watching. "So that's my brother," Zeno said, "I don't understand how he gained some of my memories, but now I know what is in store when we meet each other face to face. And when we do I'll prove that it should have been me that should have been trained under our father's guide not you Zatch." Zeno disappeared to the unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** The explanation will come later on about this chapter about the guardion thing and why Zatch and Zeno are seperated. But Zatch gaining Zeno's memory is to substitute for the fact Zatch hasn't lost his memories and Zeno gets glimps of Zatch's past.

Since Zeno's heart is full of hatred, it wouldn't make since Zeo devours hatred, so just like how Zeno and Zatch are different in personality wise, I made it where Bao and Zeo are different in what they devour. Basically I made it like Zeo and Bao are twin spells. So 2 wonders of the mamodo world becomes 4 since there's also the guardian.

As for Zeno and Zatch's battle, I kept the fact Zeno was the oldest for a reason why he has a grudge against Zatch for being trained by their father. Which means Zeno doesn't remember about what King Bell told him when Zatch and Zeno were seperated, or understand about it. With Zatch having Zeno's memories, you'll soon find out how Zeno found out about Zatch and his parents.

By the way I was thinking of how Zanen Zakerga will appear. I was thinking of having Zatch's body glows a golden color with electricity and Zanen appears from his body and attack at who ever Zatch aims at with his hand. Similiar to how in the show and comic series, Kiyo directs Zatch where to aim with his fingers.

* * *

**Next Time:**﻿ While trying to find out the power of their two new spells, Zatch and Kiyo meet a dancing mamodo and his human partner. And to make matters worst they have to deal with another mamodo. Will they be able to help and are they going to be able to use their new spells? Read to find out...


	15. Dancing Mamodo Yopopo

**Dancing Mamodo Yopopo**

After gaining two new spells Suzy joined them in what she thought was a day in the beach. In reality it was Zatch and Kiyo's temporary training grounds to test out Zanen Zakerga and Jiozaker. "You said Jiozaker is a recovery spell right?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, I'm positive," Zatch said. "Well since we're in no need for it at the current time lets save it until we do," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said.

"Okay the 8th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Nothing appeared at the current moment. "Well that's weird," Kiyo said. "Maybe it's an Ultimate Class spell and requires more strength from within than a regular spell does," Zatch said. "Yeah like Bao's current level," Kiyo agreed, "Lets give it a try."

"Wait Kiyo I hear something," Zatch said, "It sounds like singing." "Maybe its an seagull," Suzy said. "No seagulls don't sing," Zatch explained. "Yoppopoi Toppopoi Soppopoi Yoppopoi," someone was singing the whole time.

The found a boy in a green out fit with colorful stripes around the waist stopping at a dark circle where a musical note was on it, and was also wearing a hat with a feather on top. "Yoppopoi Toppopoi Soppopoi Yoppopoi," he singed and danced at the same time. "Hey Kiyo, that boy is a mamodo," Zatch whispered. "A mamodo but then where's his human partner," Kiyo said. They watch as Suzy joined the boy in the dance.

Zatch walked closer to get a better view. _"This mamodo seems nice,"_ Zatch thought. Just then he sensed trouble as a girl in some dress jump down with a frying pan. Zatch dodge her easily avoiding hit. "Now look what you done," the girl said pulling out green spellbook. Kiyo stopped her by grabbing her from the dress. "Mind to ask me what are you doing?" Kiyo asked. "Trying to stop this mamodo from attacking Yopopo," she responded.

"What, I wasn't attacking anyone," Zatch said, "I was just checking to see if he was a good mamodo or not." "Wait you mean you're not here to attack us?" she asked. The girl got free and took out a basket. "Tea time," she called. The mamodo known as Yopopo stopped to join them. The girl had Yopopo's lunch but forced him to eat far from her.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were trying to attack Yopopo," the girl said. "Well I can't blame you there," Zatch said, "But there are mamodos out there who wouldn't attack another mamodo for a battle." "Well my apology joins me for tea," the girl said. "Yeah sure," Kiyo said. The girl served everyone tea. "What are your names?" the girl asked. "I'm Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "Mine is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said. "Hi my name is Suzy Mizuno," Suzy finished. "My Name is Djem, nice to meat you," Djem said.

"So that little guy's name is Yopopo?" Zatch asked. "Yeah but don't mind him," Djem said. "Well I'm going to go greet him anyways," Zatch said. Zatch walked off to meet Yopopo. Suzy went somewhere else. "So Djem how did you know Zatch was a mamodo?" Kiyo asked. "Yes you see recently Yopopo and I ran into some mamodos that wants to fight us," Djem said.

"Hey your Yopopo," Zatch greeted, "My name is Zatch Bell." "Yoppopoi," Yopopo said. Then he asked something that they didn't know. "Oh I know what you're curious about, you wander if I'm the same Prince Zatch right?" Zatch asked. Yopopo nodded. "Well yeah that's me, I mean I'm prince Zatch Bell, but you can just refer me as Zatch, and don't worry I'm not planning to become your enemy," Zatch said, "Infact I was hoping we can become friend." "Yoppopoi," Yopopo agreed.

"You see that silly song of his has a way to attract other mamodos," Djem said. "So how did you two first meet?" Kiyo asked. "Well he just showed up one day," Djem explained.

…_Flashback…_

_At Djem's house, when Djem wore a shirt and pants instead of a dress. "We have a problem here, he doesn't understand what I'm saying," Djem's mother said, "He can't even tell us his name or where he's from." "Can't we keep him at the mean time? I know what we can call him. Yopopo," Djem requested. Yopopo loved the name. During the next few days Yopopo helped the family out in return. Then Djem got her dress and she tried to help Yopopo speak her language. _

…_End of Flashback…_

"But of course he never learn to say it. I wish I never met him," Djem said, "You think its great having someone with power but its not." "Hey I know what you mean, Zatch can be a pain at times two when we're not battling or training," Kiyo said, "Best way to deal with it is to adjust to it." Zatch and Yopopo started doing Yopopo's dance. "He thinks that dance will attract a certain a mamodo," Djem said. "And I'm guessing it's a mamodo you were talking about earlier," Kiyo said. "Yes," Djem said.

…_Flashback…_

_Yopopo dropped his bag containing his book. He tried to get it but Djem got to it first and found she could read the first spell. She was impressed by the magic powers as it meant both of them have it to her. However Yopopo didn't think it was a good thing. _

…_End of flashback…_

Suzy joined them with the dance as they continued dancing. "At first I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world," Djem said, "But now I wish he goes bother somebody else." "Hey when does this end?" Zatch asked. "I'm what people call contrary. When they tell me something, I do the opposite," Djem said.

…_Flashback…_

_Djem was home upset after being in a fight. Yopopo did the one thing he knew to calm her down and started dancing. Soon Djem did the same and cheered up. Then she went to fight the kids from before after feeling a lot better. She gave her thanks to Yopopo before leaving. Along the way she saw a huge armor mamodo Kikuropu and an English Gentlemen coming toward her house but she didn't think much about it. _

…_End of Flashback…_

"I didn't know who they were back then," Djem said. "Wow he sure have a lot of energy," Zatch said stopping to rest, "How long has he been dancing anyways?" "Since last month when my family was attack," Djem said. "Huh?" Zatch responded. Djem explained how she came home to see her family injured by the same mamodo from before along with Yopopo. "That's how I learn about the battle to decide king," Djem said. "Its not his fault, it was the other mamodos," Zatch said.

Meanwhile Kikuropu and the English Gentleman saw Yopopo dancing and singing. "I begged him to stop but he just don't listen to me," Djem said, "Who cares anyways? I don't care I hate him," Djem said. "You know I think it's the opposite," Zatch said. "Yeah you can say it your crazy about the little guy," Kiyo said.

"Hey where Yopopo go?" Suzy asked. They look to see Yopopo was missing and right when Zatch sensed something. "Kiyo I sense another mamodo presence," Zatch said. "Oh no not again," Djem responded. Djem explained about how Yopopo will try and battle on his own and get himself hurt. "Zatch can you sense their whereabouts?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch said. "Let's go then," Kiyo said.

Yopopo faced Kikuropu and the English gentleman. "What, alone again? Do you really think you can defeat us with out your human partner?" English gentleman asked, "Let's teach you some manners the way my mother use to do it, with a thrashing." Kikuropu shout with agreement.

"Why does he keep doing this?" Djem asked. "Because he's doing it for you Djem," Kiyo said. "Yeah he doesn't want to see you and your family get hurt again," Zatch said, "He cares about you as much as you care about him. Now come on I sense Yopopo's presence that way." Djem ran the same direction.

Meanwhile Yopopo was getting beat up badly as he remembers his time with Djem and her family. "Not much of a contest is it, rather sad really," English gentleman said, "Just tell us where that silly spellbook is." Yopopo came at them still. "Very well if that's the way you want it," English gentleman said, 'Amuruk'. Kikuropu's armor fist grew as he punches Yopopo strait into the cliff. Yopopo fell to the ground in pain. "Sorry old chap, but you give us no other choice," English gentleman said.

Yopopo still got up still remembering his time with Djem. Yopopo still went after them. "You still don't get it, you're a hopeless little insect," English gentleman said, 'Amu Shizaruk'. Kikuropu's hands turned into scissors to attack. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Kikuropu. "Who the blazes are you?" English gentleman ask as Yopopo hit the ground. "Kiyo now our new recovery spell," Zatch said aiming at Yopopo. "Huh?" Djem responded. "The 9th Spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jiozaker'. Lightning fired down and hit Yopopo fully recovering him. "So that's Jiozaker, nice," Kiyo responded.

"Just because you got one lucky shot you chaps don't think you have the advantage do you?" English gentleman asked. "Well that and we happen to have a spellbook two," Kiyo said. "Yopopo don't worry about Djem we'll protect her," Zatch said. "Okay lets do this," Djem said, 'Doremiker'. On Yopopo's chest, a musical note appears and he begins to fire musical note beams. It hit Kikuropu and forced him into the water. However Kikuropu appeared out of the water unharmed. "It's the armor we need to penetrate it," Kiyo said. "Kiyo we can use Ganzu Zakerga," Zatch said, "He's soak as it is."

'Amurusen' English gentleman shouted. Spikes fired from Kikuropu's elbows. Zatch's mantle formed a shield around Yopopo. "Kiyo now," Zatch said. "Right the second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'. Zatch hits the ground and Rashield appeared. The spikes hit the shield and bounce back at Kikuropu. It didn't do much damage. "You're mamodo isn't the only one who has a strong defense," Kiyo said.

"Yes apparently so, if you can use your mantle like that and use a spell," English gentleman said, "But you'll need a stronger attack to hit Kikuropu." "Then work against this," Zatch said. "Our seventh spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired a Zakerga into the air, then dozens of Zakergas fired down on Kikuropu said. When It was done there were multiple cracks on Kikuropu's armor. "Enough with this lets end it," English gentleman said, 'Emron'. Kikuropu's fists to burn, as it stretch at them.

Zatch's mantle grew in defense but the fist stretch around them at Djem. Yopopo manages to push the fist aside causing it to hit the green spellbook. It started burning at that moment. "No," Zatch responded. "Yopopo the book," Djem shouted. Yopopo look at her happy that his book was burning even though he was starting to disappear. _"Of course he doesn't care if his book gets burned, he only cares if Djem is safe," _Zatch thought. "Please don't go, not yet," Djem said. "Sorry but he's gone just like the rest of you will be," English Gentleman said.

"We're far from done, infact I think this is a good time to use our first new spell," Zatch said. "That's right, our eighth spell," Kiyo shouted as the spellbook shined as bright as it did for Bao, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity as his hand stretch out. Then a giant phoenix was summoned from his body. "Attack," Zatch said pointing at Kikuropu. The phoenix looks at Kikuropu then came at him and struck Kikuropu. Kikuropu's armor shattered to pieces after Zanen Zakerga attack.

The glow from Zatch's body disappeared as Zanen Zakerga was done. Kiyo kept his ground after the side effects of Zanen Zakerga. "So that's it, Zatch's body glows and basically a phoenix version of Bao Zakerga is summoned for an attack," Kiyo said. "Now Yopopo do it," Zatch shouted. "Yoppopoi," Yopopo shouted. 'Doremikeru' Djem shouted. Doremikeru fired from Yopopo and hit Kikuropu and his book. It burned instantly as the formerly armor mamodo disappeared. The English gentleman ran for his life as he lost this battle.

Djem tried to put the book out with water but found it useless. Yopopo still had a smile as he was disappearing. "I'm sorry Yopopo, if I were nasty of you at times. I never really meant it you know," Djem said. "Friend," Yopopo said, "Djem." "You said my name Yopopo you said my name," Djem said then hugged him. Yopopo still tried to calm her down. "I'm a bad silly girl, I always do the opposite than I should be," Djem said, "That's why I never told you, how I really feel. I love you Yopopo." Yopopo stopped and smiled before disappearing and going back to the mamodo world. _"Bye Yopopo," _Zatch thought. _"You take care little guy,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun and short. So I was thinking since Kiyo can read mamodo writing and the first stone tablet containing an ancient mamodo will appear next, I was thinking of making it mean that the words is the name of the mamodo and their power. And since the one Kiyo's father found looks like it could be a carving of Demolt that it could be Demolt.

Also with Zanen Zakerga summon from Zatch's body also goes with Zanen Wings Disugurugu since it summons Zanen wings from Zatch's back letting him have the ability to fly.

Also I'm not going to be saving Yopopo Danny and Rops like I did in Zatch Bell Rewrite. Its just will be redone and I want it only like that for Zatch Bell Rewrite. But that doesn't mean that there won't be some changes with the new spells from the ancient mamodo battle and on.

**Extra Spells and spells more spells both Zatch and Zeno will share come...**

**Zakeron:** Zatch hits the ground sending shockwaves of electricity through the ground.

**Zakeruk:** 12 clones made out of lightning appeared that can use any of Zatch's attacks. They also have the strenght and speed of Rauzaruk.

**Zaron:** Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Gigano Zakeron:** Stronger version of Zakeron fired from the ground when Zatch hits it.

**Tri Zakerzem: **Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

**Jauro Zakeruga:** Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakers emenating from it.

**Barugirudo Zakeruga:** Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy.

**Raja Zaker:** Creates a shockwave of electricity.

**Sorudo Zakeruga: **A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zatch can hold and use as a physical weapon.

**Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga:** Zatch summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything.

This way Zatch and Zeno will trully be evenly match with each other when they fight. This also comes with the spells Zatch is supose to gain in the comic series (Master Jikerdon, Teozaker, Ganreizu Zaker etch.) That Zeno will have as well

Here's a fresh Idea for a spell

**Jikerdon:** (Assist) A ball of energy similiar to Jikerdor fires from Zatch's hand. When it hits a target all spells are attracted to the target hit.

I'll show what I have plan for spells for Zatch's friends later.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo returns home from England but gets a surprise when the horse mamodo appears. Now they must deal with him, but it'll be hard since it hates Kiyo for some reason. Can things work out? Read To Find Out...


	16. Good Luck Ponygon

**Good Luck Ponygon**

On the day Kiyo was going to leave his father called him back to see something. "If I'm correct, you said Zatch taught you how to read mamodo writing right?" his father asked. He showed Kiyo the stone tablet. "Can you decipher what it says?" he asked. "Well I don't have complete concept of mamodo writing, but I think it says Demolt Claw power," Kiyo said, "It also says forever seal." "Here are some photos to show to Zatch, maybe he knows something," his father said.

After saying their goodbyes mainly to Kory and Djem, they headed home to Japan. "I can't wait to get home, most importantly show Tia Jiozaker," Zatch said as they finally landed in Japan. "First we get our bag," Kiyo said, "And here it comes…Huh?" Their bag came through with Schneider's tail tied to it. "Hey you're the horse mamodo from the horse riding clan that help me out in the past," Zatch said. "Horse mamodo?" Kiyo responded.

Schneider jumped off and greets Zatch. "I guess since he's behaving that he's a friendly mamodo," Kiyo said. "Yeah, but I never seen his spellbook which always gets me," Zatch said. "Well I just hope we can be friends," Kiyo said offering his hand. Schneider keep biting his hand multiple times.

"I want that thing out of the house now!" Kiyo shouted. "But Kiyo we don't even know where his spellbook is or if he have found his human partner," Zatch said. "Zatch that mamodo is a menace," Kiyo responded. "How do you know he's a menace, maybe there's just certain people he hates," Zatch said. Schneider was jumping up and down on the bed. Just then Hana called out to see they were home. Zatch left to help.

Kiyo opened his bag and found a light orange spellbook in it wrapped with ropes. "Hey is this yours?" Kiyo asked Schneider. They glared at each other before Schneider nodded. Schneider took the book rope and put it on like a bag. Schneider tried to untie it himself. Unfortunately he couldn't. "Let me see it," Kiyo said. He worked on untying it successfully. "There you go," Kiyo said, "And all it takes is tying it back together." Schneider started shouting about something Kiyo didn't understood.

The doorbell ring at that moment. "I'll get it," Zatch shouted. He opened the door to see Miroshi Hiroshi and Suzy waiting. "Hi Zatch," they responded. "Come in, Kiyo's upstairs in his room," Zatch said. "Thanks," Hiroshi said. They went up to see Schneider beating Kiyo up. "Hey cut that out," Zatch said trying to stop Schneider.

"Why is that miniature horse beating Kiyo up?" Hiroshi asked. "It sounds more like a sheep," Suzy said. "No it's a donkey," Miroshi said. "No Hiroshi's right, it's a horse," Zatch said thinking, _"Actually a horse mamodo, but unless they can read his book, they don't need to know that he's a mamodo." _Zatch pulled Schneider away from Kiyo. _"Listen this is a good time to see if any of Kiyo's friends can read your book," _Zatch said. "Meru!" Schneider responded. "Now you can help us with our homework," the three guest said pulling out their notebooks. "As soon as they're done," Zatch responded. "Mey," Schneider said.

While Kiyo went to get the table Schneider check to see if Hiroshi Miroshi or Suzy could read the book but no luck. "Don't worry we'll find your partner," Zatch said. Kiyo came in to see them playing. "Why only me?" Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo Zatch," a familiar voice shouted. They turned to see Tia entering the room. "Tia!" Zatch responded. "I heard you came back so I decided to visit you," Tia said, "Especially since Megumi is recording her new song and I had nothing else to do." Schneider tackled and licked Tia. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Tia asked. "Meru mey," Schneider shrugged. Schneider glared at Kiyo as he was confuse about why only Schneider only hate him.

Kiyo helped his friends with their homework as Zatch Tia and Schneider played. "So this horse is of the horse-riding clan of the mamodo world?" Tia asked. "Yeah but he haven't found his human partner yet," Zatch said, "Since he's not a threat, and kind, I don't see why I can't help him out." "Kiyo I cut some watermelon for your friends," Hanna shouted. "We'll get it," Zatch shouted. He and Tia left the room to get the melons.

"Hey Kiyo why don't you try and get along with this horse," Hiroshi said. "Yeah now say it, 'Meru~meru mey," Miroshi said. "Meru~meru mey," Kiyo said. "With more feeling," Miroshi said. Kiyo tried again with feeling. Schneider laugh at him as Kiyo got angry. "I tried to make friends with you and you laugh at me," Kiyo said being hold back by Hiroshi. Schneider bit his hand snapping Kiyo's last nerve.

"Get out," Kiyo shouted, "Take your book and leave. Find someone who can read it to bother." Schneider grabbed his book and rope bag and left crying. Zatch and Tia passed by him and saw him. "Kiyo what did you just do?" Zatch asked, "Why did that horse leave?" "I kicked him out considering how rude he was to me," Kiyo said. "Zatch I remember that him now," Tia said.

They went outside so Kiyo's classmates didn't hear them. "He use to be kind, but then he started mistreating everyone for some reason," Tia said "But he's not fully like that now though," Zatch said. "Except around me where he keeps biting me," Kiyo responded. "Yeah but you probably didn't give him time to grown use to you," Zatch responded, "I'm going to go find him, because that's the right thing to do." Zatch ran off to search. "Hey wait Zatch," Tia responded going after him. Kiyo was about to go back to helping his friends but they persuade him to help two by crying about it.

Kiyo look for them and found Tia running. "Tia!" Kiyo shouted. She stopped and turned to Kiyo coming to her. "Thank goodness, I was hoping you will come and help," Tia said. "You see where Zatch went?" Kiyo asked. "He went this way," Tia said pointing, "But um…Kiyo…" "Yeah," Kiyo responded. "Even though he was mean back in the mamodo world, I think I know why his behavior changes," Tia said. _"That sounds almost like what Sherry said," _Kiyo thought.

They heard Schneider crying and fallowed the sound to Schneider looking for his partner with Zatch's help. "Most mamodos had change from cause of this battle. No matter if they became meaner, nicer, scared, braver, weaker, or stronger. Even I have changed from this battle before I met Megumi," Tia said, "Before I met Megumi, I was alone and scared of chance of crossing paths with an enemy. That's how Marus took advantage of our friendship and betrayed me. So if that horse mamodo's attitude had change, it must because right now Zatch is the only one he learn to trust and turn to. And since I was your friend he must of trusted me as well."

"_Sherry said that everyone's life will change cause of this battle, but I wander if she knew it meant for both humans and mamodos," _Kiyo thought. Kiyo walked up to Zatch and Schneider. "What do you want Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "The horse mamodo can stay at our place until he finds his human partner," Kiyo said. "Really thanks," Zatch said.

At the house they had to decide for a name since neither Zatch or Tia knew or remember Schneider's name. "Since he's a horse, and I want him gone, we'll name him Ponygon," Kiyo said, _"At least until Zatch can pinpoint his name from the list of mamodo's fighting this battle."_ Zatch already explained why to Ponygon as the name was chosen.

* * *

**A/N:** Since the image on the tablet Kiyo's father found looks like Demolt, I figure it must of been Demolt. I mean if you look at it, it is close enough. Anyways, sorry for the long update but had some difficulties with the internet.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo meets a traveler with a mamodo. But they seem nice, until Zatch and Kiyo are challenged to a mamodo battle. Now its an intense battle, but seem even when the human partner can sense attacks, and Zatch has more experience. However Zatch and Kiyo had one advantage they don't that includes all of their training.


	17. Free Traveler and His Mamodo Friend

**Free Traveler and His Mamodo Friend**

Kiyo was going to school but stop at Ponygons little house they built for him. Ponygon was fast asleep. However it was the name plate that caught his attention as someone scribbled on it. Kiyo quickly fixed it and left. Ponygon wasn't happy about it. "Don't worry Ponygon even if I can't pinpoint your name, I bet who ever your partner is might be able to understand you," Zatch said. "Mey!" Ponygon shouted.

At school Suzy was telling everyone about trip to Hong Kong. It created suspicion as her mention Kiyo been there since everyone else knew Kiyo went to England. Kiyo noticed Kane was to skinny but it had to do with their little stunt with the dinosaur hunting.

After school Zatch and Ponygon were running away from Naomi when they crash into the wall. Now Kiyo was leaving the store with supplies. "Kiyo it's me -oh," Suzy shouted. Kiyo found her running through the streets as the car pass by. "Suzy get out of the street it's dangerous," Kiyo shouted.

One car was coming at her honking as she stood still in fear. Just then hooks attach to ropes pick up the car and moved it to the other side of Suzy saving her. Kiyo track the ropes to a mamodo that look like it was part human part ladybug and a blond hair man wearing a green cloak holding a light blue spell book that was shinning. _"He could be a nice mamodo,"_ Kiyo thought. Kiyo helped Suzy across the street but lost sight of them.

Kiyo and Suzy headed home after the accident. _"If he's here looking for a fight against Zatch, I better tell him,"_ Kiyo thought. Then he turned to where he heard music and saw the same man playing a flute for the children including Naomi. Kiyo and Suzy watch as the man played any instrument the kids handed to him. Suzy left to get her instrument, but Kiyo stayed and watch.

Kiyo was about to leave at that moment. "Hey what is the color of your spellbook," the guy asked. Kiyo stopped when he asked. "Just wandering mine is light blue," he said. "What spellbook?" Kiyo asked acting dumb. "This spellbook," the man said revealing his as he got up, "I'm afraid I have to cut the concert short children, seems like I have some business I have to attend to."

As soon as the children left the man set his cloak in a square for a place to sit. Kiyo had the red spellbook out. "Listen my mamodo partner isn't here with me," Kiyo said. "That's good because I don't want to fight I just want to talk," Apollo said, "I can tell you're skilled anyways, you and your mamodo partner must of gone through a lot of battles and intensive training." "You could say that," Kiyo said. "My name is Apollo and this is my mamodo partner Rops," Apollo said. "Mine is Kiyo, as for my mamodo's name, yours probably knows him as Prince Zatch Bell," Kiyo said.

"Oh so that means he's son of the previous king," Apollo said, "I don't really care who becomes king of the mamodo world really. My family owns a big company and I am to become the president of it, but before that I want to travel around." Rops hit him on the side when he said that. "Rops hates it when I talk like that," Apollo explained, "So there are one hundred mamodos here to fight this battle." "That's what Zatch told me," Kiyo said. Kiyo watch as Apollo and Rops enjoyed themselves.

"Any ways, what you said about Zatch and I training, it's true. We have our own little training area in the rocky areas outside this town and we work on our skills," Kiyo said, "Zatch's goal is to become a kind king who will end this battle and prevent the suffering his father allowed to happen cause of this battle, like forcing some mamodos to fight against their will." Apollo's eyes shined as he heard that. "Not just that, but I'm also willing to help Zatch to find his twin brother that was separated from him after their birth," Kiyo said, "I guess I'll be going." "Well it's nice to meet you," Apollo said.

"One more thing and don't take it the wrong way, but is life on the road that great. Don't you want a challenge now and then?" Kiyo asked leaving. "Hey hold it. I think you have something there," Apollo said. Kiyo turned to face him. "A new challenge is just what I been looking for," Apollo said with his eyes burning, "At some point our mamodos have to fight so why not now? In fact let's battle at that training area of yours."

Kiyo headed home to find Zatch. "Hey Zatch we been challenged," Kiyo shouted. He saw that Zatch was already gone. Kiyo found a note in mamodo writing. _"Kiyo, I sensed a mamodo a while ago, and thought to check it out. Don't worry I won't let them know I'm a mamodo or where I am, Zatch,"_ Kiyo read thinking, _"Most likely that was Rops he sensed. This is just great."_

Meanwhile Suzy returned to the park to see Apollo was gone but she noticed that Kiyo left his bag of supplies for the wall. At the same time Zatch was looking around the area. "I thought this is where I sensed a mamodo but now I lost it trail," Zatch said. "Who are you looking for Zatch?" a familiar voice asked. Zatch look to see Lori standing there. "Hey you're Kolulu's big sister Lori," Zatch said, "I sensed a mamodo a while ago, and I thought I check to see if he/she is a friend or enemy."

"So are you still planning to become a kind king?" Lori asked. "Yeah of course," Zatch said. "Ever since Kolulu left I have been thinking about her every day. She was so sweet, and made," Lori said, "Thinking of your promise to her gives me hope that she's happy." "Yeah," Zatch agreed, "I understand not just because of my promise, but also because the more I find on my twin brother, keeps my hope up to finding him and end the hatred in his heart." Kiyo found Zatch back at the park and saw Lori was with him.

"Lori?" Kiyo asked. "Hey Kiyo," Lori responded then kneeled down to Zatch, "Zatch I know you'll find your brother, and I know you will try and become a kind king," Lori said. Zatch nodded before Lori left to go shopping with her mom.

"Hey Zatch that mamodo you mention in the letter you left, I think it's the same one I met, and his partner challenged us to a battle at our training area," Kiyo said. "Then what are we waiting for lets go," Zatch responded.

At their training ground they prepared for battle. "Why did you challenge us after what you told me?" Kiyo asked. "Simply because I want to battle" Kiyo asked. "Simply because I want to battle you two," Apollo said, 'Rigron' Rops conjure his spell from before but this time picked up a boulder. "So Zatch why exactly you want to become king?" Apollo asked. "I want to end the suffering this battle cause by ending the battle," Zatch said. "Let's break that rock," Kiyo said. "Alright," Zatch said aiming. "Go ahead and try," Apollo said.

Rops threw the rock at them. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand. It hit and destroyed the rock. "Lightning huh? Cute," Apollo said. "Don't under estimate our attacks so fast," Kiyo said. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops used Rigron to conjure another boulder. "You won't call this cute," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zatch fired a Zakerga at the boulder. The pieces broke and fell above Apollo.

"And to add to those rocks," Zatch said. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and multiple Zakergas fired down. "So that's how you play," Apollo said. He dodges each rock and Zakerga with ease. _"I don't get it, I get the rocks, but normally Ganzu Zakerga makes it impossible to dodge without being hit,"_ Kiyo thought. "I must say using a multiple attack spell and my own boulders against me are pretty good," Apollo said. He grabbed a rock and threw it at Kiyo's hand. Zatch's mantle grew and blocks the rock. "You didn't think we'll lose the spellbook that easy," Zatch said.

"Rops get out of the way," Apollo shouted. Rops was behind them and dodge Zatch's mantle. "I see, not only you have strong spells, but that mantle can act as your second defense and offense at will," Apollo said. "Zatch and I are no push over, you want to win, you'll have to do better than that," Kiyo said.

"Well let's test that theory out," Apollo said, 'Rigron'. Rops use Rigron to throw multiple boulders. "Let's see you handle our shield," Zatch said. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground as Rashield appeared. Apollo grab Rops to dodge before their attack was bounced back. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo reappeared in front of them from the shield. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Apollo and Rops barely dodge Zakerga as it fired from Zatch's hand.

'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops hit the ground and Rigron fired from underground. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted touching Zatch. They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted pointing at where they appeared. Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack with ease. Rigron broke through the rocks coming at them. Then Rops threw a giant rock at them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zakerga at the rock destroying it.

"_They dodge right when we launch our attack,"_ Apollo thought, _"These two are whole new level than us."_ 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zaker at the ground creating a smoke around Apollo and Rops. "Watch out Rops, don't forget, they been training in this area so they probably know the area better than us," Apollo said. Kiyo came from behind but Apollo dodges him. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops used Rigron on Kiyo's leg and threw him aside.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired a Zakerga from his hand behind Rops and Apollo. Apollo jumped and dodges the attack. 'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops threw more rocks. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand hitting the rocks then dodge the rest creating smoke. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired through the smoke at Apollo. Apollo barely dodges the attack again. "They're using Zakers and Zakergas in combination," Apollo responded. "Almost there Zatch," Kiyo said. _"What are they planning,"_ Apollo wandered. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Rops. "Not my friend," Apollo shouted.

Rops hit the ground with pieces of his scarf on the ground with him. "Rops," Apollo responded. Rops shakily got up. "He got up," Zatch said. "I guess there's one thing else to do," Apollo said, "Let's make you king." "Listen Rops, even if I fail becoming a king, I want to make sure the mamodo world gain a good king," Zatch said, "What kind of king you'll become if you win this battle?" Rops picked up the pieces of his scarf and showed it to Apollo. "I remember," Apollo said.

…_Flashback…_

_In the mountain town two kids were playing with Rops. Apollo stops by in a car. "Hey there you kids," he said. He asked for directions. The kids agreed to do so. They explained how the last visitor was Rops. Bars blocked their way as Apollo wasn't too happy. However Rops tried to calm him down._

_Just then Rops' book started glowing that the kids had. Apollo opened it and found he could read the first spell. 'Rigron' Apollo read as ropes carried Apollo over the gate to the other side. Rops was glad as he found his human partner and helped him out. The kids requested Apollo take Rops with him since he can read the book. The girl gave Rops the scarf he will wear through their journey._

…_End of Flashback…_

Apollo pick up the pieces. "If Rops becomes king, he'll be the king of freedom," he answered for Rops. "That's the kind of answer I would want for a mamodo who might be my father's successor," Zatch said. _"I never knew Rops would want to become king, until we met you two,"_ Apollo thought. "Watch out Kiyo something big is coming," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo said. 'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted. Anchors attach to chains fired from Rops' hands and attach to the cliff pulling out a giant boulder.

"That's too big for Zaker and Zakerga," Kiyo said. "Yeah but Kiyo look," Zatch said. Kiyo did and noticed Apollo was struggling trying to keep the spell active. _"Of course, Apollo didn't have the kind of training I had to use a spell that powerful,"_ Kiyo thought, "Zatch lets show him how we control the power of an Ultimate Class spell," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said.

"Don't worry Rops, I won't let you down," Apollo responded. "Let's go, the fifth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'. Zatch aimed with both hands as Bao Zakerga fired from them. Bao opened his mouth wide enough to bite down on the boulder as it was thrown at them. "Now attack," Zatch and Kiyo shouted. Bao broke the boulder into pieces. Zatch's Mantle grew and protect them from the explosion.

_"There's no way Apollo could continue after struggling just to keep his spell active," _Kiyo thought. "Zatch Kiyo I what you're thinking, you're right," Apollo said, "You win, I can't use anymore spells." Apollo was on the ground collapsed from his own spell.

Apollo set a place to sit with his cloak. "Thanks for the intense battle, but it's clear that Rops and I have long way to go before we can beat you," Apollo said. "Well according to Zatch, he's one of the 6 strongest mamodos out of the 100," Kiyo said. "Uh-huh," Zatch agreed, "But I bet if you work on using that Ultimate spell of yours more than once, you probably can come close to making the 7th one," Zatch said. "Maybe," Apollo said.

"By the way, if you come cross a mamodo that looks a lot like me but his heart is filled with hatred, be careful as well as tell us," Zatch said. "Why, are you after him or something?" Apollo asked. "Well you see, he's my twin brother Zeno, and like me he's one of the 6 strongest mamodos," Zatch said. "I told you about Zatch looking for his brother," Kiyo said. "That's right you did mention about it," Apollo said, "We'll take your warning about him then," Apollo said, "Well my strength has returned so we better get going." "Yeah see you again," Kiyo said.

Kiyo and Zatch came home to see that Suzy and Ponygon used the supplies Kiyo bought to fix the gate. At the same time Apollo and Rops were on their way as well, hopping to see their friends again.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun. I thought I have Zatch and Kiyo use Zakers and Zakergas in combination against Apollo and Rops. A few changes, some not much from Zackary Bell but this is good.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo wanders what a prince does in his free time. And what he doesn't know is that Zatch has his own adventure. Including helping Nana Baba find her son's fiance. What Kind of adventure is in store for the prince? Read to find out...


	18. Nana Baba

**Nana Baba**

Kiyo headed to school with no Zatch this time. "Wait for me Kiyo," Suzy shouted running toward him. Kiyo stopped so she can catch up. "Good mourning," Suzy greeted. "Hey," Kiyo responded. "So where's Zatch?" Suzy asked. "He says he has plans today," Kiyo responded, "Now that I think about it, what does that mamodo prince do when he's not following me to school, training, or battling another mamodo?"

At the Takamine house Hana gave Zatch his lunch. "I made you a special lunch today Zatch," Hana said. "Yum thanks," Zatch said, "I got to run." Zatch left with his lunch in his bag like pocket in the back of his mantle. "So Ponygon want to come with me today?" Zatch asked. "Meru," Ponygon responded shaking his head. "Okay then," Zatch answered leaving. Meanwhile a giant lady walked through town looking for someone.

Zatch explored through the town with much interest. Back in the mamodo world Zatch spend time either studying or training, and hardly had times to just have fun, so being in the human world not battling was a day of fun for him.

He went to the daycare and watch kids have their lessons. "Birdie, birdie, birdie, whose the little bird," the teacher sing then did an imitation of a rooster. "A rooster," Zatch answered. "Right try this one," the teacher said. They did the song again as she did an imitation. "It's a pigeon," Zatch told one of the children. The boy answered it and got it right. "Tomorrow we'll do the fish dance," the teacher said. "See you guys then," Zatch said leaving, "I sure wish my lessons were like that."

At the park Zatch was chased by Naomi. Zatch ducked under a teeter-totter but Naomi ended up hitting it. She hit one of the obstacles again but this time came at Zatch. Zatch dodge it with ease causing Naomi to hit the ground. "Even though Naomi tries to pick on me, her races are good training," Zatch thought leaving the park. "I seriously don't get how Zatch dodge me every time," Naomi said riding by. Then the lady from before walked passed her. Naomi ran for her life scared of the lady.

Zatch's next stop was the botanical gardens. "Glad you made it Zatch," Ivy greeted. "Thanks," Zatch responded. Zatch helped water the plants and then work on his mantle control without harming the plants. "Zatch are you ready for lunch?" Ivy asked. "Its lunch time already," Zatch responded, "I got to go. I have this special place I wanted to eat at."

Zatch made it at the hill where he could see the city from. "Perfect spot," Zatch said, "Now for the meal Kiyo's mom made for me." Zatch took it out to find it was rice balls octopus Banana and everything else. Zatch ate the rice balls first. "Do you mind if I join you?" someone asked. Zatch look to see the giant lady. "Sure you can, the more the merrier," Zatch said. "Thank you you're such a sweet boy," the lady responded.

She sat down and took out her own lunch to eat. "Oh by the way, my name is Zatch Bell but you can call me Zatch," Zatch said. "My name is Nana Baba," she responded and pored some tea for both of them, "Here." "Thanks," Zatch said, "So what are you doing here?" "I'm looking for someone," Nana Baba said. "I can help you if you want," Zatch said. "Are you sure?" Nana Baba asked. "Positive," Zatch said.

Zatch ride on Nana Baba's shoulders as she run through town. "So where should we start looking?" Zatch asked. "Here, it's a letter from my son Tadashi today," Nana Baba said showing Zatch the letter, "He says he met a girl he wants to married but I want to meet her." "Hiromi," Zatch read. Nana Baba stopped running so fast Zatch almost fell off. "I thought it was a nice name," Zatch said. "It does that's why I want to meet her," Nana Baba said. "Then lets go," Zatch shouted.

They headed to the police station. "Finding one girl with a common name like Hiromi maybe quiet difficult," the policeman said. "So you're telling us you can't find her," Zatch and Nana Baba responded.

At the park they were stuck at a dead end. Zatch noticed her shoes. "Nana your shoes are all worn out," Zatch said. "Yes I know," Nana Baba said. "Did you walk all the way from your home?" Zatch asked. "It's not that far. It 3 mountain ranges over that way," Nana Baba answered, "I would go further to meet Hiromi." "If only I can track her somehow," Zatch thought, "Wait a second I can track her. Nana you do know where your son lives don't you?"

Nana Baba took Zatch to the apartment building. "This is it," she said opening the door, or more like knocking it down. Zatch sniffed around and found one towel that has a different scent. "Got it," Zatch said. "You telling me you can track her down by her smell," Nana Baba said. "Sort of, this towel smells different from everything else," Zatch said, "I was born with a heighten sense of smell, which is how I found my friend Kiyo."

Zatch led her around town. "Nana, what will you do when you meet Hiromi?" Zatch asked. "Well I had my son very lady like, I always let him choose his own path. Letting him face his own fears and problems is the best way to prepare him for adulthood," Nana Baba said, "Now I am so proud, that he's finally settling down and getting married." "I hope she's a nice girl," Zatch said. "Yes I hope so two," Nana Baba said, "My son choose her so she must be a nice girl."

Zatch just caught onto Hiromi's scent as the windblown. "Nana she's close," Zatch said looking around, "That girl at the bus stop that's her." Hiromi was a girl wearing shorts and a shirt showing her belly, with jewelry and pink hair. "She looks like a nice girl," Zatch said. Nana ran after Hiromi as she got on the bus and it took off. Nana ran fast enough and stopped the bus literally with her bare hands.

Zatch fallowed her until he saw Hiromi and Nana Baba facing each other. "I'm glad to finally found you, I happen to be Tadashi's mother," Nana Baba explained. She open her fist revealing. "This is for you," Nana Baba said, "It was my own wedding ring, Tadashi's father gave it to me. Please take it as my gift." "Thank you," Hiromi said as she took it, "Thank you mother." "I sure miss my mother back in the mamodo world, and even though my father cause so much suffering in this battle I can't help but miss him two cause thanks to him I at least am closer to knowing about Zeno," Zatch thought referring to Zeno's memory from after they were born, "And once I free Zeno's heart from hatred, he can be part of the family two."

"I'm home," Zatch shouted when he got home. "Where have you been?" Kiyo asked. "Oh nothing big," Zatch said, "I just had a good day that's all." Kiyo watch Zatch headed off. "Zatch does seem to have grown since this morning," Kiyo thought.

* * *

A/N: Now that I got to the battle in hong kong in Zackary Bell done, I'll work on this story to catch up. Anyways I thought I include this episode for you guys. Please Review and Tell me what you think

* * *

**Next Time: **A statue comes into town and a mamodo name Danny is guarding it. That becomes a problem when Zatch and Ponygon comes to see it, and bad guys steels it. Can they save the statue, and what is Danny's power? Read to find out...


	19. DannyBoy

**Danny-Boy**

Zatch and Kiyo had breakfast when Kiyo saw something in the news paper. "Whoa they're finally bringing it here," Kiyo said. "What?" Zatch asked. "Its called the Shemira Statue, it's 300 hundred years old," Kiyo said, "Its an important artifact." "I don't get it, but I guess I can check it out," Zatch said.

In a limbo a mamodo name Danny was listening to his partner Mr. Goldo. "Now you're not going to disappoint me, are you Danny-boy? I told them how good a worker you are, quiet obedient," Mr. Goldo said. Danny got sick out the window. "Alright, enough of that, I don't even know why I even bother," Mr. Goldo said, "Just be sure to behave yourself Danny-boy, okay?" "Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a kid," Danny said. "You could of fooled me you certainly act like one," Mr. Goldo said, "You need to learn some respect, for your elders. Maybe you want me to toss this book away."

Mr. Goldo hold up Danny's book. "No, no, you're the man Mr. Goldo whatever you say," Danny responded. "Alright, just remember why you're here. To protect the Shemira Statue," Mr. Goldo said. "Don't worry I like to see someone tried to steal it while I'm on guard," Danny said, "I don't see why you make such a big deal about this in the first place." "Its called art, and some people live to understand it," Mr. Goldo said, "So I don't want you belittling it. I just want you to guard it." "Yeah babysitting a hunk of rock," Danny said.

Once at the museum they set some things up for the exhibit. "Danny-boy I want you to do something for me," Mr. Goldo said. "Its always the same do this, do that," Danny complained. "Ah quit your belly aching I just want you to get something to eat that's all," Mr. Goldo said handing him money, "There's a stand over there that sells fresh tasty fish-donuts." Danny drooled and agreed.

"Mm hot and fresh, and look they're shape like little fish," Danny said looking at one. He was about to eat a bunch when he saw Ponygon was drooling. He went ahead and ate them ignoring Ponygon. "Hey Ponygon where are you?" Zatch asked. Zatch stopped when he sensed a mamodo. "Hey you're a mamodo," both Zatch and Danny shouted.

Danny ran circles around Zatch but he dodge his attack. "Where's the human with your spellbook?" Danny asked. "He's not here," Zatch responded dodging another attempt. Danny launch a punch but Zatch blocked it with ease. Then Zatch threw him straight into a tree. Danny went for another strike but Zatch ducked and moved out of range.

Meanwhile Mr. Goldo was talking to the guy in charge of the museum. "Please check into the Hotel and take a good long rest, we'll watch over the statue," the man said. "I'll stick around for a while if you don't mind," Mr. Goldo said. "But there's no need for that, the statue is perfectly safe." "Oh my knee, that old football injury," Mr. Goldo lied, "If you just let me rest here for a little while I'm sure it will pass." "Yeah sure whatever you want, please make yourself right at home sir," the man said. Mr. Goldo look at a gun he notice earlier knowing it was a trap.

Zatch dodge another of Danny's strikes. "I don't want to fight, I came here to see the Shemira Statue," Zatch shouted. "Wait that's why you were here?" Danny asked. "Yeah why?" Zatch asked. "Nothing just that the museum won't open till tomorrow and tickets are sold out," Danny said. "Sold out," Zatch responded. "Yeah," Danny said. "But Kiyo made it sound like a big deal," Zatch complained, "I don't even get it." "You and me both," Danny said, "Here have a fish donut." "Thanks," Zatch said taking the offer. Danny gave one to Ponygon two.

"So what's your name?" Danny asked. "Zatch Bell," Zatch said, "And this is Ponygon of the horse riding clan." "Horse riding clan huh? Maybe for someone his size," Danny said, "Wait Zatch Bell as in Prince Zatch Bell, son of King Bell?" "Yeah that's me, but you can call me Zatch," Zatch said. "Wow I can't believe I'm talking to royalty," Danny said, "My name is Danny."

"So Danny do you work at the Museum?" Zatch asked. "No I'm the one who delivered it," Danny said. "Wow you did?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Danny said, "Hey by the way, what they say about your mantle is true?" "What about it?" Zatch asked. "That you can control it at will and make it grow bigger and everything?" Danny responded. "Oh that, yeah and it can even protect Kiyo and I," Zatch said, "And my broach regenerates it till its good as new." "Lucky you," Danny responded, "How about I show you the statue?" "Hey thanks," Zatch said.

Danny led them to the room where they found Mr. Goldo tied up and gagged. "What happen Mr. Goldo?" Danny asked. f. "Where in blazes were you, they stole the statue," Mr. Goldo said, "Come on quick we got to get it back." "How do we do that?" Danny asked.

"I can track it down with my super sense of smell," Zatch said. "Who are you?" Mr. Goldo asked. "I'm Prince Zatch Bell, son of King Bell," Zatch said. "A prince huh?" Mr. Goldo responded. "He's a mamodo," Danny explained. "That explains a lot," Mr. Goldo said.

Zatch track the statue down to the docks. Mr. Goldo recognized the leader. "Great job Zatch," Danny said. "Thanks, I can sense mamodos two," Zatch said. Kiyo came home to see Ponygon carrying a letter. Kiyo opened the letter and found it in mamodo writing. "What's up with mamodo writing," Kiyo responded, "Kiyo come at a loading ship that is filled with goons. I need your help, be sure to bring the spellbook."

At the boat Zatch led them to a door. "It's in there," Zatch responded. "Time for the anvil of steel," Danny said. "Thanks for your help Zatch but why don't you just go," Mr. Goldo said. "I'll be fine, besides when Kiyo gets here we can really get started," Zatch said. "No need to worry I have a recovery spell I can use to heal," Danny said. "Hey cool, I have one two," Zatch said.

Danny kicked the door down causing the men to look at them. Danny took one out and use the door as a shield for the bullets. "Stay back here where it's safe," Danny said. "Right," Zatch said. Danny took more out with his fighting style. He dodges bullets as Danny took out more.

"Man there's no stopping this kid," the guy said. "Oh yes there is," the leader said. The henchmen gathered around Danny and started shooting him giving him no place to run. Danny hit the ground unconscious. "Hahaha so much for him," the leader said. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny fully recovered instantly as the bullets were forced out of his body.

Danny took out more henchmen who were shocked. "You see Danny's power is to recover," Mr. Goldo said, "No matter how much Danny-boy gets hurt he can recover in an instant." "Just like my Jiozaker spell," Zatch said. "You could say that," Mr. Goldo said, 'Jioruk'. Danny fully recovered from his injuries again.

"So that's his secret," the ring leader said aiming the gun at Mr. Goldo's head, "Better get that kid of yours to behave old man." Just then Zatch's mantle wrapped around the guys gun. "Let him go," Zatch said. "That thing isn't normal," the leader said. It threw the leader into the air as Zatch aimed. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the man dead on.

"Nice timing Kiyo," Zatch said. "Sorry it took so long, you forgot to mention which dock," Kiyo said. "Now let's hit them all at once," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said aiming at the sky. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired into the air and multiple attacks came down taking care of the rest of the guards.

Mr. Goldo showed Zatch and Kiyo the statue as his thanks. "Wait this is a big deal," Zatch said. "What?" Mr. Goldo responded. "Sorry it's just I seen pictures of them at the palace library," Zatch said. "So your highness, how about we go out for some sushi," Danny said joking about the your highness. "That's great," Zatch said. "Looks like you made a new friend," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch responded.

Just then they heard noises as the leader escape from the cops and was driving a tanker at them. Then the Tank was about to crash on the car where the statue and Danny's book was at. Danny manage to stop it. "Zatch blow this thing up," Danny said, "I can't hold it forever." "Wait I can use Baruk," Zatch said. "Just blow it up," Danny responded. "But what about his spellbook?" Zatch asked. "Its in the car," Mr. Goldo said. "What?" Zatch responded. "Just do it," Mr. Goldo said. "Okay," Zatch said aiming, "Kiyo." 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and blasted the tank.

Danny took damage from the blast. The statue was safe but Danny's book was burning. Danny started disappearing. "Ah well when you got to go you got to go," Danny said. Mr. Goldo walked over to the spellbook and place his hand on it. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny fully recovered from his injuries. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I want you to go back in your best," Mr. Goldo said, "I'm proud of you Danny, very proud." "You're loosing it old man, that's the first time you didn't call me Danny-boy," Danny responded. "That's all over with because as far as I understand, you're not a boy anymore," Mr. Goldo said.

"Hey pull yourself together, there's nothing to be crying about," Danny said, "I lost my shot to become mamodo king, and I never felt happier. And I don't know why." "You did your job, and finally admit who you 're my son, Danny," Mr. Goldo said hugging him. The book was burned to nothing as Danny disappeared with it shock.

* * *

**A/N:** I decide to add this this long after posting the chapter, but the readers need to get this through their head. As I stated in the summary of the story: "THIS STORY IS BASED OFF THE TV SERIES". Only what happened after Faudo will be based off the comic series but due to changes cause of the difference of what happen in Faudo from the Tv series Zatch Bell and the comic series Zatch Bell, and that the TV series stopped shortly after Faudo was destroyed not send back. Not to mention Zatch is one of the top 6, so Kiyo's death won't come as easy. I seen the Japanese version of Zatch Bell episode 150 with english subtitles, so I have a plan on how Kiyo will gain his answer-talk ability before Clear Note, but you have to be patient.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo set to go to the amusement park with Tia and Megumi. The training had helped them out and with a great results as Tia gained a new spell. But things are ruined when they had to fight a pair of mamodos. Will their power be strong combine? Read to find out...


	20. Tia and Zatch Combination

**Tia and Zatch Combination**

Megumi finally got a few days off so she and Tia trained with Zatch and Kiyo. "The 6th spell," Megumi shouted, 'Gigano Saisu'. Tia swipes her hands together forming a stronger Saisu at Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch's mantle protects them from the damage. "So what did you think?" Tia asked. "Stronger version of Saisu, and I can tell it could do actual damage to us if we were hit," Zatch said. "That's good," Tia said, "Because that means we have a stronger attack."

"Hey Zatch Kiyo how about tomorrow we go to the amusement park and take a day off from training," Megumi suggested. "That sounds great," Zatch responded. "We'll be there," Kiyo said. "Good because there are some rides I want to try out," Tia said, "And don't worry about lunch, we'll handle that." "Hey thanks," Zatch said.

The next day Zatch and Kiyo got ready for their day in the amusement park. "This is so cool," Zatch said, "Just the four of us going to the amusement park." "And no training," Kiyo interrupted. Kiyo was relief to have a day off with the training finally, but at the same time he was nervous about the fact a no body like him was going to amusement park with a super star. He grown use to hanging around Zatch since only the mamodos knew about him being prince, and that only the human partner of that mamodo would know Zatch is royalty. However it's the opposite with Megumi being a pop star.

They arrived at the amusement park and waited awhile. "Where's Tia and Megumi?" Zatch asked. "Maybe there been some difficulties," Kiyo said, "Lets check around and then come back to meet up with them." "Okay," Zatch said running in there. "Lets save the best rides for when Tia and Megumi get here, so we can go together," Zatch said. "That's good enough for me," Kiyo said thinking, _"No harm in that."_

They went on the go-cart first. Zatch zoomed past Kiyo at high speed while he and everyone else were going normal speed. "Hey wait Zatch where's the gas pedal to this thing?" Kiyo shouted. "Wahoo," Zatch shouted not hearing him apparently.

In the fun house Kiyo and Zatch was strapped in. "I don't get it Kiyo, how is this fun?" Zatch asked. "Wait for it," Kiyo said. The horn gone off as the room started turning in circles. "Ah cool," Zatch shouted as he had fun.

After the fun house they took a break. "Hey Kiyo I found a ride I know Tia would want to ride," Zatch said. "Oh yeah which one?" Kiyo asked. "That one," Zatch said. He pointed at a ride where the shuttle went in circles while staying upside down for a while. "Maybe but we should go back and meet up with them," Kiyo said. "Yeah you're right," Zatch said. Just then he sensed two mamodos. _"That's odd I sense two mamodos but I don't see any," _Zatch thought.

In an artic ride there was a human like mamodo name Purio and a lizard mamodo name Zoboron. Purio's partner was a tall lady name Lupa and Zoboron's partner was a big guy in a toga name Hige. "Oh look penguins like the ones in the south pole," Purio shouted. "They're stuff toys that are suppose to make this ride fun," Hige said. They remember the day they met in the south pole where they battled at first but then after ending as a draw they became a team. Like Zatch and Tia they trained to become a team as well. They went their separate ways to go on separate rides.

"Kiyo I mean it, I sense two mamodo presense," Zatch said, "And neither of them are Tia." "Well where are they then?" Kiyo asked. "Amusement park are suppose to be for amusement," They heard someone shouted. They look to see Purio throwing a fit because he was to small to get on the ride Zatch was talking about earlier. "Stop acting that way," Hige said. They look to see Hige was riding on a baby ride dragging Zoboron by the rope. "Kiyo, that boy and the lizard, they're the mamodos," Zatch said.

That's when Lupa took out Purio's spellbook when he said he'll blow it up. "Zatch at the small one then," Kiyo responded. "Right," Zatch said aiming. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ground bellow Purio and Lupa's feet. Then Zatch and Kiyo headed off to the pool which was vacant and safe to fight. "Kiyo you don't think those two mamodos are fighting together do you?" Zatch asked. "Maybe, they do seem to know each other," Kiyo said, "If they are, we'll send a Zaker in the sky to signal Tia and Megumi." "Right," Zatch responded.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi were on the train to the amusement park. "So we're a little late, that doesn't mean that they won't go on the same rides as us," Megumi said. "Megumi you're forgetting that Zatch was raised in the palace, he probably not use to waiting for someone," Tia said. "Yeah but that doesn't mean he wasn't taught to show more respect and wait," Megumi said, "Remember the last time you had doubts about Zatch being good." "Yeah, yeah I know," Tia said.

They reached the pool set for battle. "Okay now where are they?" Kiyo asked. "One of them is closing in," Zatch said. "So you can sense mamodo presense," Purio said. They look to see them. "At least they were considerate to pick an isolated area to fight," Lupa said. "Hey I know you, you're the son of the last winner for crown," Purio said, "Prince Zatch Bell." "That's Zatch Bell to you," Zatch said. "Well Prince get ready to let your father down because our teamwork and training will cost you this battle," Purio said.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted. Goo shot out of Purio's mouth and hit Zatch's feet. "Are you okay Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah either this spell takes a while to work or it failed," Zatch said. "One of them is correct," Purio said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zaker but Purio and Lupa barely dodge it. "That was some power," Purio said.

"We're suppose to be a team," Hige shouted as he and Zoboron made it. "So you two are here as a team," Kiyo said. "Kiyo the signal," Zatch said. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. A large sphere fired slowly from Zoboron's mouth. Zatch and Kiyo dodge it as the attack hit the ground. Zatch's mantle protected them from the explosion. "Hard to send the signal when your opponent tries to attack," Kiyo said.

"Hand over the book and we won't do any harm," Purio said. "You see we're the best team to fight for the crown," Hige said. "Yeah right, have you even battle before as a team?" Zatch asked. "Uh," they responded. _"Good one Zatch, unless they battle before as a team we have one more advantage,"_ Kiyo thought. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Another Dogurak fired from Zoboron's mouth. "Let's see your attack handle this spell," Kiyo responded, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch hand and hit Dogurak. Both spells cancel each other out in an explosion.

"Hey Kiyo my feet were stuck on the ground," Zatch said as his mantle retreated again. "Huh what do you mean?" Kiyo asked. "I mean my feet were stuck to the ground during the last attack, but the explosion seems to break that goo stuff," Zatch said. "So you had another spell to use to cancel out ours," Hige said. "Wasn't to hard," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo now," Zatch said aiming for the sky. "Oh right," Kiyo said flipping back to the first spell, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand into the sky. Tia and Megumi arrived at the park and saw the Zaker. "Zatch's Zaker," Tia said. "They must need us in there," Megumi responded.

"Okay Zatch lets distract them," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. They ran and headed their separate ways. However Lupa and Purio fallowed. Purio was about to grab Zatch but he pushed him aside. Lupa tried to knock the spellbook from Kiyo's hand but he stopped her. "Nice try but we been training to," Kiyo said. "Train for this?" Purio asked. 'Pareido' Lupa shouted. Liquid substance fired from Purio's mouth. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

"They dodge it," Purio said. "Yeah but now the human partner is open," Hige said, 'Dogurak'. Zoboron fired another Dogurak at Kiyo. Zatch reappeared aiming. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and cancel out Dogurak. _"Great now Purio's paralyzing spell won't do any good since that boy dodge it,"_ Lupa thought. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Another Zaker fired into the sky. "Why are you wasting attacks by firing them in the sky?" Hige asked. "Just wait, and you'll see why," Kiyo said.

…_Flashback…_

_ "Signal?" Tia asked. Kiyo nodded and answer, "That way if we need the others help when we're suppose to meet, we know where they are." "Right like we'll use Zaker and fired it into the sky since its our weakest spell if necessary," Zatch said. "Oh I get it," Megumi said, "Then we can use our Saisu." "Right, but by chance there are another team of mamodos as well as you or us are to far to see the first signal and are in a tough spot, then send a second signal,"_ _Kiyo responded._

…_End of Flashback…_

_ "We can use Ganzu Zakerga to provide more time but I don't think that lizard mamodo had use his strongest spell yet,"_ Kiyo thought. 'Oru Dogurak' Hige shouted. A missile version of Dogurak fired at them faster than the first one but still slow enough to dodge. They tried to dodge it but the attack fallowed them. "Well lets see this attack does good against this," Kiyo said, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the sky and multiple Zakergas fired down hitting the attack. All of them manage to cancel out the spell but with an explosion. Zatch's mantle protected them from the blast.

"They cancel out our attack again," Purio said. "I have to admit, they do have some powerful spells, and that mantle seems to act as a shield when needed," Lupa said. "Let's see them handle a stronger one," Hige said, 'Oru Dogurak' Another Oru Dogurak fired at them. "Alright then lets try our defense against that," Kiyo said. "Actually leave that to us," Tia said out of no where. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack successfully.

Hige Zoboron Lupa and Purio were shocked by the new comer. "Tia Megumi," Kiyo greeted. "You finally made it just in time," Zatch said. "Of course, after the second signal we knew you two were caught in a tag battle," Tia said. "Not to mention your Ganzu Zakerga helped," Megumi said. "Signal?" Purio said. "Wait those two spells they fired in the air. They weren't for attack, they were signaling those two," Hige said. "But that means that mamodo is teamed up with the prince," Purio responded.

"Let's do this," Tia said positioning herself. "Yeah," Zatch said aiming. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Tia swiped her hands forming Saisu as Zatch fired Zaker. Both attack combined into one attack. Lupa Purio Hige and Zoboron barely dodge the attacks as it hit the ground. "No fair they can combine their attacks two," Purio said. "That's nothing, I'll teach you to ruin our day in the amusement park," Tia said as she was angry. "Sorry we're trying to work out some issues," Megumi said.

Lupa and Purio came at them. They separated as Lupa cover Megumi and Purio grabbed Tia. "Why aren't you the cutest little thing. How about after I became king you become one of my 100s of girlfriends I'm planning to have?" Purio asked. Tia glared at him as Megumi turned to her. Lupa was about to knock the book out of Megumi's hand when Purio was screaming as he was being strangled by Tia. "If you think you'll become king your crazy, and crazier if you think I'll be your girlfriend," Tia said.

Lupa ran toward Purio but Megumi grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the ground. Lupa jumped back and saved Purio at the same time. She landed next to Hige and Zoboron. "That girl is vicious keep her away from me," Purio said. "Hey Tia, now's a good time to use that new attack spell of ours," Megumi said. "Oh yeah," Tia said.

Meanwhile Hige was arguing with Lupa and Purio about their next strategy because they were tired of doing all the work while Hige and Zoboron stand back and wait to use their next spell. "Sounds like their teamwork still needs work," Kiyo said. "Megumi are we going to use our 6th spell or not?" Tia responded. Lupa and Hige use the moment to come up with the new plan agreeing about what they said about their teamwork.

Hige and Lupa switch spots where Hige was behind Purio and Lupa was behind Zoboron. They ran and surround them at both ends. "Tia something tells me we need to switch spots two," Zatch said. "Oh yeah," Tia said. Tia and Zatch switch spots as well. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Dogurak fired at one end. Then Hige pick Purio up and swinged him around in circles. 'Dareido' Lupa shouted. Dareido fired from Lupa's mouth at them.

"Megumi," Kiyo shouted. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared protecting them from Dareido. Dogurak broke through but Zatch's mantle protected them from the worst. "Seioshi wasn't strong enough," Megumi said. "Still we can attack," Tia said, "Megumi now, our strongest attack."

"Alright the sixth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Gigano Saisu'. Tia swipe her glowing hands forming Gigano Saisu. Hige used Purio as a shield as they were hit by the attack. "That was close," Hige said. "Close I was the one used as a shield, and that attack hurt, I mean physically hurt. That attack had power behind it," Purio responded. Lupa ran toward them and threw Zoboron down as they argued.

"Okay then I think its time to go with our carrier strategy," Kiyo said. "Are you sure that will work?" Tia asked, "I mean I haven't got the hang of it yet." "We don't have much a choice," Megumi said. "Yeah Tia we need your shields and my attacks against them," Zatch said. "Fine, lets just hope I can stay on," Tia said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ground causing an explosion. "Okay, carrier strategy on the go," Kiyo said.

Zatch came at Lupa, Purio, Hige, and Zoboron full speed. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Zoboron fired another Dogurak at Zatch. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack. "That's impossible, only the girl can use that shield," Purio said. "No look," Lupa said. They did and saw that Tia was ridding on Zatch's mantle. "What? You mean that mantle can carry people two?" Purio responded. "Not only that but I can attack two," Zatch said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Lupa and Hige.

Purio tried to wake Lupa as his book started glowing for a new spell. They checked it out and found they had a new spell. "Hige wake up, we have to team up one more time," Lupa said. "I'm trying to do that its you who is dragging us down," Hige shouted. They started another argument over the fact. "Hey Tia, thinking what I'm thinking?" Zatch asked. "Oh yeah lets give it a shot," Tia responded.

'Dogurak' Hige shouted. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Zoboron fired Dogurak as Tia called on Ma Seshield. Dogurak hit Ma Seshield causing an explosion as the shield cancel out the attack. "I like to see you hold against this," Hige shouted coming for a punch. Zatch blocked it with his hand. "That hardly had any affect," Zatch said. "This guy stopped my attack," Hige said. "Because I'm royalty doesn't mean I was spoiled. I trained to fight hand to hand combat," Zatch responded.

"Let's do it now Zatch," Tia said. "Right," Zatch said then shouted, "Kiyo." "Megumi," Tia shouted. "The 6th Spell," both shouted. "We haven't tried that combination yet," Megumi said. "Just trust them. The 6th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. "The 6th Spell," Megumi shouted, 'Gigano Saisu'. Tia swiped her hands forming Gigano Saisu. Then Zatch fired Zakerga from his hands. Both attacks combined into one powerful attack that hit Hige, Zoboron, Lupa, and Purio. Zoboron's book burned instantly as Zoboron disappeared.

"Now lets try out our new spell," Lupa shouted, 'Mokerudo'. Smokescreen fired from Purio's mouth that surrounded the field. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi protected them however they still couldn't see as Lupa and Purio got away.. "Hey not bad for our tag team battle against another tag-team," Zatch said. "Since both Gigano Saisu and Zakerga are our 6th spell, we can call it our 6th spell combination," Tia said, "And call our Saisu Zaker combo our 1st spell combo." "That sounds good to me," Megumi said. "Same here," Kiyo said.

They went to the roller coaster for their first day off, only to find out Tia and Zatch were to small. "Ah come on that's not fair," Tia responded, "I wanted to get on the roller coaster." They went on the airplane ride instead since both Zatch and Tia were tall enough.

Tia rode with Kiyo as Zatch rode with Megumi. Once on Tia was screaming in fear as apparently she had a fear of heights. "Tia there's nothing to fear," Kiyo said. However the plane bounces scaring her even more. "You're not scared are you Zatch?" Megumi asked. "No I'm fine," Zatch said. "How about we scare Tia," Megumi said. She cause the plane to rock side to side.

During lunch Megumi and Tia set up four bentoes. "Here's yours Zatch," Tia said handing it to him, "I made it myself." "Hey thanks," Zatch said. "By the way Zatch, you never told me what happen at that forest," Tia said. "Oh well its hard to explain," Zatch said. "What happened?" Tia asked. "Well we made it to where apparently Zeno was training, and my body started to glow really bright after I started shaking, Kiyo tried to calm me down but I guess it was to much for him," Zatch said, "And during which the strangest thing happened."

"Strange?" Tia and Megumi asked. "Yeah somehow Zatch gain all of Zeno's memories during the light show," Kiyo explained. "Wait so you remember everything Zeno remembers?" Tia asked. "Yeah but I'm not going to sneak a peek into his memories, only one thing I seen and from them and that's the day my father send Zeno to a foster family," Zatch said. "Come on tell me about that one," Tia said. "No, only one person I told was Kiyo, and that was because he was there when I gained those memories," Zatch said.

"Come on Tia, you don't like telling people about your past," Megumi said. "Fine," Tia responded. Megumi remember the day she met Tia. Tia was scared and didn't want Megumi to get involved with her. "Hey lets eat," Megumi said. They had lunch set up. "Wow this looks great," Zatch said looking at the meal Tia made.

Megumi and Kiyo left to get some drinks. Zatch waited patiently, as he meditated. "Hey Zatch at least tell me what you're life was like?" Tia asked, "I mean before the battle." "Rigerous," Zatch said. "huh?" Tia asked. "My father had me trained most of my life. Had private trainers that will push me to work hard," Zatch said, "He didn't even wanted me to know about Zeno. If my birth mother didn't tell me about her, I wouldn't been able to know that he was fighting this battle." Tia looks down blushing a little.

After launch they went on some more rides. Even went to the aquarium and saw the show. They went on the Merry-to-go-round ride last and enjoyed the ride. "You know we should have days like this more often, I mean minus the mamodo battle," Zatch said. "I know what you mean, just have the day off the four of us," Megumi said. "Not to mention, we gain some more battle combinations for the next time we team up," Tia said.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun, at least Zatch and Tia got a few combinations themselves. By the way, Rauzaruk appear in the next chapter. then 2 more after the mirror battle that I created myself. Its 3 I wanted to appear before Zatch and Kiyo meet Li-en and Wonrei.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo have a tenth spell. Just in time two as Zatch found a mirror piece that apparently is wanted by some mamodos. Will it work out? Read to find out...


	21. Mirror Battle p1: Transfer Student

**Mirror Battle P1: Transfer Student**

Zatch was swimming when he found a mirror piece. He grab the piece and came out for air. _"This power, it looks like one of the ancient artifacts. But where's the rest?"_ Zatch thought as he look at it. He decided to take it home with him. At the same time someone came off the bus stop and left some paper art.

Kiyo brush his teeth as Zatch revealed the artifact. Kiyo got ready as Zatch tried to show it to him. "Zatch why are you showing me that?" Kiyo asked. "Because, I think its an ancient artifact," Zatch said. "Yay you found something ancient," Kiyo said. "No, you don't get it, this one has magical powers," Zatch said, "I think its one of the mamodo world's ancient artifact." "If so why is it here, and what's so special about them?" Kiyo asked. "Well from what I know, these have powers that can make a mamodo stronger," Zatch said, "But why it's here…I heard rumors that one of these were stolen from where they were held only problem is I think this been broken because its not as powerful as I thought." "Well you better keep it safe," Kiyo said.

Zatch placed it in the pocket carrier of his mantle. Kiyo headed to school with Suzy fallowing as usual. "Have you heard we're having a transfer student today?" Suzy asked. "Transfer student?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, I hope we can become friends," Suzy said.

At school a girl was writing her name on the board. Unlike her new classmates, she didn't have her school uniform yet so she was wearing her average clothes. "My name is Shion Ibiki, and this is my first day here," Shion said, "It's nice to meet all of you." Everyone started asking questions about her as she was happy to answer them. Kiyo was the only one not paying attention.

When Kiyo did look something was moving around in Shion's bag. Then a small white and purple cat pop out. "A cat," Kiyo responded. Everyone was mesmerize by the cat. "Why your bag had a cat in it?" The teacher asked. "Sorry teacher, I admit it is my cat," Shion said. "Ibiki, I get your school uniform wasn't ready, but its against school rules to bring a cat to school," the teacher said. "His name is Nya, I can't leave him at home while I'm at school all day, he's important," Shion said.

"Come on Teacher, besides we already have a student here that brings a little kid here," Kane said. "I don't bring Zatch with me, he fallows me," Kiyo responded. "Hey that's a cute cat," Zatch said. "And you bring your wife," Kane pointed out. Outside the door the teacher's wife was watching them. "Fine he can stay," the teacher gave in.

Nya jumped on Zatch's head happily. _"He's a mamodo, and a friendly one two,"_ Zatch thought and said, "How about we become friends?" Nya meowed in agreement. Meanwhile the same man from before known as Kiichiro was waiting for them.

Kiyo was getting ready to leave as Zatch and Nya played. "It looks like Nya took a liking to Zatch," Shion said, "You're name is Kiyo right?" "Me…oh yeah," Kiyo responded. "I'm leaving two, want to walk with me?" Shion asked. She pulled him out of the room with Zatch and Nya fallowing. All the classmates were jealous of Kiyo however Suzy was more jealous of Shion.

Zatch and Nya played on their way home. "It's rare for Nya to take a liking to someone so soon," Shion said. "Oh why would that be?" Kiyo asked. "Because cats different from dogs. Cats are more self center, if it doesn't like somebody it won't go near it," Shion said, "I'm the same way. Nya and I are a lot alike. And that's why Nya and I are inseperatable." Kiyo stopped as SHion ran toward Zatch and Nya.

Later Zatch played with Nya using a piece of grass. Kiyo and Shion watch them with interest. "So why you change schools?" Kiyo asked. "I prefer not to talk about it," Shion answered, "I'm sorry is that okay?" "Yeah sure, believe it or not Zatch has his secrets two," Kiyo said, "Some I don't even know." "Everyone has their secrets," Shion said, "It only make sense that Zatch has some." "You're pretty smart Shion," Kiyo said. "I have to be," Shion said, "I have to be to be on my own." "I don't understand what you mean," Kiyo said.

"The truth is I feel pretty scared most of the time," Shion explained, "Its just that being a lone can be scary you know." "Alone?" Kiyo asked. "Oh its nothing really," Shion said, "But I'm so glad I got to meet you Kiyo." "What about me?" Zatch asked as he and Nya joined them. "I'm glad to meet you two Zatch," Shion said. "Same here, and I'm glad to meet Nya," Zatch said. "Well in that case Zatch, is it okay I be your friend two?" Shion asked. "Yeah of course," Zatch said.

He kneeled down and the mirror piece fell from his pocket. "Uh oh," Zatch said. Shion and Nya were surprise seeing it. "I can't lose this," Zatch said picking it up. "Zatch that mirror is beautiful," Shion said. "Yeah but its something to keep an eye on," Zatch said putting it back in the back pocket.

"I found it," someone said. They look to see Kiichiro watching them. "I want you to give me that mirror piece right now," Kiichiro said. Zatch sensed another mamodo presence. "Kiyo I sense a mamodo somewhere around that guy," Zatch whispered. "A mamodo," Kiyo responded. "I told you to give me that mirror right now," Kiichiro said. "No way, I don't trust you," Zatch said. He pulled out a spellbook.

"Shion get out of here, we'll take care of him," Kiyo said. Shion grab her bag and left. Kiyo went to his bag and pull out the red spellbook. "Its useless trying to show off," Kiichiro said pulling out scissors and paste. "Kiyo that's the mamodo," Zatch said. 'Baris' Kiichiro shouted after throwing them in the air. The glue and scissors became a mamodo with a glue stick body with scissor blades his back with scarf eyes mouth arms and legs. "My name is Cut n' Paste," the mamodo said.

"Let's win this Kiyo," Zatch said getting ready. "Alright," Kiyo said. "Quit waisting time and hand over the piece of the mirror," Cut n' Paste ordered. "This is a mamodo world artifact, you're not getting your hands on it," Zatch responded. "So you know what it is, but what purpose you have for it?" Cut n' Paste asked. "None, because we don't need it to beat you two," Zatch said. "That's right," Kiyo responded.

'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste pull out his blades and formed slashes that came at Zatch and Kiyo for an attack. They dodge the attacks finding it can cut through air. "How did you like the cutting edge of my scissors?" Cut n' Paste asked. Then he started cutting paper to into a paper man.

"Kiyo now's a good time to try out our new spell," Zatch said. "Right, the 10th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. The sky became cloudy as rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch. Zatch's body glowed a rainbow color as his body increased in strength and speed. Cut n' Paste threw the papermen at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Paperuk' Kiichiro shouted. The papermen came to life as they went to attack. They started attacking Kiyo but with Zatch's enhanced speed he defended Kiyo from the papermen.

Rauzaruk worn out when they were safe. "So that's how you play," Cut n' Paste said. 'Ganzu Poreid' Kiichiro shouted. The top of Cut n' Paste's head came off as multiple paste substance shot at Kiyo and Zatch. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted grabbing Zatch. They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

They reappeared away from the paste as Zatch aimed. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand. Cut n' Paste threw his scissors as Zaker hit it instead. 'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste send more of his Shizaruk attacks at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground as Rashield appeared. The first attack hit the shield and bounces back however the second attack cancel the first one out.

"So that's how you like to play," Cut n' Paste said, "Looks like you're not just going to hand it over." "That's right," Zatch responded. "Then we'll cut you down with our strongest attack," Cut n' Paste said. 'Gigano Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste use his scissor blades to fire abeam into the air, then multiple scissors appeared and fuse together into a giant scissor monster.

"Should we use Bao Zakerga or Zanen Zakerga?" Kiyo asked. "I don't think we need to use any of them," Zatch said aiming at Cut n' Paste, "In fact, we can win with just our fourth spell." "Yeah, I believe you're right," Kiyo agreed. "Whatever you two are planning won't work," Cut n' Paste said. "Let's win this," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor fired from Zatch's hand and hit Cut n' Paste.

Cut n' Paste's body glowed from the spell. "What's the meaning of this?" Cut n' Paste asked. "Jikerdor is an immobizing spell, only thing is that it requires metal for it to work because Jikerdor turns whoever it hits into a powerful magnet," Zatch said. "In this case because your body is magnetized, your attack will be drawn strait to you," Kiyo responded. Gigano Shizaruk turned and faced Cut n' Paste. The attack hit them full power. In results Cut n' Paste's book burned from the damage Cut n' Paste took as he disappeared.

After the battle was over Shion and Nya ran to Zatch and Kiyo worried about them. "Are you two alright?" Shion asked. "Yeah so is the mirror piece," Zatch said, _"I just wish I know does it do exactly. And why that guy was after it."_ Meanwhile an imp mamodo known as Grissor and his human partner Dr. Hakase was watching them planning to get the mirror from them.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm keeping this in a four part saga like I did with Zackary Bell. Mainly because so much happens during this battle. Zatch knows some things about the mirror, but he doesn't know what exactly it does.

Also if Zatch doesn't seem as strong as he should be, considering he's in the top 6 with Brago and Zeno, its because I'm planning for Zatch to hold back much of his true strength untill he needs to use it. Like during the final mirror battle against Grissor and Dr. Hakase. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Next Time:** SHion and Nya are now after the mirror, and they will go in far lengths to get Zatch's piece. Even if it means to ruin their friendship in a mamodo battle. Can Zatch save their friendship, and what is so special about the mirror piece? Read to find out...


	22. Mirror Battle p2: Cost of Friendship

**Mirror Battle p2: Cost of Friendship**

The next morning Shion got ready for school. Yesterday she asked Zatch for the mirror but he was to persistence to give it away. "Since Zatch won't give me the mamodo mirror I'll have to take it from him," Shion said, "It could have been avoided if he just give it to me." Nya greeted her. Shion ran to hug Nya.

At the Takamine house Zatch told Kiyo about Nya being a mamodo. "So he's a nice mamodo, nothing wrong with that," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I mean look at Tia and Ponygon," Zatch responded, "And I bet Shion is Nya's human partner." "Yeah, but they probably don't know we know Nya's a mamodo, so for this one time, we'll keep it that way unless we have to tell them, or they find out themselves," Kiyo said. "Good enough for me, but one thing gets me," Zatch said, "They could of fought alongside with us, why didn't they?"

"I don't know," Kiyo said opening the door to go to school. "Hey guys," Shion greeted as she and Nya were outside. "Hi Shion," Zatch responded. "What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked. "I thought we walk to school together," Shion said. "Oh cool," Zatch said. "Zatch…" Kiyo said. "I know," Zatch responded.

They headed to school with Zatch playing with Nya. "Zatch you didn't left it behind did you?" Kiyo asked. "No I kept it in your bag," Zatch answered. "Why am I carrying it?" Kiyo asked. "Where else should I put it?" Zatch asked.

Shion thought they were talking about the mirror piece. "Zatch Kiyo, no matter what can you promise we can still be friends?" Shion asked. "What are you talking about, of course we'll be friends," Zatch responded. "Thanks," Shion responded.

Suzy was behind them and dropped her fruit. One rolled over to Nya who started playing with it. "Good morning everyone," Suzy greeted with jealousy and anger. They turned to face her. "Good morning Suzy," Kiyo responded. "Hi there Suzy," Zatch greeted back. "Suzy come walk with us," Shion offered.

"You must live close by if you're walking together," Suzy said picking up her fruit. "No actually, my house is way over at the other side of town," Shion explained. Suzy was shocked hearing this. "Really well then were you lost by consequence you walked into him," Suzy said using her face drawn fruits for example. "No I came all this way just for them," Shion said. "Walk together," Suzy responded, "But Kiyo likes to walk alone, don't you Kiyo." "Actually its not a problem," Kiyo said. Suzy was shocked again by the answer. She went a little crazy as she pealed an apple.

At the school apparently all of Kiyo's classmates, exception of Suzy, brought either a little kid or pet. They all ran to Shion with kids and pets. Miroshi showed her his iguana. Hiroshi brought Ponygon apparently. "Hey Ponygon isn't yours," Zatch responded.

Kane apparently paid Naomi to come to school with him. "Naomi!" Zatch responded. "Hello Zatch say hello to my fist," Naomi said. She broke Kane's fist and chase Zatch who easily dodge her. Apparently it all was to get Shion to walk with them instead of Kiyo. Thankfully the teacher came in and force those who aren't taking his class to leave including the pets.

Outside the room Zatch was dodging Naomi's attack. In the classroom Kiyo hook his bag to his desk as class started. _"It's in Kiyo's bag, now that Zatch is gone I can get it," _Shion thought. She purposely drop her eraser and went to pick it up. She uses the moment to grab Kiyo bag and threw it into the air. Unfortunately for her it was Zatch's lunch that fell out. Meanwhile Zatch was running from Naomi when Nya saw the mirror.

Then they saw Zatch ran into the bathroom. However when they check it out, it turned out to be the boy's bathroom which was quiet embarrising. During PE, which was the only class Shion had the uniform for, they watch as Zatch did pull-ups. "This is to easy," Zatch said. _"It probably is for you,"_ Kiyo thought considering Zatch had special training. Zatch did a flip and drop his mirror. Shion and Nya went for it but Suzy got it before she did.

For lunch time Shion had Zatch's favorite, yellow-tail. "Hey Zatch how will you like to trade my yellow tail for your mirror?" Shion asked. "Thanks but not for my mirror," Zatch said. Shion tried to tempt him but just got Zatch taking it from her. "Looks like we're being resort to force," Shion said. Nya meow in agreement.

After school to everyone's demise, Shion walked home with Zatch and Kiyo again. However Kiyo left to get Zatch's lunchbox. They headed off anyways as Shion planned. Unfortunetly she had no clue about Zatch's level of skills.

She took him to the park. "What's going on Shion?" Zatch asked. "Zatch are you going to give me that mirror piece or not?" Shion asked. "I don't understand, why do you want it so badly?" Zatch asked, "Its not even a full mirror." "It's important to me and Nya that I have it," Shion said. "But why though?" Zatch asked picking up the mirror from his pocket, "I know what it is, so I need to know why you want it before I give it to you."

"All I can say is if you're not going to give it then it can't be help," Shion said, "Nya we have to do it the hard way." Nya jumped and landed on her back legs standing like a human. "We know you're a mamodo, and without your human partner you're defenseless," Shion said pulling out Nya's spellbook. "What?" Zatch responded.

'Paperuto' Shion shouted. A beam fired from Nya and hit Zatch. "Huh?" Zatch respond. "Nya Shion, don't do it, you don't know who you're messing with," Zatch said as he ended up copying Nya's movement. "I don't think it matters because this spell makes you copy Nya's movements," Shion said. A bug landed on Nya's book as Nya tried to get the bug. And of course Zatch copied his movements. "I'll have that piece of the mirror now," Shion said. Zatch dropped it as Shion went for the grab.

Zatch's mantle grew and covers the mirror. Just in time two as the spell worn out. "How cans your mantle grew without a spell?" Shion asked. "Simple, because my mantle has the power to grow and defend at my will," Zatch said, "You maybe able to control my movements but you can't control my mantle."

Shion and Nya look at each other. "But if we give up now we might never get this chance again," Shion said. Nya nodded to her. "This will end it, our most powerful spell," Shion said opening the spellbook. 'Peruk' Shion shouted. Nya changed shape and size as he fired needles from his fur. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted as he was running their way. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

"Kiyo," Shion responded. "We were hoping we didn't want to fight," Kiyo said, "Zatch knew Nya was a mamodo since the first day we met, but we thought that you two didn't want to fight us." "We're suppose to fight, we're enemies," Shion answered. "We don't have to fight," Zatch shouted. "That's right, we made mamodo friends that we didn't fight," Kiyo said, "And you two became one of them."

They turned to see Shion and Nya disappeared. "I just said we're friends to trick you, we're really your enemies," Shion said. "That's not true," Kiyo said. "It is true," Shion shouted. "Then why were you so concern about us being friends?" Kiyo asked. 'Peruk' Shion shouted. Nya fired more needles from where they were hiding. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted grabbing Zatch. They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

"I have no other choice," Shion said. "Shion," Zatch responded. "My parents were in an accident 6 months ago. I was left all alone, I was so sad and lonely I couldn't stop myself from crying. Then Shion came wandering in my house," Shion said remembering the day she met Nya and how close they became immediately, "But that happiness didn't last long. Slowly I came to realize there was a battle to decide for mamodo king. If Nya's book was ever destroyed he would leave me forever. And that can't happen. I won't let that happen that's why we have to fight"

"Zatch we need to use Rashield," Kiyo said. "No I think we can defend with just my mantle," Zatch said. 'Peruk' Shion shouted. More needles fired at them. Zatch's mantle grew and blocked the needles. "In the middle of all those battles we met someone," Shion continued, "Someone who promise that Nya and I can be together." She remember meeting Grissor who told them if they can find the second and third piece of the mirror their dreams can come true. Grissor had one of the pieces. Then Shion and Nya found the second piece.

"I don't get it, this mirror can do that?" Zatch responded holding his. "I don't care about the battle for the mamodo king, Nya and I just want to be together," Shion said, "But since you have the last piece of the mirror we have to fight you." "They been suffering in this battle, just like Kolulu and Tia had," Zatch said, "They just want to be together." 'Peruk' Shion shouted. Needles fired into the air at them. "Shion, why didn't you just tell me about it earlier when I ask, we could of avoided fighting. I could of given you the mirror instead of fighting, just like I'm willing to do right now," Zatch said, "Kiyo and I met mamodos and their human partners suffer cause of this battle, and we want to end the suffering anyway we can. I am Prince Zatch Bell, son of King Bell, and I'm willing to stop the suffering this battle caused and to become friends with any mamodo and help those who are suffering from this battle."

The Needles stopped and became more like fur as they disappeared. Then Shion and Nya appeared in front of them. "You understand then," Zatch said and handed out the mirror, "Here this is yours." "Thank you Zatch, thanks so much," Shion said picking Nya up. Grissor and Dr. Hakase was watching as they know their quest is about complete as soon they will have what they were wanting.

* * *

**A/N:** Part 2 complete. This is going better than I thought. Don't forget with the Yellow tail part Zatch was raised in the palace so he had some self restrain, just a limit on how long he can last with yellow-tail.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo decided to go with Shion and Nya to meet Grissor. But when Grissor told them the story about the mirror being send to the human world when the battle started, something doesn't sound right to Zatch who knew about the ancient mamodo artifacts. So when Grissor took them to the hide out and when they unite the three pieces it ended up a trap as Zatch's suspicion was confirmed. Can they get to the end of this struggle or will they have to fight? Read to Find Out...


	23. Mirror Battle p3: the Trap

**Mirror Battle p3: the Trap**

Zatch Kiyo Shion and Nya got on a subway train to their destination the next day. "Thanks for coming, I didn't think I'll be a little nervous going on my own," Shion thanked them. "Its no problem, only plans we had was training, but this is more important," Kiyo said. "Yeah that's right," Zatch said. _"Besides something doesn't sound right, Zatch first said that ancient mamodo artifacts can increase a mamodo's power somehow. Then this Grissor guy says this mirror has the power to save a mamodo from this battle," _Kiyo thought, _"Something doesn't sound right."_

They got off the next stop. Shion led them to a run down apartment building. Shion knock on the door. "I'm warning you, I have a dog," someone said. The door open revealing to be Grissor. "A very large dog," he said. "It's me Grissor don't worry," Shion said. "Ah well its little Shion. Why didn't you say so, come in," Grissor said opening the door for them. "I knew you didn't mind if I brought over my friends Kiyo and Zatch," Shion said, "They got the third piece you wanted." "Wow Prince Zatch Bell, its an honor to meet you, your highness," Grissor said as if he recognize him (And the fact Grissor over heard what Zatch said the other night). "Please just call me Zatch," Zatch said coming in and taking off his shoes.

"I know I'm not like most mamodos, but trust me, I'm a mamodo," Grissor said. "Oh that's okay, I can sense mamodo's aura when they're presence after a certain length, so I can tell you're a mamodo," Zatch said. "That's a useful ability, no doubt you're King Bell's son. Come in, come in," Grissor said letting them in.

Grissor made them tea to drink. "I know the place isn't much to look at but we call it home," Grissor said. They had some of the tea but it didn't taste much like tea. Grisor served them cookies as well. As well as turkey gizzards he called homemade but there was still a price tag.

"So where's your human partner?" Zatch asked. "Dr. Hakase is busy with some research," Grisor explained. "So he's a professor or scientist?" Kiyo asked. "Oh he's more than that he written books," Grissor said giving Kiyo a book. Kiyo recognize the picture of Hakase's as he read some of his work.

"He does live here, but its more than meets the eye," Grissor said. Grissor showed the closet for example which was like a miniature libratory. Then the refrigerator which really was a super computer. Then he pulled a lamp string twice and a bed came down. "See we thought of everything," Grissor said. Unfortunately Nya hit one of the buttons with curiosity and the bed went flying into the sky with Grissor on it. Then it came down. "Impressive huh?" Grissor asked.

"So come on Grissor what about the mirror?" Shion asked. "I want to know a little more about the mirror two," Kiyo said. "I'm surprise the young prince doesn't know about it," Grissor said. "I heard stories," Zatch said. "When the struggle of the battle for king started a mirror was broke into three pieces and spread out throughout the human world," Grissor said, "It is said that the mirror can protect those from fighting this battle for king." _"That makes no sense, my father would of known about it since he won the last battle for king and against Gorem,"_ Zatch thought. "I don't really like fighting myself. But when I saw how much Shion needed it, I thought she deserve it better than me." _"Still doesn't make sense, and seeing Zatch's expression, it doesn't make sense to him either,"_ Kiyo thought.

"So lets see these pieces of yours," Grissor said. Shion and Zatch showed their pieces. "What about yours?" Zatch asked. "Mine is at an ancient ruins that has magical powers that can allow the unification of the three pieces," Grissor said. "How about we all go there then," Kiyo said. "Fine," Grissor said. They headed out as Grissor had this planned.

They took the bus to the ruins. "So where is this place?" Zatch asked. "We're almost there guys, we get off on the next stop," Grissor said. Little did they know that there was a camera in Grissors hat that Dr. Hakase was using to spy on them. They had things planned as Hakase got ready for fooling them as he remember the day he met Grissor.

…_Flashback…_

_Hakase was walking through the streets after being kicked out of the institute. "The fools are just jealous of me that's all," Hakase said, "They'll be sorry." "Hey you," Someone said. Hakase look to find Grisor. "Are you serious about getting your revenge," Grisor said. "Well yes I'm pretty serious," Hakase said. "If so, if you can read the words in this book you're well on your way to get your revenge," Grisor said handing the book._

_They left together ready for the battle. However after Grissor use his spell he only got a flicker of a flame for an attack as the other mamodos took advantage. Then Hakase found that fused with an object the spell can do more._

…_End of Flashback…_

Meantime they stopped at the forest and fallowed Grissor the rest of the way. Grissor kept in communication with Hakase as they headed to the ruins. "Behold the ancient ruins," Grissor said, "Can't you feel the magic in the area?" _"No actually I can't,"_ Zatch thought. They went into the ruins into a room where there was a hole containing one of the pieces. "This is where we must do the ancient ritual and unite the three pieces," Grissor said, "Just dancing and chanting."

Grissor turned on the player as it played one of Folgore's hits. "We're suppose to dance to this?" Zatch and Kiyo asked. "Come on guys do it for us," Shion said as she and Nya dance. "Alright," they responded and started dancing. "Its time Shion, bring yours first," Grissor said. Shion nodded and took hers and put it in place and dance away. Then it was Zatch's turn. Zatch placed his and step back. He sensed powerful mamodo magic coming from the mirror as it fixed itself. It flipped over revealing the whole piece.

"What happens now Grissor?" Shion asked. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," Grissor said taking the mirror and left through a passage. Then the room cave in on them. They broke out as the rubble was fake. "I thought something was wrong when he told us that story, my father would of known about a mirror if it came here when the battle started," Zatch said. Zatch aimed at Grissor as he ran. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand. It travel fast enough to hit the ground Grissor was about to step on.

"Nice try but we're taking this battle in our hands," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grissor formed a small flame and use the player to fuse with it. Then smokescreen blew out of it and surround Zatch, Kiyo, Shion, and Nya. Grissor ran where Hakase was waiting.

* * *

**A/N:** Different than I planned but the biggest battle is up next.

* * *

**Next Time:** Now they must fight Grissor and Hakase, but now that small flame is 100 times stronger with the mirror's power and Grissor has more spells. Worst enough Grissor betrayed Shion and Nya and burned their book. Can Zatch and Kiyo win this one, and is it possible Grisor not the only one holding back? Read to Find Out...


	24. Mirror Battle p4: Tough Battle

**Mirror Battle p4: Tough Battle**

Zatch Kiyo continued going after Grissor, but stopped when they noticed Shion and Nya was moving. "Nya Shion, what's wrong?" Zatch asked. "It was all a waste wasn't it?" Shion asked, "All our hard work was for nothing." "Hey don't give up yet," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I don't know what kind of power that mirror has, but from what I sense, I know we can't allow Grissor run off with it," Zatch said. Nya cheered Shion up before they headed off to face Grissor.

They chased after Grissor as Hakase watch from his lab. Hakase gave Grissor instructions of which way he should go. Zatch and Kiyo caught up as Grissor ran. "I think the right path was the wrong path," Grissor said. "Don't worry we'll just go to plan B," Hakase said.

He hit a button and there was an explosion that cause a tree to fall on Zatch and Kiyo. 'Kyadopan' Shion shouted. Nya's claws became like metallic as he cut slash through the tree saving Zatch and Kiyo. They continued after Grissor once safe.

Hakase went to plan C and push another button. Then as they were on what they thought was solid ground it collapsed into a deep whole. "Nya," Shion shouted, 'Baikal'. Nya turned into a giant mattress and use her claws to cling into the wall as they landed on him except for Zatch. "The third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared on Nya.

"I finally lost them, and for good," Grissor said running with the mirror. "That's what you think," Kiyo said. Zatch Kiyo Nya and Shion step in front of Grissor. Grissor ran to the side hopping his partner had another plan when he hit a dead end of a cliff. "Now what is so special about that mirror," Kiyo said. "None of your business," Grissor said.

A small cannon appeared bellow Grissor. Hakase hit two buttons at once causing another explosion that forced Grissor to fly up and landed at the top of the cliff where Hakase was. The mirror rolled to Hakase as he and Grissor were set. Then Hakase walked to the edge within Zatch and Kiyo's view.

"Thank you for all your help. We would never been able to get the three pieces together alone," Hakase said. "Why you want it so badly?" Kiyo asked. "To avenge myself for those who banish me from society," Hakase said. "And that will make me king of the mamodo world," Grissor said. "Doesn't the mirror save mamodos from having to battle?" Shion asked, "I thought having the magic mirror would mean Nya and I can stay together forever. But that's not true is it?" "That mirror it can increase mamodo power can it?" Zatch asked. "Why aren't you a smart little prince," Hakase said. Shion was crying knowing the truth.

"There is no way I'm letting you become king," Zatch said. "You're in position to make threats, with this mirror I'll be more powerful that you and the rest of the top 6 combine," Grissor said. Hakase took out the mirror and opened the spellbook. 'Riapo' Hakase shouted. Both the spellbook and the mirror shine. Then a beam fired and hit Grissor. Then Grissor transformed into a giant creature. _"His power, it's stronger than before,"_ Zatch thought, _"His power is almost as great as Brago's mine."_

"Good I see you're gazing and trembling at Grissor's new form," Hakase said, "Won't he make a great mamodo king?" Hakase and Grissor laugh at them. "There's no way I'm going to allow you to become king," Zatch said. "Not only Grissor is stronger but he has more talent," Hakase said.

Grissor jumped somewhere in the forrest with Hakase. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted using the mirror. Fire appeared in Grissor's hand as he send it to burned down the forest around them. Zatch Kiyo Shion and Nya dodge the attack. "And that's just a glimps of what Grisor can do," Hakase said. "This power is beyond what I imagine, now nothing will stop me from becoming mamodo king," Grissor said. "Not unless we stop you," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. Nya ran at Grissor to attack. "Wait Nya," Shion and Zatch shouted. They went after Nya as Kiyo took out the red spellbook.

Grissor threw a tree at the ground but Nya use it to jump at Grissor. Grissor easily knock Nya to the ground. Nya manage to break free but he took major damage. "Lets see how you deal with multiple attacks," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said aiming. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and multiple Zakergas fired down Grissor was hit but he was least affective.

Shion went to protect Nya as Grissor aimed. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grisor fired a Faigar at Shion. Nya manage to push her out of the way but his spellbook was hit by it and started burning. "Nya," Shion cried, "You have to go back to the mamodo world." Nya started disappearing as she cried. "You can't leave not now," Shion shouted. Nya was trying to tell her he loved her. _"I love you two,"_ Shion thought. Nya disappeared except for the bowtie that was left. "Nya you're really gone forever," Shion cried.

"Yes good riddance two," Grisor said, "I can't with stand this pathetic display of emotion." Zatch aura rose with anger as the red spellbook glowed. "Nya was our friend two, and you broke Shion and Nya apart," Kiyo said. "It's a mamodo battle, having book destroyed and mamodo send back to the mamodo world is the faith of all mamodos except for the one who will become king," Hakase said. "And that won't be you," Zatch said, "Kiyo no more holding back, we have to go full power." "Right, get ready to lose to the next king," Kiyo responded.

"I will be king," Grissor said. "Not as long as we can fight," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said. "This new spell will prove you wrong," Hakase said. "Kiyo our book," Zatch said. "Yeah I saw it two," Kiyo said opening the spellbook. 'Magma Garan' Hakase shouted. Grissor summon a chasms in the ground from which lava around the fighting area. Grissor used the lava to attack them. Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack with ease.

"You're not the only one with new spells," Zatch said. "Right the 12th Spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeron'. Zatch hits the ground and send shockwaves of electricity at Grissor. Grissor was hit but he was unaffected. "Was that suppose to hurt?" Grissor asked. "So that's what Zakeron does," Kiyo said. "Yeah but it wasn't enough," Zatch said. More chasm appeared turning the battle ground into an island.

"There is only one way off this island and that's to beat Grissor," Hakase said. "And with that one spell for attack you're defenseless," Grissor said. "Not so fast, Kiyo the other new spell," Zatch said. "Right the 11th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeruk'. Lightning fired down formed 12 lightning clones of Zatch. "Lightning clones," Kiyo responded. "What good are those?" Grissor asked sarcastically. "Watch and learn," Zatch said, "Kiyo fallow my lead." "Right," Kiyo said.

"Clone 1 and 2, stay, rest of you surround Grissor," Zatch ordered. 10 of the clones ran at top speed. _"Incredible, these clones are as fast as Zatch with Rauzaruk,"_ Kiyo thought. "Its useless," Grissor said. "Clone 4," Zatch shouted, "Kiyo the sixth spell." "Right," Kiyo responded, 'Zakerga'. One of the clones fired a Zakerga at Grissor. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grissor fired Faigar that hit Zakerga at even power. "Clone 11: the 6th spell," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. The clone fired Zakerga that added with the other Zakerga canceling out Faigar.

Then another clone came down at them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from the clone's hand and hit the two. Grissor grabbed the clone and threw it at the other two. The three clones cancel out. 'Magma Cascade' Hakase shouted. Grisor gathers magma together, into one tremendous fireball. Lava fired down from it and destroyed all the clones. "Its hard going easy on you guys," Grissor said. "We can say the same," Zatch said.

"You should of took the mirror like I did," Grissor said. "You took it!" Zatch responded. "Yes, and your father never did find out it was me," Grissor answered. "Unfortunetly it split between worlds and scattered. You know the rest," Hakase said. "You don't deserve to become king," Kiyo said. "A king shouldn't depend on powerful objects to get what he wants, he should depend on his own power as well as the power of his friends and his people," Zatch said. "Please all you are is toys, we'll show you, you're wrong," Hakase said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zaker from his hand that hit Grissor. "My power came from four years of intense training," Zatch said, "And it grew when I found a purpose to fight." 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga from his hand. 'Faigar' Grissor shouted. Faigar fired from Grissor's hand as the attacks collide causing an explosion. Zatch's mantle saved Kiyo and him from the worst. "We grew stronger because we learn to trust others," Zatch said. "That's right we even teamed up with a mamodo name Tia and her partner Megumi and became even stronger," Kiyo said, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air then multiple Zakerga fired down on Grissor.

'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grissor fired another Faigar. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. Then they reappeared safely. "We grew stronger as a team," Kiyo said. "We trained day by day, not just for us but for everyone, humans and mamodos alike, who had suffered cause of this battle," Zatch said. "And we'll keep on training and winning," Kiyo said, 'Zakeron'. Zatch hit the ground sending shockwaves of electricity at Grissor.

'Dino Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grissor summoned balls of lava on both hands and threw it at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground as Rashield pop out of the ground. Dino Faigar hit the shield and bounced back. Grissor easily deflected his attack. They dodge another attack easily. 'Faidoruk' Hakase shouted. Grissor fired a stronger version of Faigar at them. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

They reappeared near the edge. "We're still willing to fight," Kiyo said. "This is the end for you," Grissor said. "By my calculations you should be unable to use anymore spells," Hakase said. "Normally if we were amatures," Kiyo said. 'Faigar' Hakase shouted. Grissor fired Faigar at them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga from his hand and the two attacks cancel each other out.

Shion then jumped on Hakase forcing him to let go of the mirror. It hit the ground and crack in many ways. Shion kept Hakase away from the mirror for them. She went after the mirror until cords from Hakase's mechanical hand and stopped her. "No, I already let down the one I most care about," Shion said. She continued to the mirror. Hakase stopped her and kicked her aside. Grisor knock her out. Hakase grabbed the mirror and faced them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ground causing an explosion. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch then fired Zakerga that hit Grissor. "Impossible," Hakase said. "Thanks Shion but leave this to us," Kiyo said, "So, should we use Bao, or Zanen?" "Let's use Zanen, I want to show them where my power comes from," Zatch said. "Alright," Kiyo said flipping to the spell as the book shined brightly.

'Gigano Faidoruk' Grissor shouted. Grissor changed forms again but into a stronger version. "Now for our second ultimate spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Zatch's body glowed a bright golden color, then Zanen Zakerga summon above the sky. "Zanen Zakerga, strike them down," Zatch and Kiyo said in unison. Zanen Zakerga fired multiple Zakergas with one flap of its wings Grissor took the attack at once. "These attacks are stronger than usual," Grissor said. Just then one of the Zakergas hit mirror destroying the mirror. Zanen Zakerga then dived at Grissor and hit him. The book burned into nothing as Grissor disappeared.

The next day at school things were like before as everyone waited for Shion's arrival. Kiyo arrived to see that Shion wasn't there. The teacher told them that Shion transferring again. Kiyo headed out to meet with Shion. He found Shion with Zatch. "Hey Kiyo," Zatch greeted. "Zatch, Shion," Kiyo responded. "Hello Kiyo," Shion greeted. "Are you really leaving?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, if I stay here I might be depending on you guys," Shion said, "I just have to grow up. Time to find out if I can handle things on my own."

"Don't make a face like that, it'll make me cry and a transfer student can't look sad on their first day," Shion said. "Yeah you're right," Kiyo said. "Zatch for Nya become a kind king," Shion requested. "Already planning on that," Zatch said. They said their goodbyes as Shion left.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I want Zakeruk and Zakeron appear before the battle in Hong Kong. Anyways I might not be able to update soon. Lets just say something comes up and it'll delay any updates for any of my stories.

**Zaron:** Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Gigano Zakeron:** Stronger version of Zakeron fired from the ground when Zatch hits it.

**Tri Zakerzem: **Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

**Jauro Zakeruga:** Shoots an enormous ring of electricity with many Zakers emenating from it.

**Barugirudo Zakeruga:** Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy.

**Raja Zaker:** Creates a shockwave of electricity.

**Sorudo Zakeruga: **A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zatch can hold and use as a physical weapon.

**Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga:** Zatch summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything.

**Jikerdon:** (Assist) A ball of energy similiar to Jikerdor fires from Zatch's hand. When it hits a target all spells are attracted to the target hit.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch competes against Naomi and having years of training comes in handy. Especially when Naomi cheats. But trouble brews that test their courage. Will Zatch win the respect of everyone? Read to find out...


	25. Zatch vs Naomi

**Zatch vs. Naomi**

Late at night Naomi made traps to cheat against Zatch in his little competition. That mourning Zatch meditated to clear his mind for his little competition. Then he ate lunch with Kiyo Ponygon and Hana. "So Zatch want to go to the zoo and see that lion?" Kiyo asked. "I can't, it's about time I get Naomi off my back," Zatch said, "Why don't you take Ponygon that way he find you know who." "Mey," Ponygon. _"Not going to happen,"_ Kiyo thought seeing Ponygon's glare.

Zatch headed out and breathed. "Today is my day," Zatch said, "After today, Naomi won't try and bully me." He headed to the park and face Naomi and her friends. "Naomi I challenge you to a duel," Zatch said. "What kind of duel Zatch?" Naomi asked. "Racing, climbing, and wrestle," Zatch said, "All three are both of our strong points. If I win you have to stop trying to bully me." "Sure but you won't win one of the three matches," Naomi said. "We'll see about that," Zatch said.

"Hey Ponygon, by any chance have Zatch told you what he was doing today?" Kiyo asked Ponygon. "Meru mey," Ponygon shook his head. "No huh," Kiyo said, "What can that little prince be doing?" Suzy came by offering him and Zatch to see the lion.

At the park Zatch ran as Naomi chased him in her toy car. Zatch took advantage and tripped Naomi's car causing her to fall out. "I win," Zatch shouted. "That's just one of them," Naomi said.

Kiyo went to the zoo with Ponygon and Suzy. Miroshi and Hiroshi were teasing Kiyo saying he was on a date with Suzy. "If its not a date, then where is Zatch?" Hiroshi asked. "Actually I don't know where he is," Kiyo said.

Zatch was climbing the bars despite the fact Naomi tried to hit his hands. "If that's the way you want to play then," Zatch said going inside the bar cubes. Zatch used it to get on top. "Work with your strengths and your weakness," Zatch said.

Meanwhile Kiyo and the others were enjoying the Zoo. "To bad Zatch isn't here, he would love this place," Kiyo said, "And its pack, lets just hope we don't get lost." "To late," Miroshi said. "We lost Suzy and Ponygon," Hiroshi said.

Meanwhile Suzy and Ponygon were trying to look for the Lion exhibit. There were pounding on the door as the lock was released and they went in it. Meanwhile the Lion they came to see was watching them.

Back at the park Zatch prepared himself as the wrestling began. _"Luckily I was trained to fight back home,"_ Zatch thought. He came at Naomi dodging the hole. "No way," Naomi said, "No fair." Naomi ended up stepping in her trap and fell in it.

At the Zoo the Lion was out and went into the public. Zatch meditated after his win as Naomi was let out by her friends. "Zatch," someone shouted. Zatch turned to see the boys. "What?" Zatch asked.

Meantime Suzy and Ponygon walked into the cage where the lion was suppose to be held. "What are you two doing in the lion cage?" Kiyo asked. "Don't be silly, if we're in the cage where is the lion?" Suzy asked. Just then the announcer pronounces that the lion was on the loose.

Zatch found Naomi at an edge of a cliff down below the edge they were standing at. _"If I use my mantle I can climb down. But then I reveal that I have powers," _Zatch thought. "What about that cave," one kid said, "We can find the other hole to it we can save Naomi that way." Just then a Lion step out of the cave and faced Naomi. Zatch headed down there with out his mantle to help Naomi. Zatch slipped and fall but his mantle grab hold of the branch. "Okay that was close," Zatch said. Naomi decided then to climb up to him. She grabbed Zatch and made it to the top.

Later that day Kiyo was watching the news when the news of then lion being captured was on. The news showed Zatch and Naomi on the news. "Wow you're a big guy," Zatch said, "Hey there's a thorn stuck on your paw." Zatch pulled it out for the lion. The lion showed his thanks by licking Zatch. "Aren't you afraid of the lion young man?" The news lady asked. "No actually," Zatch said.

Naomi threw a lizard at Zatch but he grabbed it. "Hey we had a deal, I won our competition so you can't bully me," Zatch argued. "Really, I don't remember that promise," Naomi said. _"Talk about embarrassment," _Kiyo thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to make one more update before being gone 3 days and without internet. so no updates over the weekend.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo are asked a favor by a human partner name Li-en to save a mamodo name Wonrei. But things get hard when the person keeping Wonrei hold is Li-en's father who was a criminal, the island is heavily guarded, and there is another mamodo standing in their way. Can they save Wonrei, especially from making the worst decision? Read to Find Out...


	26. Battle in Hong Kong

**Battle in Hong Kong**

In Hong Kong in a building a woman with black long hair tied in two buns covered by a red and whitish-pink cloth in a red long shirt with flower and gold design with whitish-pink pants and red shoes name Li-en, entered the room where her father Li-Akron was at. "Father tells me where Wonrei is," Li-en demanded. "Li-en listens to me," Li-Akron said, "As of today that man is no longer a concern of yours." "But he is and that's why I have to know now answer me," Li-en responded. "It's time to open your eyes Li-en," Li-Akron said turn to face her, "He's not human."

"Father you took away my one true partner. I can never forgive you. I can't even think of you as my father anymore," Li-en said clutching her fist, "You're going to tell me where you hid him even if I have to force it out of you." Li-en tried and kicked her father, but Li-Akron caught her kick. "You ungrateful child, you don't understand what a parent endures," Li-Akron responded.

He pushed her leg away and with one chops of his hand knocks her down to the ground. "In one week Wonrei will be banish from this country and will be escorted out of here on my boat," Li-Akron said, "Until he's gone you will pay a visit to your grandmother in Japan. While there it'll give you time to cool."

At the cell, a mamodo with white spiky out hair with white clothes and a bag containing his book was remembering the time with Li-en. This mamodo was Wonrei. _"This is fine. Yes," _Wonrei thought as his reason for this was to protect Li-en from the battle, _"This is as it should be."_

Three days later Li-en was walking through a rocky terrain outside Momochi City. She heard about a mamodo with a kind heart that trained in that area. She hoped that the mamodo was kind enough to put the battle aside to help her save Wonrei. 'Zakeruk' someone's voice echoed through the terrain. Li-en saw lightning shot down.

When she found the owner of the voice she saw Zatch and Kiyo were training as multiple Lightning clones appeared. "Let's see what these clones can do," Kiyo said, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air as multiple Zakergas fired down. "Clones dodge," Zatch shouted. The clones dodge all the Zakergas. "Definitely have the speed of Rauzaruk," Kiyo said. "Clone 1," Zatch shouted. 'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. The clone hit the ground sending Zakeron through the ground. Most of the clones were destroyed.

"Clone 12," Zatch shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Another of the clones fired Zaker at another clone. "Clone 4," Zatch shouted. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. The clone hit the ground as Rashield appeared. Zaker hit the shield and bounce back. "Clone 12 dodge," Zatch ordered. It did so but the power up Zaker came at Li-en. Kiyo saw this at that moment. "Zatch," Kiyo responded. "I see her," Zatch said and look at the clone that was within range, "Clone 9," Zatch shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. The clone closest to Li-en disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared in front of her. It took the hit and disappeared.

Kiyo cancel out Zakeruk ending training. "Are you okay?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Li-en answered. "Sorry, normally Zatch and I are the only ones here so you caught us off guard," Kiyo said. "It's my fault for getting this close to your training," Li-en said, "My name is Li-en, and I heard rumors of a kind mamodo who trains here with his human partner. Now that I found you I have a favor to ask of you." "Huh?" Kiyo and Zatch responded. "You probably think I'm crazy, and I know it's a selfish thing to ask of you, but…" Li-en said and looks up, "I'm so desperate I don't know what else to do. I don't want to lose my friend Wonrei, and I need your help to bring him back to safety."

Zatch set up three places to sit to listen to Li-en's story. "All father's have a bad side, but I guess mine is a little worst," Li-en said, "He's a real criminal." "Huh?" Zatch responded. "Pleasing a guy like that has to be hard," Kimmi said. "And it doesn't matter what man I date he disapproves," Li-en said.

…_Flashback…_

_Li-en was on a date and told the man her father's name. "Did you say Li-Akron," he responded, "Excuse me, there's something I need to do. Like run for my life." "Wait," Li-en responded but he already left._ ("All of them, the instant I tell them my father's name they ran away," Li-en explained)_._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Only one didn't run away like the others," Li-en continued, "When I told Wonrei who my father was, it didn't seem to bother him at all." "And Wonrei is the one you ask us to help you save right?" Zatch asked. "That's right and he's a mamodo just like you," Li-en answered. "A mamodo," Zatch and Kiyo responded.

…_Flashback…_

_Li-en was eating all the food on the plates. _(I met Wonrei when I was stuffing my face to forget an ex-boyfriend," Li-en explained)_. "It's bad for your health to eat that way," Someone said. Li-en looks to see Wonrei next to her seat watching her. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone," Li-en explained. She went for the rice when Wonrei grabbed her hand. "I don't know what you're so upset about, but you really should take better care of yourself."_

"_Who do you think you are," Li-en said getting up and trying to break from his grip, "I'll eat as much as I want. I'll eat, eat and eat till my stomach explodes if I want." Wonrei showed no sign of letting go. "Let me go," Li-en demand as she kicked Wonrei around the neck area._

_He didn't flinch or even tried to block her kick. She stopped and asked, "Why didn't you try to block it?" "If it makes you feel better, kick as much as you want," Wonrei said. Li-en look at him confused at first._

_Later outside near a pond Li-en explained about why she was upset including about her father. "I see, so that's why you were so upset. "So that's why you were so upset," Wonrei said. "If my father saw you with me like this, your life will be endangering two," Li-en said, "You should leave quickly." "I feel sorry for you Li-en," Wonrei responded. "Huh?" Li-en responded._

_A couple of birds flew by the pond and one hit the water. "You're like a bird trap inside a cage. When you should be soaring through the clouds," Wonrei explained. "Even if I escape from my bird cage, my father will follow me anywhere I try to go," Li-en pointed out. "You give up to easy, why don't you try spreading your wings?" Wonrei asked._

"_No one ever talked to me like that, you're the first to care," Li-en said smiling. Wonrei's spellbook glowed catching them off guard. "Look at your book, it's glowing," Li-en said. "You're the one," Wonrei said._

…_End of flashback…_

"He meant you're his partner, the book's owner," Zatch explained, "You two have a real bond Li-en." Li-en knew about this as Wonrei told her the same thing.

…_Flashback…_

_ They tried out the first spell and gain devastating results. "What in the world?" Li-en responded, "What in the world is this power? Wonrei?" Wonrei stood and turned to her. _("That's when Wonrei told me about the battle to determine king of the mamodo world," Li-en said)_._

_ "I can't believe this is happening now, and you are chosen to be the owner of my book," Wonrei said, "My goal is to win the battle and become king of the mamodo world. But if you enter these battles you might be hurt two. If you can, I ask you to fight beside me." "Of course…I'll do it," Li-en responded as Wonrei look up, "Let's make you king of the mamodo world together. I'll help you fight." "Thank you," Wonrei said._

_ Next few days Wonrei gave Li-en special training to prepare for the battle, in return she taught him Kong Fu. "White King, tiger claw, tail of a cage dragon, snatch an eel, palm of a great man," Li-en called out moves. Wonrei performed them perfectly. "Your aim is great, with your new martial arts, no one will be able to defeat you," Li-en said._

_ Then they battled against one of the mamodos and won as its spellbook burned and it disappeared. _("We were unstoppable. We brought down every mamodo that challenged us. I thought Wonrei would be king of the mamodo world for sure," Li-en said, "Then something happened.")_. Li-Akron was watching the battle and everything that happened through his limo._

_ Then a few days later Wonrei told her, he want to quit battling. "What do you mean?" Li-en responded, "How can you say you want to quit after how far we come? Don't you want to become king of the mamodo world?" Wonrei look as if he was struggling. "You're important to me. I don't want you to get mix up in a battle and get hurt," Wonrei confessed. Li-en was shock and cried hearing it._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That was it, Wonrei disappeared right in front of me," Li-en said. She started crying as she knew her feelings now. "You really like Wonrei a lot," Zatch said. Li-en nodded yes to Zatch. "There she is," Someone shouted.

Two men manage to find the training area fallowing Li-en. "My father's henchmen," Li-en said, "I'm going to reserve a plane ticket for both of you. I'll be waiting for you at the departure lobby, at the Momochi Airport, tomorrow at 9:30." She ran off with then two henchmen fallowing. "Zatch what should we do?" Kiyo asked. "I don't think we have much of a choice Kiyo," Zatch responded. "Yeah," Kiyo agreed.

At the island in the cell Wonrei was in. He remember more to what happened which was why he was in there. As there was laughter in the background. _"Don't move,"_ he remembers Li-en said.

…_Flashback…_

_ There was a baby bird that landed on his head as his use the mirror to see it. It was at Li-en's home in Hong Kong. Li-en manages to get the chick off Wonrei's head. "Oh poor thing, you fell out of your nest didn't you? I'll return you to your nest," Li-en said, "Wonrei will you help me?" Wonrei agreed as she climbs on his hands to stand so he can push her up. "That's good," Li-en said blushing._

_ She put the baby chick in its nest with its brothers/sisters. She was on the tree without Wonrei keeping her up. "When you grow up you will be flying around the skies as free as you want," Li-en told them as she look up in the sky._

_ That day during the battle. "You did it, you defeat another mamodo," Li-en said. Wonrei grunted as he turned to her revealing to be injured. "No Wonrei, you're hurt," Li-en said immediately went to treat Wonrei. Li-Akron was watching the whole thing._

_ Back at her place she treated him. "Li-en, why do you keep insisting in helping me this much?" Wonrei asked, "After today's battle, don't you understand this battle is very dangerous?" "Well, because you were the one who set me free from my bird cage," Li-en said started to put some of the stuff away even though she was hurt herself, "And you never left my side. It feels good, it fills up my heart. I want us to continue fighting together."_

_ Li-en placed her hands on her chest and Wonrei saw the sore on her hand. "Your hurt, will you be alright," Wonrei said grabbing her hand making her blushed. "Yeah I'll be fine," Li-en said, "It's only a scratch." Wonrei was still concern about Li-en's safety in the battle._

_ Later Wonrei met up with Li -Akron and his men. "I know you take part in dangerous battles with those creatures. It is no matter to me. What is unforgivable is for you to get my daughter mix up in your selfish crusades," Li-Akron explained, "What makes you think you can protect her?" Wonrei look at Li-Akron. "Believe me, if my daughter were ever injured…" Li-Akron threatened. "I will do whatever you asked," Wonrei said. "You are very clever, I will make sure you do," Li-Akron said turning away thinking, "You will never see my daughter again."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei was still in the cell. _"It is better this way," _Wonrei thought. That was the full story of what happened.

The next day at Momochi city airport the announcer announced that the airplane to Hong Kong was about to leave. Li-en looks up but didn't see Zatch or Kiyo. "I guess I was asking for too much. Now that I think about it, it was a stupid request. Mamodo are all natural enemies, and even if they're not fighting, they have to be foolish to take a request this dangerous," Li-en said, "I guess I have to save Wonrei alone."

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "You came to help," Li-en responded turning hopping to see them. Instead there were two henchmen from the other day. "You thought you can get away from us huh? Think again," the big guy said. Li-en tried to run but he grabbed her arm. "No way, let me go," Li-en demanded. "Don't think we're going to be nice just because you are the boss' daughter," the man said. "Let go," Li-en demanded thinking about Wonrei, "Let go!"

Kiyo opened the red spellbook as it shined brightly. 'Zaker' he shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the two henchmen. They released Li-en, causing her to fall, and passed out. Li-en got up and saw them. "It's you," Li-en responded.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Kiyo," Kiyo introduce himself, "Nice to meet you Li-en." "And I'm the prince of the mamodo world Zatch Bell, but you can just call me Zatch," Zatch introduced himself, "Nice to meet you Li-en. Okay let's go save Wonrei." Li-en cried with joy and hugged Zatch saying, "This is great, you don't know happy you made me. You guys are two generous; I'll owe you the rest of my life."

Once in Hong Kong they took a boat to the island. Zatch had his clothes off as he acted as propeller to one of the islands. "That's where they're holding Wonrei," Li-en said referring to the island ahead.

On the island it was heavily guarded with guards and weapons. They were at a hiding spot as Zatch got his mantle on and Kiyo grabbed the red spellbook. "This is where my father's organization stores their gold and valuables," Li-en said.

She looks out at the sight of how many guards there were. "Without a doubt, this is where Wonrei is being held I just know it," Li-en said turning to face Zatch and Kiyo, ""Both of you know this is where the real danger starts. Are you two sure you want to go through with this?" "Even if we choose not to go, you'll go anyways right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes," Li-en said, "I'm going in." "Then so are we," Zatch said, "Kiyo attack from the ground." "Alright then," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeron'. Zatch hit the ground sending Zakeron at the guards. Most of the guards were hit by the electricity.

"What do you want?" one guard asked. Li-en Zatch and Kiyo made their appearance. "I came here to win back Wonrei," Li-en said. "The boss' daughter," another said. "I don't care if she's the boss' mother. We don't know who she's working for. She could be working undercover for the police," the first one said loading, "We can't let her get away." They started shooting at them.

Zatch's mantle grew as Kiyo grab it. "Li-en grab Zatch's mantle," Kiyo said. "Uh, right," Li-en responded grabbing it. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attacks. They reappeared out of weapon range with Zatch aiming.

"_Wonrei,"_ Li-en thought. 'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted. Jikerdor fired from Zatch's hand._ "Wait for me," _Li-en continued. Jikerdor hit one of the guards and the guns magnetized to him. "Now!" Kiyo shouted as they went to fight. Li-en took down some of the men thinking, _"I'm coming for you. I will save you."_ Wonrei could hear the noises from the summit where his cell was at but didn't know who was causing it.

Li-en took one more down as they chased down the last guard. He pulled a lever and logs tied to ropes came at them from the gap on the wall. Li-en barely dodges one, but another one came at her and hit her. "Li-en," Kiyo responded. "Are you alright Li-en?" Zatch asked. "Poor saps, don't you realize that monster lied to you and just using you to get free," the guard said.

Li-en struggled to look up at him. "After I rescued Wonrei, then we'll find out if he's a person who lies or not," Li-en explained. "Person…he's a mamodo don't you know that," The guard responded, "You can tell without even talking to him. He has the eyes of a liar and a cheat. The eyes of someone who steals from his own mother." "That's not true," Li-en said. "Eyes of someone who takes advantage of everyone he meets," the guard continued.

"That enough!" Li-en shouted. She shot up and started beating the guard up with Kong Fu, mainly with kicks. "You don't know him, Wonrei doesn't think of only of himself. He's a kind person who tries to understand the hearts of others. He told me I'm important to him and I believe him," Li-en said as her use the final moves on the guard, "Why can't any of you understand Wonrei." The guard collapsed on the ground. Li-en felt sharp pain in her side and fell two.

"Kiyo our recovery spell quickly," Zatch shouted aiming. "Li-en trust us when I say don't dodge this spell," Kiyo said opening the spellbook on the spell, 'Jiozaker'. Jiozaker fired down and hit Li-en fully healing her from the injuries she sustains. "I know Wonrei is good," Li-en said, "I just know it." "We trust you Li-en," Zatch said.

An armor mamodo with wings on his back, name Zabas was flying toward the island carrying his human partner Galliont. "I can feel it, its close," Zabas said, "Just as I thought, that island. A mamodo is there." They headed toward the summit of the island.

Meanwhile Li-en was able to stand up. "We hardly use Jiozaker, but when we need it, it sure comes in handy," Zatch said. "Thanks," Li-en said for the spell. "Let's go to the jail cell," Kiyo said. "There's only one way up," the guard shouted. He was about to smash the controls but Zatch's mantle reacted and stretches over to the controls and stopped the guard. "What?" the guard said. "Now Kiyo," Zatch shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the guard. He passed out from the attack.

Kiyo checked on the elevator. "Zaker didn't affect the controls thankfully," Kiyo said. "Of course," Zatch said. "How did you stop the guard from smashing the controls?" Li-en asked. "My mantle can grow and act as a shield at my will and without a spell," Zatch said, "I can also carry people with it but the only problem is them staying on." "Yeah but luckily we didn't have to use it for that," Kiyo said.

They took the elevator up as Li-en thought about the kind of king she asked Wonrei of what he wanted to become. _"I want to protect everyone, I want to be a king who defend all mamodo in the entire world," _Wonrei had answered her. _"I want to help you achieve your dream Wonrei,"_ Li-en thought.

At the summit Zabas took down the rest the guards heading to the prison. "I'm sure the mamodo is in there," Zabas said. They heard the elevator starting up. "Someone is coming up," Galliont said. "Yes but I feel…" Zabas started. "What is it Zabas?" Galliont asked. "Just there's another mamodo on their way up," Zabas said, "Play our cards right we can take care of two mamodos in one blow."

At the elevator they saw the light above. "That light is coming from the summit, just a little farther," Kiyo said. "Finally we're almost there," Li-en said. _"Li-en looks really happy," _Zatch thought, _"I can't wait to finally meat Wonrei."_ Just then Zatch sensed a second mamodo at the summit. "Kiyo I sense two mamodos up there," Zatch said, "One of them could be Wonrei but the other one I don't have a good feeling about." "Another mamodo, that's the last thing we need right now."

They reached the top and saw that Zabas was waiting. "Hello friends, this is your last stop," Zabas greeted. "I'll stop when I want to, who are you, and what did you do with Wonrei?" Li-en asked. Zatch focused on finding Wonrei's presence. "I sense him, he's at the jail cell," Zatch said. "Well, well, its little Prince Zatch Bell, I guess we made the right decision on deciding to fight you first," Zabas said, "Especially when that mamodo haven't moved since we got here."

"Kiyo lets attack," Zatch said aiming. Zabas and Galliont prepared for battle. "Right lets test their strength against this first," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Zabas. Zabas used his wing to protect him from the attack. "Li-en this is a good time for you to get Wonrei," Kiyo said. "We can handle these two," Zatch said. They headed off to face Zabas with their back facing the cage. "I'm very sorry," Li-en apologized as she headed to Wonrei.

Zabas appeared from the smoke unaffected from Zaker. "Are you really planning to hold us off with that puny attack?" Galliont asked as Zabas spread out his wings. "That was just to test you guys out," Kiyo said. "Yeah we have more powerful spells than that," Zatch said.

Li-en ran toward the prison cell. _"Wonrei, I came to save you," _Li-en thought starting to see Wonrei in the cell, _"We're going to fight together Wonrei." _Li-en made it to the cell and grabbed the bars. "Wonrei," she shouted. Wonrei look up to see Li-en who was really happy to see him, but he wasn't as glad. "Why did you come here Li-en?" Wonrei asked. Li-en look at him confused.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning with wind swirling around him and came at Zatch and Kiyo from behind. Kiyo grabbed Zatch and shouted, 'Baruk'. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. Then reappeared 10 ft. away. "I'm surprise you're not attacking them," Zabas said, "I thought the son of King Bell would take out enemies every chance he has." "Well you're wrong," Kiyo said. "Especially not someone who wouldn't be able to fight back," Zatch said, "It's not a fair fight." "Oh please there's no right or wrong in this battle. Anything goes to become king," Zabas said.

"If you think that, then you're going to loose," Zatch said aiming. 'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted. Zabas fired a spiraling beam at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared. "Please we seen weak shield like that a dozen times already," Zabas said redirecting the attack. Oru Wingar hit the wall and ricochet into the ground causing an explosion.

"Now for the other two," Zabas said turning around. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga from his hand and hit Zabas directly. "I told you, you're going to lose," Zatch said. They look to see Zatch's mantle had grown and protected Zatch and Kiyo. "That annoying mantle," Zabas responded. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the sky and multiple Zakergas fired down and hit Zabas.

"Wonrei why aren't you coming out to fight? Hand over the spellbook quick, break up those hand-cups," Li-en said and looks down, "I want to fight together with you. I don't care about anything else, not even if I get hurt." She heard Wonrei moved from inside the cell and look up to see his back was turned. "Wonrei, I'll fight with you because I care about you," Li-en said crying with a blush visible.

Wonrei struggled as he heard her response knowing he had to lie for her to go. "Li-en I hate you," Wonrei lied then said, "Just leave me alone." Li-en was surprised hearing the lie. "Just go, just get out of here quickly," Wonrei said which basically confirmed that what he said about hating her is a lie.

"He still hasn't given the girl his spellbook," Galliont said. "We should just deal with those two," Zabas said. "No way, you're still fighting me," Zatch responded. _"We'll see about that," _Zabas thought.

Li-en and Wonrei could here Zatch and Zabas fighting. "Hurry, just hurry up and leave," Wonrei told Li-en. He looks up to see Li-en was turned around and acting as his shield. "Li-en…what are you…" Wonrei responded. "Wonrei I don't like lies. I told you what I feel for you and that was no lie," Li-en said, "That's why I'm going to protect you."

Zabas and Galliont prepared for what ever they planned as Zatch and Kiyo set to use Ganzu Zakerga. "Stop it, Li-en don't, you could get badly hurt. Get out of here quickly," Wonrei demand. "What's the matter Wonrei? If you hate me so much, why are you so worried about me getting hurt?" Li-en asked turning her head to him, "Huh?" Wonrei didn't know how to answer that.

"Wonrei," Kiyo shouted. "Huh?" Wonrei responded. "Stop it! How long are you going to keep hurting Li-en. We helped her get here, I know what's going on between you two. Li-en went through so much danger to get here to you. Doesn't that matter to you?" Kiyo asked. "Wonrei, Li-en is here because she want to fight beside you in all your battle," Zatch said. "She'll sacrifice everything to help you become king," Kiyo said, "Are you just going to let all her feelings just go to waist?"

"Get real, are you still afraid to get Li-en involved after all this?" Zatch shouted, "If you cherish Li-en at all, you'll protect her in all your battles, you'll become her shield. You'll protect her anyway you can." "Protect," Wonrei responded remembering his goal was to become a king that protect. "You won't even protect Li-en and you wanted to become king?" Zatch continued. "That's right you run from obstacles without fighting, and you want to be mamodo king," Kiyo responded, "You got to fight."

"Huh that was very interesting," Galliont said. "I'm about to cry. Losers talking about dreams and king and protection," Zabas said, "They deserve each other stupid girl and pathetic mamodo. We'll blow you losers away." 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning and turned at Li-en and Wonrei. "Zatch lets use Ganzu Zakerga again," Kiyo said. "Not yet Kiyo," Zatch said, "Let's see what Wonrei will do next."

"Li-en the fourth spell," Wonrei shouted breaking the hand-cups and threw it at her, "Here." Li-en grabbed the spellbook from between the bars and opened it. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei went for a punch as his fist powered up. He broke through the bars and punch Zabas back.

Wonrei stepped out and use the other arm around Li-en. "Thank you Li-en, from now on I'll always protect you. And together we'll walk down the path to becoming king," Wonrei said, "But first the mamodo that called you stupid is going back to the mamodo world where he belongs, are you ready?" Li-en cried with joy and answered, "I'm ready."

"Incredible and with one punch," Kiyo said. "That's what happens when she adds her heart and soul into it," Zatch said. "That's for sure," Kiyo said. The red spellbook glowed for a new spell. "Let's watch and see what else they can do," Zatch said.

"So much from one lucky punch," Zabas said. 'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted. Zabas fired Oru Wingar. "Don't under estimate how powerful I can be," Zabas said controlling the spells movements so it be unstable, "Let's see how good you are evading this attack." "Li-en stay behind me where its safe," Wonrei said. "I'm okay," Li-en responded.

Wonrei breathed as he went into stance and stuck his hands out. "Double Palms That Captured the Wind," Wonrei said starting to direct the attack around them. Zabas tried another approached. "Defensive hands that stopped the flaming spheres," Wonrei said directing the attack still. "I'm trying my normal attacks but nothing seems to work," Zabas said redirecting the attack again. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. A glass like shield appeared in front of Wonrei and protect them from the attack.

"We definitely need more speed and power, launch it again and don't be nice this time," Galliont said. "They're not going to find this so easy to block," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning rapidly at them. "Lets finish the girl," Zabas said going toward Li-en. "Enter the akurso the tiger of Orio," Wonrei shouted jumping in front of the attack and stopped it with his hand, "The claws of a hero that defeated the evil dragon." Wonrei grabbed Zabas stopping his spin and forced him back. "You will not lay one finger on Li-en," Wonrei said.

Zabas went for another attack. Wonrei jumped and kicked him away. "What are those moves he's using?" Zabas wandered, "And what is that technique." He spins at them but Wonrei pushed him away. "Kong Fu," Wonrei and Li-en answered.

"Galliont," Zabas said. 'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas spin as he headed off. "Now Li-en," Wonrei said. "I'm ready," Li-en responded, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei jumped and ran after Zabas. As Zabas turned Wonrei jumped and punched Zabas down to Galliont knocking both out. Li-en closed the spellbook and Wonrei took an ending stance showing the fight was over.

"Thank you Kiyo, your words help guide me to the properly decision," Wonrei thanked them, "And thank you for everything you did to help Li-en get this far. I don't know how to thank you." "Li-en really deserves the thanks, if it wasn't for her passion we wouldn't have gone this far," Kiyo explained as Li-en blushed a little.

"That's right," Zatch said, "By the way Wonrei…" "Yes," Wonrei said. "I'm just curious of what kind of king you become?" Zatch asked. "My goal is to become king who protects," Wonrei said. "That's a great goal, mine is to become a kind king and end the battle for king once and for all," Zatch said, "But if my book somehow gets burn in this battle, I want to at least know there are others who I think deserves to become king." "Thank you Zatch," Wonrei responded. "Believe it or not, we actually cross by a few mamodos who either wanted the same thing as Zatch about ending the battle, or we respect for their goals," Kiyo said.

Just then they heard noises from the elevator. "The elevator," Li-en said. "Zatch and I will take care of things here," Kiyo said, "You should go now, you had enough." ""If we leave now, you'll have to fight by yourselves," Li-en said. "But they're all chasing Wonrei," Kiyo said. "Don't worry we can handle things on our own," Zatch said.

"Thanks for everything," Li-en said. "Kiyo's right we should go," Wonrei said. He leaned down as Li-en climb on his back. "Thank you Zatch and Kiyo, I hope we all survive to the very end," Wonrei said. "Yes when the time comes we have to fight, I hope we're the very last," Li-en agreed. "Yeah, and whenever you're in Momochi City again, you know where to find us," Kiyo said. "Yeah, and you might be able to meet one of our friends we told you about," Zatch said. "Maybe," Wonrei agreed.

Wonrei jumped down from ledge to ledge to the ground bellow. "Hahaha, the cliff, what a shame. I'm the only one who can fly," Zabas said, "He mocked me by not burning my book and now he's going to pay." "Hey Zatch, did you see that glow earlier?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, lets test our new spell out," Zatch said. "Stand a side," Zabas said. "You forget we have some unfinish business with you, so we can finish what Wonrei left off," Zatch said. "That's right," Kiyo said.

'Garuk' Galliont shouted. Zabas started spinning and came at them. "The 13th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jauro Zakerga'. A ring fired from Zatch's hand. Then Zakers fired from the sides of the ring. "Please that won't work," Zabas said using his wings to protect him. "Don't under estimate this spell," Zatch said shifting the position of his hand. The Zakers went around the wings and hit Zabas. One of the Zakers then hit Zabas' spellbook. It burned to nothing as Zabas disappeared.

"Incredible," Kiyo responded. "Like it huh?" Zatch asked, "It just gets better." "I believe you," Kiyo said, "Let's just hope Li-en and Wonrei got off safetly." "Yeah same here," Zatch agreed as they plan to head down.

Down bellow Li-en, who was carrying the bag with Wonrei's spellbook, and Wonrei were facing Li-Akron and more of his henchmen as well as the boat Li-Akron arrived on. "Tell me Wonrei, I want to know your attentions with my daughter," Li-Akron said. "Li-en and I are staying together," Wonrei explained, "Even without your blessing." "You think I'll just hand my precious daughter to a creature like yourself?" Li-Akron asked. "I will protect Li-en no matter what comes our way," Wonrei answered, "It doesn't matter what kind of enemy we'll face, I'll never again be pulled from Li-en's side."

Li-Akron threw his pipe down and grabbed a handle of something from the henchmen. "Even if that enemy is me?" Li-Akron asked. He pulled out his sword and threaten to cut Wonrei with it but Wonrei didn't move from his spot. "I will no longer run away," Wonrei responded. Li-Akron froze in place. Li-Akron saw that in Wonrei's eyes. "You're very foolish," Li-Akron said. He pulled back and didn't strike back.

"Father I…" Li-en said. Li-Akron kicked the boat off shore to float on water. "Some stupid fool left a boat here unattended," Li-Akron said, "Since it's not mine, it's not my place to make sure no one takes it without asking." Li-Akron left as it was his way of saying they can use the boat. "Father wait," Li-en said. "Get out of here, you sicken me," Li-Akron responded. "Father at the top of the mountain there are two friends of ours," Li-en said, "They fought for us and saved our lives. So I want you to let them go. And father…" Li-en said starting to cry, "Father thank you." Li-Akron didn't say anything but the two henchmen nodded to her in reinsurance.

They got on the boat off the island. "Isn't this great that everything turned out Wonrei?" Li-en asked. "Yes Li-en it's all thanks to you and Zatch and Kiyo," Wonrei said. "And I promise to thank Zatch and Kiyo the next time we meet," Li-en said. "Ah, and there is one more thing I feel I must thank them for," Wonrei said. _"Mine is to become a kind king and end the battle for king once and for all,"_ Zatch said back up there._ "Believe it or not, we actually cross by a few mamodos who either wanted the same thing as Zatch about ending the battle, or we respect for their goals," _what Kiyo said. "Now I know there is other mamodos who choose the proper path of becoming King," Wonrei said, "Cause of them I found new courage to continue, and new hope for this battle." Wonrei and Li-en then came together for a kiss.

Zatch and Kiyo headed home on the plane. Kiyo gave Suzy a ticket to a Folgore concert for not being around. Zatch handed everyone a meat bun. Tia visited during the time as Zatch gave her a meat bun. "Wow this is good," Tia said, "So why were you in Hong Kong?" "A long story," Zatch said, "But I think you'll like the ending." "What you won another mamodo battle?" Tia asked. "Yeah I did, but that's not what I was talking about," Zatch said.

* * *

**A/N:** I was planning to have Oruga Zakerga appear, but I change my mind and thought it was about time Zatch gains one of Zeno's spells, that he didn't have in the show or comic series. Here are spell update.

**Zaron:** Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Gigano Zakeron:** Stronger version of Zakeron fired from the ground when Zatch hits it.

**Tri Zakerzem: **Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

**Barugirudo Zakeruga:** Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy.

**Raja Zaker:** Creates a shockwave of electricity.

**Sorudo Zakeruga: **A huge sword with a blade made of lightning is summoned, which Zatch can hold and use as a physical weapon.

**Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga:** Zatch summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything.

**Jikerdon:** (Assist) A ball of energy similiar to Jikerdor fires from Zatch's hand. When it hits a target all spells are attracted to the target hit.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo spend time at a hot spring, however it turned out a trap as they were led to a secret spring. Now they must fight an invisible mamodo that can attack from anywhere. Can Zatch fight what he can't see just by sensing out its presence? Read to find out...

**Battle in Hong Kong**


	27. Hot Spring Battle

**Hot Spring Battle**

Zatch was a raffle to win a yellow-tail his marble landed and he won a yellow tail. "Man am I lucky," Zatch said eating his yellow-tail. "Looks like you won a game of chance little one," someone said. Zatch turned to face a tall man. "Yeah," Zatch said. "If you want I can give you my prize, it's a trip to a hot spring," the man said. "That sounds great," Zatch said. "It is great, it's a place you can relax in a hot spring of water," the man said, "I'm going home to my country tomorrow so I won't be able to go. I hate for it to go to waist." "Thanks," Zatch said taking the offer.

The next day Hana Kiyo Suzy and Zatch were heading to the springs. "Why is Suzy here?" Kiyo asked. "Because it was a ticket for four and since Tia and Megumi were both busy I thought Suzy should come instead," Zatch said making sure Suzy wasn't listening knowing how jealous she can be.

At the hot springs, Kiyo and Zatch were in a men baths as Suzy and Hana were in the girls. "Ah does this feel good," Zatch said. "Yeah the water is supposed to help you relax," Kiyo said. "Well I feel relax," Zatch said.

Meanwhile Hana was enjoying her spring as Suzy drawn her famous fruit faces. In no time Suzy had several face drawn fruits in the they heard drumming in the background as it was a human parter/hunter name Garza guiding his panther mamodo Baransha.

Zatch tried out a massage chair. "Hey this is cool," Zatch said. "Its suppose to help you relax," Kiyo responded. They headed to their room. Baransha left a message and map in the room. "Hey Kiyo I sense a mamodo," Zatch said as they came in the room. "Well I don't see one, so maybe its just here to relax," Kiyo said, "Apparently the duo mamodos we faught at the park was there for fun when they threaten to destroy a ride." "Maybe," Zatch said.

"Hey a flyer to a secret hot spring," Kiyo said, "And with a buffet of yellow tail." "Kiyo isn't it odd that we found this after I sensed a mamodo?" Zatch asked. "Yeah, lets check it out anyways," Kiyo said, "If its some kind of trap set by a mamodo, we can just battle them like always." "Yeah you're right," Zatch agreed.

They fallowed the map to the area. They made it to the bridge. Kiyo step down on one wood piece that broke and fell into the river bellow. They manage to cross without any problems to the other side. Meanwhile Garza and Baransha was watching. "They fell for our trap," Garza said, "Its time to start the hunt."

Zatch and Kiyo made it to the area. "This should be the place," Kiyo said, "But no spring." "Kiyo I sense that mamodo again," Zatch said. "Then this could be a trap," Kiyo said taking out the red spellbook. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. Baransha fired sonic waves from her mouth. Kiyo turned to the attack as it came. Zatch's mantle grew and protect him from the attack. "That was to close," Zatch said. "I didn't hear the enemies' spell," Kiyo said.

They headed to the bridge. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. Baransha fired Okeru that destroyed the bridge. "Zatch there's a rocky area nearby," Kiyo said, "We can use it to our home field advantage." "Yeah," Zatch agreed as they ran.

"That mamodo can sense other mamodos," Baransha said. "That just makes the hunt more fun," Garza said, "With your animal instincts and my superior hunting skills we'll when this battle." "Right," Baransha agreed.

They ran to a rocky terrain for their battle. _"Our best shot is using a attack spell that fires more than once, in other words Ganzu Zakerga and Jauro Zakerga," _Kiyo thought. 'Gu Riaruk' Garza shouted. Baransha became invisible as she went after them. "Kiyo its close," Zatch said. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. "Kiyo our defense," Zatch shouted. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted Zatch punch the ground and Rashield appeared. Okeru hit Rashield and bounce back. Baransha dodge the attack.

"It must of dodge it," Zatch said. "Lets see it dodge this," Kiyo shouted, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Then multiple Zakergas fired down around them. Baransha dodge each one. "Kiyo it must be using a spell that makes him invisible," Zatch said. "I figure as much," Kiyo said. 'Okeru' Garza shouted. Another Okeru fired from Baransha's mouth as they dodge the attack.

"How are you attending on fighting an invisible enemy?" Garza shouted. Baransha was on the cliff now. "Kiyo from behind," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga. Baransha dodge the attack with ease. Baransha dodge and landed on the rock. "You maybe able to sense my movements, but you're aim is pathetic," Baransha said.

"Lets find the human," Kiyo said. They headed to the forest but only saw what was a deer, in reality it was a deer head that Garza use to get away. Baransha jumped to the ground to attack. "Kiyo the mamodo is on the ground," Zatch said. 'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch punched the ground sending Zakeron to attack Baransha jumped to the trees dodging it. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zaker into the air but Baransha dodge it.

"Kiyo lets give them multiple enemies to dodge," Zatch suguested. "Good idea," Kiyo responded, 'Zakeruk'. 12 lightning fired down and created 12 lightning clones. _"So far they avoided close contact, but if we can catch the mamodo we can use Baruk to cancel out their invisibility spell," _Kiyo thought, _"At least Zakeruk can buy us some time."_

Baransha jumped down to attack. "Clone 5," Zatch shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. The clone fired Zaker but Baransha dodge it. "Zatch we're going to have to stick with Zaker for a bit," Kiyo said, "If not I won't be able to keep Zakeruk active." "Its okay," Zatch said.

Baransha and Garza gave them time off as they ate. One of the clones came back with some berries. "The clones said they stink but I was hoping we can still eat them," Zatch said. "Zatch we're canceling out Zakeruk," Kiyo said. "What why?" Zatch responded. "Because I have an idea of using these berries to our advantage," Kiyo said.

Baransha and Garza was about to attack when they saw the flashes of Zakeruk cancel out. "That must be those lightning clones canceling out, they must of ran out of energy," Garza said. They headed down and didn't see Zatch or Kiyo in sight. They saw the jacket. Baransha jumped and grabbed it but when she did she release it. "It smells awful it stinks," she said running off. Even Garza smell it.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from underground where Baransha was. Zatch and Kiyo jumped out. "Now we found you," Kiyo said. "Aren't you a little exhausted. At the end you're still the prey," Garza said, 'Gu Riaruk'.

Baransha turned invisible. 'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted. Rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch powering him up. He ran at Baransha. Baransha tried to dodge it but Zatch still came at her. Baransha tried to run but Zatch still ran after her. "What's going on, what ever she goes he fallows?" Garza asked, "Weight the jacket, the smell must still be in her mouth." "That's right, and with Zatch's natural sense of smell combine with his ability to sense out mamodos makes it easy for him to fallow," Kiyo said.

Zatch grabbed Baransha finally as Rauzaruk worn out. "Kiyo now," Zatch shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Baransha disappeared in a flash of lightning. When they reappeared Baransha was visible. "The spell was canceled out," Garza said. "It must have been that spell," Baransha said. They tried to run but they forgot that the bridge was down.

They prepared to attack. "Now lets give them a taste of our latest attack spell," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed. "Hah, the hunter always get there prêya and we'll burn your book," Garza said, 'Gigano Gadoruk'. Baransha gained body armor with spikes that cover his body. 'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. A ring fired from Zatch's hand. Multiple Zakers fired from the ring that hit Barasha and forced her into Garza. Both were forced into the river as they got away.

They headed back. "Where in the world have you been?" Suzy asked. "We went out for a stroll," Zatch answered. "Can we get some dinner?" Kiyo asked. "Suzy and I ate it all while you were gone," Hana answered. "What?" Zatch and Kiyo responded. "It was so good, all the yellow-tail," Suzy said. "No fair I want yellow-tail," Zatch complained.

* * *

**A/N:** It took a while but this is good. Now instead of doing having a chapter with Kanchome I got a better idea. So no next time, I want to keep it a surprise.


	28. Tia and Megumi’s Break

**Tia and Megumi's Break**

Tia and Megumi were somewhere in Japan where there wasn't any cities but small towns for some shooting. Although now they were done for the day's work. "Doesn't this feel good?" Megumi asked. "Yeah, no battles no training, just sitting back and relax," Tia said.

"Hey Megumi, there's some farming area nearby owned by some old lady and old man," The cameraman said, "Actually if you're lucky you lucky the old man and his grandson-in-law might be working there, I saw them yesterday. They're pretty nice." "Thanks, we'll think about it," Megumi said, "What do you think Tia?" "Sure I don't mind meeting new people if they're nice," Tia said. "Then lets get our stuff and go see them," Megumi said.

At Momochi City, Zatch and Kiyo were training like dogs. "I sure with Tia was here, at least she and Megumi make our training more fun," Zatch said. "Yeah but Megumi is on tour and Tia came with her," Kiyo said. "Where they go?" Zatch asked. "I don't know, somewhere further in Japan," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi reached a hill over some farm. They could see two people working there. "That must be the place," Megumi said. "What are we waiting for, lets meet them," Tia said. "Hold on Tia, we can't rush down there like that," Megumi said. "Hey someone just arrived," Tia said.

They headed down to check it out. Down bellow it was Li-en who had arrived as Wonrei and her grandfather was working. "Oh someone is coming down the hill," her grandfather said. "Huh?" Li-en and Wonrei responded. "Hey there," Megumi shouted as she arrived, "Sorry, but my cameraman said there was some people around here." "Oh so you must be Megumi," Li-en's grandfather responded. "Yeah," Megumi said. "And I'm her friend and traveling partner Tia," Tia said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Li-en," Li-en said. "And mine is Wonrei," Wonrei said.

They were invited inside Li-en's grandparents house. Although Tia couldn't help but shake the feeling she heard Li-en and Wonrei's names before. As well as she figure Wonrei might be a mamodo since he had markings down his eyes like most mamodos. But considering their nice, she let it slide.

At Li-en's grandparent's house Tia couldn't help but wonder about what Zatch said. "Here you go," Li-en's grandmother said giving them tea. "Thank you," Megumi said. "Sorry for me asking, but do you know two people name Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine?" Tia asked. Li-en and Wonrei look at each other. "We met them once," Li-en said, "They helped us out once." "Why do you asked?" Wonrei asked. "We know them two, in fact we're good friends with them," Megumi said. "Its good to meet two friends of them," Li-en said. "Yes," Wonrei said.

"Well we better go," Megumi said. "So soon?" Li-en asked. "Yeah Megumi's agent will kill us if we're not back," Tia said. "We're here for few more days, so we'll visit whenever we get a chance," Megumi said. "See you then," Wonrei said.

Tia and Megumi left after saying goodbyes. "Hey Megumi, I think Wonrei is a mamodo," Tia said, "That might be, but you have to agree he's kind," Megumi said, "I mean they said Zatch and Kiyo helped them out once." "Yeah I figure as much," Tia said. "Come on we better get back," Megumi said.

That night Tia and Megumi were asleep on the same bed. Tia woke up needing to use the restroom. When she came out there was an explosion far away from where they were. Tia look out the window and saw what look like some kind of wind attack in the background. "Hey isn't that where Li-en and Wonrei are at?" Tia thought. There was another sound of two attacks colliding.

"Megumi wake up," Tia said trying to wake Megumi up. "What's wrong Tia?" Megumi yawned. "There are some kind of battle going on where Wonrei and Li-en is at," Tia said, "Let's go check it out." "Alright let me get ready," Megumi said.

At Momochi City Zatch and Kiyo headed home. "Hey Kiyo you think if Wonrei and Li-en does visit, we should invite them to train with us?" Zatch asked. "Why are you asking about Wonrei and Li-en all of the sudden?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know, I just got a weird feeling that has to do with Li-en and Wonrei," Zatch said. "Well if they do visit, its up to them," Kiyo said, "Of course we'll have to start like we did for Tia and Megumi." "Yeah I know that," Zatch said.

They headed to the field where Wonrei and Li-en were fighting some kind of mamodo. Li-en had their spellbook out. "That must be Wonrei's spellbook," Tia said, "We got to do something." "No Tia lets watch and see, and if they need our shields, we'll defend," Megumi said.

The opponent however was a mamodo with a brown spiky hair Maroon color eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with brown sweater vest, black pants and brown shoes name Raiz. His partner was a 20 year old girl with blond hair, green eyes, with a pink shirt and red pants and white shoes, holding a brown book, name Tammy. 'Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz swipe his left hand sending a razor sharp wind slash at Wonrei. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Rerudo appeared and blocked the attack. "Let's see him block this," Raiz said.

'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted. Wind formed a sharp blade around Raiz's hands as he ran toward them. "Li-en," Wonrei said. "Right," Li-en said, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei's fist powered up as he send a punch at Raiz sending him far. "Whoa," Tia and Megumi responded. "We won't lose," Raiz said getting up. 'Gigano Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz wave his hands in front of him then split them in high speed sending a stronger Raizor. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned Rerudo to block the attack. However Gigano Raizor cut through Rerudo and hit Wonrei.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded. "I'm okay," Wonrei said although he was obviously injured by the spell. "Megumi, lets help them out," Tia said. "Hold on Tia," Megumi said stopping her. "But Megumi," Tia said. "Don't worry we'll help when we get an opening, but lets wait and see if help is needed," Megumi said. "Alright," Tia agreed.

'Gigano Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz fired another Gigano Raizor. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted climbing on Wonrei's back. His legs powered up as he dodge the attack. 'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz summoned Amu Raizor around his hands. Wonrei let Li-en down and dodge each strike. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei punched Raiz back with Go Boren.

Raiz manage to stay upright and aim. "Now Tammy," Raiz shouted. 'Gigano Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz fired Gigano Raizor at Li-en and Wonrei. "Now I got you," Raiz said. "That's what you think," Tia said. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared in front of Li-en and Wonrei and successfully blocked and cancel out Gigano Raizor.

"Megumi and Tia?" Wonrei responded. "Wonrei look," Li-en said pointing to Tia's spellbook. "That's right Tia's a mamodo two," Megumi said, "Sorry for not telling you earlier. But believe me, we're friends." Megumi said.

"Megumi lets show that mamodo a real Gigano spell," Tia said. "Alright, the 6th spell," Megumi shouted, 'Gigano Saisu'. Tia swipe her hands across firing Gigano Saisu. Raiz was hit by the spell he could defend. "Like we said before, we're friends of Zatch and Kiyo. We actually met during one of my concerts, when Tia and I were chase by a mamodo that use to be Tia's friend, that betrayed her," Megumi said. "After that we been training with Zatch and Kiyo to get stronger ourselves and gained a few spells from it," Tia said. "Thanks for the help," Wonrei said. "Yes thank you," Li-en said.

"Don't think you have the advantage all because you got one lucky shot," Raiz said getting up. 'Amu Raizor' Tammy shouted. Raiz formed Amu Raizor around his hands and came at the group. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei got in front of Raiz and punched Raiz far. "Megumi," Tia said. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands firing Saisu. Saisu hit the spellbook in Tammy's hand in an explosion. The spellbook burned into nothing as Raiz disappeared.

The next day Tia and Megumi's crew were packing up. "We're leaving already?" Megumi asked. "Sorry Megumi but we're a head of schedule," the producer said. "Its okay, but can we go say bye to our friends before we go?" Megumi requested. "Sure," he said.

"So you two are leaving already?" Li-en asked. "Yeah, we're ahead schedule apparently so the producer thought it was a good idea to go home," Megumi said. "Well it was nice to meet you two," Wonrei said, "And thanks for last night." "No problem, that's what friends are for," Tia said. "When you see Zatch and Kiyo tell them we said hi and thanks for what they did," Li-en said, "They'll understand." "Not a problem," Megumi said.

Tia and Megumi left after saying their goodbyes and went home. In the end, Tia and Megumi gained more friends in the battle for king that they can trust. The same went to Wonrei and Li-en as both went on with their lives and battles.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you it would be a surprise. This was basically my way of replacing the fact I didn't show what happen when Tia and Megumi were going to the amusement park. And no I'm not going to show Kanchome's battle.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch catches a cold and despite all odds fallows Kiyo to school. Apollo visits without Rops with news on Zeno. It becomes a big break for Zatch on his hunt for his twin brother, but learns that the hunt will come with a price, as the story of how Rops' book got burned by Zeno shows how strong Zeno truly is. What happened that caused to the end to Rops' and Apollo's battle? Read to find out...


	29. Goodbye Rops

**Goodbye Rops**

Zatch was in bed as Kiyo checked the thermometer. "You do have a slight fever," Kiyo said, "Its just have a cold, nothing to worry about." "Ah but I'll be home alone," Zatch said. "Hey I told you not too train in the rain," Kiyo said. "But Kiyo," Zatch said. "Don't worry you'll have Ponygon to look after you," Kiyo said. Kiyo headed to school after leaving Zatch.

At school Kiyo was showed multiple stuff from Suzy Miroshi and Hiroshi. Kiyo was disturbed when he saw Ponygon hiding behind the bag Zatch was in. "Zatch Ponygon why are you here?" Kiyo asked. "Sorry Kiyo but there was no way I was staying home," Zatch said. Ponygon ran to the others and put the blame on Kiyo for bullying him. "Hold on a second, I didn't do a thing," Kiyo said, "I was just checking on Zatch of why he's here."

The teacher came and wanted an explanation. "Okay I left Zatch at home because he had a cold and I had school," Kiyo said, "I would thought that Ponygon would be some help." "Yeah some help he wasn't able to help get everything for me, then ate all my lunch," Zatch said. Everyone founded Kiyo guilty. "Kiyo you should of just let me come with you," Zatch said getting out of his bag. Ponygon decided to use the moment to get into the bag like Zatch did. "Ponygon what are you…" Zatch stopped when he passed out.

A car came to Kiyo's school. Apollo was let out wearing a suit and tie unlike what he worn in the past without Rops. _"Zatch and Kiyo needs to find out what I learn," _Apollo thought. Apollo headed in to find Zatch and Kiyo.

In the nurses office, Zatch woke up to see Suzy was by his side. "Oh you're a wake," Suzy said, "The teacher let me stay with you." The nurse was staying on a desk away from Ponygon who was trying to climb on. Kiyo checked on him for a bit before going back to class.

"Long time no seek," Apollo said coming up to Kiyo. Kiyo turned around and saw Apollo. He recognize Apollo from their battle. "Nice to see you again," Kiyo said, "Hey where's Rops?" "Rops was send back to the mamodo world," Apollo said.

At lunch time Kiyo met up with Apollo on the roof top. "So it was Zatch's twin brother Zeno who burned Rops' book," Kiyo said. "Yeah that's right," Apollo said. "We haven't heard anything about Zeno since our trip to England," Kiyo said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

…_Flash Back…_

_Rops and Apollo was going around the town in Holland. "So Rops where do you want to go now?" Apollo asked. Rops was intense and looking at someone. "Hey Rops what's wrong?" Apollo asked. He saw what look like Zatch. "Hey Zatch wait up," Apollo shouted. The mamodo stopped. "You got the wrong guy," he said, "How dare you mistaken me for that excuse of a mamodo." The mamodo turned around revealing to be Zeno. "This isn't Zatch, which means…" Apollo thought then said, "Then you must be Zeno." _

"_So tell me have you seen Zatch?" Zeno asked. "Yeah but he and his partner defeated us in battle," Apollo said. "Figures considering he got the pampering and training at the palace," Zeno said. "Lets go Rops have a bad feeling," Apollo said. Rops jump on him._

" _Don't you want to battle?" Zeno asked. "We have no interest battling someone like you," Apollo said. "How naïve, no wander you lost," Zeno responded. He snap his fingers and Duffort walked up holding Zeno's spellbook._

…_End of Flashback…_

"That must be the partner that Zatch said he trained with in England," Kiyo said. "Huh?" Apollo asked. "Oh sorry, Zatch somehow gain pieces of Zeno's memories from the day Zeno was in England to train back to the day Zeno and Zatch were separated," Kiyo said. "That makes sense," Apollo said, "However the battle begin."

…_Flashback…_

_They were set for battle. __'Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops used Rigron to throw wooden post at Zeno and Dufort. They didn't move as they missed. "If you're not going to take this seriously I'll burn your book," Zeno said aiming with his hand. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. A white Zaker fired from Zeno's hand. "Rops look out," Apollo said getting Rops away. He saw the difference between Zeno's and Zack's Zaker. Zaker hit the windmill as rubble fell above Apollo and Rops. Apollo dodge each one carrying Rops._

"_Isn't this fun Dufort?" Zeno asked, "It been a while sense we had a good fight." "Something about that guy, is giving me the weirdest feeling," Apollo thought as he shouted. 'Rigrosen'. Rops fired chain weapons at Dufort. Dufort took them by surprise by walking around each attack._

"_Rops this is it, we have to use our most powerful spell," Apollo said as Rops agreed, 'Dino Rigron'. Dino Rigron fired from Rops hands and pulled out multiple boulders. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted as Zeno aimed. Zaker fired from Zeno's hands and manage to hitone rock that hit the others causing to cancel out._

_They attack Apollo causing him to let go of the book. The book hit the ground as Dufort pinned Apollo to a windmill. "I have the ablility to sense an enemies movements and strengths, and I sense you have a strong mind and you can sense danger. You're intelligent in kene strategies," Apollo said, "But most of all, your heart is too cold, I can only imagine amount the hatred in your heart."_

_Dufort threw him aside with Rops. Zeno's spellbook glowed as Zeno prepared to attack. 'Giga…" Dufort started. "What, why use a Giga spell against these weaklings," Zeno said. Instead Dufort switch spells, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and burned Rops' spellbook. "Rops no," Apollo shouted as Rops disappeared._

_Rops was crying as he didn't wanted to leave just yet. Apollo and Rops hold each other one last time. 'Zaker' Dufort shouted. Zeno fired another Zaker at Rops' spellbook burning it instantly as Rops was gone. Zeno and Dufort disappeared leaving Apollo there._

…_End of Flashback…_

"The way it ended, I didn't get to say goodbye to Rops, or thank him for all he did," Apollo said. "Zatch wants to put an end to the hatred in Zeno's heart," Kiyo said, "Maybe putting an end to it will put an end to all the suffering Zeno caused, including what happen to you and Rops." "Yeah maybe," Apollo said.

In the nurse's office Zatch dreamed of the day he and Zeno were separated, and the rigorous training he had to go through. Then the memory of all his friends that were send back to the mamodo world. Finally Zatch woke up. "Hey my fever is gone," Zatch said after checking.

Outside Apollo gave Kiyo the name of Zeno's human partner Dufort before leaving. "Hey Kiyo," Zatch shouted, "Was that Apollo?" "Yeah, and told me Rops' spellbook was burned, by Zeno," Kiyo said. "Zeno huh? Every time I learn about him, I find out he done something unforgivable," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo said. "But that's why I want to put an end to his hatred," Zatch said, "If I do that I put an end to anything he did that was evil, and we can finally be together as brothers." "Yeah, that's for sure, we can't let Zeno continue his ways," Kiyo agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its much like the episode but I tried to make some changes. Oh and with the battle against Bari, I'm not planning to turn that into a draw or a loss, since Zatch is one of the top 6. and there is only one mamodo of the top 6 Bari will be able to win against and that's when he has stronger spells than the ones he had when he faced Zatch and Kiyo.

* * *

**Next Time: **A Mamodo name Bari terrorize every mamodo he face and now he's chosen Zatch to fight. As strong as Bari is, Zatch and Kiyo have more experience in their hands. How will it turned out? Read to find out...


	30. Bari Vs Zatch

**Bari Vs Zatch**

'Gireido' someone shouted somewhere in Russia. A green mamodo name Donpocho fired spikes from his belt at a mamodo that look like his whole body was made out of armor name Bari. 'Zonis' Bari's partner Gustav shouted. Bari fired a vortex from his antennas at Donpocho. They destroyed the side of the building they were fighting at as Donpocho's partner Goman watch.

"That's enough, I surrender," Donpocho said. "Surrender, there is no surrender in the battle to decide king," Bari said. "What ever you win," Donpocho said. "You fool in this battle there's only victory or oblivion," Bari said. Donpocho ran in fear but stop at an edge. "And its not very hard to see its your faith," Bari continued. 'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired a stronger and bigger version of Zonis from his antennas. It blew Donpocho away as his book burned instantly.

In a forest Bari was dissatisfied. "How long is this going to happen, tell me Gustav, how many more spineless weaklings must we face, isn't there one mamodo who stand a chance against me for king?" Bari asked. "You're always dissatisfied Bari, even after a great battle," Gustav said, "Why is that?" "You tell me," Bari responded.

Gustav smoke his cigarette. "You're behaving like a spoiled child. You have taken all the other children's toys and you still want more," Gustav said, "What is it you want Bari?" "Want, how am I suppose to know what I want," Bari answered, "What I do know is that I don't want this. Waisting my time and energy against mamodos that isn't worth my time."

"So you want a worthy opponent?" Gustav asked. "You think you can find me one?" Bari asked. "There is one, I heard of. He's one of the top 6 that lives in Japan, name Zatch Bell," Gustav said. "Prince Zatch Bell, huh?" Bari said. "So you heard of him," Gustav responded. "There is hardly a mamodo who doesn't know his reputation. He's the son of King Bell, the winner of the last mamodo battle," Bari said, "I heard he was put through intensive training since he was 2. However, I never imagine he could be found so easily." "Well we're in luck, as he mainly lives in Momochi City Japan with his book keeper," Gustav said. "Then, lets go Prince hunting," Bari said. "Right," Gustav said.

They took the plane to Japan that night. The next day they were in Japan and took the cab to find Zatch. "Soon enough Zatch will have to use its power and when he does we'll find him," Bari said. "What if he doesn't has to use his power?" Gustav asked. "Doesn't matter, rumors has it this Zatch can sense out mamodos," Bari said, "So even if he doesn't, he might find us." Bari saw an abandon factory that seem perfect to him for a battle.

At the park Zatch was training on his own. After learning about what happen to Rops he and Kiyo gained Zakerzem for a spell. It was a ball of energy similar to Jikerdor but faster. It stored up electricity in the object it hits, and any attack spells fired at the target hit by Zakerzem became 10 times stronger. It also strengthen Rashield on contact of it.

Bari saw Zatch and ordered the driver to stop. "Its no longer fun around here since I can't bully you anymore," Naomi said. "That was our deal," Zatch said. Naomi rolled off ignoring Bari. "This is the king's son? This small kid?" Bari asked. Zatch had already sensed his presence before the car stopped. "What are you doing here?" Zatch asked. "Are you Zatch?" Bari asked. "Yeah that's my name," Zatch said.

Bari went to grab Zatch. Zatch's mantle protected him from the grab. "That's some mantle you got there," Bari said, "I'm here to challenge you to the battle to decide whose spellbook is stronger." "What if I don't," Zatch said. "Then I'll hunt you down and destroy you, and the keeper of your spellbook. As well as any human you hold dear," Bari said. Zatch's eyes flared up. "I'll be there to fight you," Zatch said. "Good, we'll fight at the abandon factory at the foot of the mountain at three o'clock," Bari said, "That'll give you three hours to prepare." "I'll be there," Zatch said as his mantle decrease back to normal.

Later Zatch waited for Kiyo at the wall to the entrance at Kiyo's school. "Hey Kiyo I'm going to catch a dinosaur," Kane said. "Good luck with that," Kiyo said. Kane tried to talk him into coming with him but Kiyo saw Zatch waiting. "Hey Zatch what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked. "Kiyo someone challenge us to a battle," Zatch said. "A mamodo?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch said.

"Kiyo," Suzy shouted. She came to the side to only see the teacher's wife walking. "Where's Kiyo?" Suzy asked. "He and Zatch ran off somewhere," Kane responded. "Oh but he promised to help me with my home work," Suzy said going off to try and find them. Zatch and Kiyo were hidding from the teacher's wife until it was safe then ran off.

At some tracks they were waiting for a train to pass. "His name is Bari, and the moment I sensed him, I sense strong power," Zatch said, "I haven't sense any power close to his since our battle against Brago and Sherry." "So you're saying he's almost as strong as Brago?" Kiyo asked. "Almost, his strength is great, but…not quiet there yet," Zatch said.

Shortly after the first train passed the another train passed. "Well both Brago and you are one of the top 6 right? And we ended our battle against Brago in a draw," Kiyo said as the train pass, "Besides with the new spell we gained recently we have a greater chance now right?" "Yeah, you're right," Zatch said.

"Besides we training hard, working on our teamwork. So that you can count on me to help you in your battles, as I count on you," Kiyo said, "Let's not forget why we're fighting, so you can become a kind king that the mamodo world needs." "Yeah," Zatch agreed, "Let's go!" They were about to go when the bar went down for another train that was passing. "How many trains will pass before we can get there?" Kiyo complained.

Meanwhile Bari and Gustav were already heading to the factory. "So are you in a better mood now?" Gustav asked. "Hardly, I expected the prince look more challenging," Bari said, "However that mantle and the flare in his eyes shows promise. Maybe he's more challenging than he appears."

They entered the building finding humans already there. Bari and Gustav attach them and scared them all off but one girl. "Please no, no," she cried. "I told you to get out, and I won't tell you again," Bari said. "There are others," the girl cried.

"Pathetic human, let's put an end to her depress," Bari said. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis from his antenna. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground as Rashield appeared. Zonis hit Rashield and bounce back. Bari dodge the attack with ease. "There you are at last," Bari said. "The deal was we can fight as long as you don't hurt anyone," Zatch said. "She's just in the way," Bari said.

"You better get out of here," Zatch said turning to the girl. "I can't leave my friends behind," The girl said, "They're still upstairs. We were just playing around." "Don't worry, we'll save your friends," Zatch said. The girl left to get some help.

Zatch turned to Bari to face him. "Ah that look in your eyes, I'm looking forward to fight against the king's son," Bari said, "But maybe you're not as tough as your reputation goes on." "I get it, you're incredibly strong, but that doesn't mean you're strong enough to win against the top 6," Kiyo said, "Zatch and I been training time to time, and we're prepared for whatever power you have." "Very well then, lets get this battle started," Bari said.

At the window the girls friends were watching. "Kiyo, we need to go half strength for this battle, but at the same time make sure the girl's friends aren't caught in a cross fire," Zatch said. "Yeah, half strength would help determine how strong this guy is," Kiyo said. "Come and get me," Bari said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand. 'Garuzonis' Gustav shouted. Bari started spinning rapidly into a small vortex surrounding him.

Zakerga hit Bari and forced him into a wall creating a hole. "Direct hit," Kiyo said. "Hold on Kiyo, this guy's power was barely depleted," Zatch said. Bari stood up after direct hit. "So this was your power half strength huh?" Bari asked, "How about get serious and go full power."

Meanwhile Suzy was waiting for Zatch and Kiyo at the Takamine's house. "Shouldn't they be back by now?" Suzy asked, "I know my mom would be worried if I been gone so long." "I'm sure she would about you, but I'm not worried about Zatch and Kiyo," Hannah said, "Normally Zatch leaves a letter saying when they'll be home late. But I trust them enough to know that they wouldn't get themselves in to much danger."

"I'll go find them still," Suzy said. "If you find them, tell them to not be late for dinner, its Zatch's favorite, yellow-tail," Hannah shouted. Suzy came out to see Ponygon was waiting. "Hey Ponygon want to come with me to find Zatch and Kiyo?" Suzy asked. "Mey, meru~meru mey," Ponygon agreed and pulled Suzy to who knows where.

At the factory Kiyo stared at Bari who only had a few bruises. _"Zakerga at half strength was only strong enough to push this guy aside," _Kiyo thought, _"If we have to we can use Zakeruk to provide time to save the girls."_ "Wake up, you look like you were in a daze," Bari said. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Bari fired Zonis from his antennas. Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. Zonis hit Rashield and bounce back.

"That won't work," Bari said dodging it and went for the shield. 'Doruzonis' Gustav shouted. A drill of vortex appeared around Bari's hand. Kiyo cancel out Rashield causing it to disappeared. "How naïve canceling out your shield," Bari said. Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Kiyo. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning. Bari hit the ground causing it to crack. Zatch and Kiyo reappeared 10 ft away.

"So you got a teleporting spell," Bari said. "It can do more than that," Kiyo said. Bari went for Kiyo at that moment. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Multiple Zakergas fired down and hit Bari. Zatch and Kiyo use the moment they got to go up to the room the girls were in.

Meanwhile Kane had met up with the girl that left while hunting for dinosaurs and was told what happen. "So where are these creeps," Kane said deciding to go after Bari and Gustav. "In there," The girl said pointing at the factory. "And you sure its just two of them?" Kane asked. "Uh-huh?" the girl said. "Okay then lets teach these guys what it means to fight someone their own size," Kane said.

Inside Bari recovered from being hit by Ganzu Zakerga. "They're trying to get to the girls up there," Gustav said. "Imagine, worried about those lives when their own lives they should be worried about," Bari said. "Perhaps it's the source of their own strength," Gustav said. "Strength Gustav, I called it sheer loonies," Bari said.

"Still they're now distracted, now is our chance to strike," Gustav said. Bari bend his antennas behind him. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Zonis fired from behind Bari sending him flying right at the window breaking it half way in the room.

Zatch and Kiyo were already up there. "Sorry but I wasn't going to let you go," Bari said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and forced Bari out of the hole. Bari barely had hold of the edge with one hand. "Okay Zatch you go ahead through the window," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. Kiyo opened the window and Zatch took the girls out of the window.

Bari came in the room but Kiyo took stance in front of him. _"Luckily Zatch taught me some fighting moves," _Kiyo thought. Meanwhile Kane and the girl ran when the window fell. Zatch came down and let the girls go. "Okay now for my turn," Zatch said going back up.

Inside Bari had tried to beat Kiyo up but Kiyo dodge each one. "I must say, most humans can't even with stand my blows," Bari said. "Yeah well you'll be surprise how many human partners can dodge and fight back," Kiyo said, "Unfortunately for you, Zatch taught me how to dodge and withstand normal attacks." "That is enough," Bari said going for a punch. "Kiyo now," Zatch shouted jumping into the room. "With stand our best spell," Kiyo said, 'Jauro Zakerga'. Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga from his hand. Zakers fired from the sides and pushed Bari out of the hole to the ground bellow.

"Kiyo, do we need to use Jiozaker?" Zatch asked. "No luckily all our endurance training came in handy," Kiyo said. Zatch and Kiyo appeared at the hole showing they were ready. "So the boy dodge your attacks," Gustav said, "I'm wandering if Zatch put his partner through endurance training." "Don't give them any compliments, they just got lucky," Bari said, "I'm going to destroy these guys." Bari body glowed with blue aura.

"Wow, he's still standing after only half strength of our spells," Kiyo said. "Now that the girls are safe we can use more," Zatch said. "Alright," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Bari. Bari blocked it with his fist. Gustav grabbed onto Bari's leg. 'Garu Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari started spinning carrying Gustav. Zatch and Kiyo ran but Bari use his leg to break through the wall. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and forced Bari back.

"Won't work," Bari said going for punches Zatch blocked each one. 'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground sending shockwaves of electricity. Bari was hit but he was least affected. Zatch use the moment to get some distance between him and Bari. "Zatch aim at him, we're going to use our latest spell," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said aiming.

'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Zonis into the ground. The floor collapsed under Zatch and Kiyo's feet causing them to fall. 'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted. Bari fired Gigano Zonis at them. "No we won't," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit the vortex. "Now Zatch," Kiyo said. Zatch's mantle grew and acted as a shield around them. Gigano Zonis destroyed half of the building.

"So much for one of the top 6," Bari said. Bari was still unsatisfied by the win.. Bari decided to walk away then. 'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired through the smoke and hit Bari. Bari's body started to glow as electricity. "Where did that spell come from and why my body is storing up electricity?" Bari asked. Zatch and Kiyo appeared in the smoke unharmed. "You forgot about my mantle," Zatch said. "Zakerga was only to weaken your spell and to distract you enough for Zatch's mantle to do its stuff," Kiyo said. _"That mantle," _Bari thought remembering how Zatch's mantle grew to stop his grab. _"So it can do more after all,"_ Gustav thought.

"As for Zakerzem, that was our 14th spell, it has more power than just stores up electricity," Kiyo said. "Kiyo lets give this guy the taste of what we been fighting for," Zatch said. "Alright then," Kiyo shouted, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity. Then Zanen Zakerga fired from his body and opened its wings. "Incredible spell," Gustav said. "Attack," Zatch shouted pointing with his hand. Zanen Zakerga flap its wings firing Zakergas. 'Zarushield' Gustav shouted. Bari summoned a giant shield with horns that with stand the Zakergas while cracking. Then Zanen Zakerga came down for a direct attack and broke through the shield and hit Bari.

"Well Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "He's still standing," Zatch said, "Although he took major damage from Zanen and Zakerzem." Bari stood with visible damage from Zanen Zakerga. "I get it that one spell stores up electricity and any attacks you fired at the person hit by Zakerzem is increased 10 times," Bari said.

"Kiyo how much strength from within you have?" Zatch asked. "Enough to continue this battle," Kiyo said. _"Odd that they still have strength left for an attack,"_ Gustav thought. "Gustav," Bari said. "Right," Gustav said, 'Zonis'. Bari fired Zonis from his antennas. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's hand and hit Zonis. The two spells cancel out. 'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted. Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body. He went for attacks on Bari. Zatch land a kick on him when he couldn't punch Zatch. Bari recovered to see Zatch and Kiyo missing.

Zatch and Kiyo were plotting their next move. "We need to wait for an opening to use Bao," Kiyo said, "We'll go back to half strength that way, when we use Bao, we go full strength." "Yeah but he's not going to give us an opening that easy," Zatch said. "We'll just take it one step at a time, that's how we'll win," Kiyo said. "Right one step at a time, that's how I'll find Zeno, put an end to the hatred in his heart, and become a kind king," Zatch said. "That's right, unlike Bari we're fighting for more than one reason," Kiyo responded.

Bari and Gustav were waiting for them to attack. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit Bari. Zatch went in and attack Bari forcing him down. Bari grab Zatch and threw him down. Zatch landed on his feet again. "I trained to long and to hard to give up," Zatch said going for attack. He remembers back when he was 2, his trainer never gave him time to attack back. And no matter how hard Zatch tried it didn't seem enough.

"Are you just wishing to go back to the mamodo world," Bari said. "No," Zatch said aiming at the sky. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the rubble of the roof. It fell on top of Bari. "There's the human partner," Gustav said. Kiyo was hiding behind. Bari went after Kiyo full power. Zatch jump in front of Kiyo aiming. "Now Kiyo," Zatch shouted. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's hands coming at Bari. It collided with Bari full power.

"I'm not done yet," Bari said standing up but barely. Zatch then beat him down with force. "I'll get you," Bari said going at Zatch. Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Bari's leg and threw him into a wall. Bari went for a kick but Zatch blocked it with his hands. "Why can't I hit him?" Bari responded. Bari pulled off more strength to fight and came at Zatch. Zatch blocked it again and use his mantle to throw him aside again. Bari landed on his feet. Bari went to attack but Zatch went into defense with the flare in his eyes. Bari stopped cold looking into Zatch's eyes.

"Zatch was it, you're fighting not just to become king are you?" Gustav asked. "No I'm not, I'm also looking for someone," Zatch said. "Looking for someone?" Bari asked. "Is this person important to you?" Gustav asked. "He's my twin brother, we were separated at birth. His heart is full of hatred, and I'm planning to put an end to his hatred in hope we be together as brothers. Even if it means battling him," Zatch said, "Before then I'm also fighting to become a kind king, who would end all the suffering the battle caused because of my father." "Two goals both having a chance of never reaching," Gustav said.

"I don't understand," Bari said. "Bari you're an only child right?" Gustav asked. "Yeah what about it," Bari said. "That's why you don't understand Bari, you want to become king, but you have no other attention in this battle, you don't have someone you want to fight for," Gustav said, "Zatch wants to become a kind king, what kind of king you want to be Bari?" "I would become a strong king who would take down anyone who stands in my way my own power," Bari said.

"Zatch been trained under your father's supervision and yet wants to go against his father's teachings to fight for what he believes in, until you can fight for what you believe in, and for others," Gustav said, "Zatch who is your twin brother? And who else of the top 6 you know that is fighting for a reason?" "He's one of the top 6 just like me, his name is Zeno Bell," Zatch said. "We also know one other of the top 6 personally name Brago who can manipulate gravity, and he's fighting with Sherry and helping her free her best friend that's being manipulated by a mamodo name Zophis," Kiyo said.

"Bari if you ever want to win against any of the top 6, you must first learn what its like too fight for other reasons, you must understand why those like Zatch and others like him fight for their reasons, and gain honor in your battles, only then you can be truly strong," Gustav said. "Zatch, Kiyo, I'll call this a loss for me, but the next time we meet I won't lose to you two again," Bari said. They left heading off to find a new opponent and new training. _"We won this battle thanks to all of Zatch's training back in the mamodo world,"_ Kiyo thought, _"I learn one thing from this battle, and that's we can't win unless both of us can fight together at equal levels."_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** It seemed more like a draw but if it continued like it did, Zatch would of been able to beat Bari. Instead of having Zatch and Kiyo gained a new spell after the ordeal against Bari, I thought of adding three with test battle against Kiddo. One of the spells Zatch would have, one of my own ideas for a spell which I was thinking Gigano Zakeron, and one of Zeno's spells. Also I plan to have Tri Zakerzem come in Zakerzem's place in the battle against Demolt.

* * *

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo recouperate after their battle against Bari and Gustav. Meanwhile Brago and Sherry has their own adventure as Brago learns what it means to help someone out without his own selfish need, like helping Sherry stop Zophis just so that he can get rid of his rivals and have a human partner that can read his spellbook. And with it comes a fifth spell. Will it come in handy in what is in store with Brago's lesson? Read to find out...


	31. Dioga Gravidon

**Dioga Gravidon**

A few days after Zatch and Kiyo faught against Bari and Gustav, Kiyo woke up to see Zatch was looking out the window. Kiyo sneezed causing Zatch to close the window. "Sorry Kiyo, I didn't mean to leave the window open," Zatch said. "Its okay," Kiyo said. Kiyo walked toward the window. "That battle against Bari was close," Zatch said. "Yeah I know, if it wasn't for your normal strength and skills, it would ended as a draw," Kiyo said, "Just shows we should be more careful in the future battles."

"Yeah," Zatch said, "Although we haven't had a battle like that since Brago and Sherry." "Oh yeah, I wander if they're closer to freeing Sherry's best friend from that mamodo name Zophis?" Kiyo said. "Maybe, they never contacted us since that battle, like the others," Zatch said.

Somewhere in a snowy mountains Brago and Sherry were on snowmobiles heading to where Brago thinks is where a mamodo is at. A truck was fallowing them with Sherry's servant driving. "Please Ms. Sherry, slow down a little. You shouldn't be driving so fast," her servant shouted. "Go back, a mamodo is really close," Sherry shouted, "Go back it's to dangerous." "You know I can't do that Ms. Sherry," he responded. However the truck tip over some snow. Sherry was about to go back to check on the man but Brago told her to leave him.

They reached the area to see giant holes in the ground. "A mamodo was here but it feels like it just left," Brago said. "They just run away like the others, I wander if that Prince Zatch and his partner been having the same ordeal," Sherry said. "I don't know but I'm getting tired of this," Brago said.

They went back to town after having another run away mamodo. They stopped when Brago sense a thirst for blood. They found a bear that was attacking a boy and his grandfather. The bear was giant and the grandfather had a tranquilizer. The bear hit the grandfather into the ground as the boy stood scarred of the bear.

"Jeff grab the gun, you have to tranquilize the bear," the grandfather told the boy known as Jeff. Jeff was too scarred to do it. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit the bear into the tree. Brago went to face the bear. The bear circled around Brago half way then went off to the unknown. "Grandpa," Jeff said going to his grandfather, "Grandpa are you alright?" "He looks badly hurt, we have to get him to the doctor," Sherry said, "Brago help me!"

At Jeff's place Sherry's servant treated the grandfather's wounds. "Don't worry, the beast can't take me down that easy, besides we got more important things right now," the grandfather said. "You said you want to get revenge on that bear," Brago said.

Jeff's grandfather nodded and look at a picture of Jeff his parents and grandfather. "That grizzly bear hurt my daughter and her husband. Jeff's parents are in the hospital right now," he explained. "You poor thing," Sherry responded.

"Then why didn't you tranquilize that bear when you have the chance," Brago asked Jeff, "You little coward." Jeff look at him. "Brago, that's enough of that kind of talk," Sherry demanded, "Where do you get the nerve to say that to a small child?" "Cause I can't stand insecurity and preciseness," Brago responded.

"I can believe you said that, don't you have any sympathy in that cold heart of yours?" Sherry asked. Brago didn't answer and went out to train. "What kind of behavior is that?" Sherry responded, "I wish he can experience what its like to have no power for once in his life."

"He maybe acting like that but I'm sure he cares about your health," her servant said. "You think so, well I don't see it," Sherry said, "He seems more grouchy lately." "You just haven't seen it yet, don't forget the way he was in the past," her servant said, "Strict but kind what you expect from a king." "I think you're giving Brago a little too much credit," Sherry said, "Then again he isn't like what he use too."

_…Flashback…_

_Brago was threatening the servant for going at Sherry's aid. Back then Brago was more violent and would threaten the servant's life and anyone who got in his way. Sherry explained that it would be best training outside where humans can't get any help. Brago didn't care back then as it didn't matter to him. Sherry was even going to kill herself to stop Brago from harming others. She compared Brago to Zophis from his behavior. That day Sherry would say that Brago had no right to become king._

_…End of flashback…_

Brago was walking into the forest as he remember the day as well. Then Brago saw the tracks to the bear and fallowed them. Finally he countered the bear who was ready to fight him for intrusion and for its food. "You think I come back to take away your food haven't you," Brago responded, "You can help me instead, with my training." The two set to fight.

At the house Sherry finished her tea. "Thank you so much, the tea really warmed me up and I feel much better now," Sherry said. "Thank you again for your hospitality but we must get back to the hotel room," her servant said. "Very well thank you so much for everything you done," Jeff's grandfather responded, "And please do be careful. "Jeff I apologize, Brago was cruel. I'm sure you did everything you could," Sherry said. Jeff shook his head no.

They came outside to see Brago returning with the bear. "Brago!" Sherry responded. Brago toss the giant bear aside as he won their little fight. "You went and defeated the grizzly bear alone, by yourself?" Sherry asked, "For Jeff?" "Don't be so foolish, I caught him so they can release him further into the forest," Brago said. Sherry remember what her servant told her and started to believe it.

herry walked in front of Jeff. "I'm glad, now that dangerous bear can't hurt you," Sherry said. "Kid become a man. Become strong and never cry. Don't ever show your tears again, crying isn't going to help you change anything," Brago said. "I wish you mind your own business," Jeff said. "Huh?" Brago responded. "Who said I wanted you to get that bear for me, I wanted to use my own hands to capture it," Jeff said.

Jeff ran inside not saying anything else. "I'm sure he didn't mean it," Jeff's grandfather said. "Hiding his feelings, sounds like someone else doesn't it," Sherry rhetorically asked. Her servant nodded as they were talking about Brago. "Funny, I'm going back to the hotel now," Brago responded. He took off on his snowmobile. "Sometimes he makes me wander what goes on in his head," Sherry said watching him.

The next morning at a fancy hotel, Sherry got out of the shower and entered the dinning room where her meal was prepared. "Good morning Ms. Sherry, it's a beautiful day outside," the servant said. "Good morning," Sherry greeted, "That's the best sleep I had in a very long time." The servant was glad to hear that.

"Oh where's Brago?" Sherry asked. "Master Brago left very early this morning, he insisted that he trained awhile before we get going," the servant responded. "Why would he be so eager to train?" Sherry asked in wander.

Brago was out in the mountains on his snowmobile. He stopped next to Jeff's house where a bouldozer and some men were there. The men were threatening to crush them and the cabin when Brago decided to walk up to them.

"Hey boss we got some company," one man told his leader. The leader look to see Brago. Brago stopped in front of them. "Can't you see we're busy," the boss said. "Please Mr. Brago, these men are threatening to destroy our home," Jeff's grandfather explained. Jeff look at Brago who didn't say a thing, although Brago was emitting aura, as he remember what Brago told him.

Jeff gained his courage and walk up to the men. "This is our house, now go," Jeff shouted. Jeff tried to go at them but tripped. He got up but was kicked around by the leader. Brago emitted more aura as new power unleashed.

At the hotel Sherry was packing up when the Black spellbook started glowing. Sherry opened the spellbook and found a new spell. "This is a new spell, what's going on?" Sherry asked. She then figure something was going on with Brago.

Jeff came at the men and kept being pushed around. Jeff's grandfather went to his aid. The man was about to kick them both when Brago stopped him cold and hurt the man. The leader ordered the driver of the bulldozer to crush them all. The driver came at Brago. Brago stopped it with one powerful punch. "You shouldn't disregard me," Brago said, "So you better go and take your friends with you."

The men left the land but only to go some where safe. Then the leader detonate DNT at the mountain, causing an avalanche. "Lets see you get out of this one," the leader shouted. Sherry arrived at that moment in her snowmobile. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted their newest spell. Brago stretch his hands out. Energy fired from Brago's hands into a giant ball of gravity with spiraling colorful energy around the center.

Dioga Gravidon stopped the avalanche cold before it hit the house. The three men ran away in fear. "I'm impress you knew to come here," Brago said. "I had a weird feeling when a new spell appeared," Sherry said, "I knew you needed my help."

"Mr. Brago, thank you for saving us from those evil men," Jeff's Grandfather said. Sherry was shocked hearing him. "Did you really help people?" Sherry asked. "Don't get the wrong idea, those flies were making the most annoying sounds, and I just want some quiet," Brago responded. "Hey Mr. Brago, did you see? I didn't run," Jeff said, "You think I'll become strong someday?" Brago turned to Jeff smiling and answered, "Yes I bet someday you'll become very strong."

"Oh how interesting," Sherry said. "What? Brago asked, "Something wrong?" "So you do know how to smile after all," Sherry said, "This is my first time seeing it." "I was not smiling," Brago responded. "Brago," Sherry responded once more remembering what her servant said.

"Now lets go!" Brago demanded. "You know Brago there's no reason for us to leave right away," Sherry responded. "Be quiet or the mamodo will get away again," Brago said. "Wait, you really are selfish, you should be a little more considerate to others," Sherry shouted even though, once again, Brago wasn't listening to her.

Meanwhile at Momochi City, Zatch Ponygon and Suzy were making a giant snowman. "Wow that's the biggest snow man I ever seen," Kiyo responded when he saw it. "We been working on it all day," Zatch said.

Naomi came out of no where and hit the bottom ball causing the top one to fall on Zatch Suzy and Ponygon. Then Naomi rolled off in her toy car and skidded right into a tree causing the snow on the tree to fall on top of her. Kiyo couldn't help but laugh as he headed home.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help but do this chapter. The episode was just so good to pass again with Brago and Sherry. It makes sense why those two ended up a team, they both can be hard headed at times.

* * *

**Next Time:** Tia comes over to visit and learns how to sense out mamodos with Zatch's help. In time two as Kiyo brought home a tonetablet containing a picture of a mamodo and more mamodo writing. Now they go into extent to find out the secrets of the stone tablet. Meanwhile a strange sets of humans along with 1 mamodo and his human partner comes to town and the first thing on their list is find Zatch and Kiyo. Do they know something about the stone tablet, and is the stone tablet Kiyo found somehow connected to the one his father has locked up in England? Read to find out...


	32. Stone Tablet

**Stone Tablet**

Kiyo was shopping with Suzy who was getting more fruit. Kiyo stopped at a pawn shop leaving Suzy. There he saw a stone tablet with a picture of some mamodo and writing. "Pamoon, Stars power," Kiyo read, "It's like the one my father found but the writing and picture is different."

In England more test was on the stone tablet as Professor Takamine watch about it. Apparently the elements were new to them._ "If this is true, then maybe its connected to the battle to decide king of the mamodo world,"_ Professor Takamine thought.

At the Takamine house in Japan, Zatch was teaching Tia how to sense other mamodos, on Tia's request. "Concentrate, focus all your senses onto finding my aura as well as Ponygon's," Zatch said. "I'm trying," Tia responded. She closed her eyes and focus. Slowly but surely she could sense Zatch's presence then Ponygon's. "I sense it," Tia responded. "There, just keep practicing on it and soon you'll be able to sense any presence of a mamodo at will," Zatch said.

"Hey Zatch what was it like living in the palace as the king's son?" Tia asked. "Well not easy, ever sense I was 2, I was put through tough training. In fact my trainer use too see me as a hopeless weakling until I started putting my heart into it," Zatch said, "Which was right after I found out about Zeno?" "Were you ever let out of the palace?" Tia asked. "Well yeah when I was three, since I had a kind heart my father thought I might do better after seeing all of the mamodo world together," Zatch said, "It was fun at first but…"

…_Flashback…_

_As soon as the guard was out of the site, the kids Zatch was playing with walked away. "Wait aren't we going to play?" Zatch asked. "Just tell your guard we did so we can get paid," one mamodo kid said. "But I thought we were friends," Zatch said. "Please, the guard is just paying us to play with you, we're not friends," the other mamodo said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I remember that day, I saw the boys abandoning someone and got on them for it, but I never realize it was you," Tia said. "Yeah, but shortly after I started making real friends, one of them I saved his life when he was terribly injured by making sure he got medical help," Zatch said, "And even during the battle to decide king, I met many mamodos I called friends. Although some of them books were burned." Zatch was referring to Rops, Danny, Kolulu, Yopopo, and Nya with the last thing he said.

"Oh so what kind of mamodo you met?" Tia asked. "Too many, some were out to battle me because I was the king's son," Zatch said, "In fact I only had one battle that ended as a draw, and that was against another of the top 6. But we did had one battle that came really close. This mamodo could make it one of the strongest with more training and understanding." "Oh," Tia responded.

"Hey the good news is I found mamodos that deserves to become king," Zatch said, "You said you met one of them." "One of…Oh you mean Wonrei," Tia said. "Yeah which is a good thing, because one of the mamodo friends I met in this battle was forced to fight against her own will cause of my father," Zatch said, "I don't want to see that ever again." Kiyo came home with the stone tablet he found. "Hey Zatch help me out, I think I found something important," Kiyo shouted.

On some plane going to Japan, a man in a suit with a top hat that had a question mark known as Dr. Riddles, along with a mamodo that could pass as a ventriloquist doll known as Kiddo were on there with 12 other mysterious beings. They headed off to Japan to find someone.

At the Takamine house Kiyo put the stone tablet on the edge of the bed and the floor. He explained that he found it at a pawn shop and took it home. "Hey Zatch does that writing say something else other than Pamoon, Star Power?" Kiyo asked. "That's all I can read two," Zatch said. "That's odd," Kiyo said.

"What do you mean?" Tia asked. "Zatch taught me how to read and write in mamodo writings when we started working together, I caught on pretty quickly with the reading. But for some reason, I get this feeling that there is more to it than what it has written down," Kiyo explained. "Wait a second I remember something from the stories of when my father fought the previous battle to decide king," Zatch said. "You do?" Kiyo asked. "What is it?" Tia asked. "Ah, my father battle some kind of mamodo who could turn something into stone," Zatch said, "And considering I sense a mamodo aura in the stone. I think that something could be mamodo."

"If it is a mamodo, then lets see if we can find out why its here," Kiyo said. Kiyo brought everything in there to research. "Luckily we already know what the letters mean," Kiyo said. "I'll go first," Tia said. She had the tablet in a pan of water as she put ice in the water. Then pored hot water on it. Then Tia tried putting it to bed.

Tia tried pepper on it. Kiyo hit it with a yellow tail. Kiyo and Tia even tried dancing. "Hey Zatch you haven't tried a thing," Kiyo said. "Actually I was trying to see if I can somehow get more out of it through my senses, like feelings or something," Zatch said. "And…" Kiyo said. "Well at some of the time I sensed embarrassment and anger," Zatch said.

"I'm going to smash this thing," Tia said taking a sledge hammer at the stone tablet. Zatch's mantle grew and stopped the sledge hammer. "That was close," Kiyo said, "Zatch take Tia out of here before she tries that again." "Right," Zatch said pulling Tia out.

"So now what?" Tia asked. "We can train," Zatch said. "Yeah why not, and since Ponygon and I are no where near your level, why don't you be our trainer," Tia said. "Meru mey," Ponygon agreed. "Okay race to the mountain," Zatch shouted.

On the plane to Japan Kiddo was looking out the window and turned to Dr. Riddles. "Hey doctor, are you trying to fall asleep?" Kiddo asked. "I certainly was Kiddo, we have a certain undertaking ahead of us," Dr. Riddles answered, "We have to get jobs as supermarket employees. Stocking the shelves can be very hard. But we can eat the can tuna and fried rice everyday." "Really is that true?" Kiddo asked. "Kidding," Dr. Riddles responded. Kiddo went into his shock and angry face.

"Actually we have a different objective," Dr. Riddles said pulling out a picture of Zatch, "In fact we get to meet the prince of your world." "Are you serious, he's one of the top 6," Kiddo responded. "Yes, but if my information is correct, he just might be willing to help us out," Dr. Riddles said.

At the mountains Zatch threw mud balls as Tia dodge. "There were mamodos who can fired multiple attacks at once, so if you can dodge these you can dodge them," Zatch said. "Okay," Tia responded dodging them.

Then they made it to rocks on a river. "Speed and endurance are important for any battle," Zatch said. Zatch jumped from rock to rock. Tia and Ponygon fallowed. Ponygon slip into the river. But Zatch and Tia continued there endurance.

"Hey Zatch are these trainings necessary?" Tia asked, "Normally you don't push us this hard." "Trust me, I'm going easy in comparison to what I had to endure," Zatch said, "And Kiyo went through similar training two." "Oh," Tia responded, _"I wander what kind that he put Kiyo through." _"Now for sparing," Zatch said. "You won't use your mantle will you?" Tia asked. "Not now, but eventually we have to consider my mantle," Zatch said. He went to attacks. Tia barely manage to dodge and block. Tia manage to throw Zatch off. Zatch landed on his feet. "Not bad, but you need more than that," Zatch said going for more attacks.

Later they ended to rest. "Not bad, but it won't change the fact that there be mamodos who are a lot more skilled," Zatch said. "I'll take your word about it," Tia said. "I'm sure the others knows about it two," Zatch said.

In Antarctica Kanchome was stuck with some penguins after getting on the wrong boat for candy. Folgore was on a boat to Antarctica being attack by fangirls. Wonrei and Li-en were resting after another day of working at Li-en's grandparent's place. Sherry was waiting for Brago at some city once again. Brago was at the beach where he found a stone tablet then threw it into the ocean.

"By the way Zatch, what made you decide to become a kind king?" Tia asked. "Because I made a promise to a mamodo name Kolulu," Zatch said. "Kolulu," Tia responded. "She was the friend I told you about that was force to fight against her will. She was kind and sweet mamodo who didn't like fighting," Zatch said, "I knew then if I become king, I'll put a stop to the suffering my father allowed to happen and become a kind king." "I see, Kolulu," Tia responded as she knew Kolulu personally.

"And no matter what, as long as there are mamodos out there that I think would deserve to become king if they win, I can always have my hopes up," Zatch said. "Well you can count on me," Tia responded. "Yeah, just like I know I can trust Wonrei and Ponygon two," Zatch said. "Meru~mey," Ponygon responded.

Back at the house Kiyo finish up with his experiments. "I give up, there's just no way to solve this thing. Hannah called for dinner and everyone ate. Kiyo got a call from his father but found even he hit a dead end with their stone tablet. "Zatch said he sense a mamodo aura around ours," Kiyo said, "He also said there was a connection to it from one of the mamodo his father beaten in battle 1,000 years ago." "I figure Zatch might know something considering his father is current king of the mamodo world right?" Professor Takamine asked. "Yeah that's right," Kiyo said. "Well you better be more careful," his father responded. Meanwhile both stone tablets been stolen.

Finally the plane landed. "We arrived," Dr. Riddles said. "Yes we're here doctor," Kiddo responded. "Its time to go, which mean the battle is beginning," Dr. Riddles explained. He and Kiddo headed off with 12 more characters fallowing. However when they went through the metal detector it went off and they were dragged off to be talk to by the security.

At a cave of some sort, 2 mamodos stood in front of rows of stone tablets.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun, and I showed more of Zatch's past.

* * *

**Next Time:** Dr. Riddles and Kiddo give Zatch and Kiyo a visit. And they know how to get on Zatch and Kiyo's nerves. Which is not a good thing when they're battling because Zatch and Kiyo knows how to battle. But there's something Dr. Riddles know that they want to find out. What is it? Read to find out...


	33. Dr Riddles, Kiddo and the Majestic 12

**Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, and the Majestic 12**

That night Kiyo look to see the stone tablet was missing. The next morning, Kiyo was being attack by Ponygon trying to see if Ponygon took the stone tablet. "So if it wasn't Ponygon then who took the tablet," Kiyo shouted.

The next day Dr. Riddles was doing a magic show for the kids. They were curious of how Kiddo was talking thinking he was a dummy. Then he had birds carry Naomi off for the fun of it as Dr. Riddles laugh.

Kiyo treated his wounds from Ponygon. "Kiyo I don't like this, whoever took the stone tablet must know something we don't," Zatch said. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing," Kiyo said. "Yeah, not to mention we need to do something about our training," Zatch said. "Well the good news is that I'm starting to piece together about what your father said the day you and Zeno were separated," Kiyo said, "I think I know who is the guardian of Bao and Zeo." "Really what?" Zatch asked.

The doorbell went off at that moment before Kiyo could answer. "I'll get it," Kiyo said. "Wait Kiyo I sense a mamodo," Zatch said. "Wow Dr. Riddles was right, you can sense mamodo presence," Kiddo said. They turned to see Kiddo on the window. "It's nice to finally meet the prince of the mamodo world, Zatch Bell. Which makes you Kiyo Takamine," Kiddo said, "My name is Kiddo, nice to meet you. The doctor is waiting outside for you." Kiddo fell backwards outside.

Zatch and Kiyo went outside to meet Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. "So good of you to accept my invitation," Dr. Riddles said revealing Kiddo's spellbook, "I am Dr. Riddles, the one who knows all. You must be the boy genius Kiyo Takamine. And the young prince of the mamodo world Zatch Bell. I know all about you two." "Oh yeah," Zatch said as he aim with his hand. "Don't get your guard up, I'm not going to fight you. They are going to fight you," Dr. Riddles said moving aside. 12 people stood behind him in the fog. "Now meet the Majestic 12," Dr. Riddles shouted. "Majestic 12?" Kiyo asked. "Doesn't matter we can take them down," Zatch said.

"Introducing, Laser Eyes, whose lasers can cut through concrete, and blind his enemy," Dr. Riddles said. A guy with head and eye armor shoots off his Laser. "Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles introduced. Then a guy was running at high speed. "Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles said. A warrior was flying through the sky.

"Second Sight can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles said. A guy in a suit stands around some kind of writing. "Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles continued. A man with some kind of dinosaur head on his arm. "Future Wander, who can see into the future," Dr. Riddles said as a man was seeing into the future.

"Psychic Jungle, a wild man with telekinetic powers," Dr. Riddles said. A wild man was moving things with his mind. "Fire Elbow who can breathe fire at will," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing fire during which. "Lady Susan, because she smells nice," Dr. Riddles said as a woman stand there with the sweet scent. "Blizzard Thing, a young one who can freeze things," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing ice that was freezing things.

"Tremor mole who can dig underground at high speed." A man dug out of the ground at that moment. "Their leader Telepathy Radar, who can increase the power of the majestic 12." A man with an antenna on his head sends waves at them.

"And the question is who the odd man out is?" Dr. Riddles asked. Kiyo look at each one and pointed at Lady Susan. "Lady Susan," Kiyo answered. All 12 along with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo jump in the air with excitement. "Well done my friend you pass the test, now we must go. But we'll be back," Dr. Riddles said. They left without fighting.

Back in the house Zatch and Kiyo were annoyed. "You think they'll be back to fight?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, I doubt it's that was the last we'll see them," Zatch said. "Just great," Kiyo responded as he wasn't hopping about it.

At the airport Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were enjoying fried rice. Dr. Riddles fooled Kiddo into a trick of how to eat rice. The Majestic 12 headed back to America. "Hey Doctor what kind of powers does the prince has anyways?" Kiddo asked. "His power is lightning, but we have to be careful because not only Zatch's power is lightning, but his mantle has magical abilities that only he can control," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah not to mention one of the top 6 right?" Kiddo asked. "Yeah, the strongest of the 100 mamodos, but has a very kind heart which is the opposite of his twin brother Zeno," Dr. Riddles said. "That's right," Kiddo said.

The next day they waited at the front door of the Takamine house. Kiyo opened the door with the chain latch still on. "What do you want now?" Kiyo asked. "We told you, we want to battle," Dr. Riddles said. "Where are the Majestic 12?" Kiyo asked. "They went back to the US," Dr. Riddles said. "So we do have to battle," Kiyo said. "Right," Dr. Riddles said. "These two are strong right Doctor?" Kiddo asked. "Yes, but we can handle them," Dr. Riddles said. He place his finger on the chain. Then the chain explode. Zatch's mantle grew and protect him and Kiyo.

"We know something about the guardian you two been curious about the whole time," Dr. Riddles said. "Huh?" Kiyo responded. "The stone tablets," Zatch responded. "Of course, we know everything," Dr. Riddles said, "If you want to know what I know then you have to beat me."

They went out to the training area for battle. The spellbook Dr. Riddles was holding was shining brightly. "You picked the wrong place to battle," Kiyo said. "Of course you think that, this is your training area," Dr. Riddles said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. "But that doesn't mean you have the advantage," Dr. Riddles said as a canon appeared in Kiddo's mouth, 'Zegar'. A beam fired from the cannon and hit Zaker. Both attacks were equal level.

"Kiyo more strength from within," Zatch shouted. "Right," Kiyo said. Zaker pushed through with an explosion. "I know the original reason why Zatch agreed to enter this battle," Dr. Riddles said, "You're looking for your twin brother Zeno. In hopes to erase the hatred in his heart." "What that has to do with the guardian," Kiyo shouted.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist transformed into giant metal gloves that fired at Zatch and Kiyo through rockets at the back. Zatch's mantle grew around Kiyo. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. They reappeared 10 ft away. "The most obvious move yet," Dr. Riddles said. The fist turned toward Zatch and Kiyo. 'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired from Zatch's hand and hit the fist. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and forced Zerusen back. Zerusen ended up returning to Kiddo. "Clever instead of defending against it, you increase the power of you Zaker with Zakerzem," Dr. Riddles said.

"Let's use it Zatch," Kiyo shouted. "Right," Zatch responded. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ground causing an explosion, sending dirt into the air. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the smoke Dr. Riddles and Kiddo dodge the attack. Just then Zatch's mantle grabbed Kiddo. "What?" Dr. Riddles responded. "Now you're trap," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Kiddo. 'Zemoruk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's body split in half slipping out of the mantle to dodge Zakerga.

Kiyo jump back to avoid any attack from Dr. Riddles. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning avoiding Kiddo. "Clever, I can tell you two trained hard," Dr. Riddles said. "Comes with experience," Kiyo said. "Now for one of my rivals its top half is red and the bottom half is green, what is the name of my pet?" Dr. Riddles asked. "What does that have to do with the stone Tablets," Kiyo responded. "Times up, the answer is red-green," Dr. Riddles said. Zatch ran toward Kiyo ready to fight. "Since you know about the stone tablets?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"They're scattered across the world each with a different mamodo picture and writing on it," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga from his hand. "That's true, but there's more," Dr. Riddles said as a new cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth, 'Zegaruga'. A stronger version of Zegar fired from the cannon. "Why is it that Zatch can sense a mamodo presence from them?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Because they're from the mamodo world?" Kiyo asked. "And?" Dr. Riddles said.

There was an explosion and Kiddo went into battle. 'Am Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist transformed as he went for a punch. Zatch's mantle grew and stop him. Kiyo remembered what Zatch said about a mamodo that turned something into stone. "Zatch your guess from before, it was correct, Gorem turned mamodo and their spellbooks into stone," Kiyo said. "Which means those stone tablets you and your father found are mamodos from a thousand years ago," Zatch said.

"Right," Dr. Riddles said. "So the ones who stole ours, must know how to unleash them for some reason," Kiyo said. "That's it, you got it," Dr. Riddles shouted. "It doesn't matter because we'll take them down," Zatch said. "Right and even if we can't do it ourselves, we got friends we can count on that can help," Kiyo said. The red spellbook glowed brightly.

'Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Zerusen at them. "Zatch lets try our new spells out," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said. "Don't try to act so tough," Dr. Riddles said. "The 15th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Sorudo Zakerga'. Zatch summoned a handle with lightning for a blade. He threw it down and stopped Zerusen cold. "He stopped it with one attack," Kiddo responded. "Don't take it lightly," Dr. Riddles said.

Zerusen fire on them again. Zatch stopped them with his own hands. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning with Zerusen. When he reappeared the fist were back to Kiddo. "He cancel out attack out," Kiddo said. "Oops, I forgot about Baruk's second affect," Dr. Riddles said. "Hey Dr. Riddles is Sorudo Zakerga the only spell they gain," Kiddo asked.

"No, I don't think that was the only one but there is one way to find out," Dr. Riddles said, 'Koburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo got on his hands and legs and open his mouth. Miniature versions of Kiddo came out of his mouth. "This is annoying," Kiyo said. The clones started trying to attack them.

"Zatch get ready to hit the ground," Kiyo said. "Okay," Zatch said. "The 16th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Gigano Zakeron'. Zatch hit the ground sending shockwaves of a stronger version of Zakeron. All the minature clones were hit by the spell. "Just as I thought, it was an enhance version of Zakeron," Kiyo said. "That's a good thing," Zatch said.

"Dr. Riddles, they stopped stopped the mini-me," Kiddo said. "Yes apparently their newest spell sends a stronger version of their Zakeron," Dr. Riddles said. Zatch had all the clones in a ball and threw them back at Kiddo and Dr. Riddles. "Great, that just leaves our 17th spell," Kiyo said, _"Ganreizu Zaker, it sounds sort of like Ganzu Zakerga, but I got this feeling it is an attack from the front like Jauro Zakerga."_

"Fine then handle this," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga'. A cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired Zegaruga. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit the spell. "Dr. Riddles why don't we try running away," Kiddo asked. "No good, they'll either use their Ganzu Zakerga spell it make it impossible to dodge, or use Zakeruk to summon their clones to attack," Dr. Riddles said, "But we can attack the human." "Good idea," Kiddo responded.

'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A new cannon appeared that fired multiple Zegars at Kiyo. Zatch move in front of him. "Let's use it, our 17th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Ganreizu Zaker'. Zatch stretch his hand out and many cannons appeared in a ring. All the cannons fired Zakers at Ganzu Zegar.

"They blocked it," Kiddo responded. "Yes apparently they got a new multiple attack spell," Dr. Riddles said, 'Raaja Zerusen'. Kiddo's two fist fuse into one giant Zerusen that fired at Zatch. 'Zakeruk' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired down and summon 6 clones. They stopped Raaja Zerusen with their bodies. "I didn't think he could catch it," Dr. Riddles responded

The clones took the attack and threw it back at them. Dr. Riddles and Kiddo cancel out the spell just to see Zatch was coming at them. They started running around with Zatch coming at them. "Lets see you fight this," Dr. Riddles shouted, 'Gigano Zegar'. A giant cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired a giant twister of Zegar.

"Zatch 1," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. One clone fired Zakerzem into the twister. "Zatch 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6," Zatch shouted. 'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. 5 of the remaining clones fired Jauro Zakergas. They broke through Kiddo's spell. Kiddo barely dodge the attacks. The first clone grab him then threw Kiddo far. Kiyo cancel out Zakeruk at that moment. "Battle won," Kiyo said.

"I underestimated the prince of the mamodo world and lost fairly," Dr. Riddles said, "Now I must go get Kiddo." "Hold on, we still need to know something about the stone tablets," Kiyo said grabbing him. "Okay, listen as you might of figure someone found a way to free the mamodos trap in the stone tablets," Dr. Riddles said. "But how can they use the ancient mamodos, and what about their human partners?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch responded. "I don't know the all the answers just yet but I know one thing," Dr. Riddles said, "This mamodo is planning to manipulate their hearts with his natural ability of manipulation."

"Manipulation," Zatch and Kiyo responded remembering what Sherry told them. _"One day, my Koko met a mamodo name Zophis, who manipulated her heart turning her into a different person that will help fight their battles against her will,"_ _Sherry had told them. _"Ah I take it you know something about that mamodo," Dr. Riddles said. "Just with a mamodo we hear about from someone who we battled in the past with," Kiyo said, "Dr. Riddles you and Kiddo better be careful with who you give this information out to, there is a team out there who also might know who you're talking about. And they're as powerful as us."

"I take your word for it. I hope you'll come to help when those ancient mamodos are released," Dr. Riddles said, Meanwhile I'll search for others, including those friends you mention. Yes I do know about Tia Kanchome and Wonrei, and I hope that your friendship with them will encourage them to help us out." "Right," Kiyo said.

Dr. Riddles left to find Kiddo. "Kiyo what about Sherry?" Zatch asked. "We can't go sending word that we know something about what Dr. Riddles told us until we know for sure its Zophis," Kiyo said, "We don't want to send them off on a wild goose chase when it could be just another mamodo with that ability." "Right, because we've been through that looking for Zeno," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N:** Zatch already knew most of the secrets of the spellbook and the mamodos being raised in the palace. I couldn't use the guardian of Zeo and Bao because that would leave the problem of Faudo when it appears as a structure because none of the group was suppose to know it was actually a mamodo until after it appears. So I use the stone tablet.

Also its a good thing I read the comic series as well as seen the TV show because I found this site long time ago that has each of the mamodos and human partners that showed up in both TV and comic series of Zatch Bell along with each mamodo's spells. Only problem was that they go by the order the spell been use the first time in the comic series or TV series and had what would be Zatch's 10th spell Baou Kurou Disugurugu in the comic series before Ganreizu Zaker which was his 8th spell, and Teozaker which was his 9th spell in the comic series. To bad that Teozaker didn't come before Ganreizu Zaker because I could of use it against Kiddo's Raaja Zerusen or Gigano Zegar. But I promised 3 spells to appear with one of them being one of the spells Zeno had, one being one of Zatch's original, and 1 being one that I created.

There will be a break in the spells appearing for Zatch until the battle against Demolt where he'll gain Tri Zakerzem as well as I decided to give him Zaron. And since Kanchome would be in Zatch's place with getting stronger and gaining more spells, I'll have Kanchome's clone spell appear and two more that either I created. Tia will gain Charjiru Saifodon and one of my own creation from her test. I'm still keeping Ponygon a surprise with my plan for him, but I think you're going to like it.

So here's the spells left to appear for Zatch...

**Zaron:** Zatch's hand glows allowing him to give any mamodo friend access to 5 of any spells they choose.

**Giga Rashield:** Dome surounds Zatch or any one else with the strength of his Rashield.

**Oruga Zakerga:** Zatch fires two Zakers from both hands. the two Zakers spins around each other and intertwine into one attack

**Dioga Zakerga:** A giant Zakerga fires from Zatch's hand with the power of the Zakergas from Zanen Zakerga. Can be classified as Dioga level.

**Tri Zakerzem: **Zatch can fire 3 Zakerzems at once with the same effect.

**Zanen Wings Disugurugu:** Giant wings appeared on Zatch's back giving him the abiltity to fly and launch attacks from above. It can be use with Baou Kurou Disugurugu for a powerful combination.

**Barugirudo Zakeruga:** Tremendous burst of lightning from above that fries the enemy.

**Raja Zaker:** Creates a shockwave of electricity.

**Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga:** Zatch summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string to slice and smash through anything.

**Jikerdon:** (Assist) A ball of energy similiar to Jikerdor fires from Zatch's hand. When it hits a target all spells are attracted to the target hit.

* * *

**Next Time:** Just when they get a clue about the ancient mamodos Suzy gives Zatch and Kiyo an invitation to a party and she's acting weird. It turns out that a mamodo drawn them into the party to offer them a possition in his army. He has control over 3 ancient mamodos while at it. Why would that mamodo want Zatch and Kiyo to join them? Does it has to do with Brago and Sherry? Read to find out...


	34. Evil Plot

**Evil Plot**

The mamodo with armor on his face and his partner that was also masked headed toward the stone tablets. With some kind of power they lit the room with some light that released three of the mamodos. They were summoned to deal with Zatch and Kiyo.

Kiyo and Zatch were training like usual but testing out the three new spells they had. 'Gigano Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground sending Gigano Zakeron to the boulder. 'Ganreizu Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch summoned multiple cannons that fired Zakerballs at the rocks. He moved his hand around causing the canons to move leaving one boulder left. 'Sorudo Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch summoned Sorudo Zakerga and hit the final rock with it. The boulder as it smash it. "How about we stop it for today?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, lets go home," Zatch agreed.

Somewhere else Sherry and Brago were fighting a mamodo that can freeze the area around them. 'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Giant gravity force pulled down on the mamodo and his partner. 'Scape Gishield' the partner shouted. A shield surround around the mamodo and his partner protecting them from the spell. They escape as it shattered.

'Lagikor Fang' the partner shouted. The mamodo blew ice into the ground. A giant wolf spirit attack from bellow Sherry. Brago pushed her out of the way and had his arm damage. 'Ganzu Gikor' the partner shouted. The mamodo fired multiple icesickles from his mouth. "This Battle won't end until one of us is left," Sherry said. Brago blocked each one as Sherry dodge those after her.

Brago got close to the mamodo and its partner. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Gigano Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit both of them. The book burned instantly as the mamodo disappeared within the attack. "The weak ones are out now, now only the strong and cunning remain," Sherry said. "The one we're after should be stronger now," Brago said. "I'll just continue to hunt them down what ever the cost," Sherry said.

Zatch and Kiyo were back in their house. Hannah and Ponygon left to go shopping. The doorbell rang at that moment. "Who can that be?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know but I sense something wrong," Zatch said. Zatch open the door and saw Suzy. _"Something is way wrong," _Zatch thought looking at Suzy's eyes. Suzy let herself in Kiyo's room where Kiyo was at.

"Oh hey Suzy," Kiyo responded. "Kiyo something is wrong with Suzy," Zatch said. Suzy turned to them and handed a letter. "Now this is odd," Kiyo said. "Kiyo didn't Sherry said, when the girl was manipulated her eyes had blank like stair?" Zatch asked. "Yeah she did," Kiyo said, _"In fact it's almost like Suzy's eyes right now."_

Suzy walked strait into the wall and return to normal. "Hey what am I doing here?" Suzy asked. "She can't remember a thing," Kiyo said. "I got a bad feeling about this Kiyo," Zatch said, "What does the letter say?" Kiyo opened the letter and look at it. "Its an invitation, we've been invited to the party," Kiyo said, "Its at the old mansion at the outskirts of town by Milordo Z." "I don't know anyone called Milordo Z, but something tells me its mamodo related," Zatch said. "Yeah we better take our spellbook with us," Kiyo agreed.

They made it to the mansion. They went inside down the hall to the main room. They saw people standing around doing nothing. The music started and those standing still started dancing. "Kiyo I sense a mamodo," Zatch said.

The main door open and the mamodo wearing the helmet and his partner that was disguising her face with a mask walk up. "Welcome Prince Zatch Bell son of King Bell," the mamodo said, "And of course his human partner Kiyo Takamine." "We are the host for this evening," his partner. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Milordo Z," the mamodo introduce himself. "Yeah right, I seen the names of the mamodos participating and there is no mamodo by that name," Zatch shouted. "Why don't you tell us your real name," Kiyo said.

"Oh I will but only if you agree to join us," Milordo Z said, "We threw this ball just for the royal prince himself." Milordo Z snap his finger and everyone stopped dancing and left the room. "Kiyo," Zatch said aiming. "Right," Kiyo said. "You're in battle mode all of the sudden?" the woman asked. "We heard of one mamodo who can manipulate human hearts, if you're that mamodo that manipulated our friend before, we have nothing to talk about," Kiyo said.

"Please we're not what you think we are, we don't want to fight," Milordo Z explained, "The mamodo who must become king must have a pure heart right?" _"I still don't like this,"_ Zatch thought. "Why do you want to become king, to be like your father?" Milordo Z asked. Zatch look down remembering Kolulu's last words. "No, I want to become king to stop the battle for king and the suffering it cause," Zatch said. "And you're looking for your lost twin brother two," the woman said. "Yeah to erase the hatred in his heart so we can finally be together as brothers," Zatch said.

"Wonderful, you're everything we heard you were Lightning Prince," Milordo Z said. "Huh?" Zatch asked. "What's wrong that names fit's the prince that can use his father's lightning power," Milordo Z responded, "You're one of the top 6. And hasn't lost a single battle, your reputation is quiet known." "If we join forces together we can work together to help each other achieve their goal for king, and I can help you find your twin. And you have allies two, with your allies and my mamodo, we'll become a powerful team." "Your mamodos?" Zatch responded.

Milordo Z clap his hand and three mamodos and their human partners came in. "If you join us, we'll offer these mamodos to you," Milordo Z said, "They'll do whatever you wish. Even forfeit their own lives for you." "Its official, you are the mamodo who manipulates others hearts," Kiyo said. "You can hide your name, but I'm not going to let you control any mamodos," Zatch shouted.

"So you don't want our offer?" Zophis asked. "No way, and none of our friends will agree to it either," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Milordo Z. "So much for our plans," the girl said. "So it seems," Milordo Z said. They dodge the attack then set to attack. "Zatch if that is Zophis, that means that girl is Sherry's closest friend," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said aiming. Just then the stone mamodo came from behind. Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack.

'Ganzu Garon' the boy mamodo's partner shouted. The boy shot spike balls at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Gigano Bigeruga' the armor mamodo's partner shouted. The armor mamodo fired a beam with spiraling energy around it. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch's mantle grew around Kiyo before they disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attacks. "I bet he was planning to use us to beat Brago and Sherry considering both of Brago and I are of the top 6," Zatch said. "Yeah I think so two," Kiyo said.

'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground sending Gigano Zakeron through it. The mamodos were hit by the spell. "Now," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand at Milordo Z. Milordo Z use his power to make the armor mamodo's partner take the hit. The armor mamodo's spellbook burned from the spell. The mamodo disappeared after the book was gone.

"Nice try taking down our mamodos first with a weak spell," the girl said. "You use the mamodos and their partner and then turn them into your shields," Kiyo said. "That's not right," Zatch said. "Lightning Prince, didn't your father taught you to throw away those worthless emotions, how do you expect to win this battle with that behavior," Milordo Z said. "No he didn't, he taught me how to use my emotions to make me stronger," Zatch said.

"Well your father must have more hope for the son he send away, if he taught you that," Milordo Z said. 'Random' the girl shouted. An explosive ball fired from Milordo Z hand and hit the stone mamodo. That mamodo's spellbook burned with the damage he took as he disappeared. "They'll sacrifice everything for us," the girl said.

"You don't deserve to become king, we'll stop you," Zatch said. 'Sorudo Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch summoned Sorudo Zakerga to use. 'Ran Random' the girl shouted. Milordo Z fired an explosive whip that he use to wrap around the mamodo and his human partner. "Now what are you going to do," Zophis said. Zatch slammed Sorudo Zakerga into Ran Random freeing the mamodo and his partner without harm. Zatch's mantle protected him from the explosion.

Sorudo Zakerga disappeared before Zophis aimed at him. "Now lets see if you truly are one of the top 6," Milordo Z said. 'Random' the girl shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Milordo Z fired Random from his hand. Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. There was an explosion but Kiyo made it to 10 ft away where Zatch reappeared. Zatch use his mantle to protect them both.

Milordo Z reappeared next to them when the mantle return to normal. "Oh how rude of me, I forgot about your mantle," Milordo Z said. "We came all this way just to be turned down," the girl said. They left before Zatch and Kiyo could stop them.

"Kiyo what about that mamodo we saved?" Zatch asked. "Oh yeah," Kiyo responded. The mamodo aimed at Zatch. "Please stop, we're trying to free you," Zatch said. 'Ei Garon' the mamodo's partner shouted. The mamodo fired a spike ball connected by a chain connected to his hand around Zatch. "Kiyo," Zatch said. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and the mamodo disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared with Ei Garon gone. The mamodo seem to be free from Milordo Z's control as well.

"You're free now, you have your own control," Zatch said then aimed, "Kiyo…" 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the mamodo's spellbook burning it. The mamodo disappeared having his own will. "I don't care if Milordo Z is Zophis or not, he cannot become king," Zatch said. "And if he is Zophis, and the girl is Koko, then we know what we have to do and hopefully with Brago and Sherry on our side," Kiyo said. Zatch nodded as it was true.

"It seem that the lightning prince not only beaten my mamodo but free their will from my control," Milordo Z said. "That will become a problem in our plan," the girl said. "Not unless we take care of them first," Milordo Z said. "They also seem to know Brago and Sherry so well, to bad we can't use Zatch and Kiyo to beat those two," Koko said. "Yes, that's a problem two," Milordo Z said.

Where Brago and Sherry were recuperating from their battle Sherry look out as if she sense something. "What's wrong Sherry?" "Nothing you should be fine now, lets go," Sherry said. They headed off to find Zophis.

Back at Momochi City Koko prepared to launch a spell. 'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted. Milordo Z fired multiple giant more powerful version of Random at the mansion. They were set to destroy it and those in it.

"Kiyo lets through their attack," Zatch said. "Right behind you," Kiyo said, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity. Then Zanen Zakerga fired from his body and protected them from the attack.

Zatch and Kiyo got the three human partners to safety after it was over. "Kiyo I don't care if it ends up a wild goose chase or not, we got to tell Brago and Sherry what we learn somehow," Zatch said. "This time I agree," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N:** You have to read the chapter where Brago and Zatch battle again if you don't understand half of this stuff. As for why Zophis would want Zatch and Kiyo is to basically as they said, use them to help them beat Brago and Sherry.

* * *

**Next Time:** A strange mamodo comes to town and seems to know Zatch from when he was allowed outside the palace. She's not so happy when Zatch doesn't remember her. How does this mamodo does against Zatch and Kiyo compare to the rest? Read to find out...


	35. Lightning vs Water

**Lightning vs. Water**

Kiyo was putting stuff up and stopped at the red spellbook. The image of Milordo Z came to his head. _"I don't know if Milordo Z is Zophis, but if that is Zophis, then we have a reason to help free Koko's heart," _Kiyo thought. He headed to school without Zatch who stayed behind.

At school they were having the physical fitness test. Kiyo did the long jump and beat the school record. _"Wow, all that training with Zatch pays off more than in battles,"_ Kiyo thought. "Hey Mr. Superman," Hiroshi said grabbing Kiyo, "You been training in secret you sneak." "You could say that," Kiyo responded.

Hiroshi let him go at that moment. "I'm not going to let you off, if I loose to a brainy-ack like you, everyone would think I'm as strong as an ant," Hiroshi said, "I challenge you to a contest, and of course I'm going to beat you in every event they had." "I'll take up on that offer," Kane said. "Me two," Miroshi said. "Kane Miroshi you two?" Kiyo asked.

"Maybe we should make it more interesting," Kane said, "Like wager the side dishes of our lunches for each event." "That's a great idea how about we wager our grilled eel on the fifty meter dash?" Hiroshi asked. "Yeah and saline streak one the side jump," Miroshi said, "And the melon smoothies on the handball toss." "And strawberry shortcake on the back strength exercise," Kane said. "Hold on are we really going to have all these for lunch?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah they're serving gourmet food today," Hiroshi said. "Your winning streak ends here," Hiroshi Miroshi and Kane told Kiyo. Kiyo agreed to it and the competition began.

On the 50 meter dash both Hiroshi and Kiyo tied. Kiyo won the ball toss from his experience in the mamodo battle. Miroshi side jump to quick that no one could beat him. On the back strength Kane kept pulling the chain until he won at the cost of his back going out. In town a light blue hair mamodo that was setup in two weird piggy tails name Penny and her partner name Uri was in town. Penny was singing some song about being in love.

"We finally going to find my prince charming Zatch Bell," Penny said. "Is that really necessary calling him that?" Uri asked. "Of course he's the son of the previous king, making him prince," Penny said. Penny's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry Uri?" Penny asked. "You just ate a while back," Uri responded. "So what?" Penny responded then she smell something, "Oh something smells really good." It was coming from the truck. Uri took out Penny's spellbook. 'Akur' Uri shouted. Water fired hit the truck allowing Penny to have food.

At Kiyo's school everyone grown annoyed as Kane kept asking about his strawberry shortcake that he worked so hard to win. Kiyo was enjoying his two fried eels and four melon smothies. Hiroshi was enjoying his two fried eels. One of the two eels belong to Kiyo and Hiroshi but the other two were either Kane's or Miroshi's. Miroshi was finishing the four steaks, and Kiyo still had his four melon smoothies.

"Attention all students, we have news about your strawberry upside-down cake with chocolate topping," the announcer said. "My cake are here," Kane said. "Apparently somebody ate all the contents of the backery truck as it was on its way here," the announcer said, "Please forget about the cake you won't be getting any, thank you." Kiyo Hiroshi and Miroshi turned to Kane as he was on the ground crying. _"I wander who ate all the cakes?"_ Kiyo thought.

Penny was enjoying her last cake thinking it was making her more beautiful. "Now lets go find my prince charming Zatch," Penny said, "Let me tell you the day I met my prince charming." "Oh no, here we go again," Uri said. "It was back in the mamodo world," Penny said.

…_Flashback…_

_Penny was at a beach near her property when Zatch jump out of the ocean with a fish running to his guard. "Hey look what I caught," Zatch said. "Prince Zatch come on, we need to get you back to the palace," the guard said. "That's the prince?" Penny thought. "Hello there," Zatch shouted waving to her. "Your highness, we really need to go back to the palace," the guard said. "Okay, okay," Zatch said as he left. Penny thought she fell in love with Zatch at that moment. After that she thought she saw more of Zatch. And even thought she saw him training._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I know we can be reunited in this world two," Penny said as Uri was resting, "But we're in the mist of this battle, but I would give anything to help him, even let him burn my spellbook." Zatch was standing there knowing she was a mamodo but didn't understand what she was saying. "Huh?" Zatch responded. Penny was as red as a tomato seeing him.

"Zatch is that you?" Penny asked. "Do I know you?" Zatch asked. Penny was shocked hearing him. "Don't you remember you saw me after you caught a fish," Penny said, "My name is Penny." "Fishing?" Zatch asked, "That's hard for me to remember considering my guard hardly let me fish." "Well of course but what about the times I saw you around other towns and training?" Penny asked. "Training? Now that can't be," Zatch said, "I was only allowed to trained inside the palace."

Penny was shock hearing that. "I better get going," Zatch said leaving. Penny collapse on the ground upset. "Penny," Uri said. "I will never forgive him. Never, never, never," Penny said. Zatch sense rage coming from Penny. "I'll get you Zatch," Penny shouted running after Zatch. _"Does she really think she can catch me?" _Zatch thought as he started running toward the school as Uri tried to catch up.

At school the teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet as Kiyo listen. Zatch came in at that moment. "Kiyo we have a problem," Zatch shouted. "Zatch?" Kiyo responded. Just then Penny broke through the door scaring everyone. "Zatch who is she?" Kiyo asked. "She's a mamodo but she claims to know me," Zatch said.

Soon the students left thinking Penny was the ghost of Juliet, leaving Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch and Kiyo headed outside with Penny and Uri fallowing. "She claims to know me from when I was outside the palace back in the mamodo world, but I don't remember it," Zatch said.

She chased them to the school pool which was empty at the time. Both sides were trying to catch their breath. "Now I can destroy you," Penny responded. "Hold on Zatch says he doesn't remember that one day you were talking about, is that really something to hold a grudge against?" Kiyo asked. "It wasn't just one day it was all those days I watch him from a far training or doing something," Penny responded. "I told you, I only trained at the palace by my personal trainer," Zatch said.

"_Hold on a second, could it be that it was Zeno she saw training after meeting Zatch," _Kiyo thought. "You don't know what I been through trying to find you Zatch," Penny cried, "I gave you special winks and blew you kisses." "Huh?" Zatch responded. "Hold on a second, the one you saw could have been Zatch's identical twin brother Zeno," Kiyo said. "Identical twin brother?" Penny responded. "Yeah, you see Zeno and Zatch were separated after their birth and Zeno was send to a foster family outside the palace," Kiyo said, "And being identical twins, they look almost exactly alike." "I don't believe you," Penny shouted, "Tell me the truth." "That was the truth," Zatch said.

"Uri read the spell," Penny shouted. "Give me a break," Uri said opening the spellbook, 'Akur'. Jet of water fired from Penny's hand at Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch's mantle grew and protected them from the attack. "It was too weak, Uri put more into it," Penny said. Kiyo opened the red spellbook as it shined.

"Let's go Zatch," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said aiming with his hand. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand. "That electric attack wopn't have any affect on me," Penny said. 'Ashield' Uri shouted. Water formed a shield that absorb Zaker. _"Zaker at ¼ strength should still be powerful but that shield absorbed it," _Kiyo thought.

'Ak Spried' Uri shouted. Water fell from the shield and formed a wave of water and electricity coming at Zatch and Kiyo. Zatch's mantle grew once more and surround him and Kiyo protecting them from the electricity. When it was over the mantle grew back to normal.

"That annoying mantle is protecting you," Penny responded. "Yeah well here's something you'll hate," Kiyo said, 'Zakeron'. Zatch hit the ground sending Zakeron. Penny and Uri were both hit by Zakeron. "You'll pay for that Zatch," Penny shouted. 'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted. Jets of water fired up in the air. "Well if you want to attack that way…," Zatch said. "Then we'll attack from above," Kiyo said, 'Ganzu Zakerga'. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Multiple Zakergas fired down onto Oruda Kuran.

Oruda Kuran absorbed most of the lightning from Ganzu Zakerga. "That won't work, my spell will just absorb the attack," Penny said. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as he and Zatch move back. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakergas fired down more. Zatch and Kiyo move as far back as they planned "Ready Zatch," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch responded. "What are those two up to?" Uri wandered.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. "That won't work, I can just direct my attack around the shield," Penny said moving her hand. Oruda Kuran went around Rashield. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. Penny didn't see what kind of spell they use through Rashield but Oruda Kuran hit the ground behind Rashield. Rashield disappeared after the attack showing no sighn of Zatch and Kiyo.

Meanwhile a frog-like mamodo name Byanko was watching the battle from the side lines. From the flash of the attack he didn't see what Baruk did either. He was however very impressed of Penny and knew his lord would two.

Penny was looking at a mirror thinking the battle was over. She didn't see Zatch and Kiyo reappear at the edge of the pool. 'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground sending Zakeron. "What?" Uri responded. Penny was shock by Zakeron before she could ask.

"I don't get it, how did you dodge my attack?" Penny asked recovering from the attack. "You were so busy directing your attacks around Rashield you didn't see Kiyo launch our third spell, Baruk," Zatch said. "It makes Zatch disappear in flash of lightning along with anyone in contact with him even if by spell or mantle, and reappear around 10 or less feet away, and more," Kiyo said. Penny pouted about that.

"Penny, I'm sorry for not remembering that day, but you must understand, I do have a twin brother who was send to a foster family," Zatch said, "And just like how you said you been searching for me, I been looking for Zeno during this battle, because he's also one of the participants in this battle." "Oh, again with that brother, why is important to you to find him anyways?" Penny asked. "Because I'm willing to put my life on the line to end the hatred in his heart so we can be together as brothers, and you're not stopping me from finding Zeno or becoming king," Zatch said.

"We'll see about that," Penny said, "Uri full power." 'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted. Penny fired multiple icicles. "Kiyo frontal multiple attack," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo said, 'Ganreizu Zaker'. Zatch summoned Ganreizu Zaker that fired Zakerballs. "I won't loose, Uri give me claws," Penny said. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted. Water surround Penny's hands and feet forming into claws.

Penny came at Zatch for attacks. Zatch blocked each one with his own natural abilities. "In enter this battle looking for Zeno, then I promise someone I would become a kind king. I won't loose to you and give all that up," Zatch said. "Zatch grab Penny," Kiyo shouted. Zatch grab Penny's claws at that moment. "Now here's the second affect of our third spell," Kiyo said, 'Baruk'. Penny and Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning.

They reappeared and Penny's spell was gone. "Now I see, that Baruk spell can also cancel out your opponents spells when they're on contact," Penny said. She jump back to gain some distance between her and Zatch. "Now for our Ultimate spell," Penny said. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. One huge jet of water fired from the ground when Penny wave her hands in the air. The jet of water took form of a water dragon that was ready to strike.

"Zatch you think we need Zakerzem?" Kiyo asked. "No, this spell is strong but Bao can handle it," Zatch said. "Okay, then lets use our 5th spell," Kiyo responded, 'Bao Zakerga'. Zatch stretch out both his hands at So Giaku. Bao Zakerga fired from both hands. Bao and So Giaku collided as both tried to over power the other. At the end Bao defeated Penny's Ultimate attack.

Bao was about to attack Penny and Uri when Byanko jumped in front of them. "Who are you?" Penny asked. "Super cool Byanko," Byanko responded, "I came to save you so you can become our comrades," Byanko said. "Comrades," Penny responded. "But first we got to deal with this spell with my Ultimate attack," Byanko said. He shouted his spell but nothing appeared. Then it occurred to Byanko that his partner was at the dentist getting his dentures repaired. It was a bad timing as Bao hit them directly.

"That was odd," Kiyo said. "Uh-huh," Zatch responded. Zatch closed his eyes to check if Penny and Byanko were still around. "Kiyo they didn't disappear," Zatch said. "Huh?" Kiyo responded. He saw that Uri was carrying Byanko and Penny away. "Let them go, they already lost this battle," Kiyo said, "Besides I wander if what that mamodo said was referring to Dr. Riddles' warning, and Milordo Z/Zophis plans that involved why he tried to get us to join him." "Yeah, you're right," Zatch said.

Two days later, Byanko showed Penny to the hide out where Milordo Z and his partner was waiting. "Milordo Z I brought Penny," Byanko said. "I been expecting you Byanko, Penny," Milordo Z said, "You seem distress." Byanko bowed to Zophis knowing him and Milordo Z. "Why are you stooping so low to him?" Penny asked. Then Penny saw why when she saw Milordo Z's eyes.

Milordo Z showed them to the stone tablets and explained about the mamodos that were turned into stone with their spellbooks. They needed Byanko and Penny to be the commander of the ancient mamodos. With a moonlight shining over the stone tablets the mamodos were freed for Penny's command. Her first order of business is Zatch and Kiyo.

* * *

**A/N:** I had Zatch showed more of a advantage over Penny from the start. Which makes since when Zatch is of the top 6. I thought of using Ganreizu Zaker for a multiple attack against Penny's Akur Kiroro instead of Jauro Zakerga. Even though Ganreizu Zaker is further in the spells than Jauro Zakerga, Ganreizu Zaker is still weaker than Jauro Zakerga. Anyway I think in the next chapter I will do the kick the can but do a little mix up in who is the first one it.

By the way keep in mind of the signal plan Zatch and Kiyo created for when they need Tia and Megumi in a battle or if Tia and Megumi need them when either of them knows the other is around; from their tag battle against Papi and Zoboron. Because that combine with the fact Zatch can sense mamodo presence even if they're in another part of the area (Like shown in the chapter at the botanical guarden against Haru and Sugino), will come in handy. Also spells aren't the only thing Tia learns from her's and Megumi's Battle against Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. Tia also be able to sense mamodos close by without needing to concentrate. But not the same for mamodos further away yet like Zatch can.

For those who don't know what spells Zatch gains in Faudo before facing Zeno in the comic series and after Faudo here they are.

**Teozaker** - A stronger version of Zakeruga that is fired from Zatch's hand.

**Bao Kuro Disugurugu:** Zatch summons an immense clawed hand similar to that of the Bao Zakeruga dragon, and attacks his enemy with it. Zatch uses his hand to control the clawed hand and does not lose consciousness.

**Maazu Jikerdon** - Similar to Jikerdor, but has the ability to deflect enemy attacks. When it comes into contact with the enemy, it pulls them inside and electrocutes them.

**Excelles Zakerga** - A great mass of electricity in the form of a gigantic arrow.

**Jio Renzu Zakerga** - A massive dragon that is similar to Baou Zakeruga. This dragon is more snakelike, and has diamonds decorated on its body. The head has four pointed sides sticking from it. It rams the enemy and sends it flying.

**Shin Beruwan Bao Zakerga **- Zatch's strongest attack. Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Kurou Disugurugu. The dragon heads proceed to basically devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws. Although a Shin-level spell, its power perhaps compels to a level of its own.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo comes to the park to play after finally having a day off. Suzy and Ponygon joins them and they decided to play kick the can. However a simple game can turn into chaos when the only one who knows how to play is Kiyo. Meanwhile Milordo Z sets two teams of ancient mamodos, one led by Byanko, the other led by Penny. What kind of chaos will happen, and who is Byanko's first victim? Read to find out...


	36. Weird Day Off

**Weird Day Off**

In some forest Baransha and Garza were fighting one of the ancient mamodos. "They're very good even against a hunter like us in a forest like this," Garza said, "Even more amazing they don't have any fear of me at all." "We never fought anyone like him before," Baransha said.

The mamodo and his partner jumped at them. "Garza," Baransha shouted. "We will finish them Baransha," Garza said, 'Gigano Gadoruk'. Baransha jumped at the mamodo with new body armor. 'Gigano Razor' the partner shouted. A pyramid fired from the mamodos mouth at Baransha. Baransha started spinning that destroyed the pyramid and hit the mamodo. The mamodo bit down on Baransha's armor. "His will is incredibly strong, as if he's taking his anger out on us," Baransha said. "Don't quit keep fighting Baransha," Garza said.

They were about to hit the ground as someone shouted a spell and an attack fired at Baransha. Baransha landed next to Garza. "What is going on here?" Baransha asked. They were face to face with several ancient mamodos and Byanko. "We finally made it, ribbit, loose sight with them for one second and they start fighting with out you," Byanko said. "What reason do these mamodo have for teaming up in the battle for King?" Garza asked. "These mamodos don't care who becomes king, all they care about is destroying your book," Byanko explained. There was a huge explosion in the forest as Baransha's book started burning.

Somewhere in some mountain range Sherry and Brago were fallowing a path when Sherry stopped. "Taking a break already," Brago said. "What are you talking about, I can keep on going as far as you can," Sherry argued. This time Brago was the one stopping. "I told you I don't need rest," Sherry said, "We're losing time Brago so let's get going." Brago didn't respond which caught her attention. Then he turned to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Brago finally said.

At Momochi City Park Zatch and Kiyo hanged out just the two of them. "It sure been along time since the two of us had a day off," Kiyo said. "Yeah I know," Zatch said. They made it where they had their stuff placed. "It been so long since we get to play," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo said, _"Seeing Zatch now, its hard to believe he was a mamodo that was mainly concern of either becoming king or finding Zeno. But now that he had more time to play than he did back in the mamodo world, he changed, I guess because he has more real friends." _

"Zatch, Kiyo," Suzy shouted out of nowhere along with Ponygon's voice. They look to see Suzy and Ponygon running their way. "I been looking all over for you," Suzy shouted. "Hi," Kiyo greeted. "Hi Kiyo, your mom told me to bring your lunch to you," Suzy said. Ponygon was licking Zatch with joy. "Kiyo how about we play something together?" Zatch asked. "Let's see what game can the four of us play together then he drop a can on the ground and place his foot on it, "Kick the can."

"How do you play?" Zatch asked. Kiyo drawn a circle around the can with a stick. Suzy and Ponygon on other hand had their cans out. They kicked the can as far as they could. "That's not how you play kick the can," Kiyo shouted.

"It been so long since I played the game I forgot the rules," Suzy said. "Alright lets decide whose going to be it," Kiyo said. They did rock paper sissors first but the only problem was that no one could tell what Ponygon choose. Then they draw paper but Ponygon couldn't hold his. Then they tried head or tails but none of them could understand Ponygon.

Suzy was it as she started counting. Zatch Kiyo and Ponygon left to hide. Zatch and Ponygon hid in the same spot. "I sure wish I knew about this game back in the mamodo world when I was allowed to play with other mamodo children," Zatch said. "Mey," Ponygon agreed.

Suzy finished and went to look for everyone. "Now where would Zatch and Ponygon go hiding," Suzy said. She found the teacher's wife on some cellphone. "Oh look I found you," Suzy said. "Oh you found me, I guess I start running right?" the teacher's wife responded. "I guess I haven't played this game since elementary school," Suzy said. They started running to the can but Suzy beat the teacher's wife. Then she caught Kane and Miroshi who wasn't even playing either.

"There I found almost everyone," Suzy said. "Suzy," Kiyo responded seeing them. "Oh hey Kiyo I found you," Suzy said. "What is the teacher's wife, Miroshi, and Kane doing here?" Kiyo asked. "Ah I guess I found them," Suzy said. Zatch and Ponygon appeared. "I found Zatch and Ponygon," Suzy said.

They decided who should be it next. Kiyo agreed so that the game be played right. Kiyo counted to 20 and then went to go find everyone. The Teacher's wife was the first to go after the can. "Here comes the first one," Kiyo said. "I got it," the teacher's wife shouted.

"Darling," Someone shouted. "My husband," The teacher's wife responded. She hit the power button on the remote. "The remote control works, just as I thought 6 meters is the limit away, just like the box said," The teacher shouted. They continue messing with the remote control and TV. "I found the teacher's wife," Kiyo said putting his foot on the can.

"Take this Takamine," Miroshi shouted. "You won't get us both," Kane said. Miroshi was coming at one end as Kane came from the other. Kiyo just put his foot on the can. "I found Miroshi, I found Kane," Kiyo said. They slid on the ground in defeat. "You're good Kiyo," Kane said. "Well when the one whose it is right next to the can it doesn't matter what sides you come at," Kiyo said.

Kiyo went to look for Zatch Suzy and Ponygon. "This is our chance Ponygon," Suzy said as she and Ponygon ran toward the can. Kiyo saw them and ran. "Suzy that can still has fruit in it," Kiyo shouted. Suzy stop cold and Ponygon copied her. Kiyo made it to the can saying, "I found Suzy, I found Ponygon," Kiyo said.

"That just leaves me," Zatch said as he scurried off. Kiyo was looking for Zatch. "Now where is Zatch hiding?" Kiyo said. Zatch ran behind him heading to the can. "There you are," Kiyo shouted. They both started running full speed to the can. "Zatch is almost there," Suzy shouted. They cheered Zatch on as he and Kiyo ran. "I'm winning," Zatch said going for a kick. "No you're not Zatch," Naomi said coming in her toy car hitting the can first.

After the game everyone had lunch. "This was fun," Zatch said, "Everyone playing together and everything." "That's for sure," Kiyo said. "I wish all my friends was able to play with us," Zatch said, "Although Tia does play with me time to time. And I hang around Ponygon a lot too. I haven't have this fun since I finally made real friends back in the mamodo world." "I can't blame you," Kiyo said

Soon everyone left their separate ways. Zatch and Kiyo started building a sand castle together. "Finally finish," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said as they finish building a giant sand castle. Zatch sense a mamodo coming. "Kiyo above us," Zatch said. "Huh?" Kiyo responded. Penny came down and destroyed the sand castle. "I'm back for you Zatch!" Penny shouted with anger. "Penny!" Kiyo responded, "We just beaten you and you want a rematch?"

"Oh no I'm not here for a rematch, I'm here to destroy your book," Penny said. "Kiyo I sense 4 more mamodos," Zatch said. "I like to introduce to you my army of mamodos from a thousand years ago," Penny said. A flying mamodo flew above them and 3 more mamodos jump down from it with their human partners.

* * *

**A/N: **I told you I'll mix up a little. Kept Kiyo it because he's the only one who knows how to play the game. Next chapter would be good. Don't forget about Zatch's ability to sense out mamodos and the signal plan from the 'Tia and Zatch Combination' chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo must face against 3 ancient mamodos on their own. And no matter what attack they throw at them its not enough. But a few things come up during the battle. One of them is the secret of how the ancient mamodos were freed. The other has to do with the old signal plan that Zatch and Kiyo haven't used since their battle at the amusement park. Can they survive long enough to stopped the evil plot behind this attack? Read to find out...


	37. Mamodos from 1000 Years Ago

**Mamodos from 1000 Years Ago**

Three mamodos that landed. One had a armor head known as Dogmas. Then there was with a armor body but bird like legs known as Boru-Bora. Finally a flying mamodo know as Erujyo. "They were revived in order to destroy all the remaining mamodos," Penny said, "After all, I said I came here to destroy your book." The three mamodos came at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Garon' Boru-bora's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired a chain weapon at Zatch and Kiyo from his cape.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack and started running where they left the spellbook. The ancient mamodos caught up to them as soon as Kiyo took out the spellbook. Zatch kick Boru-bora's leg and hit it back. They continue running avoiding where people were at. They finally reached an isolated area.

"The battle just started and you two are out of breath," Penny said. Zatch thought of something. "Penny, was those mamodos sealed into a stone?" Zatch asked. "So you know about the mamodos sealed in stone," Penny said, "I heard you found out about it, but I didn't believe them." "How can they have human partners and why are they fill with nothing but hatred?" Kiyo asked. "I'll tell you but that doesn't mean these ancient mamodos aren't going to attack you," Penny said.

All three mamodos went for an attack. 'Garon' Boru-bora's partner shouted. 'Guransen' Dogmas' partner shouted. 'Biraitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. Boru-bora fired Another Garon. Dogmas hit the ground summoning a canon made out of earth that fired a boulder. Erujyo fired a arrow like laser from his hands. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared. The attack hit the shield and bounce back at the mamodos with electric charge.

'Bireorudo' Erujyo's partner shouted. Erujyo summoned a ring and threw it at the attacks. The attack cancel out the other attacks. Erujyo grab his attack and threw it at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga. The lightning attacks collided with Bireorudo and cancel them out. Zatch's mantle grew and protect them.

"Now you see, their anger came from being turned into stone for a thousand years," Penny explained, "The mamodos told the one that freed them, Milordo Z where there human partners lived. And then Milordo Z had Byanko search for their decendants. Of course most of them couldn't read the spell book's or had the will to fight. So Milordo Z use his power to connect the wavelengths to the spellbooks, and then use his power to remove all their senseless emotions except for the anger they have when they fight." "In other words they were force to fight against their will," Kiyo said. "Yeah you could say that," Penny said.

Zatch clutch his fist in anger. "Kiyo let's end this battle," Zatch said as red aura suround him. "Yeah," Kiyo said as the red spellbook shined brightly. "You don't stand a chance you're through," Penny said. "Says you," Zatch and Kiyo said. 'Guransega Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted. Dogmas hit the ground and summon a cobra made out of earth. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and destroyed the spell.

Zatch moved into range of the mamodo. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and forced Dogmas strait into a wall. "You two are tough, but not strong enough," Penny said. Dogmas recovered and got up. "I hate to burst your bubble," Zatch said. "But that was only half strength," Kiyo said. "What?" Penny responded, "Well it doesn't matter, they haven't use their strongest spells yet."

Erujyo and Boru-Bora came at them. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and forced Boru-Bora back. "We had a friend who was force to fight against her will," Zatch said. 'Ganzu Bireitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. Erujyo fired multiple Bireitsu at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Ganreizu Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zatch aim his hand into the air as Ganreizu Zaker appeared. Zakerball fired and hit all the lasers.

"She had the saddest tears that day, and we're not going to allow those tears to happen again," Zatch said. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air, then Ganzu Zakergas fired down at the mamodos. Zatch and Kiyo use the moment to run while the mamodos fallowed.

They stop near a dead end. "We can't beat them one at a time, so lets hit them with power," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. 'Zanen Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity. Zanen Zakerga fired from Zatch's body ready to attack. 'Gigano Garon' Boru-bora's partner shouted. 'Daibara Biranga' Erujyo's partner shouted. Boru-Bora fired a giant drill and Erujyo fired a laser monster. "Attack," Zatch shouted. Zanen Zakerga flap its wings firing Zakergas at the drill destroying it them it went for a head on attack with Erujyo's attack.

"Zanen Zakerga took both spells down," Kiyo said. "Impressive spell, it was able to with stand our attack," Penny said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ground causing smoke to fly up. "What are they up two?" Penny wandered. "Great we can by more time," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said.

Just then Zatch sense a familiar presence coming their way. "Kiyo launch 3 Zakers," Zatch said aiming at the sky. "3 Zakers into the air…" Kiyo responded, "You sense her presence?" "Yeah," Zatch said. "Alright then," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zatch fired Zaker into the air.

Penny saw the Zaker fired into the air. "Are they really just going to waist their spells like that?" Penny asked. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'. Two more Zakers fired into the air one after the other. "They must really want to loose firing their weakest spell into the air," Penny said. Uri was watching from afar. _"No, that's not it, they're signaling someone, but who?" _Uri thought.

"Penny you better be ready to lose," Zatch said. "Oh really, I believe that should be my line," Penny said. Dogmas went to grab Zatch. Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around Dogmas and threw him into his partner. "I told you, I'm not going to allow any more suffering," Zatch said.

Boru-bora and Erujyo came at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Gigano Zakeron' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground firing Gigano Zakeron. It hit Boru-bora, but Erujyo was safe from the attack. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Erujyo sending him back.

"Where are you getting all this power from," Penny responded. "Zatch turn and aim at me," Kiyo responded. "Right," Zatch said turning around. 'Jiozaker' Kiyo shouted. Jiozaker fired down and hit Kiyo. "Now I know you're getting desperate, why else you attack your own human partner," Penny said. "It wasn't an attack, it was a recovery," Kiyo said, "Zatch are they any closer?" "Yeah, you think you can hold off to then?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said.

"What you two can't be serious, you can't possibly win," Penny said, "There are over 40 ancient mamodos you two alone can't think you stand a chance." "We're never alone, and you're underestimating the top 6 to think we wouldn't stand a chance," Kiyo said. "I grown strong because I want to find my twin brother, and stop the suffering this battle cause, and all you and Milordo Z is doing is motivating us to fight harder," Zatch said. "We're fighting for every humans and mamodos alike who suffered from this battle," Kiyo said, "Even if they are forced to be our enemies. We'll fight to free them from their suffering."

"You alone won't stand a chance," Penny said. 'Guransen' Dogmas' human partner shouted. 'Ganzu Bireitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. 'Garon' Boru-Bora's partner shouted. All three ancient mamodos fired their attacks.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted out of no where. Seioshi surround Zatch and Kiyo protecting them from the attacks. "What?" Penny responded. Zatch and Kiyo turned knowing who it was. They saw Tia and Megumi standing near the edge next to them. "Zatch Kiyo, you're not in this alone," Tia shouted. "Because you got powerful friends who will fight for the same reason you two do," Megumi responded. "Tia Megumi," Kiyo said. "Just in time guys," Zatch shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** What did I tell you. Only one who didn't see that coming was Penny. It shouldn't been too hard it was Tia and Megumi coming even if I didn't warn you. I mean Tia and Megumi are the only other team that knows what signals meant, because the only other time Zatch and Kiyo had to use it was at the amusement park where they had a tag battle against another tag team. And for Zatch and Kiyo to be able to attack after Zanen Zakerga is expected from the training they do.

* * *

**Next Time:** The battle heats up and Zatch and Tia team up again to fight against the ancient mamodos. Their combinations and formations comes in handy, and so does the new spells Tia and Megumi gained with their experience against Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. How will this battle turn out, and what new power has Tia unlocked? Read to find out...


	38. Friend's Aid

**Friend's Aid**

"By the way thanks for the signals," Megumi shouted. "No problem, when Zatch aimed at the air and told me to use Zaker, I figure he sensed Tia's presence," Kiyo responded. "Signal? Wait you mean those lightning attacks shot into the air?" Penny responded. Tia look at Penny and her army.

"Hey Zatch how about we show them our 1st spell combination," Tia shouted. "Yeah," Zatch said. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Tia swipe her hands together forming Saisu and Zaker fired from Zatch's hand. The two attacks fuse together and hit Penny causing damage.

Tia and Megumi jumped down. "By the way how did you know to come and find us?" Zatch asked. "We got a call on Megumi's cellphone from Dr. Riddles," Tia said. "We knew him, and he told us he knew about you guys and our other friends, but we didn't know he was actually going to ask you guys to help," Kiyo said. "Yeah, it was about 3 weeks ago, he challenge us to a battle, but at the end help us unlock new power," Megumi said. "Not only that but he helped me improve my ability to sense mamodos," Tia said. " "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Yeah, if he probably going to look for them two," Kiyo said referring to Wonrei and Kanchome.

"He called and told us you needed our help. Then we went to your house, but Kiyo's mom told us you were at the park," Megumi said, "After that Tia tried to sense Zatch's presence up till we saw your Zaker spells. Which we knew would come eventually since Zatch can still naturally sense mamodos at a wider range than Tia."

Penny was outrage about this as Uri was the only one holding her back from attacking. "Tia build up your anger," Megumi said. "Right," Tia said. "What are you two talking about?" Kiyo asked. "Let's just say we found a new use for Tia's anger thanks to Dr. Riddles," Megumi said. Tia's spellbook glowed brightly for a the spell.

'Gigano Garanzu' Boru-bora's partner shouted. Boru-Bora summoned another drill to attack with. 'Charjiru Saifodon' Megumi shouted. Tia summoned a sword with a goddess holding the handle. "Its looks like Saifojio, but different," Kiyo said. Just then the mirror showed all three ancient mamodos. "You want to attack with rage," Megumi said. "Then eat this," Tia said. She threw the spell at Gigano Garanzu destroying it.

"That's some attack," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said. "And it can be stronger," Megumi said, "You see its fueled by Tia's anger. So the more angry Tia is, the stronger the spell is." "I get it, so now you can show your enemies how it feels to attack by spells fueled by anger. Kiyo said. "Only with our attack spells though, our defense we still think is a different cause," Tia said.

"Why?" Kiyo asked. "We'll show you later," Megumi said, "Till then lets show them our 6th spell combination." "Yeah," Kiyo said. 'Gigano Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Tia swiped her hands firing Gigano Saisu and Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand the two attacks combine and hit Boru-bora. The electricity hit his spellbook as well burning it.

"Dr. Riddles told us about the ancient mamodos and the humans being manipulated, and we want to put an end to it, just like you two do," Megumi said. Boru-bora disappeared and his human partner pass out. "Okay, lets give these two our carrier formation," Zatch said. His mantle grew at that moment.

"Actually we have something that can help there two," Tia said. "Right, our second new spell," Megumi said, "But we need to blind them." "Leave that to us," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand hit the ground bellow the ancient mamodos. "This again?" Penny responded. 'Teoshield' Megumi shouted.

The smoke disappeared to see Zatch Tia Megumi and Tia were missing. "Where did they go?" Penny responded. "Kiyo go ahead launch it," Megumi said. "Okay," Kiyo responded, 'Jauro Zakerga'. out of no where lightning fired from in front of them and hit the spells. In reality the group were in a barrier that was camouflaging them so that the ancient mamodos couldn't see where the attacks were coming at. "You see, Teoseioshi works as both a shield and assistance spell," Megumi said, "It makes those in it become invisible to the attacker and even if they attack it bounce off not to mention this spell is a lot stronger than Seioshi. Plus you can attack from the inside."

Erujyo and Dogmas attack where Jauro Zakerga came from but it bounce back. "Now I know you four are there," Penny said, "Don't hold back." 'Ganzu Bireitsu' Erujyo's partner shouted. 'Guransega Kobra' Dogmas' partner shouted. Erujyo fired Ganzu Bireitsu as Dogmas fired Guransega Kobra. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Teoseioshi disappeared and Ma Seshield reappeared and took the attacks.

"Tia Megumi there are over 40 ancient mamodos, you think you can handle helping us fight that many?" Kiyo asked. "Of course, and we're not going to be the only ones," Megumi said, "As you said before, Dr. Riddles says he's looking for our friends and hope they can help out. He also told us about your theory about Milordo Z being known by another mamodo you heard about is looking for the answers to that.." "Even if so with our teamwork who can stand a chance," Tia said.

"Okay, then lets finish this battle with our Ultimate combination," Kiyo said. "We're ready when you two are," Megumi said. "Yeah," Tia responded "It doesn't matter what kind of combination you use," Penny said, "We'll just counter act it." Ma Seshield broke at that moment. "Oh you think so huh?" Tia asked.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Giga La Seioshi suround Dogmas and Erujyo. "What kind of spell is this?" Penny asked. "It's a dome that surrounds the opponent. And any attack that fires within it bounces back at the attacker with no where to run," Megumi said. "Yeah so what we'll just not attack," Penny said. "Yeah but what if the enemy attack right at that moment?" Kiyo asked. "We'll just attack right ba…" Penny stopped as she remember what Megumi said, "We can't attack as long as that spell is active."

"Our Ultimate Combination," Zatch and Tia responded, as Zatch got his hands in position. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and came down at the mamodos. Tia and Megumi cancel out Giga La Seioshi right when it was too late to counter attack. The mamodos ran but only Penny and Erujyo's books were safe from Bao Zakerga.

"Our teamwork isn't like yours," Megumi said. "We rely on the combination of our friendship to cover our strengths and weakness," Tia said. "Right, and together, along with anyone else Dr. Riddles gets to help us out, we will beat any mamodo from a thousand years ago that get's in our way," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed.

Penny manage to get up to see Dogmas' book was burning as Dogmas disappeared. Erujyo was too damage from Bao Zakerga. Zatch came at her full speed. Uri carried Erujyo and his partner as he and Penny ran before their flying mamodo grab them and flew of. "They got away Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Its okay Zatch," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo the people who were manipulated," Megumi shouted. "Oh right," Kiyo said. "Are you alright?" Megumi asked. "Yes thank you," Dogmas' partner asked, "Where am I?" "Japan," Kiyo responded. "What? How did I get here in Japan?" the man asked.

"Looks like his heart has been restored to its proper wavelength," Megumi said. "Yeah," Kiyo responded, "It must because the spellbook was burned." "It's okay, no one can force you to fight anymore," Megumi said. Dogmas' partner didn't understand but he was upset seeing their clothes tattered. Then the other man, Boru-bora's partner pulled out what was suppose to be his daughter's present but it was broken.

"I don't know if Milordo Z is Zophis or not, but he's not going to get away for what he done. He's not going to get away for what he done, and we're going to stop him, and I'll make sure of it," Kiyo said. Zatch Tia and Megumi nodded as well. "Tell me is there anything you remember where you were at," Kiyo asked the two men. "Sorry but I don't remember anything," Dogmas' partner said. Then he found a tile that he didn't know how it got there. "Kiyo do you think…" Zatch said. "Yeah, this has to be from his hide out," Kiyo said.

In Africa Byanko and four ancient mamodos waited for a team that were coming their way. Byanko made the first mistake thinking his opponents weren't very strong. This was because the team they were facing were no other than Brago and Sherry.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget that Tia and Megumi had Giga La Seioshi for a while so it makes sense that they already have a combo for it. They also got Chaajiru Seshirudon too, but I'm not planning to have it activated anytime in the battle of the ancient mamodos. Megumi isn't able to read it because Tia needs a strong protective heart for it to fully appear as a new spell. I'm delaying that a little longer. Teoseioshi has its benifits as well. it is one of the first of the spells I thought of for Tia.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi start looking through Kiyo's father's books to find the ruins with a similiar tile. Meanwhile Brago and Sherry face against 3 way tag team mamodos from a thousand years ago, and Brago goes solo at first. Bad mistake as these mamodos weren't known as the silent rulers for nothing. Sherry fights her way through the manipulated human partners to get to Brago. Can she make it in time to help Brago? Read to Find Out...


	39. Silent Rulers

**Silent Rulers**

Brago and Sherry stopped seeing the mamodos. "I see, since they know they're no match for us, they're banding together huh?" Sherry responded. "I don't care if they team up or not, it makes no difference to me how many of those weaklings attack us," Brago said. "In that case mow them down," Sherry said, "We'll show them nobody can get in our way." "These opponents are weak, I don't even need you to take care of them," Brago said walking up to the mamodos.

"Hey are you giving up already?" Byanko asked. "You fools, do you really think you can take me down, with your mediocre fighting strength?" Brago asked. "You make me sick you over confident jerk, ribbit. You'll regret talking to me like that, ribbit," Byanko responded. "He certainly has courage, but it'll be his down fall," the Flying mamodo said.

"Hey we don't want interference from you over there," The big one told the fourth mamodo known as Alm. "Fine with me, I don't even want to be here," Alm responded. The turtle mamodo pushed Byanko off. The big one pulled out a sword as his arm has a shield. "Those three were a team once, silent rulers they once were called, they were feared in the battle a thousand years ago, they were mean then, and they are mean now," Alm explained. The three silent rulers went at Brago for battle.

At the Takamine house everyone was relaxing after the crazy battle. "By the way Megumi, what did you mean earlier about Tia's defense spells?" Kiyo asked. "Oh well," Megumi said showing a page of Tia's spellbook, "You see there is this one page where there are lines that is a different color from the rest but I can't read it. Dr. Riddles thinks its connected to Charjiru Saifodon but this time a defensive spell. Which led to us thinking that this spell might be fully awaken from a different source." "Huh, Zatch have you heard of any spells like that?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, but I heard it only occur in rare occasion, depending on the mamodo," Zatch said. "So now what?" Tia asked, "How do we find Milordo Z, or Zophis, or whatever this mamodo's real name is?" "Well we start with the tile," Kiyo said, "We find what ruin it came from."

Kiyo took them to his father's studies that was full of books. "Kiyo's dad works at a university as a professor, and we got all these books from him," Zatch said. "What does he teach?" Tia asked. "Archeology, right Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "That's right, in fact he found one of the stone tablets and showed it to me when we were in England," Kiyo said. "You think Milordo Z might of got that mamodo?" Megumi asked. "Maybe, I haven't heard from him since we found another one here in Japan," Kiyo said, "But since that one is missing I know for sure Milordo Z got his hands on it." "Yeah," Zatch said. "Right now we got to focus on finding the ruins, and we can start by looking through these books," Kiyo said. "We can all help with the research," Megumi said.

In Africa, Brago's battle was just starting. 'Gashield' the big mamodo's partner shouted. The mamodo went for an attack with his sword but Brago dodge it with ease. "Nice going, lets see you dodge this," the mamodo shouted as he went for a swing. Brago dodge it again. The more the mamodo tried to attack the more Brago dodge. Then Brago jumped into the air and kicked him. 'Goruk' The turtle like mamodo's partner shouted. He spined as a ball with spikes at Brago. Brago jumped to dodge him and then block the attack. Brago threw the mamodo to the side. Then the winged mamodo went for an attack but Brago duck dodging him.

"Weaklings, fight like you mean it," Brago shouted. The turtle like mamodo went into a ball and started spinning but then he went underground the ground bellow Brago cracked. 'Geinzen' the mamodo's partner shouted. Chains popped from under ground bellow Brago. Brago tried to jump out of the way but was caught in the chain. 'Ganzu Giraitsu" the flying mamodo's partner shouted. That mamodo fired multiple attacks at Brago. Then the big mamodo went for an attack with a sword but it shattered at contact. The chain also released as Brago was unharmed.

Milordo Z recognize Brago's and Sherry's power as if they were seeing the battle up close. Milordo Z was looking forward to see them again. She and her partner laughed evilly as they might have something planned. Sherry was watching the battle. Sherry understood Brago more than anyone because of their time together. She was thinking about Zophis. "I can finally battle it out with you," Sherry said with rage.

Megumi gave Tia some books to take to Kiyo. Zatch was coming in with some books Kiyo been through and move aside when Tia passed. _"That was close, if I didn't sense Tia coming I we would of collided," _Zatch thought.

Megumi came into the room as Kiyo went through another book. "If we can figure out which civilization this tile is from we can figure out which ruins where Milordo Z is hiding," Kiyo said. Megumi nodded as she knew that two.

"Nope, similar but not exact," Kiyo said. "Here," Megumi said dropping the books. "Just keep them coming hurry up!" Kiyo ordered. "Uh okay," Megumi responded. Kiyo look at her leaving not realizing it was her.

"Come on hurry up, Kiyo is in a bad mood," Megumi said. "Ah don't worry, he only gets that way when he's focus on something," Zatch said, "I should know, he was like that when help him learn how to read mamodo writing." "I still don't get why you taught him to do that," Tia said.

Back at Brago's fight the three mamodos prepared for something new. The three mamodos surround Brago from three ends. 'Robu' all three partners shouted. Crystals that appeared on the three ancient mamodos send sound waves that created a field of Ultra ground cracked under the sound waves.

"Brago why are you hesitating?" Sherry asked running into the field. The three partners tried stopping Sherry. She faught through them avoiding the weapons. Meanwhile Brago noticed he couldn't hear any sound. Brago was attack as he couldn't hear them coming. Sherry continued fighting.

At the Takamine house Tia's watch gone off. "Megumi TV, TV," Tia told Megumi. "Huh?" Zatch asked. Megumi left in a hurry with Tia and Zatch fallowing. "Tia stay here and help as much as you can," Megumi said. "Okay," Tia responded. "What's going on?" Zatch asked. "Megumi has to do a TV show today," Tia said. "Oh that makes sense," Zatch said.

They passed Ponygon's house that was empty. "Where's Ponygon?" Tia asked. "Probably looking for his book owner," Zatch said, "Actually I hope he does find whoever it is before the ancient mamodos find him. Not to mention he could help us out." "Yeah but right now lets help out Kiyo find the ruins they're hiding at," Meanwhile Hanah was buying yellowtail for dinner.

In Africa Sherry entered the barrier and dodge the flying mamodo as best as she could. "Sherry," Brago responded. No matter how she was knock down by the big mamodo Brago push the mamodo out of the way.

Sherry and Brago were now back to back as they were set. The turtle like mamodo came at them. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Reis from his hand that hit the mamodo. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis with his other hand at the flying mamodo causing damage. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Beam fired from both of Brago's hands and formed a giant sphere with colorful lights going around the center. The spell not only hit the third mamodo but it broke the barrier and cause all three spellbooks to burn. Byanko and Alm left as the battle was over.

Hannah finished up dinner at the Takamine house. "Come and get it, Zatch Tia dinner is ready," Hannah shouted. "Coming," both responded going down the steps. Ponygon came in last for dinner with no luck finding his bookkeeper. Kiyo came in last for dinner.

In Africa Sherry and Brago were done. "The hearts of those humans were being manipulated," Brago said. "Yes by the mamodo name Milordo Z," Sherry said. "Milordo Z isn't involved in this Battle, there is only one mamodo that can manipulate the hearts of others," Brago said, "And you know him." "A mamodo manipulating people's heart like my dear friend Koko. Koko's heart who isn't into battle making her cruel and forcefully into the battle. That mamodo is the worst of the worst," Sherry thought, "Zophis!"

At the ruins Milordo Z and his partnerfinally removed their mask revealing to be the ones Sherry and Brago were looking for Zophis and Koko. They think they have the battle won with their army but what they started is a cause for some to stop them.

* * *

**A/N:** This one was interesting. Considering that none of the other human partners being manipulated (other than Genso and Roberto who wasn't manipulated) wasn't armed with some form of weapon besides the spellbook, its obvious that the silent ruler's new partners must of been part of a gang.

* * *

**Next Time:** The search finally reaches an end as Kiyo found the ruins. Megumi makes a tight squeeze in her schedule as a pop-star so she and Tia can help Zatch and Kiyo. Ponygon finally finds his human partner thanks to Dr. Riddles, after Dr. Riddles and Kiddo meet up with Kanchome and Folgore, and before finding Li-en and Wonrei. How does everything turn out for the good? Read to find out...


	40. Message of Hope

Message of Hope

A few days back in Antarctica, Kanchome was trying to keep warm with the penguins. However they were disturbed by him and kicked him away. Kanchome had to go get food for the leader. Along the way he saw Dr. Riddles and Kiddo with some fish. "Are these what you're looking for?" Dr. Riddles asked referring to the fish. "Exactly that's right," Kanchome answered, "How did you know that?" "Because Dr. Riddles knows everything," Kiddo said.

"I believe your name is Kanchome," Dr. Riddles said, "You're looking for the owner of your book." Just then they heard Folgore's song in the distance as a ship came with Folgore on it. Folgore was frozen in ice. He fell off the ship and landed on Kanchome who was glad to see him.

On the fourth day of research, Kiyo shoved the books onto the floor. He was tired of lacking of sleep for 4 days. "I just wish Dr. Riddles can find other help," Kiyo thought looking out the window, "Maybe Kanchome will agree to helping, considering we met him once. And I bet Li-en and Wonrei would agree to help us out." Zatch woke up and got dress and said his goodbyes to Ponygon.

Meanwhile Tia and Megumi were making lunch for everyone. Megumi pushed some work into her schedule to get some weeks off to help against the ancient mamodos. Tia finished Zatch's box lunch by putting the fried yellow tail fish head into the box lunch spreading flower everywhere.

At the limbo to school Megumi cleaned herself up as her manager agreed to pick her up at noon. Once there girls made a joke about the photographers trying to take pictures of Megumi at school and how its different from the rest of them. Of course photographers were just doing that. Luckily she had one friend in school that helped her out.

At the Takamine House Zatch dropped off books from the study. Tia arrived to see the mess. "I brought over box lunches for everyone," Tia said. "Thanks," Zatch said. They took a break to see their lunch. "Zatch, yours is fried yellow tail head," Tia said. "Yum," Zatch said jabbing it with a fork. "Where is Ponygon?" Tia asked. "He went looking for his human partner," Zatch answered.

Meanwhile Ponygon was enjoying his lunch that Kiyo's mom made him. He stopped to look at his book but then went to eating his lunch. Not that far from where Ponygon was eating, a man was waiting for his moment to make his appearance to Ponygon for some reason.

At school Megumi finished her lunch and saw it was time to leave. "So leaving early again huh?" one of the girls from before teased, "Wow you really have it tough, you work hard so you don't fall behind in your studies." "Megumi don't let her bother you," Megumi's friend told her. "I would like to just go to school and study like normal, like the rest of you," Megumi said, "But singing…singing is the path I chosen for myself. Its what I aspired to do. So I do my best, I want to see how far I go as a professional singer, therefore…" Megumi apologized before leaving but she didn't know was that she made the girls feel bad.

"_Actually singing isn't the only think I have to do. I have to find Milordo Z and take him down," _Megumi thought leaving the building, _"For the sake of Kiyo and Zatch who believe in Tia and I. We have to do our best and now put all the training we did together and hope more allies will come."_ Megumi got into the car, and the manager drove her to her appointment.

"As my manager, can I ask you for a favor?" Megumi asked. "What's up? Why are you being so formal?" the manager asked. "You see I need a little time off," Megumi said, "About two weeks!" The manager stop the car in shock hearing the time needed. "Where is this coming from right out of the blue?" the manager asked. "Please just say yes, I need it, don't you see, I need the time off," Megumi responded.

Ponygon was showing his book around to the passing people again. A dog came out of no where and took the spellbook away from Ponygon and took off running. Ponygon chased after the dog to get his book back. The man from before step in front of the dog and stopped it. The man took the spellbook as Ponygon stopped in front of them. This man was able to read a line in the spellbook.

At Kiyo's room Tia fell asleep on a pile of books. Kiyo covered her up in a blanket to let her sleep. Suzy, Miroshi, Hiroshi, and Kane came at the house, and entered Kiyo's room loudly. Zatch and Kiyo shushed them as Tia was still sleeping.

"Here's some notes we took for you," Suzy said. "Thanks Kiyo said and took Hiroshi's first. However Hiroshi's was doodles on baseball. Miroshi's was about UFO's attacking cats. Suzy didn't wrote a single important thing. Kane's was a flip picture book on the movement of Dinosaurs. Kiyo flip through the pages as the pictures move.

As Kiyo flip through the pages a ticket fell on the floor. "What is this?" Kiyo asked picking it up. "it's a ticket to one of Megumi's concerts," Zatch responded. Kane took his ticket as all four of them had one. They got the last four and bragged it to Kiyo. "Some friends you are, you just came here to flash those tickets at my face," Kiyo shouted waking Tia, "Out all of you, get out!" Suzy Kane Hiroshi and Miroshi left the house in a hurry.

"Kiyo I think you should lay down for a while and get some rest," Zatch said. "Zatch is right," Tia said trying to fully wake herself, "Megumi work so hard two, but she does get her rest two." "Megumi works hard two huh?" Kiyo asked. "Yep and right now she's working extra hard to get a couple a weeks off for our battles coming up," Tia said. "That's nice to know, and you're working hard two, that's why its important for us to find the hide out," Kiyo said. Kiyo started researching again to find the ruins.

Ponygon came in and up the stairs really happy. Zatch and Tia took the books that were already look through to put up. They noticed that Ponygon was really happy about something. Zatch was the first to noticed Ponygon's book was missing.

Kiyo found the ruins finally in one of the books. "Kiyo!" Zatch shouted. Zatch Tia and Ponygon ran into the room. "Kiyo, Ponygon found the owner of his book," Zatch said excitedly. "Congradulations Ponygon, I'm glad for you," Kiyo said. Then he saw the letter where the book was and took it. "It's from Dr. Riddles," Kiyo said. Kiyo took out the letter and gave the rest to Zatch. "Hahahahaha, my name is Dr. Riddles, but you already know that don't you Kiyo," Kiyo read.

"I already located Milordo Z's hide out. Which you been searching for the past few days with out any sleep. However I did that a week ago," the letter went on, "Kiyo the hide out is the devoto ruins located in the mountainous region of South America. I got you some tickets that is in the envelope, one of which is in a plane owned by a former human partner you and Zatch knew. As you probably know I'm looking for more allies, I found one set who claims to know you and has agree to help and will meet you at the ruins. Now going to find Li-en and Wonrei. I'm also looking for the answer you seek. About Milordo Z might be that mamodo you heard about that also manipulates human hearts. If my best guess is that the team who told you about that mamodo is heading to the ruins and Kiddo and I can meet up with them on the way there. When we meet up we will combine our strengths. No matter what, don't give up hope no matter how dangerous the battle is. I know both you and Zatch already want to free those being manipulated and end the suffering Milordo Z is causing. But keep in mind, you're not the only ones who would fight for that cause. That you're not the only ones who doesn't want to see others suffer."

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo made it too Li-en's grandparent's place. They entered the house and greeted Li-en and Wonrei as if they knew each other in the past. "There is one more thing I feel I should share with you, that I don't know if you have noticed yet, but your third spell Baruk can be use to cancel out other abilities, not just spells. But it doesn't mean it can erase memories of certain events. So I would be wise on who you and Zatch use Baruk on," Kiyo finished.

Later at Megumi's concert Kane Suzy Hiroshi and Miroshi were surprise to find Zatch and Kiyo there. "I'm going to take an extended break, starting tomorrow, don't worry I just need a break but its not a vacation. I'm going to face difficult times during this break and there might be times I might want to call it quits. But I truly believe I'll grow as a person during this break. Just please believe in me. And I'm going to miss you, the best fans in the world," Megumi announced.

Everyone cheered for her including her classmates that came for her. The concert started with out a hitch as Megumi sang. On a boat to South America Kanchome and Folgore waited to meet up with everyone. At Li-en's grandparent's place, Li-en and Wonrei agreed to help once they knew about Zatch, Kiyo Tia, and Megumi were fighting two. Brago and Sherry were on their way to South America as well to fight Zophis.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Ponygon is on a plane to South America. Once there they meet up with Apollo who arrange a boat ride to the ruins as he drove them to the docks. Once at the ruins, they met up with Kanchome and Folgore. How will things turn out? Read to find out...


	41. Into the Ruins

**Into the Ruins**

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Ponygon switch airplanes. "How much longer?" Tia asked. "About 4 more hours," Kiyo answered. "So Kiyo which one of our friends was it that arrange this flight?" Zatch asked. "The one whose book was burned instantly by your brother," Kiyo answered. "Huh?" Tia and Megumi responded.

Apollo waited in his car as the plane landed. "Megumi, Megumi, come on, come on," Tia shouted from inside the plane. "Okay, I'm coming," Megumi said. "Sorry, how long you been waiting?" Kiyo asked Apollo. "Don't sweat it, it gave me time to scope out the town," Apollo answered. "It been along time Apollo," Zatch greeted. "Hey Zatch," Apollo greeted. Tia and Megumi were at the steps down the plane to surprise to see Apollo. "Hey there," Apollo greeted them. "Hi," Megumi responded. "This is Apollo," Zatch introduced.

Once in the car Kiyo explained about Apollo. "I see so the friend Dr. Riddles mention," Megumi said. "Right, I asked Apollo to pick some things up for us," Kiyo said. "Hey Zatch you know whose this mamodo we're going to meet up at the ruins?" Tia asked. "Well there is only one other team Kiyo and I met in England, but I didn't know he was still active considering we never heard from them since," Zatch said. "Yeah, but it would make me feel good that they're willing to fight for the same reasons we are," Kiyo said. Zatch Tia and Megumi nodded.

"But I am a little surprise Kiyo," Apollo said, "I didn't know you would be bringing your girlfriend along," Apollo said. Kiyo and Megumi turned red with blush. "Although looking at her I can't blame you," Apollo said. "She's not my girlfriend," Kiyo responded. "Yeah sure," Apollo responded, "Hey we're here."

They made it to the docks where a boat was waiting. Tia Megumi Kiyo Zatch and Ponygon got on the boat before it sailed off. Apollo stayed behind but he had a place to wait at for human partners who would be freed and need a ride home.

Along the way Tia was being attack by mosquitoes. "Megumi bug spray," Tia shouted. "Got it," Megumi said coming out to use the bug spray on Tia. "Hey Kiyo what kind of fish is in this river?" Zatch asked. "Flesh eating fish known as Piranahs," Kiyo said. "Oh," Zatch responded even though he still didn't understand.

They had to walk the rest of the way to the ruins. They stopped at a cliff facing the ruins. "There it is," Megumi said looking at the ruins through the binoculars. "Inside of those ruins is a endless maze," Kiyo said. "Great," Megumi said. "Megumi can we look through those?" Zatch asked. "Yeah here," Megumi said giving them to him. Zatch look through them on the wrong side. "Wait huh, it further away," Zatch said. "Let me see," Tia said then look through them, "You're right."

"Huh? I thought we would see them here," Kiyo said. "What do you mean Kiyo?" Megumi asked. "The team Dr. Riddles said will meet us at the ruins, I wouldn't think they were dumb enough to actually wait at the ruins but somewhere close by it," Kiyo said. "Huh, you're right," Megumi said.

Both Tia and Zatch sense something coming at that moment. "I sense a mamodo," Tia said. "I do two. But I know this one," Zatch said. "Is it them," Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Zatch said. Just then the figures in the bushes jumped out revealing to be Kanchome and Folgore. "Well, well, Kanchome and Folgore, so you are the team Dr. Riddles mention in his letter" Kiyo said. "Hey Kiyo Zatch," Folgore greeted, "Yeah we met up with Dr. Riddles a while back."

…_Flashback…_

'_Raja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. There was an explosion as Dr. Riddles Kiddo Folgore and Kanchome were fighting some ancient mamodos led by Byanko. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired Gigano Zegar at a ice mountain top. It fell on top of Byanko and the ancient mamodos. Next thing Byanko saw was what look like Dr. Riddles flying away with Folgore and Kanchome. They soon fallow leaving the real group there._

_Dr. Riddles called back what was a toy. "So those were the thousand year old mamodos?" Kanchome asked. "Exactly just as I said, they seem to be out there to stop us," Dr. Riddles explained, "And they'll be back. but no matter how much damage they take they comeback as strong as ever. Its caused by something that Zophis is using." "Then you can destroy it right?" Kanchome asked. "Yes, and you're coming along two," Dr. Riddles said. "Huh? Why me I'll just be in the way," Kanchome responded. "But Kiyo and Zatch are already on the move," Kiddo said. "Huh?" Kanchome and Folgore responded._

"_And there is another team out there Zatch and Kiyo knows, that will most likely join us," Dr. Riddles said. "Wait you have one of the top 6, why do you need us?" Kanchome asked. "Because your powers are more useful than you thought," Dr. Riddles said, "Zatch and Kiyo are willing to work with anyone who will fight for the same cause as them. Your powers is more useful than you think." _

…_End of Flashback…_

"But I thought there will be more of us," Kanchome said. "Hey Kanchome relax, we're here, and all of us is glad you came," Zatch said. Kanchome look up but saw Tia. Tia acted casual as Kanchome recognize her, as well as she recognize him. "Ahh its her, it's Tia the Strangler," Kanchome shouted. "Huh? Tia the Strangler?" Zatch responded. "What do you think you are calling me names, you got some nerve," Tia responded.

"Oh wait, Tia did mention she knew someone that goes by your name once," Zatch said. "Yeah, she use to pick on me all the time in the mamodo world," Kanchome said. "That is not true," Tia shouted. "Okay," Zatch responded, "Ponygon do you have any idea what they're talking about." "Meru-mey," Ponygon responded with a shrug. "Yeah me neither," Zatch responded.

"I'm impress you haven't just run away Crybaby Kanchome," Tia said. "Hey that was the old me, I'm a lot stronger now," Kanchome said. "So what's the best spell you got," Tia said. "I can make clones that are stronger and faster than me," Kanchome said. "I hate to burst your bubble, but Zatch can make clones two," Tia said. "Yeah, but I can gain the power of what I can transform into," Kanchome said. "Yeah right, Zatch Kiyo we're best off without him," Tia said, "I know, trust me." "Actually Kanchome's powers might come in handy," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I'm glad that he came this way to help us," Zatch said, "After all we need all the help we can get."

They made it to the entrance of the ruins. "We need to be quiet from here on out," Kiyo said, "Zatch we're depending on your trained ability to sense mamodo presence from here on out." "Right," Zatch responded. "Right because Zatch has more experience and greater range than Tia," Megumi said. "Yeah," Kiyo said.

They headed in and saw symbols similar to the tile. "Kiyo I remember something Dr. Riddles said, there being something that rejuvenate the strength of the mamodo," Folgore said. "Yeah, I think that's our key to beating Milordo Z," Kiyo said. "By the way who is this other team Dr. Riddles mention?" Kanchome asked. "The mamodo's name is Wonrei, and his partner's name is Li-en," Tia said. "Tia knows them because they met them during Megumi's tour," Zatch said.

"Are they strong?" Folgore asked. "Yeah, and skilled in Kong Fu as well," Megumi said. "Then how about we wait for them to come and help us out then huh?" "We don't even know when they'll come, only thing we know is most likely they'll come to help because Zatch and I help them in past and soon after Tia and Megumi help them two," Kiyo said.

Zatch sense something at that moment. "Kiyo I sense two mamodos," Zatch said. Just then there was the ruins shook as something hit the wall causing it to collapsed. They look to see a sea monster like mamodo name Galios with his human partner who look like a baseball player Allen, and a small mamodo in the air name Alm and his partner girl Mamiko.

Kiyo saw the entrance and knew got a plan. "Kanchome you're up," Kiyo said, "I need you to get them into another room away from here. "You gone crazy in your head or something?" Folgore asked. "Kanchome your power includes transformation right?" Kiyo asked, "Like how you were transformed into a car when we met?" "Yeah," Kanchome responded. "Then it settles, Kanchome is the best one for this," Kiyo said.

Kanchome look at Alm and Gallios who were attacking the wall with no spell. Kanchome remember what Dr. Riddles told him about his powers being useful. "Alright I'll do it, after all I'm the best one for the job right?" Kanchome asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said. "Are you sure?" Megumi asked. "Yeah," Kanchome said. "Are you sure your sure?" Folgore asked. "Let's do our best Folgore," Kanchome responded.

"Now I want you to take the mamodos to this room," Kiyo said pointing at the map. "We won't get hurt right?" Kanchome asked. "There is a chance, but only if you fallow my directions," Kiyo said, "This is going to take all of Kanchome's powers and courage."

After explaining the plan Kanchome and Folgore entered the room. "Hey you thousand year mamodo," Kanchome shouted. They look over to the intruders. "You may out number me, and maybe scarier than me. But I'm not afraid of you and everyone needs me and that is what matters," Kanchome said even though his legs were shaking with fear, "I'm not a crybaby, I'm Kanchome the invincible." Alm and Gallios roared at Kanchome scaring him and Folgore.

Gallios went for an attack but Kanchome and Folgore manage to dodge him barely. Kanchome tried to run but he was running in place. 'Neshir' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired a beam from his fist. Folgore grabbed Kanchome and they dodge. They went through the tunnel with Alm, Mamiko, Gallios, and Quen fallowing them.

The rest of the group headed to the same room but through a different tunnel. "So far so good," Zatch said. "Yeah but we're not out of the woods just yet," Kiyo said, "We got to hurry." "Right," Megumi agreed as they continue running.

Gallios tried to attack but Folgore and Kanchome dodge him again. They made it to the stairs first. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a wheel with a center. Folgore jumped into the wheel and they rolled down. _"Turn into a wheel and roll down the stairs," Kiyo told them._

They made it to the bottom with a crash. Next was a passage above on the other side. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a raffling hook with his body and feet as rope. Folgore twirled him around and threw him at the top. Once Kanchome had grip on top he transform back to normal and pulled Folgore up with his feet. Alm Gallios and their partners hit the ground. _"Then change into a raffling hook and once you reached the top transform back to normal," Kiyo explained. _Then Alm and Gallios went after Kanchome and Folgore through the tunnel with Mamiko and Quen fallowing

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi and Ponygon arrived at the room. "Shouldn't we try and help them Kiyo?" Megumi asked. "No, if they know there are more of us they'll go call some help," Kiyo responded. "We'll just have to believe in them," Zatch said.

Gallios and Alm thought they had Folgore pinned at a dead end. They went for an attack right then. "Then I want Kanchome to transformed into what look like a dead end of a tunnel causing them to fall into the room," Kiyo explained. When they hit the wall it was push back revealing to be Kanchome. And since Mamiko and Quen was on Gallios they fell with them to the floor bellow. Kanchome and Folgore landed back into the tunnel.

"Alright Kanchome," Zatch shouted. "I change everything I said about you," Tia said. "Not bad huh?" Kanchome asked. Kanchome grateful for Kiyo believing in him as Dr. Riddles was right. He felt happy now that he was needed.

"Kiyo I sense a third mamodo," Zatch said. "I do two," Tia said. Just then a third mamodo with a armor helmet on his head. "Kanchome, Folgore watch out," Kiyo shouted. Kanchome and Folgore turned to see the mamodo.

* * *

**Next Time:** The battle grows intense as Zatch and Tia face against Galios and Alm as Kanchome and Ponygon face against the third mamodo. During the time Sherry and Brago counter another ancient mamodo and beat it, while Dr. Riddles and Kiddo watch. The truth about the ancient mamodos are revealed during the battle. What is the truth, and how does it connect to the regenerating power Dr. Riddles mention? Read to find out...


	42. Intensive Battle

**Intensive Battle**

The mamodo went to punch Folgore and Kanchome. They manage to dodge the attack. "Kiyo don't worry, I'll take care of this mamodo, you deal with the other two," Kanchome shouted. "Alright," Kiyo shouted. Kanchome irritated the mamodo to the point that it ran after Kanchome and Folgore when they ran. Ponygon climb up to the passage and shouted at Zatch. "Go ahead Ponygon, stay safe," Zatch shouted.

Galios recover first and got up to attack the passage. "Megumi Tia block that entrance," Kiyo shouted. "Right," they responded. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi suround the entrance as Galios bounce off it. "I wouldn't go off like that," Tia said. "Your opponents are right here," Zatch finished. Ponygon use the moment to go after Kanchome.

Alm and Galios got up as they were ready to attack them. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired a stronger version of Neshir at Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi. 'Degaruk' Allen shouted. Galios' horns grew as he came at them as well. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared around them as Galios and Neshiruga hit the shield. Seioshi broke from the spell. Zatch's mantle grew and protect them being blowed back.

"Carrier formation," Kiyo and Megumi shouted. Alm heard them and stopped Mamiko from reading the spell. Zatch ran at Alm carrying Tia. 'Gigano Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Tia swipe her hands firing Gigano Saisu as Zatch fired Zakerga. The two attacks combined into one attack and hit Alm forcing him back.

Before Alm had a chance to recover Tia and Zatch got into position again. 'Gigano Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch and Tia fired their attacks as they fuse again and threw Alm off again. "Carrier formation and 6th spell combination success," Megumi said. "Not just yet," Kiyo said. Galios went to attack Zatch and Tia at that moment. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'. Zatch and Tia disappeared in a flash of lightning. They reappeared 20 ft away. "Good thing we figure out Baruk distance can grow shouted more than once," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Megumi agreed.

Alm manage to stand up after being hit. "I expected much from the prince of the mamodo world, but from the girl two," Alm said. "Huh?" Kiyo responded. "But you'll need to try harder if you want to become king," Alm shouted. "He just talk!" Tia responded. "Wait, you're not being manipulated?" Kiyo asked. "We're here to stop Milordo Z at any cost," Zatch said, "If you have your free will then you can help us instead of fighting us."

Alm laugh a little. 'Ganjez Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm started punching the ground. "Kiyo counter attack from above," Zatch responded. "Right," Kiyo responded, 'Ganzu Zakerga' Zatch fired Zakerga into the air. Then Ganzu Zakergas fired down, just in time as several Neshirugas fired from the ground up. Zatch and Kiyo help Tia and Megumi dodge the attacks as Ganzu Zakerga and Ganjez Neshiruga collided.

"Impressive spell you got there, however we're not being controled. We're free to roam around thanks to that guy. There are some rules, but we owe that guy a lot. And his ability to manipulate human hearts gives us human who does whatever we want, and gives us endless energy," Alm said, "Now fight, like you mean it."

"Kiyo let's end this battle in numbers," Zatch said. "Huh?" Kiyo said. "When I was little I was lost trying to find my way around the palace. I was on my own, unable to find the room I was looking for or how to get back," Zatch said, "Hearing that mamodo made me remember the feeling I been through. "Okay," Kiyo agreed.

Meanwhile Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon were fighting against the third ancient mamodo. Kanchome look at the mamodo closely feeling as if that mamodo was sad. 'Amuruk' the mamodo's partner shouted. 'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted. 1 clones that look like Kanchome appeared and blocked the attack. "Kanchome give them a command," Folgore said. "Right," Kanchome said the clone, "Hey you there come here." "Yes sir," that clone said coming toward them. 'Dima Poruk' Folgore shouted. The clone transformed as the real Kanchome Ponygon and Folgore disappeared.

The mamodo and his partner look around as the clone unfold appearing to be a wall. Folgore jumped after the book. 'Amuruk' the partner shouted. The mamodo went for a punch but the clone took hit again and disappeared. "Folgore are you alright?" Kanchome asked. "Yeah luckily for us we had Dima Buruk," Folgore said, "A little more and we can win this fight." "That maybe true but that mamodo, he seem sad to me somehow," Kanchome responded.

Somewhere in some mountains Brago and Sherry were fighting another mamodo. 'Oru Fareiga' the partner shouted. Some kind of red beam fired at Sherry and Brago. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago summoned Gigano Reis with his hand. "That's an insult if you think you can stop my attack with just that," the mamodo said. He controlled the attack causing it to go around Gigano Reis. Brago easily blocked it with his free hand.

"Hey no one can stop my attack with their bare hands," the mamodo responded. "Now who is insulting who?" Brago said, "Get serious." "Ah, attack," the mamodo said. 'Ganjes Garufei' the partner shouted. The mamodo hit the ground and fired attacks from underground and came at Brago and Sherry. "Hah, now you can't go anywhere without leaving your human partner defenseless," the mamodo said.

"Brago take off," Sherry said. Brago went after the mamodo as Sherry dodge the attacks. Sherry dodge each attack with ease. "She dodge it, but how, how can she not be afraid of that attack as if they were nothing?" The mamodo asked.

"That's simple," Brago said. He was aiming at the mamodo catching them off guard at his close range. "Obviously the girl improved a lot as an adversary," Brago explained. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Dioga Gravidon at them. Not only did it burned the spellbook but crumble the cliff they were on. Brago got the human partner out of the way though.

Sherry turned to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo watching. "Stop we surrender," Kiddo shouted. "We're friends of Prince Zatch Bell," Dr. Riddles shouted. "Zatch huh?" Brago responded. "Let's here them out, who knows Zatch and Kiyo might be after Zophis two," Sherry responded.

Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi face Alm Mamiko Galios and Allen. "Let's see what you can do," Alm said as he Allen and Mamiko jump on Galios. 'Akur' Allen shouted. Galios fired a jet of water from his mouth at them as Allen Mamiko and Alm made were on the edge. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi suround Tia Megumi Zatch and Kiyo as the room filled with water. "Human attack," Alm responded. 'Ganjes Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm hit the ground several times firing Ganjes Neshiruga under Seioshi destroying it.

Tia Megumi Zatch and Kiyo were caught in the current at that moment. "Zatch your mantle," Kiyo shouted. Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Tia Megumi and Kiyo. Galios went to attack. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging him. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'. Another flash of lightning appeared and then they appeared on an edge away from the water. Galios hit the wall to try and shake them off from underwater.

Then Galios jump above water to attack. "Now you're all doom, your lightning attacks are useless now you're wet," Alm said. "Kiyo look," Zatch said. He did and saw the hole in the wall that the water were flowing into. "You thinking what I'm thinking," Zatch said. "Yeah, Tia Megumi use Seioshi," Kiyo said. "Okay," Megumi agreed, 'Seioshi'. Seioshi appeared when Zatch jumped. Galios hit the barrier and bounce off it. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch aim with his hand and Zakerga fired from his hand. Zakerga hit the hole making it bigger.

"Everyone through the hole," Kiyo shouted. They dived into the water through the hole. They went through the room until they came out the other room. After a bit Zatch could sense Alm and Galios coming. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo said, "Megumi can you use Teoseioshi?" "You got a plan?" Megumi asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said. "Leave it to us," Tia said. 'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted. Teoseioshi appeared around them. Just in time two as Alm Mamiko Galios and Allen broke through into the room. "Where are they?" Alm responded.

"The 11th Spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeruk'. "What?" Alm responded. Lightning fired down and formed 12 lightning clones. "Lightning clones, you're going to attack with lightning clones?" Alm responded. "Lightning clones attack," Zatch shouted. They jumped at Alm. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired Neshiruga at one of the clones. "Zatch one dodge," Zatch shouted. The clone dodge the attack with ease. 'Garudegaruk' Allen shouted. Gallios started spinning at the clones.

"Zatch 8 grab him," Zatch shouted. The clone grab Gallios stopping his attack. The clone spin it in circle in a vortex sucking Mamiko Alm and Allen in it. When it threw Gallios, all of them went flying into the ceiling above. "Okay into the next room," Kiyo said as Teoseioshi disappeared.

Meanwhile Kiddo and Dr. Riddles were walking down the street after talking to Brago and Sherry. "So now what Dr. Riddles, not only did Brago refuse to help us, but they want us to send Zatch and Kiyo a message," Kiddo said. "It maybe a problem, but at least we got the answer Kiyo and Zatch been looking for," Dr. Riddles said, "All I know is, that they said Zatch and Kiyo knows what they're talking about, so must trust that Zatch and Kiyo knows something we don't." "Right," Kiddo said. Just then Apollo in his car pass them which was good luck.

At the ruins Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi arrived at the room where they started at as it was where Galios Allen Alm and Mamiko landed. Alm recover as he stood up. 'Sorudo Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. A clone appeared in front of Alm and summon Sorudo Zakerga and hit him. "So that's Sorudo Zakerga," Tia said. "A good spell for close combat," Megumi said.

"Okay now get the book," Zatch shouted. Two of the clones separated and went after the two partners. "Using your numbers won't work," Alm said. "Zatch clones stop," Zatch ordered. "Tia Megumi," Kiyo responded. "Yeah," Megumi and Tia said. 'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted. Teoseioshi surround the clones making them disappear. "I see so that's how you hid yourself," Alm said, "Human from bellow." 'Ganjes Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. The two clones got her as Alm punch the ground multiple times firing Ganjes Neshiruga from bellow. The two clones disappeared as Mamiko and Allen were safe.

"Now I see what you're up to. You're using your clones to fight from far away," Alm said, "You truly are Bell's son." Galios recover and got up. "We'll show you what kind of power you're dealing with, lets see if the Bell power is strong as they say," Alm said.

"Kiyo why haven't you use Zakerzem Gigano Zakeron or Jauro Zakerga yet?" Tia asked. "Its true those spells would have a greater chance against them but Zatch wants to fight them with Zakeruk to use less spells against them," Kiyo said, "After all Zakeruk has the speed and strength of Rauzaruk, and they're able to attack with the spells we have." "I guess you're right," Tia agreed. "Still we need to use more power against them," Megumi said.

"Just trust Zatch, he knows what he's doing. The 11th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeruk'. Lightning Clones appeared in several lightnings. "Megumi lets use Teoseioshi," Tia said. "No Tia we can wait it out, like Kiyo said, we just have to trust Zatch that he knows what he's doing," Megumi said. Alm and Galios went to attack the clones.

Meanwhile Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon were still running from a third mamodo. They made a turn. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. The mamodo and his partner turned to see that Kanchome was missing. 'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted. Ponygon jumped and cover his eyes causing the mamodo to miss when his fist powered up more than it did with Amuruk. Kanchome appeared on the floor and tripped the mamodo. Folgore went for the book but the mamodo send him flying Kanchome ran after him. "Ironman Folgore," Kanchome sang then Folgore and Ponygon recovered and join him, "Invincible Folgore, Ironman Folgore he always saves the day."

"Okay we used Dima Buruk, Dima Poruk, and Poruk, now we got them where we want them," Folgore said, "We'll use our shrinking spell Koporuk. They'll look at the walls and floor and we'll use it to burn their book," Folgore said. The mamodo and his partner came at them. "The second spell," Folgore shouted, 'Koporuk'. Smoke appeared around Kanchome as he transformed into 2 inches tall. Folgore barely dodge the mamodo's attack as Kanchome lit a match he had and jump on the book. He put the flam near the book as it started burning.

Meanwhile Zatch's clones dealt with Galios and Alm. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired Neshiruga at Zatch. 'Zatch number 9," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Clone fired Zakerga from his hand. The two attacks collided in an explosion. "Zatch 12," Zatch shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. The clone dodge Galios in a flash of lightning. Alm fired another Neshiruga at a clone. 'Zatch 4," Zatch shouted. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted. The clone disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack. The clones disappeared soon enough after the attacks ended.

"You're wasting my time, fight me for real instead of having your clones attack," Alm shouted. "You're the one wasting time, your battle ended a thousand years ago," Zatch shouted, "Wake up and see the truth, you're fighting a battle that is already over." 'Egudorisu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. A pyramid appeared above them to attack. "Its to big for Zakeruk and Rauzaruk to block," Kiyo said. "Kiyo focus we need to use Bao," Zatch said stretching his hands out. "Alright, here we go," Kiyo responded, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's hands. The two spells collided in an explosion.

'Gigano Diagaruk' Allen shouted. Gallios appeared in the smoke with armor over his body. "Another one," Kiyo responded. "Don't worry Kiyo, we got this one," Megumi said running into the smoke. "You're doom now," Alm said. "Don't underestimate my shields," Tia said. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and block the attack successfully stopping Galios and destroying the armor.

"How can the girl's shield be that powerful," Alm responded. "Because I been storing up strength from within the whole time," Megumi said. Alm look to see Megumi had Tia's spellbook in her mouth while Alm's spellbook in one hand and Gallios' in the other. "You were so focus on casting big spells you didn't see me go after your books," Megumi said. "And with that you're finish," Kiyo said.

Meanwhile Kanchome manage to burn completely the mamodo's spellbook. Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon celebrated their victory. "Maybe after the battle we can be friends," Kanchome told the mamodo. It nodded and cried with joy that it'll have a friend from this time.

Back at the room Alm's and Gallios' spellbooks burned as they started disappearing. "I can't believe I lost to the Prince of the mamodo world that didn't even give it his all," Alm said, "Doesn't matter, unless you fight the mamodos from 1,000 years ago with more than what you did against us, you won't stand a chance. Not even against Milordo Z."

The wall collapsed showing the tower that is far from where they were at. "You're suppose to be the prince right?" Alm asked Zatch, "I warn you, when we heard the son of the one who beaten Gorem of the Stone and became king was in this battle, most of us got excited, and there be others who will go at all lengths to fight you. Along with one more mamodo that Milordo Z wanted some of us to fight against." _"Another mamodo?"_ Kiyo thought.

I was there when the first team I was with fought that mamodo, he was against the strongest tag team of 3 mamodos from a thousand years ago, and beaten them with one powerful spell," Alm said and pointed at Zatch, "I can tell you're about his level two, just haven't fully used your true power." _"Brago and Sherry,"_ was the first ones that came to Zatch and Kiyo's mind. "Promise me you'll fight with more power than you did against me," Alm said. "We will," Zatch said.

"I don't understand, why did you have to fight in the first place? Couldn't you burn each other spellbooks?" Megumi asked. "It's not a simple as that," Alm said and pointed to Kiyo, "That human already figure it out." "If the humans are being manipulated, Milordo Z also has control over that mamodo because the mamodo can't use their spells with out a human partner," Kiyo explained. "That's right and if we tried just burning the book the human will just protect it as if their life depend on it, and the mamodo will try and protect it as well," Alm explained, "Even if we manage to set fire to the book that mamodo will be turned back into stone."

"But isn't the stone curse broken?" Zatch asked. "I don't know, but I seen one mamodo that almost turned into stone," Alm said, "I'll never get it out of my head." Sunlight shine through the room refecting off the stones to Alm in a weird light. "Tell me why are the mamodos have to return to this exact area?" Kiyo asked. "Its like I told you, I may not be completely broken free from the stone curse yet," Alm said, as Galios disappeared when his book was gone, "Plus there was that light, when ever I'm under it I feel my strength regenerate to its fullest." "Remember what I said," Alm said as his book burned to nothing and he disappeared.

"Don't worry I will," Zatch said. "Its seems that mamodo could have been a good mamodo along time ago," Tia said. "Yeah," Zatch said, _"But that mamodo he mention about. Only 1 mamodo was evenly strength with me, and that's Brago."_

"Hey you guys its us," Kanchome shouted. They turned to see Kanchome Ponygon and Folgore coming to them as Folgore carried the third human partner. "So you guys beat the mamodo two huh?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," Folgore responded. "Let's go fight some more mamodos," Kanchome responded. "Hold on Kanchome, some of us still need to rest up before we go fighting another mamodo," Kiyo said.

Just then the human partners started regaining consciousness. Megumi was the first to greet them. "Who are you?" Mamiko asked. "You know me I'm superstar Parco Folgore, you were controlled by evil and we are good and had to stop you because you were evil cause you were possessed by evil," Folgore responded. Allen and Mamiko were excited as they were Folgore fans apparently.

The man who was the third mamodo's partner was awake and washed of his face with water. "There's a town nearby, go there and find a man name Apollo, he can get you to your home country," Megumi said handing them a map. The man and Allen agreed to leave but Mamiko stopped.

"Wait a minute, there is still something I have to say to you. Its not clear to me exactly what this is about. But I feel I was lock up in darkness," Mamiko explained, "It was like a horrible nightmare, and you came along to save me. I just want to say thanks for doing it. In fact thanks to all of you." Allen and the other man agreed and thanked them. They said their goodbyes before the three former human partners left.

In another room 3 mamodos waited with their partners. One was a little girl mamodo with purple hair and horns sticking out Leila with her partner Alber. The other was the tallest one name Dalmos and his partner Elizabeth. Finally a mamodo with a V shape head and a V shape body name Victoreem and his partner Mohawk Ace.

Victoreem and Mohawk Ace got up catching Leila's attention. "Where are you going? You're not allowed to act alone you know?" Leila asked. "There been a lot of noise coming from the water," Victoreem explained, "I just want to see what's happening." "Alright, you can go ahead then," Leila agreed turning back to the toys she was playing with, "I think I just want to stay here and play." Victoreem and Mohawk Ace headed off to battle the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Kiyo still has more strength from within left but Megumi and Folgore don't so he was mostly referring to the rest of them.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon rested at the balcony to the outside. Things seem so calm as they had water and melons. But its ruined when Victoreem comes matter what they tried they ended up battling the fiece mamodo and his strong spells. Can they win this battle, and who is it that Ponygon is calling out to? Read to find out...


	43. Victoreem

**Victoreem**

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon arrived at a room with a balcony to the outside. "Ooh it's the sky," Tia said. "It really is," Zatch responded. "Look at it Folgore," Kanchome said. Everyone was glad to finally see the sky after so long in the ruins. "Ah Fresh air," Megumi said. "It sure feels nice," Zatch said.

"Isn't that just the best sight?" Megumi asked. "It surprise me how much I miss the sky even though we were just down there for a little while," Kiyo said. "Yeah me too," Megumi agreed as the wind blew pass her.

Kanchome found flowing water coming out of the statue. "Look everyone, water, flowing water," Kanchome said. Everyone saw it. "Maybe it came from that underwater arena we saw back there," Kiyo said. "I see, no one can live with out water, not even if their hearts are being manipulated. "Maybe if we look around we can find where they keep their food two," Kiyo said. "Sounds good," Megumi said. "Let's rest up here," Kiyo said.

Kanchome and Ponygon got a drink of the flowing water. Zatch was trying to sense out any familiar presence. "What are you doing Zatch?" Tia asked. "Seeing if I can sense that mamodo who was in the stone tablet Kiyo found," Zatch said, "But only mamodo aura I recognize is you Kanchome and Ponygon's."

Megumi decided to check what Kiyo was doing. "What are you doing Kiyo?" Megumi asked. "I was just going over what that mamodo Alm was talking about," Kiyo said. "Hey Kiyo, do you who Alm was talking about, the mamodo that took down 3 ancient mamodos at once?" Megumi asked. "Well I have one that comes in mind, and if it is him, then it'll answer my question about Milordo Z's really being Zophis," Kiyo said. "What about that thing Alm was talking about, the one that restored his strength," Megumi said. "Yeah, that has me curious as well," Kiyo agreed.

"Hey guys how about some melons," Folgore said pulling out two melons. "Melons?" Kiyo said. "Yeah I thought it can help return our strength," Folgore said. "Okay but we have nothing to eat them with," Kiyo said. "Not a problem, I thought we might have something like this so I brought a cutting board, plates, and knife," Megumi said pulling the stuff out of her bag. "Leave it to Megumi," Kiyo thought. Zatch Tia Ponygon and Kanchome gathered for a melon.

Megumi cut each piece for them to have out of one of the melons. "Okay grab one," Megumi said. Tia Kanchome and Zatch grab theirs first as Ponygon tried to grab his. Megumi helped Ponygon ate his. Kiyo and Folgore grab theirs as well.

Victoreem was walking toward the room and saw them as they finished. Zatch and Tia sense Victoreem's presence. "Victoreem," Victoreem shouted. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Megumi," Tia shouted. Kiyo and Megumi turned to see Victoreem and Mohawk Ace. "Guys an enemy," Kiyo shouted, "Grab your books." "Not good," Megumi said.

"Ah I see you're ready to fight that's good," Victoreem said, "My name is Victoreem, Sir Gorgeous Victoreem. Now you say it." "Sir Gorgeous Victoreem," Everyone repeated. "Remember that name, because that's the name that will destroy you," Victoreem shouted. Folgore saw something the others didn't. Everyone was scared by it but Folgore thought of something. Folgore walked up to Victoreem casually then stopped. "We're so sorry, its all our fault," Folgore said. "I see, but I'm still going to blow you guys away," Victoreem said. "I have a gift for you Gorgeous Sir Victoreem," Folgore said taking out a melon piece and plate that caught Victoreem's attention, "Here is a melon. Please enjoy it as our gift." Victoreem walked forward to the melon. Then he stopped at the melon. He kneeled down and panted at it like a dog checking a meal it wants. He took it and ate it down to the peal and drop it.

"Very," Victoreem shouted. He started dancing around for the very melon song. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

"Enough!" Kiyo shouted. Victoreem was shocked by Kiyo's reaction. "You just screwed up all my hard work," Folgore responded. "It just slip," Kiyo said. Victoreem's aura became clear. "Now you made me angry, I have no more patience for you," Victoreem said, "Lets go Mohawk Ace." Victoreem took a V stance for an attack. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Victoream shoots a V laser at Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon. They manage to dodge the attack.

"My beautiful V shape hole that represent me," Victoreem said, "Now you'll pay for dodging my attack. You guys are through, I been watching and know the last battle wipe most of your strength from within." "Zatch and I only use portion of our power, but Megumi and Tia used more, and I don't know how much Folgore and Kanchome used," Kiyo thought, "This isn't good." "You won't win that easy," Zatch said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you Prince Zatch Bell, an opportunity to beat you," Victoreem said.

Folgore and Kanchome ran up to him again. "I'm so sorry," Folgore apologized as he and Kanchome bowed. "Not again," Kiyo responded. Folgore took out a melon and plate and gave them to Kanchome. "For you," Kanchome said. "I don't think we can fool him with the same trick," Kiyo thought. Victoreem walked over to the plate stopping once in a while. "Okay I'll take it," Victoreem said leaving Kiyo dumbfound. Victoreem ate down to the peel of the melon.

He started dancing around for the very melon song "Again," Kiyo responded. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

He started dancing around for the very melon song with Folgore dancing two. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch Schneider and Kanchome sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch Kanchome and Schneider sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same as Folgore and Megumi join in. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Bring me more," Victoreem finished.

Zatch Tia Ponygon and Kanchome attack Victoreem and pinned him on the ground. "Kiyo now," Zatch shouted. Kiyo took some vines and tied Victoreem up. "No fair you trick me," Victoreem said. "Ah don't be a looser," Tia said then stepped on his sensitive area which was the orb at the bottom of his V-shape body.

"I had enough of you people, show them our number one spell that insure destroying our enemies, Mohawk Ace," Victoreem said. Mohawk Ace use the memory of Victoreem drawing on him to fuel his anger. 'Maguru Yo-Yo' Mohawk Victoream's arms become yo-yos with buzz saws and cut through the roots. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Right," Kiyo responded, 'Sorudo Zakerga'. Zatch summoned Sorudo Zakerga and came at Victoreem. Dodging each Yo-yo Zatch came in and slam Sorudo Zakerga down on Victoreem causing damage to him. "Yeah, that's more like it," Kiyo said.

"You're skilled but you need more spells than that to beat me. Since I, Gorgeous Sir Victoreem, was assaulted I'll make you regret for the rest of your short lives," Victoreem said, "You're going to see how scary I can truly be." Just then his head detach with the body and levitated above them. And then his head spin rapidly in a complete sphere as his body took a V stance. "Everyone around Megumi," Kiyo shouted. They moved around Megumi quickly. "Go Mohawk Ace," Victoreem shouted. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Maguruga fired all over the place destroying everything in its path. 'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted. Teoseioshi surround them.

"Ha, you may look invisible but that doesn't matter because I'll still hit you," Victoreem shouted from his spot. "Now Kiyo," Zatch said. 'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakerga fired down. Some of the Zakergas cancel out the lasers. "Come on, one of them has to make hit," Kiyo thought. Finally one of the Zakergas hit Victoreem's body causing damage. "Alright," Kiyo responded. Victoreem scream in pain and stopped and hit the ground in pain.

Teoseioshi disappeared after the attack. "Megumi how many spells can you use?" Kiyo asked. "One but not two," Megumi said. "Folgore?" Kiyo asked. "Same here," Folgore said. "This isn't good," Zatch thought. "Okay listen up we got to make this last combination count," Kiyo said, "Now go!"

Zatch Tia Kanchome and Folgore ran to them. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Victoreem's head sending him flying into Mohawk Ace. "Where is the rest of my body?" Victoreem asked. Just then he thought he saw his body coming at him. He latch his head to the body and prepared to attack the group. But the body walked to Mohawk Ace and tried to steel Victoreem's spellbook. Just then Victoreem felt pain. "Why am I feeling so much pain?" Victoreem responded. He turned and saw Tia and Ponygon beating his body up.

"But if that's my body, whose body is this?" Victoreem responded. He turned around and saw Kanchome's face on the fake body. Victoreem removed himself from Kanchome and aimed at Tia and Ponygon. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. Maguruga fired from Victoreem's head at them. Tia and Ponygon ran as Maguruga hit Victoreem's body. He and his body collapsed in pain. "Good job guys," Kiyo said. "Folgore I did it," Kanchome said coming to them. "Yes but my strength from within reached its limit," Foglore said.

Victoreem attach with his body and was set to attack. "Power of anger to my right arm," Victoreem shouted. 'Charuga' Mohawk Ace shouted. His right arm orb glowed. "Power of Hatred to my left arm," Victoreem shouted as Mohawk Ace shouted the same spell. His left arm orb glowed. "My strength to my right shoulder," Victoreem shouted. Mohawk Ace shouted the spell as that orb glowed. "My pride to my left shoulder" Victoreem shouted. Mohawk Ace shouted the spell as that orb glowed. "The power of my beauty to my final glow," Victoreem shouted. 'Charuga' Mohawk Ace shouted. 'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Jauro Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit Victoreem causing him damage. "Did it work?" Kiyo asked.

"I had enough, you're now going down," Victoreem said getting up and back into position as his orbs glowed brighter as a V-shape laser appeared. 'Chaaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. A giant V-shape laser fired at them. "Kiyo we should use our defense," Megumi said. "No, save that for later, we'll take care of this spell with Zakerzem and Zanen," Kiyo said. "Kiyo 2 Zakerzems," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerzem'. 2 Zakerzem's fired from Zatch's hand and hit the laser.

"What help does that spell do," Victoreem responded. "This, our 8th spell," Kiyo responded, 'Zanen Zakerga'. Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity as Zanen Zakerga fired from his body. "What they have that spell," Victoreem responded. "Attack," Zatch shouted directing Zanen. Zanen Zakerga and Chaaguru Imisudon collided in an explosion as Zakerzem powered Zanen up enough to cancel out Victoreem's strongest attack. Zatch's mantle grew and protect everyone from the explosion.

Outside someone came up to the ruins and saw the explosion. The man was the same one from when the dog took Ponygon's book. He was carrying Ponygon's spellbook as it glowed. He headed into the ruins where the battle was.

When the smoke cleared a little Zatch's mantle returned back to normal. "That was some spell you have, it manage to compete in power against my spell," Victoreem said. "He didn't seem to noticed that Zakerzem powered Zanen up," Kiyo said, "But now I'm down to one spell." Victoreem started powering up for his Ultimate attack.

"Megumi we're going to use our last spell together," Kiyo said. "But Kiyo I don't think we have time to build up Tia anger for Charjiru Saifodon and I still can't read the unreadable spell," Megumi said, "Not to mention I don't think Ma Seshield and Giga La Seioshi can defend against that attack." "We're going to use Jiozaker and Saifojio," Kiyo said. "Our recovery spells," Tia said. "Oh I get it, we're going to full him," Zatch responded. "Yeah," Kiyo said.

Ponygon went to the balcony and started to shouted out for the man. "Its futile," Victoreem said as he was powered up part way. "Okay, Tia Megumi go first," Kiyo responded. "Right the 5th spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'. Saifojio appeared above Tia's hands. Then she threw it at Folgore hitting him healing him. "The 9th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jiozaker' Jiozaker fired down and hit Folgore as Saifojio did it's work.

"Did they attack their own teammates?" Victoreem asked. "I'll tell you what we did, Saifojio and Jiozaker are recovery spells that can return strength from within for a few spells," Kiyo said. "So what, all your spell did was cancel out mine," Victoreem said. "We'll see about that. The 5th spell," Kiyo responded, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga fired up at the ceiling. Victoreem guessed that they were going to attack from above so he bend back 45 degrees. 'Chaaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. Chaaguru Imisudon Fired up at Bao Saikerga. Bao went higher dodging the attack. Both spells hit the ceiling but it look like Bao cancel out.

Rubble fell where Chaaguru Imisudon hit causing smoke. Victoreem called them stupid and laugh at them. Victoreem went to burn the spellbooks but saw what he thought was his spellbook on the ground. "Mohawk Ace didn't I always told you to protect my book?" Victoreem asked. Then he saw Mohawk Ace was holding his spellbook.

Just then he was a drawing of Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's belly. "Get it now, they hit the blond hair one instead. They made it look like they cast their strongest spell, but the one transformed into the spell to trick me into firing my spell, then he took down Mohawk Ace and transformed into him," Victoreem said. He knock down Mohawk Ace thinking he was Kanchome. "You were close," Kanchome said revealing to be the spellbook Victoreem was holding.

Kanchome transform back to normal and took Victoreem's spellbook. "Kiyo gave me a marker to draw on your partner then I transformed to look like your book," Kanchome said. Victoreem tried to go at Kanchome but Zatch kicked him down. "Please let me sing my song one last time?" Victoreem asked.

He started dancing around for the very melon song. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch Schneider and Kanchome sang with the same stance. "Catch my heart very melon," Victoreem sang in a V stance. "Very melon, yeah," Tia Zatch Kanchome and Schneider sang with the same stance. "Melt in your mouth…Very melon," Victoreem sang while making punches. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "One two, one two…very melon," Victoreem sang while swinging his arms. "Very Mellon," they did the same. "Raw, raw…very melon," Victoreem sang. "Very melon," they sang walking away. "Well good," Victoreem finished as his book burned and he disappeared.

After the epidemic they packed up to leave. "Okay we should go back to town where Apollo is staying," Kiyo said. "Maybe Li-en and Wonrei will be able to meet us up there, as well as Dr. Riddle, Kiddo and anyone else they could find," Megumi said. "Yeah maybe," Kiyo agreed.

Zatch sense two mamodo presence. "Kiyo I sense a couple of mamodos," Zatch warned him. "What?" Kiyo responded. Leila Alber Dalmos and Elizabeth entered the room to find Victoreem nowhere. "I don't see Victoreem anywhere," Leila said. Everyone turned to see who had arrived. "Are you guys by chance the intruders?" Leila asked, "If that's the case, well I guess you defeated Victoreem."

* * *

**Next Time:** Leila and Dalmos arrived to battle as the group tried to run. Leila ended helping them escape but Zatch and Kiyo stays to help. Kiyo gave Tia the red spellbook but now they have to depend on Zatch's own abilities to win. How will they last? Read to Find out...


	44. Leila’s Help

**Leila's Help**

Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Kanchome Folgore and Ponygon look at Dalmos Elizabeth Leila and Alber. "An enemy when none of us can use any of our spells," Kiyo responded. Dalmos headed their way to fight. Kiyo found a hole to a hallway. "We should escape through there," Kiyo said. "Right," Folgore responded as they ran toward the hole.

"Hah, running is useless," Dalmos said as Elizabeth opened his spellbook. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. A torpedo fired from the chest canon on Dalmos. The torpedo came through the wall causing an explosion. Kiyo was almost caught in it but Zatch's mantle protect him from it. "Thanks Zatch, now lets go," Kiyo said.

They continued as Dalmos came through the hole and faced them. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos fired another Begirusen at them. The group made a turn dodging the attack. Megumi tripped and fell on the ground. Kiyo helped her up as Dalmos and Elizabeth face them again. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos fired another Begirusen at them. They made another turn dodging the attack. They found an exit of the hallway. Dalmos was expecting them to run that direction.

They entered the room full of sand and found themselves trap. Zatch continued climb the sand. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos fired another Begirusen at them. Zatch's mantle grew and shield them from the attack. "So the rumors are true, the prince's mantle can defend attacks," Dalmos said. _"I can sense he used up his strength from within," _Leila thought.

They continued running through the sand. Leila summoned her wand which was a rod with a moon shape crest. Leila aimed at them as Zatch got ready to defend the attack. Leila moved her rod away from them and at a wall. "Huh?" Zatch responded. 'Migron' Alber shouted. A laser fired from Leila's rod and hit the wall causing an explosion. Zatch's mantle grew and defend everyone from the explosion. "Kiyo that mamodo missed us on purpose," Zatch said. "I see that," Kiyo responded.

"What are you doing Leila?" Dalmos asked. "Fine, I'll end it with the next one Dalmos," Leila said aiming. Alber tried to shouted the spell again but couldn't. Dalmos look to see that Leila was aiming at them. "Leila what's wrong, why are you aiming at me?" Dalmos asked. Leila realized what she was told about mamodos from a thousand years ago couldn't attack each other.

"Why are you guys just standing around, hurry up and get away through that hole," Leila shouted. "I won't let you do this," Dalmos responded. Leila fired her crest moon at the wall with laser wire attach to it and pulled her and Alber toward the group. "You traitor, I'll get you," Dalmos shouted. 'Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' fist became torpedo like as he send a punch at them. Leila got in front of the group hoping a defense spell will work. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. A beam of light fired from Leila's rod and formed a moon shape shield. Dalmos kept punching the shield with his fist.

"It's not going to last, as long as your heart is being controlled you can't become my real partner," Leila said to Alber. "What's going on here?" Kiyo asked. "I know what us ancient mamodos are doing is wrong," Leila answered, "Get away quickly before the sand barries the exit." The sand was filling in the hole Leila made. Dalmos retreated his attack.

'Saga Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Smaller but longer Begirusens fired from Dalmos chest into the sand to attack. Leila called of her defense. Leila aimed at the ceiling to attack. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit the ceiling above Dalmos causing rubble to fall and burry Dalmos. His spell was cancel out from the attack. "Now hurry before its to late," Leila told the group.

Kiyo turned to Folgore and Megumi. "Folgore Megumi I need you two to get everyone out of here safely," Kiyo said, "Meanwhile Zatch and I can help her against that mamodo." "No Kiyo, we should fight together," Megumi said. "Its to dangerous for you and Zatch to handle it alone," Tia said. "No Kiyo's right we have to go," Folgore said, "In the condition we're in we'll just get in the way." "Besides I still have my experience and my mantle," Zatch said.

"I don't want to. If Zatch and Kiyo are staying then I'm staying two," Tia responded, "I'm not leaving." "It'll be alright, we'll be fine I promise," Zatch said, "Besides you and Megumi are the only other team besides Kiyo and I that Wonrei and Li-en knows real well, so when they come you can identify them." "Yeah but Zatch," Tia responded.

"Tia," Kiyo said throwing Zatch's spellbook to her. Tia caught it with her hands. "As long as you protect Zatch's book, everything will be alright," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I trust you Tia to protect my book," Zatch responded. "Zatch okay, leave it to me," Tia agreed holding the red spellbook close to her. Tia Megumi Kanchome and Folgore left as Ponygon stayed. "I hope you saw that Alber, that's what true partners do for each other," Leila said and turned to him, "Alber please break free from your spell, I don't want you to end up just like a puppet."

Dalmos was about to break free. "Get ready Kiyo," Zatch said. "I know," Kiyo responded. "Meru~meru mey," Ponygon shouted. They turned to see Ponygon was still there. "Ponygon what are you doing here?" Zatch asked, "Go Ponygon, through that hole." Ponygon tried to argue not too. "You must really hate to fight, but I'm glad you stick with us up till now," Kiyo said. Ponygon was confuse about it. "You're kind and you don't like seeing friends fight," Kiyo said, "Even now you're trying your best to help us fight, but its time to go." Dalmos was about to break free when finally Ponygon ran.

Dalmos finally broke out to attack. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Begirusen fired from Dalmos chest. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Leila summoned Mishield that blocked the attack. Begirusen broke through and came at Ponygon who manage to get through the hole. Zatch's mantle grew and protect them from the wave of sand. Dalmos was on an edge away from the sand.

"Why did you stay, what good are you guys if you can't use any of your spells?" Leila asked. "We can't leave you to deal with this guy alone, that's not how Zatch and I go," Kiyo said. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos armor changed as it grew with chest armor. 'Betorsa Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. A torpedo with drills fired from Dalmos chest into the sand and dug under. The drills spin rapidly forming a whirlpool. "Get on top of that rubble," Leila responded. They did so but the rubble was pulled into the whirlpool with the drills in the center.

Kiyo came up with a plan and told Leila and Zatch. "I don't know Kiyo," Zatch said. "If it doesn't work we can use your mantle to protect us," Kiyo said. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit the ceiling above Dalmos causing rubble to fell on him. Then he fell into the sand bellow being stuck there. His attack stopped as Leila pulled her Alber Zatch and Kiyo to safety using her wand. She dropped Zatch and Kiyo behind Dalmos as she got in front of him.

Leila aimed at him with her wand. "Stop it, you can't attack me," Dalmos said. "Maybe but what if the present mamodo is right behind you," Kiyo said. Dalmos look to see Zatch and Kiyo behind him. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's wand at Dalmos. Jets appeared from his back and fired sending him into the air dodging the attack. Zatch's mantle grew and surround them from the attack.

Dalmos went to attack them but Zatch's mantle decrease in size as he pushed Kiyo out of Dalmos attack. The drill activated again as sand pulled toward it. "Not good," Kiyo responded. The whirlpool grew toward Zatch and Kiyo. Leila was about to give herself to Dalmos for them at that moment.

Just then Zatch sense Ponygon's presence. "Kiyo I sense Ponygon," Zatch responded. "What? Ponygon?" Kiyo responded. "Meru~meru mey," Ponygon shouted and continue shouting through the room. They look to see Ponygon at the entrance of the room. "Meru mey," Ponygon shouted. The man who was heading to the tower, and the same one from town walked up right next to Ponygon carrying Ponygon's spellbook that was shinning brightly. "Kiyo Ponygon's spellbook," Zatch responded. "I see it, that means that that guy must be Ponygon's human partner," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to make one thing clear about the chapter after the next with the battle in town. Tia maybe able to sense mamodos now, but when she and Megumi met Li-en and Wonrei she couldn't, so when they arrive even though she could sense Wonrei's presence, she wouldn't be able to recognize it. But the fact Tia and Megumi already met Li-en and Wonrei and battle with them against a mamodo, can substitute a little for that.

Also along with Go Sudoruk, Ponygon will gain one of the spells I came up for him. Let's just say it'll help him with mid-range attacks and to keep his distance but only work when Ponygon powered up with Go Sudoruk and his other body enhancement spells expect for his first spell. Let's just say this spell is appropiate to appear with Go Sudoruk. And its a weaker version of one of the spells Ponygon has in the video game.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ponygon endures his first mamodo battle against Dalmos with his human partner Sunbeam. Its a tough battle but Ponygon isn't willing to give up. Not after what his friends endured while he could only stand and watch. How will this battle turn out, and what is Ponygon's powers? Read to find out...


	45. Ponygon’s Power

**Ponygon's Power**

"Aren't you the little one that ran away?" Dalmos asked. Ponygon shouted something that the man understood. The man opened the spellbook and shouted, 'Sudoruk'. Ponygon gained silver armor on his back and body and at the feet. "Let's go Ponygon," the man shouted. Ponygon agreed and jumped all of the way to the ceiling hitting it causing a large rubble fell and hit the drill destroying it.

Ponygon landed near Zatch and Kiyo. Dalmos came at Ponygon full speed. Ponygon ran full speed at Dalmos. Ponygon manage to out run Dalmos and hit him a few times. Finally Ponygon pushed Dalmos into the sand.

The man walk toward Kiyo and Zatch. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kalf Sunbeam. I'm the owner of Ponygon's spellbook," the man known as Sunbeam said, "Sorry I'm late but Ponygon needed to make a decision in order to over come his fear and confront his faith." "So you're going to fight along side Ponygon?" Zatch asked. "Well I have work but if it's my fate, I don't want to go against it," Sunbeam said, "But I hate to bring Ponygon anymore sadness."

…_Flashback…_

_Sunbeam was doing his work as an engineer. _("I was a mechanic engineer and one day a strange group came to visit me," Sunbeam said)_. Dr. Riddles came to visit him. "Hello my name is Dr. Riddles," Dr. Riddles said. "The number one sushi-maker in the world," Kiddo said. "That's a lie," Sunbeam said. "Dr. Riddles told me himself," Kiddo said. "Kidding," Dr. Riddles said._

_"What about that sushi you made me one time?" Kiddo asked. "That was Soy sauce mix with pudding," Dr. Riddles answered. Dr. Riddles told Sunbeam about the battle to decide king. Sunbeam agreed to meet Ponygon._

_Then that day when Sunbeam stopped the dog and got Ponygon's book back. Sunbeam look and found that he could read the spellbook. "How about it Mr. Sunbeam," Dr. Riddles asked as he walk up with Kiddo on his shoulder. "Yes, I can read it," Sunbeam answered, "You must be Ponygon, also known by the name Ponygon. I am the true owner of this book. I'm Kalf Sunbeam." Ponygon was unsure about it. "We found your human partner, now you can fight along side Zatch and the others fight the mamodos from 1,000 years ago," Dr. Riddles said. Ponygon was shaking from his decision._

_Sunbeam placed his hand on Ponygon's head. "You're very frighten of fighting aren't you?" Sunbeam asked, "I been told a very grueling battle is about to begin that's why you must choose yourself if you want to fight or not." "Ponygon," Dr. Riddles responded. Ponygon cried as he collapsed on the ground. "Dr. Riddles I'm not going to force Ponygon to fight a battle he doesn't want to fight in," Sunbeam said. Dr. Riddles gave Ponygon a letter to give to Zatch and Kiyo._

…_End of Flashback…_

"So that's how I got the letter," Kiyo said. "How did you know to come here when Ponygon didn't want to fight?" Zatch asked. "Because I believe in Ponygon in making the right decision," Sunbeam answered. "That's great," Zatch said.

He then sense trouble at that moment. Ponygon growled about something two. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo responded as they waited. Just then Dalmos broke through the wall in normal form. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos went into battle form.

Ponygon went to attack but Dalmos blocked each one. Ponygon tried again but couldn't break through Dalmos' defense. He tried again and again but failed. "Even with your speed you can't match his power," Dalmos said then punch Ponygon to the ground. Ponygon manage to stand back up.

Ponygon tried to attack but Dalmos kept pushing him down to the ground. Ponygon got up and kept attacking each time not giving up. Ponygon remember everyone fighting their best as all he could do was watch. Then remember Kiyo telling everyone to go but him. Ponygon tried two more times but was blocked and push to the ground.

Ponygon's armor started cracking as he got up. Ponygon tried one more strike and hit Dalmos' armor. "With each attack the same result," Dalmos said punching Ponygon to the ground. Just then Dalmos' armor cracked from the impact. Ponygon got up tired of just standing and waiting and letting his friends get hurt.

"I'm touch, but not that touch," Dalmos said aiming with his hand. 'Ganzu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' arm turned into a gun that fired multiple attacks. Ponygon dodge each attack with ease. "Go Ponygon," Zatch shouted. Ponygon hit Dalmos twice. Dalmos punched Ponygon into the ground. "Kiyo I'm going to cover for Ponygon," Zatch said. Sunbeam nodded as Dr. Riddles mention about Zatch's level.

Just then they heard Ponygon crying for help. They look to see that Ponygon was being stepped on by Dalmos. Sunbeam ran toward Ponygon to help him out. "Go Zatch, you can use your mantle to cover for them," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said fallowing.

"If I ran out on Ponygon I'll be an uncool guy and that's against go against all my principals," Sunbeam said. He grab some sand while running and threw it into Dalmos' eyes blinding him. Dalmos started punching trying to hit Sunbeam and Ponygon. Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around them and pull them out of the way.

"Weaklings, I knew you're not strong enough to inflict any real damage to me," Dalmos said, "Why won't you just surrender to me already?" "Are you sure about that, if you underestimated my friend here, you're going to get hurt," Sunbeam said, "Ponygon been through suffering, and grew," Sunbeam said. Dalmos went at them full speed. Ponygon's spellbook shined brightly for a new spell.

"Could it be?" Kiyo responded. "Ponygon already has a new spell," Zatch responded. "The second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon's armor grew and change into gold and red with a spiraling horn. "The third spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Gaveruk'. A giant horn appeared around Ponygon's horn and broke through Dalmos' armor. "2 spells," Kiyo said. "Yeah and Ponygon is faster now," Zatch said.

"Elizabeth, I want you to use as many spells as we have," Dalmos said. 'Giroro Amu Begir' Elizabeth shouted. Blades formed on Dalmos' arms. He tried to attack Ponygon but he dodge the attack. Ponygon blocked another hit with his horn. Ponygon kept dodging and blocking. "Ponygon stop dodging and block every attack until you come in range," Sunbeam instructed. Ponygon did so and came into a direct hit.

"Quickly more spells," Dalmos shouted. Elizabeth moved away catching Sunbeam's attention. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. 'Begirubao' Elizabeth shouted. Ponygon got out of the way as Dalmos send a wave of explosion. "How did he knew the affects of the spell," Dalmos said, "No it was the human partners, but how did they tell him." "Its like their hearts are connected somehow," Zatch said.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted, 'Gaveruk' Ponygon summon Gaveruk that hit Dalmos. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted telling Ponygon to dodge another attack. Ponygon hit Dalmos after dodging. Sunbeam saw a vulnerable spot. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon went from behind to attack. 'Gaveruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon send Gaveruk at Dalmos' back.

Dalmos started getting back up. "Not yet, I still have more spells," Dalmos said. "No its over," Sunbeam said. Sunbeam had Dalmos' spellbook. "All throughout this battle Ponygon been telling me that he'll get you away from your human partner so I can get the spellbook," Sunbeam said. Sunbeam burned it as he and Ponygon walked away. The battle was over as Dalmos disappeared. Sunbeam threw the book as it burned to nothing.

Zatch ran to Ponygon to celebrate. "That was a close battle," Kiyo said. "Yeah, thanks Zatch for what you did back there," Sunbeam said referring to Zatch pulling him and Ponygon out of range of Dalmos' punches. "No problem," Zatch responded. Ponygon reverted back to his normal form. "I'll be back," Leila told them. "Where you going?" Kiyo asked. "I'm going to the room I was last in to get something helpful," Leila responded. "Okay," Zatch responded.

Outside Kiyo add a cold cloth on Elizabeth's forhead as she was still unconscious. "Mr. Sunbeam I have a question I want know something," Kiyo said, "It seem that you and Ponygon could understand each other." "Well its not to difficult to understand him, I don't listen to his voice, I listen to the feelings behind his voice," Sunbeam explained, "I listen to Ponygon's heart to understand what he's saying."

Ponygon figure out of telling them his real name. He started talking to Sunbeam telling him his name. Sunbeam communicated back in the same language. "You're saying your name is Ponygon?" Sunbeam responded, "I already know your name is Ponygon. Ponygon was upset from the results as Sunbeam didn't get it right. _"That can't be right," _Zatch thought.

Sunbeam thought of Jesters to try. They dance around trying to understand each other as Ponygon started talking. "I am a horse mamodo name Ponygon," Sunbeam translated. Ponygon was sad as Sunbeam still couldn't get it right. Sunbeam and Ponygon danced around again. Ponygon then use his body to spell out his name. "Ponygon," Sunbeam responded. Ponygon was depress again.

They tried one more time. Zatch sensed Leila coming. "Kiyo Leila's back," Zatch said. "Oh," Kiyo responded. "What are those two doing?" Leila asked seeing Sunbeam and Ponygon. "Long story," Kiyo responded. "What's that?" Zatch asked. "Something good," Leila said. She open the jar which shined in bright light. "Kiyo Zatch hold out your hand," Leila said. They did so as Leila gave them each a stone that was shining. "Press it on your chest before the light goes out," Leila responded.

They pressed it on the chest and felt their body recovering and their strength returning. "What is this Leila?" Zatch asked. "It's the thing that released us from our stone prison," Leila answered, "It's the moonlight." Kiyo figure out it was what Alm was talking about. "Tell me what you know about it," Kiyo said. "I don't know much about it, what I know is this is a fragment and the real one is a lot bigger," Leila explained. "Where is this stone?" Zatch asked. She showed them to the tower. "Its at the top of that tower," Leila explained, "I was told it can restore one strength from within at its fullest and a lot more." Sunbeam and Ponygon arrived as Leila gave them a fragment to.

Kiyo figure out the who thing about the stone. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo said. "What are you two thinking about?" Leila asked. "Nothing really," Kiyo responded. "You guys should leave, the other mamodos know about you guys," Leila said, "Not to mention there's a group going to town as we speak." "That means Tia and the others…" Zatch responded. "Yes, there's a good possibility that they'll be find out," Leila said.

"Hey Ponygon, can you use your second spell and take us to the town where everyone is at?" Kiyo asked. "Meru," Ponygon agreed. "Right the second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon changed into his second form ready to go.

"Leila, Kiyo and I have a spell that can cancel out affects of mamodo's abilities and spells, if you come with us once our friends are out of harms way we can use the spell to free Alber's heart," Zatch said. "Yeah that's right, why don't you come with us?" Kiyo asked. "Thanks but I can't, if the light goes out I'll be turn back into stone," Leila responded, "Besides Dalmos returned back to the mamodo world so no one knows that I betrayed them. And leave that lady to me." "Okay," Zatch agreed, "The next time we meet we'll use Baruk to free Alber's heart. That's a promise." "Okay, I believe you now go," Leila responded. Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam got on Ponygon's back as Ponygon started running to town.

* * *

**A/N: **Gaveruk forms around Pongon through his horn to to act as a gavel. Creates more distance between Ponygon and his target than his horn does.

* * *

**Next Time:** Byanko leads his team of ancient mamodos against Tia and the group. Luckily help is arrives and more is on their way. Including 12 unexpected help. The battle just gets easier as their number grows. How will it turned out? Read to find out...**  
**


	46. Town Battle

**Town Battle**

Ponygon raced to town with Zatch in front, Kiyo in the middle, and Sunbeam in the back. "I still can't see the mamodos Leila was talking about," Sunbeam said as he look through some binoculars. "We're still to far from the town," Kiyo explained. "Faster Ponygon please go faster," Zatch shouted. Ponygon went as fast as he could to town.

At town, at the place Apollo was at, Tia was out in the balcony holding Zatch's spellbook as everyone else was inside recovering. "It seems none of you have any major injuries, you should rest now," Apollo said then noticed Megumi was worried about something, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm just worried about Zatch and Kiyo," Megumi answered. "Don't worry, as long as Zatch spellbook is here he can't disappear," Tia said.

"True and Zatch still has his mantle, and is one of the top six, so Kiyo should be fine," Folgore said. "Yeah that's true," Kanchome responded. "You should rest Megumi, if you don't recover your strength from within, we can't use any of our spells," Tia said. She didn't noticed a flying mamodo was flying above her.

At the same time a flying mamodo caring some ancient mamodos and their human partners led by Byanko and his partner Alvin. "I am lucky –ribbit- it's some unexpected prey," Byanko said as Megumi walked out to Tia, "If I defeat them here, then Milordo Z will commend me. Let's do it." The armor mamodo helmet glowed for his attack spell.

Apollo sense trouble and look outside and saw them. 'Gigano Biredo' the armor mamodo's human partner shouted. Tia sense the mamodos then as Apollo threw a chair. A laser fired down but the chair took the hit. Tia jumped as it exploded.

The explosion even affected Folgore and Kanchome inside as Apollo push stuff out of the way. "Are you okay?" Apollo asked. "Megumi?" Tia asked. "I'm alright," Megumi responded. "The sky," Tia said looking up and saw the flying mamodo, "Oh no." "Look out guys a mamodo," Apollo said. "We're still not strong enough to use any of our spells," Megumi said. Everyone left as the flying mamodo was about to land on Byanko's order.

They ran down the stairs from the mamodos. 'Oru Ozuruga' another partner shouted as a green hair mamodo fired roses at them. They took a turn and jump out of the window dodging the attack. "When we all get down run to my car," Apollo shouted.

They landed on the ground safely and headed to the car. 'Gonde Shirr' the antenna mamodo's partner shouted. It spin right into the car destroying it. They tried it and the flying mamodo landed and blocked the other exit. "I did it –ribbit- I did it, yay. You guys are like rats trap in a maze," Byanko said as the group come together, "By the way, I noticed you haven't use any spells in quiet along time now, -ribbit-, could it be you human partners are out of strength from within?"

Tia hold Zatch's spellbook close to her. "I have to protect the book, I know Zatch will be back so I have to protect the book," Tia said. She sensed something coming from behind her. She saw an alley way behind her and kicked the pipe down. She squeeze through the alley way. "The little girl is getting away, -ribbit- go get her," Byanko shouted. The ancient mamodos run after her. "No we won't let you," Apollo said as they went to defense. However the mamodos jump above them but only the green hair mamodo went through as the armor mamodo got stuck blocking the antenna mamodo's way. Tia manage to get on the other side before the mamodo grabbed her from her hair. "You can't have it, I won't let you," Tia shouted.

She sense a mamodo presence that she sense before but wasn't sure as Li-en and Wonrei made their appearance. "Tia, remember you have more friends here to help," Wonrei said. _"That voice," _Tia thought. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei step on the ground causing it to crush as his fist powered up with Go Boren. He swipe his fist on the wall above Tia sending the mamodo back. Then he and Li-en turned around. "Li-en and Wonrei," Tia responded, "You're here." Li-en turned to face her. "It's okay Tia, Wonrei and I came here to help you guys out since you Megumi Zatch and Kiyo helped us out in the past," Li-en explained. "Yes, we're here to help you guys out," Wonrei said turning to face her.

"So what? Big deal, you have two more friends, we still have more friends," Byanko said. The armor mamodo's helmet glowed again. Then rubble from the buildings broke apart and fell. "You'll need more friends than that," Dr. Riddles said as he and Kiddo then decided to make their appearance as Kido's spellbook shined brightly, 'Ganzu Zegar'. Kido fired Ganzu Zegar from a cannon at the rubble destroying them and forcing the armor mamodo back.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Dr. Riddles said taking off his hat as birds flied out. "His name is Dr. Riddles," Kido said. "The amazing doctor who knows everything," Dr. Riddles finished. "Oh, Dr. Riddles and Kido," Tia responded.

The antenna mamodo started spinning. 'Gonde Shirr' its partner shouted. A twister formed around the mamodo with Byanko on top. "I still have more friends," Byanko said. "Wonrei come with me at once," Dr. Riddles ordered as they ran to the mamodo. "Right," Wonrei responded.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A cannon appeared on Kido's chest and fired Gigano Zegar'. The two attacks collided canceling each other out. Then Wonrei jump up for a kick. 'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's kick was powered up as he kick both the antenna mamodo and Byanko. "We're save," Folgore shouted. "Uh-huh?" Kanchome agreed. "They made it," Megumi responded. "Yeah, the final two allies we been waiting for," Apollo agreed.

"Our friends have finally come," Tia said. "My friends can still fly in the air," Byanko said. The flying mamodo came down. Tia sensed it and tried to get away but the mamodo grabbed her and flew off. Tia shouted as she been held captive. Everyone couldn't help but watch as Tia been carried off. "Quiet, you better not scream again or else…" Byanko couldn't finished as he hit the ground.

"_Even after learning how to sense mamodos, I still couldn't get away," _Tia thought, _"I have to protect Zatch's book, I know he'll be back, so I have to protect Zatch's book no matter what." _Tia was about to throw the spellbook to Megumi when she sense Zatch's and Ponygon's presence. She pulled the book close to her.

At that moment a bright light was coming to town at high speed. "What?" Byanko responded. "Wonrei," Li-en said. Wonrei turned to see the light two. "Look," Kido said. "Uh-huh," Dr. Riddles responded. The light jumped toward Tia and the flying mamodo. Once it reach there it disappeared revealing to be Ponygon carrying Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam. "They made it," Megumi responded.

"Thanks Zatch you made it just in time," Tia greeted. "Here, take my hand," Zatch said extending his hand. "Okay," Tia responded grabbing his hand with his own. "Now climb on," Kiyo responded. "Huh?" Tia responded. Zatch manage to climb on without hurting Tia and reaching to the neck of the mamodo. "Tia the book," Kiyo said. Tia gave the book to Kiyo. "Thanks Tia, for keeping the book so safe," Kiyo said. "You're welcome," Tia responded.

"Kiyo now!" Zatch shouted. "Right, the 16th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Gigano Zakeron'. Zatch hit the mamodo sending Gigano Zakeron through its body shocking it. It let go of Tia before the spell reach her causing her to fall. "Zatch your mantle," Kiyo shouted. Zatch's mantle grew and act as a whip as it wrapped around Tia stopping her from falling. "Ponygon get less than 10 ft from us," Zatch shouted. "Meru," Ponygon responded and moved close enough. "Alright," Kiyo said, 'Baruk'. Zatch and Tia disappeared in a flash of lightning and Zatch reappeared on Ponygon as his mantle pull Tia up to them by returning back to normal.

Ponygon landed on the ground once Tia was out of harms way. Zatch Tia Kiyo and Sunbeam got off Ponygon before he reverted back to normal. "Good job Tia," Kiyo told her. Everyone walked up to them. "Kiyo and Zatch," Megumi greeted. "Good to see you're alright," Folgore said. "Yeah," Kiyo said. Zatch sensed Wonrei's and Kido's presence that he was aware of on the way here. "Hey Kiyo Wonrei and Li-en," Zatch said. "Hello there," Wonrei greeted. "Hey guys," Kiyo greeted.

Byanko was throwing a fit and assemble all the ancient mamodos with him and their human partners. "Everyone I suggest we save this greetings for later, since our friends are planning for an attack," Dr. Riddles said. "Right, Zatch let's use Jiozaker on Megumi and Folgore," Kiyo said. "Hold on Kiyo. As good as it is to have Tia and Kanchome help out the enemy could still attack," Dr. Riddles said, "I will act as a diversion while you wait for the moment to attack." "That puts you in to much danger," Kiyo said.

"You forgot about my assistants the Majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said. _"Those guys,"_ Zatch thought. "What now, they have more help," Byanko responded. "And now open your eyes, open your ears," Dr. Riddles said, "The american group born with super natural powers, the Majestic 12."

11 of the 12 ran up to them as one laser fired at Byanko. "Laser Eyes, whose laser eyes can cut through concrete and blind his enemies," Dr. Riddles said. Laser Eyes appeared shooting off his lasers. "Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Rocket foot appeared running at top speed. "Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Flying feet flew around them. "Second Sight, can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Second Sight was seeing some kind of writing. "Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Dinosaur Arm roared acting like a dinosaur.

"Future Wander, who can see into the future," Dr. Riddles introduced next. Future Wander was looking into the future. "Their leader, Telepathy Radar, who can power up the powers of the majestic 12," Dr. Riddles introduced next.. Telepathy Radar was powering the other's power. "Also the big talent, the huge talent, the Lady Suzan, she smells good," Dr. Riddles introduced next. "But wait there's more. Fire Elbow, Blizzard Thing and Tremor Mole," Dr. Riddles finished. The remaining three appeared doing their thing. "Hahahahaha, now my friends you met the Majestic 12," Dr. Riddles said.

"Wait a minute," Byanko said. "You in the back," Dr. Riddles said. Byanko count them and got 11. "I counted 11, why are they calling the majestic 12 if there are only 11 of them?" Byanko asked then called them scams. "Yeah that's there's only 11," Zatch said. "Where's the other one," Kiyo said. "Oh you mean Psychic Jungle who can move things with his mind," Dr. Riddles said. "He's on a secret mission right now in Detroit he's helping the Lions win the super ball," Kido explained, "Right Doctor?" "Kidding," Dr. Riddles responded.

"To tell you the truth he's taking a paid vacation in Miami," Dr. Riddles said. In Miami Psychic Jungle was enjoying himself. A ball landed on him. The girls asked him to bring it to them and he blushed saying they were pretty. _"Miami, I should be lucky," _Kiyo thought.

Just then Psychic Jungle jumped out of the brushes of grass carrying a volleyball. "Psychic Jungle is back," Psychic Jungle announced. "I'm touched did you cut your vacation short to help us?" Dr. Riddles said. The other 11 ran to Psychic Jungle, as he run to them. Then Psychic Jungle trip and fell and they ran to him asking, "Are you alright." Most of the group were crying over their friendship.

"Now that all 12 of you are here lets start the battle," Dr. Riddles said. They were set for battle at the moment. "First a riddle, who's the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles asked. Byanko look at the Majestic 12 and was about to pick Lady Susan but changed his mind. "There's only one wearing a suit so its future wanders," Byanko said. "Sorry, but it's flying feet because he can fly," Dr. Riddles said.

"Wait a second I got the question right, but my answer wasn't flying feet, it was Lady Susan," Kiyo responded. "That's right, besides I only see two guys wearing suits," Kanchome said. "No Kanchome I counted three guys wearing suits," Folgore correct him. The three were Future Wander, Second Sight, and Telepathy Radar."We are the majestic 3, the suit wearing trio are we," they sang. "Hmm, you know, I think they're dumb," Tia responded.

"Now who ever gets it wrong gets punished," Dr. Riddles said, ""Lightning Eye start." Lightning eye fired a laser but it only blinded them. "I guess the secrets out," Dr. Riddles said, "Well then Rocket feet dazzle them with your dazzling speed." Rocket foot ran high speed around the enemy. "He's doing great," Folgore said. "But wait he's taking a break," Zatch responded. They look to see taking a breath and collapsed. 'Oruga Birega' the partner shouted. Armor mamodos fired lasers at Rocket foot. Rocket Foot ran past Tia Megumi and Li-en. "He's fast running a way two," Megumi said. "Doesn't count," Tia responded.

"The ancient mamodos were stronger than I thought," Dr. Riddles said, "No matter, "Flying Feet, Dinosaur Arm, and Second sight, I want the three to work together." The three headed into battle. "That's it, if one person couldn't do it then teamwork is the only option," Folgore said. "Hey where they go?" Kanchome asked. Flying feet turned and flew into the distance. "He left us," Everyone said.

"Second sight, use your ability," Dr. Riddles said. Second Sight jumped in front of them and looks aTt the writing around them and turned pink before disappearing. "I guess we'll never know what he saw," Zatch said. They watch as Dinosaur Arm started punching the ground. 'Oru Ozuruga' one shouted as the green hair mamodo fired roses at it forcing it to nowhere.

"Enough no more, Li-en Sunbeam let's go," Kiyo said. "Right," Li-en and Wonrei agreed. "Right," Sunbeam agreed with Ponygon growling. "Wait," Dr. Riddles said. "Now what?" Kiyo asked. "I told you to leave this to me," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah but Doctor, truth is your team is in over their heads," Kiyo responded. "Kiyo please believe in them," Dr. Riddles said. "There's no way," Kiyo responded. "Don't you see what's happening, the Majestic 12 came all this way to help," Dr. Riddles said.

They look at the Majestic 12. Freeze thing froze him. Future wander and Telepathic radar were telling jokes as Firearm was running around on fire. Mole destroyed his drills hitting the rock. Psychic Jungle was playing volleyball and flirting with the enemy. Everyone fell over anime style.

"This I promise the enemy will put his guard down," Dr. Riddles said. "I understand I do but its no use," Sunbeam said. "The Majestic 12 is down to 0," Folgore said. They look and 6 of the Majestic 12 were out cold. "No not yet there still the girl," Dr. Riddles said. _"The girl, oh no_," Kiyo thought. "Lady Susan show them what you can do," Dr. Riddles shouted as Lady Susan jumped.

She started hitting her chest in front of the enemy. Everyone watch with a disbelief look. Dr. Riddles and Kiddo got from behind the enemy. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar from the canon on his chest. It hit the enemy sending them to the ground. "I told you it would work, and Kiddo and I were there to seal the deal," Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Kiyo now its our turn," Zatch said. "Oh right," Kiyo said snapping out of it, 'Zakeruk'. Lightnings fired down and form a few lightning clones. "Clones attack," Zatch shouted. They went to attack the ancient mamodos. The first clone took the antenna mamodo and threw it far. "Yeah," Zatch responded.

'Oruda Birega' the armor mamodo's partner shouted. Armor mamodo fired lasers at the clone. "Zatch 2 dodge the attacks," Zatch shouted. It dodge the attacks with ease. "Get him now," Byanko ordered. 'Gigano Birega' the partner shouted. The mamodo fired a powerful laser at the clone. "Zatch 3," Zatch shouted. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from its hand and cancel out the laser. "Zatch 3," Zatch shouted. 'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. The clone fired Jauro Zakerga throwing the mamodo far away.

"I don't like you," Byanko said and turned to his last mamodo, "Use your most powerful spell." "Raja Rigurosen' the partner shouted. Vines fired hit the ground and summoned a giant man-eating rose under the clones. "Yeah I win, -ribit- I win yay," Byanko shouted. "You're forgetting those are only lightning clones," Kiyo said. The lightning clones disappeared into nothing. "Kiyo and Zatch leave this attack to us," Wonrei said. "Go ahead," Kiyo agreed. 'Rau Dibauren'. Wonrei summon a spirit form of a three tail tiger. The tiger destroyed the plant monster with ease.

Byanko collapsed as he lost. "So my green pho, still want to fight?" Dr. Riddles asked. Byanko look to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were holding the three spellbooks that were burning that weren't Kiddo's. Byanko and Alvin took off in defeat on the flying mamodo.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll explain about Zatch sensing Wonrei and Kiddo's presence on the way to town in the next chapter. Just so that you know, Zakeron and Gigano Zakeron, are more efficient when Zatch use it on the ground, but he can use it on any solid object that Zakeron and Gigano Zakeron can travel through.

* * *

**Next Time:** Night to relax before returning to the ruins again. Although its not exactly peaceful. Kiyo and Zatch gain the news they were waiting for from Brago and Sherry themselves. The night becomes interesting as much is revealed. What exac Read to find out...


	47. Night of Relaxation

**Night of Relaxation**

Later that night they stayed at the apartment to relax after the battle was over.

"Its great to see you again Wonrei and Li-en, I'm glad you two decide to come to help us out," Kiyo said.

"Sure, Wonrei and I came after we heard you guys needed our help for you two, Tia, and Megumi," Li-en explained.

"Thank you," Kiyo said.

"Yeah thanks, and you two look great two," Zatch said.

"You two Zatch," Li-en responded.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here, Dr. Riddles filled me in with all the details including about your theory about Milordo Z's true identity," Wonrei said.

"Yeah we didn't get far in the ruins but we found some information that helped us out the next time, and that Zatch and I believe that Milordo Z is Zophis," Kiyo said, "With Kido and Wonrei powers added to our own we can stand a better chance."

"Yes we will find Milordo Z and win," Wonrei agreed.

"By the way Kiyo, I ran into a team that knew you and had the answer to Milordo Z being Zophis on the way here," Dr. Riddles said.

Everyone turned to Dr. Riddles said. "So his name is Zophis that means the ones you're talking about is Brago and Sherry," Kiyo responded.

"Yes, I met them in the Andes on the way here," Dr. Riddles said.

…_Flashback…_

"_So Zatch and Kiyo are on the hunt two," Sherry said._

"_Yes, they believe Milordo Z is a fake name and his real name is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said. _

"_That's not surprising since Sherry was the one who told them in the first place," Brago said._

"_So wait is it true then?" Dr. Riddles asked._

"_Not only its true but Zophis is our enemy, and the only one I trust to handle him is those two," Sherry said, "Tell them that Brago and I will be going to the tower but we won't be joining them. You can free as many ancient mamodos and human partners as you want but we'll handle Zophis."_

"_What?" Kiddo responded._

"_But why?" Dr. Riddles asked._

"_I'll tell you the short version of what I told Kiyo, Zophis manipulated a very close friend of mine," Sherry said, "And there is something I want to make sure will happen when Zophis book is burned."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Sounds about right," Kiyo said, "Zatch and I battled against them once. We agreed to end it as a draw after none of our spells just keep canceling each other out."

"Huh?" Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Ponygon responded.

"Zatch and Brago are one of the top 6 mamodos out of us all," Wonrei said.

"Right now we should focus on the enemy," Dr. Riddles said, "He seems to know all our movement."

"That's true," Kiyo said.

"It'll be fine if we put our strength together, if we fight like we did today we can't loose," Tia said.

"Yeah, you're right Tia," Zatch agreed, "By the way thanks for keeping my book so safe.

Tia blushed hearing Zatch's thanks. "Thank you Zatch…for saving me," Tia responded shyly.

"Not a problem," Zatch responded.

"Are you kidding me?" Kanchome asked. They turned to see Kanchome and Ponygon was around Kiddo who had a plate of pudding and soy sauce out.

"No its true, Dr. Riddles showed if you pore soy sauce on pudding like this," Kiddo said poring soy sauce on the pudding and then mix them together, "It taste like sea urchin." Dr. Riddles was doing his kidding face and finger movement.

"See for yourself," Kiddo said. Kanchome tried it first.

"Taste like sea urchin, delicious," Kanchome said. Schneider started wanting some but Kanchome pulled a joke by pretending to hog it.

"Kiyo I'm going to get an escort for those who were manipulated back to their home country," Apollo said.

"Okay…Ow," Kiyo responded as Megumi was treating a bump on his head.

Tia was holding the first aid for her, and Li-en treated Wonrei. Zatch was playing with Kanchome Kiddo and Ponygon. Tia look over to Li-en and Wonrei.

"Doesn't that feel any better Wonrei?" Li-en asked.

"Yes thank you," Wonrei responded.

"Hey Zatch why don't you teach us how to sense mamodo?" Kanchome asked.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"Come on you taught Tia how," Kanchome responded, "How hard can it be?"

"The fact you have to learn how to naturally do it through experience," Tia answered.

"Come on, Zatch," Kanchome said.

"Okay anyone who wants to learn will have to do what I say," Zatch said.

Wonrei and Ponygon thought it might be helpful if they learn as well, Kiddo was with Kanchome about learning it. Zatch went on explaining how each mamodo have a different aura and everything then they started. Wonrei was the first to get it, then Ponygon, then Kiddo, and finally Kanchome.

"Zatch sure knows what he's doing," Li-en said.

"I think its because Zatch had to learn how to do all that himself," Kiyo said.

"All mamodos have the capability to learn how, but it's a matter of awakening that ability," Dr. Riddles said.

At the ruins Byanko explained to Zophis about the ordeal. "I understand what happen Byanko," Zophis said.

"Yes sir," Byanko responded.

"Putting together what you said and what Leila told me, I understand why the mamodo in the castle disappeared," Zophis said then turned to the ancient mamodos, "I want everyone to be on guard. Later on I'll give you a special warning signal, which will serve us as an alarm. That's all!"

Zophis and Koko was about to leave when Byanko ribbit about something. "Master Zophis, there must be more," Byanko said.

"What do you mean?" Zophis asked.

"Shouldn't we go back? Take care of those guys in town?" Byanko asked.

"Not yet, if we leave them alone tf we leave them alone they'll eventually make their way to the castle," Zophis answered, "Because of this it'll be best to fight the enemy here in our home ground. So that once and for all we can exterminate them all."

"Boy is he good," Byanko thought.

"More importantly we have a question we need to answer," Zophis said as his eyes went demon like, "Whether or not we have a traitor amongst our mamodo." He look directly at Leila who was acting casually with the other ancient mamodos.

At the house Li-en and Wonrei were staring at each other knowing each other's feelings. "Just look at Li-en and Wonrei," Megumi said, "I love that you're so close."

They turned to her surprised and blushed. "You think so?" Li-en asked.

"Yeah, when I'm watching you two, it makes me kind of jealous," Megumi said.

"Hey guys," Kanchome said walking up to Li-en and Wonrei catching their attention, "Let's see you kiss." Megumi Sunbeam and Kiyo were shocked as Dr. Riddles laugh nervously. "Close friends smooch," Kanchome said then hugged himself making smooching sounds, "Isn't that right?" Li-en and Wonrei look down blushing even more.

Sadly Folgore was standing next to the table between Li-en and Wonrei. "Kanchome that's no way to ask, that's rude. This kind of thing should be asked politely and with elegance," Folgore said then demonstrated, "Wonrei kiss her big guy."

That made them blushed even more as Li-en ran out to the balcony to cool off. "Who knows the ladies better than Folgore?" Kanchome said. "Would you two stop it," Kiyo said grabbing Folgore as Zatch got Kanchome.

"So Zatch is there any other mamodos that we should know that you fought that is really strong?" Kanchome asked.

"Well there is this one mamodo who could become as strong as Brago and I," Zatch responded, "His name is Bari, and I wouldn't be surprise he survive against the ancient mamodos."

"Actually I saw Bari when I was still recruiting mamodos," Dr. Riddles said.

"Wait you saw Bari?" Kiyo responded.

"Yes, unfortunately he wasn't willing to help considering that he believe he would have to fight you and Zatch," Dr. Riddles said.

"Should have figure, Bari did came close to tying against us," Kiyo said, "Only because we didn't go full strength against him during the whole fight."

"Now that I think about it, I never you two go full strength," Megumi said.

"That's because we're trying to save as much power as we can," Zatch said.

"Trust me if we went full strength you will know," Kiyo said.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be wise to use it now," Kanchome asked.

"Maybe but full strength also takes a lot of strength from within out of me," Kiyo said.

"Well lets hope we don't have to go full strength," Dr. Riddles said.

Later that night everyone was in bed except for Kiyo who was outside looking at a stone of moonlight that lost its shine.

"Having trouble sleeping Kiyo?" Dr. Riddles asked coming out.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiyo responded turning to him.

"That's the stone of moonlight isn't it?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"Yes, but it lost it illumination," Kiyo responded, "I was thinking about the mamodo who gave it to me."

"Yes, her name is Leila right?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"Yeah, she knows what the ancient mamodos doing is wrong, and I was hopping that the next time we see her we can use Baruk to help her and free Alber's heart," Kiyo said.

"Yes, but we need to build up our strength in order to save her," Dr. Riddles said.

"Then I'm going to need all the sleep I can get," Kiyo responded before going in.

Inside Tia and Megumi were sharing one room one bed asleep.

Kiddo Kacnhome Schneider and Zatch were sharing another room asleep as well.

Folgore was wide awake in his room on his bed, while Sunbeam was asleep in his.

In another room Li-en had the bed with her hair down while Wonrei was in a futon, both asleep.

Dr. Riddles was thinking of the battle as he look up to the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Anyways I thought the sensing mamodos might come in handy for everyone else.

* * *

**Next Time:** The group makes it to the ruins and are racing into it. They have to pass by and battle mamodos. But the turbulence just get worst along the way. How will it turn out? Read to find out.


	48. Battle Through the Ruins

**Battle Through the Ruins**

The next day Zatch came out to the balcony as the sun rose.

"Unable to sleep," Kiyo asked coming out.

"Hi Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Mornings here is cold huh?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah," Zatch responded, "Kiyo…"

"Yeah I know," Kiyo responded as both of them were thinking about Zophis.

"We can't allow Zophis become king," Zatch said.

"And we need to free everyone he has in his control," Kiyo said, "As well as keep our promise to Sherry."

"Yeah, we'll free everyone and make sure that Koko has no memories of what Zophis made her do," Zatch said.

"Let's not forget we're not in this alone in this battle," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah, we have friends we can trust with our lives if we have to," Zatch agreed, "Friends who believe in the same thing we do."

Later that day everyone was outside getting ready to leave.

"Alright Apollo, time to leave," Kiyo told Apollo.

"Good luck everyone and be careful," Apollo told them as they gathered, "Just make sure you all come back safe."

"It's a promise," Zatch told him.

"We'll be fine don't worry Apollo," Tia said.

"Everyone will be alright as long as the invincible Kanchome is around," Kanchome said.

"You're just a cry baby," Tia said strangling him.

"We'll be fine as long as Dr. Riddles is around," Kiddo said.

"But don't let your guard down," Dr. Riddles said.

"Kiyo its time to go," Sunbeam told Kiyo.

Kiyo turned to everyone and said, "Alright, on our way to victory!"

They headed off as Apollo watch them wishing to go with them. He took out a medalion holding a picture of Rops inside. "Rops, Kiyo and the others have left. To protect the future of the mamodo world, where I hope you're happy," Apollo thought then put it away, "Unfortunately a bitter battle awaits them. If it were possible, I'll go with them two. Its funny, their back's are small (Mainly Zatch Tia Kanchome Kiddo and Ponygon), yet they carry but we're asking them to carry all our fates on them. I think they can handle all the burden. All I can do is hope for their safe return. Rops I know you're probably lonely right now, but for all our sakes, I don't want our friends to join you back in the mamodo world. The future depends on it." Apollo watch as everyone disappeared from his view.

At the ruins Zophis and Koko were enjoying a meal. "I wander what Sherry and the others are doing right now?" Koko asked.

"The last time I check, they were still hold up in town," Zophis answered, "I don't know their current wareabouts."

"Oh," Koko responded looking at her fork.

"No need to worried Koko. Its set up so that as soon as they get moving I'll receive information," Zophis said.

"I never said I was worried," Koko said.

"But it does concern you?" Zophis responded.

"Its just, Sherry was the only friend I had before I met you," Koko responded.

"Lets invite them to a party, in a near future," Zophis suggested, "We'll make special preparations."

"Sounds great, I can just picture her being tormented as she is torn apart," Koko responded.

"However, before that..." Zophis said.

"Huh?" Koko asked.

"If we're going to have a party, we need to clean up," Zophis said getting out of his chair.

"You think those children will be back?" Koko asked.

"They'll come, I'm quiet possitive," Zophis said.

Outside the main ruins the group were hiding in the forest as two guards cover the entrance. Kiyo grab a rock and threw it in nearby tall grass. The ancient mamodos fallowed where they heard noises allowing the group to get into the ruins. They finally stopped at some rubble near the pathway.

Kiyo look to see that there were no enemies. "Zatch sense any near by?" Kiyo asked to make sure.

"No its clear," Zatch responded.

"Looks like we made it this far without being noticed," Sunbeam responded.

"Hopefully we can get as far as possible without any resistance," Dr. Riddles said.

"The passage ways don't seem to be guarded but my guess is that the farther we go the more sentries we'll run into," Kiyo said, "Just like the first time we're here we mainly need Zatch's ability to sense mamodos. That way we can find them before they find us and hopefully won't be noticed."

"But how do we know where to go, do you know the ruins that well?" Sunbeam asked.

"Sort of last time we were here I scope out the area," Kiyo answered.

"Way to go Kiyo," Tia responded.

"So lets now go over our plans. First the castle that is in the deepest area of the ruins," Dr. Riddles explained, "Once we get there we need to destroy the stone that emit's the moonlight."

"After that if Sherry and Brago doesn't arrive by time we destroy it, we take down Zophis together and free those being manipulated as well as make sure Koko doesn't have any memory of what Zophis made her do," Kiyo said, "Our final and most important objective is each of us come out of this alive. Understand?"

"We do," Zatch answered.

"Yes," Tia Kiddo Ponygon and Wonrei responded.

"Stay alert the path in front of us is dangerous," Dr. Riddles warned them.

They headed through the passage further into the ruins.

Zatch stopped along the way sensing a mamodo. "Kiyo," Zatch said.

Kiyo stopped everyone and look to see a mamodo that look like it had a helmet for a head and his human partner, who wasn't looking.

Kiyo signal the first group containing Zatch Tia Megumi Ponygon Sunbeam Kiddo and Dr. Riddles to go to the other side to wait for them.

The mamodo thought it heard something and look but didn't see anything. It look away and Kiyo signal the rest to go including himself.

The mamodo look just as Kanchome walk up and make faces at him. "Hey the enemy," the mamodo responded as Folgore grabbed Kanchome and ran.

"Kiyo there's a mamodo up ahead," Zatch warned Kiyo.

Up ahead was a human-like mamodo with blue hair and plus signs on his arms.

'Gigan Daizor' the first mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired a giant pyramid at them.

'Gigano Bierega' the other mamodo's partner shouted

That mamodo fired a beam containing plus signs.

"Everyone to the sides," Kiyo shouted.

The group move to the sides as the attacks collided causing an explosion.

Zatch came out and aim at ceiling.

'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakerga fired down from both ends and hit the mamodos and their partner. "Guys this way," Kiyo shouted. The group fallowed Kiyo down the passage.

'Gigano Deizor' The first mamodo's partner shouted.

It fired another Pyramid at them.

"Everyone to the sides," Kiyo shouted.

They jumped to the sides staying down as the pyramid pass them.

Then they went running up to the stairs and climb it.

"Kiyo," Zatch shouted stopping to aim at the ceiling.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the ceiling causing rubble to fall and block the stairway from the mamodos.

"Okay lets go," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

They made it to the top of the stairs where everyone was at. Zatch could sense 3 mamodos in the room. There was a mamodo that was almost human like, one that looks like it has fluff balls for body parts and a centipede mamodo.

"We need to go to the passage on the other side," Kiyo said.

"We need to utilize our combinations with the minumin spells we have, don't chase down those at fleet," Dr. Riddles ordered, 'Zegaruga'.

Zegaruga fired from the cannon from Kiddo's mouth and hit the human mamodo.

'Go Gairon' the fluff ball mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo send whips of energy at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"Leave it to us," Megumi shouted, 'Seioshi'.

Seioshi suround Tia Megumi Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. The whips hit Seioshi and went around it.

"Wonrei," Li-en said.

Wonrei jumped above Seioshi to attack.

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei started spinning and kick the mamodo.

'Zakeron' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground sending Zakeron at the centipede mamodo shocking.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon went into his second form.

'Gaveruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon summon Gaveruk that hit the mamodo. Kanchome use the moment to burn it's spellbook.

Then few more mamodo appeared including one big mamodo. 'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome clones appeared. The mamodo tried to punch them but the clones block it. "Dr. Riddles now!" Kanchome shouted. 'Am Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist transform as he punch the mamodo.

A lizard like mamodo fired some kind of fire attack at Tia Megumi Zatch and Kiyo.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch jump above Ma Seshield and fired Zakerga from his hand. The mamodo took hit and collapsed. The big mamodo and the human like mamodo left not wanting to fight them.

"Okay guys this is as far as we got last time so let's keep going as a team," Kiyo said with everyone agreeing.

They gone through the passageway until they found an opening.

"Doesn't it seems hot to anyone?" Tia asked.

"Yeah it does," Megumi responded.

"Zatch you sense anything?" Kiyo asked.

"No nothing head," Zatch responded.

They headed to the exit into a room with bridge over lava to another passage with two more passages, one on each side.

"I think its lava," Kiyo said.

"No wander why its hot," Megumi responded.

"Kiyo we should find another way to Zophis," Zatch said.

"Yeah but chances are this is only way to his main hideout," Kiyo said.

"I hate to detour after making it this far," Dr. Riddles said.

"Then again we were lucky so getting this far," Sunbeam said.

"Let's go, and keep our senses open," Kiyo said mainly refering to the mamodos.

They started crossing the bridge to the other side.

Just then Zatch sense Zophis presence. "Kiyo Zophis is here," Zatch responded.

"Your ability to sense out mamodos is as incredible as usual Prince Lightning," Zophis said appearing above them, "It has been a while hasn't it Kiyo and of course Prince Lightning Zatch Bell."

"It's him," Sunbeam said.

"Zophis," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Kiyo attack," Zatch shouted.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand at Zophis who manage to dodge it by disappearing.

Tia sense him this time. "Guys behind us," Tia responded.

"Hasty as ever, and rude two since I just came here to talk to you," Zophis said.

"We have nothing to talk to you about," Kiyo responded.

"Zophis you better free those you're manipulating right now," Zatch ordered.

"You should really get rid of those worthless emotions," Zophis said, "You fail to realize the situation you and your friends are in. I see your movements and since the only ones coming their way to fight me is Brago and Sherry, you have no other friends coming to help you."

"This isn't good," Kiyo thought.

Zophis aimed his hand at the bridge. "Now the reason why I came here is to say good bye to all of you in person," Zophis shouted.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Random fired from Zophis' hand and hit the pillar holding the bridge destroying it. Zophis kept firing attacks one after the other destroying the bridge until finally the bridge was falling apart.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it been a long update for this story but at least I got it now. Anyways from here out things might change to somewhat similiar to Zatch Bell Rewrite with little things mainly with Kanchome's spells. Also I decided to have Tia use Chaajiru Seshirudon appeared sooner than you think. As well as give Kanchome one of the spells he's not suppose to gain until the 10 months training for Belgim E.O. Technically there's only 2 spells that's not Shin Level.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and his friends have to go through plan E and separate in groups of three. But Zophis had 3 of the 4 strongest ancient mamodos waiting for them. Who are they facing? Read to Find Out...


	49. The Supreme Mamodos

**The Supreme Mamodos**

The groups tried to stay on the rubble of the bridge as it fell apart.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted grabbing Kanchome's hand.

Kanchome transform into hang-glider. He flew to Dr. Riddles and Kiddo and grab Dr. Riddles' hand since Kiddo was on his shoulders.

"Everyone time for Plan E," Dr. Riddles shouted.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted as she climb on Wonrei's back.

Wonrei's legs powered up as he jumped to Megumi who was holding Tia. Wonrei grab them and jumped off the opposite direction Kanchome was going.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon transformed into his second form. Sunbeam climb on Ponygon before they jumped off to get Kiyo and Zatch.

Kanchome started falling as he tried to stay in the air. "Dr. Riddles I think I can make it to that passage way," Kanchome said. They tried and manage to make it there.

Meanwhile Wonrei jumped from rubble to rubble trying to get to the other side passage.

"Wonrei over to the side," Li-en directed.

"I'll try," Wonrei said.

He took one more jump from the last rubble and slid into the passage.

"Where are the others?" Wonrei asked.

"Kanchome and Kiddo are over there," Megumi said pointing to the passage way across from them.

"Where's Zatch and Ponygon?" Tia asked.

They found Ponygon carrying Sunbeam Zatch and Kiyo up the rest of the bridge as it collapsed. Then it collapsed in front of them.

"Kiyo get ready to use Baruk," Zatch shouted.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

Ponygon jumped to about ten feet from the passage.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared in the passageway with Ponygon back to normal.

"Alright," Tia said

"Way to go guys," Li-en shouted.

"They use Baruk at the last minute to insure a safe landing," Kanchome said.

Zatch Kiyo Sunbeam and Ponygon waved to everyone showing they were alright.

…_flashback…_

"_We need to uthilize our combination with the least amount of spells as one, that would be plan A," Dr. Riddles explained, "But our enemy isn't stupid, he'll keep attacking and try to separate us. If we ever do get separated to go at it alone, grab someone next to you and act together as two teams. The reason of this is so we can increase our chances. This will be Plan E, our Emergency plan. Our main objective is for everyone to get through this alive."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Last of the rubble hit the lava as the groups headed their own way. "I see, this group is quiet skilled to make it this far," Zophis said. The three groups headed into the rooms coming up. "However they're walking into the trap I have plan for them all along. All their variety of spells cannot save them from the faith I have in store for them," Zophis said, "Now I leave the rest to you, my deadly mamodos from a thousand years ago, the supreme four mamodos."

In Momochi city Suzy give Hanna a visit since Zatch and Kiyo wasn't around. "I brought Kiyo's homework from school so he won't fall behind," Suzy said showing it.

"Thank you as always," Hanna responded.

"So Kiyo isn't home yet huh?" Suzy asked.

"Yes, he takes after his father that way, he'll be back in a week or so," Hanna responded.

"I wouldn't worry, he and Zatch are the luckiest people I know," Suzy responded.

She froze seeing a black cat at the window. Then her fruit key chains one with Kiyo's face they other with Zatch's fell on the floor. When Suzy put on her shoes her shoe string broke. Then once outside she saw a crow and freak out thinking Kiyo was in danger.

Back at the ruin's Zatch and Ponygon's group face stars in the room.

"Zatch," Kiyo said.

"I sense the mamodo but these stars aren't it," Zatch responded.

"You think they belong to the mamodo though like Leila's wand?" Sunbeam asked.

"Maybe," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo one other thing," Zatch said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I can't fully locate the mamodo yet," Zatch said, "But its aura, I don't know where or when, but I recognize it from somewhere."

The stars lit up and fired lasers at the floor in front of them. Zatch's mantle grew and protect them from the explosion as more lasers fired from the stars.

Meanwhile Kanchome's and Kiddo's group face a huge mummy like mamodo spinning from his chair.

Wonrei's and Tia group face against a human like mamodo with a long pole in his hand and a human partner dressed in some kind of foreign clothes. _"This guy, something about him feels different from the other human partners," _Tia thought referring to the human partner.

On Zatch and Ponygon's side the stars continuously fired on the group. The lasers missed but Zatch kept using his mantle to protect them from the lasers.

"Kiyo," Zatch said aiming.

'Ganreizu Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Ganreizu Zaker appeared and fired Zakerballs at the Stars. The stars dodge each one faster than Zatch could direct them.

"They dodge Ganreizu Zaker," Kiyo said.

"Yeah but they keep a certain distance," Sunbeam said, "But how?"

"Kiyo what if those stars probing us from sound," Zatch said.

The stars fired more lasers at them causing them to hide behind pillars.

"Ponygon calm down," Sunbeam said as Ponygon was freaking out, "Right now our best chance of finding the main mamodo would be if both Zatch and Ponygon try and sense out the mamodo. I know Ponygon's ability hasn't fully developed but if he can calm down and focus I'm sure he can help you Zatch find the mamodo."

"_Mr. Sunbeam's right, not only Zatch and Ponygon has to remain calm but I need to keep a calm mind in order to reveal it without being hit by these lasers," _Kiyo thought.

Just then the lasers broke through the pillars causing them to run to a corner to plan their next attack.

Meanwhile Folgore Kanchome Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were still facing their enemy as the mamodo spin rapidly. "Lets not wait around we should attack first," Dr. Riddles said getting Kiddo's spellbook ready. Folgore on other hand walk past him to the mamodo.

"Would you mind if we pass through?" Folgore asked. The mamodo stopped spinnin and face them.

"My answer to you is NO!" the mamodo screamed. Folgore cried in fear. "Unless you perform to me," the mamodo said.

"Huh?" the group responded.

"I am a mamodo from a thousand years ago. I am Belgim EO, one of the four supreme mamodo. I'm very powerful you know," Belgim EO said.

"What are the four supreme mamodos?" Kiddo asked.

"Well it means he's stronger than any of the mamodos we face so far," Dr. Riddles answered, "Possibility as strong as Zatch."

"I was turned into stone for a thousand years, and was quiet bored," Belgim EO said, "If you entertain me, I might let you through. A song or anything is fine."

"Do you mean it? Obviously you ask for a song because you know I'm a super national star," Folgore said.

"Folgore it'll be sitch for you, that's what he wants. Sing one of your hits," Kanchome responded.

"However," Belgim EO interupted, "If I find it boring I'll destroy you." Kanchome and Folgore once again cried in fear and huddle each other. "Now lets start the performance," Belgim EO said.

"Folgore I beg of you please do your best. If I were you I wouldn't mess up this song," Dr. Riddles said, "While you stall us time, I'll watch and conduct a plan. Mean time I would rehearse if I were you."

Meanwhile Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en faced their enemy.

"Tia Megumi take another step back," Li-en said.

"At first glance they seem vulnerable, but there's no opening," Wonrei said.

"Understood," Megumi said knowing the rest.

The mamodo hit the ground with his pole. "So your not stupid enough to jump in without thinking. I'm Tsaorun one of the four supreme mamodos," Tsaorun said, "Welcome, I'll be your attacker for this afternoon. This staring contest is getting annoying."

Tsaorun prepared to attack with his pole. 'Erudo' his partner shouted. Tsaorun's pole extented into attack. Li-en Wonrei Tia and Megumi manage to dodge the attack.

Tsaorun went to attack Wonrei with the pole. Wonrei block each blow with his skills. Tia and Megumi got into position to attack. "Megumi the 6th spell," Tia shouted. 'Gigano Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands together firing Gigano Saisu. Tsaorun turned and block the attack with his pole.

"That's some spell, I would have been hit if I didn't block it, it would of done some damage," Tsaorun said.

Li-en use the moment to go after Tsaorun's partner. "That woman, she's heading toward my book," Tsaorun acted worried.

"If that human's heart is being manipulated, then my power should be enough," Li-en said then jump, "I got to take him down." Li-en went for a kick. Tsaorun's partner stopped Li-en's kick with his arm. "He block my kick as if it was nothing," Li-en responded then jump back, "But if his heart is being manipulated so he might be able to block simple attacks."

Li-en tried other attacks but the man blocked each one.

"I thought something about that guy didn't seem right," Tia said.

"What do you mean Tia?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know how to describe it but since we came here, I sense something different about that guy that is different from the other human that were force to fight," Tia said, "I don't think he's being manipulated."

The guy block Li-en's kick and hit her with an advance Chinese Kong Fu. Then the guy went to attack again.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Seioshi went around Li-en causing the guy to hit the barrier.

"Oh I see," the man responded.

"He can talk," Li-en said.

"So you have quiet of command of the martial arts," he said then went to attack as Seioshi disappeared.

Wonrei blocked the man's attack and they started fighting.

""Isn't his heart being manipulated?" Li-en asked.

Genso hit Wonrei on the side causing him to skid back.

"As expected mamodo are tough, now you have my interest, other wise I'll be too bored of this battle," Genso told them.

"Who are you and how is it your heart not being manipulated?" Megumi asked.

"Even your questions is boring," the man responded, "My answer is I choose to enter this battle."

They were shock by the man's response.

"When Zophis gave me this book he told me about the battle to decide king, but that didn't matter to me. What matters was that I would be able to fight stronger opponents. As for connecting my wavelengths to the book he just merely touch me," the man said taking off the robe like shirt and came at them, "That's right I choose to participate in this battle. My name is Genso, and I no longer satisfied fighting weak humans."

'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted.

Teoseioshi surround them as Genso punched the walls.

"Li-en Wonrei, you can still attack even from inside this barrier," Megumi told them.

"Right," Wonrei responded.

'Go Erudo' Genso shouted.

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted.

Tsaorun's poll powered up more than before but Wonrei blocked the attack with Go Boren.

Genso got behind Wonrei and kicked him.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared in front of them but Genso stopped cold on his punch.

"Now Tsaorun now," Genso shouted, 'Zaou Giruerudo'

With the movement of his poll Tsaorun summoned a giant shark. It broke through Ma Seshield easily sending Tia and Megumi back.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long there will be some changes in the next chapter mainly because of Tia's Chajiru Saifodon and Chajiru Seshirudon

* * *

**Next Time: **All the groups been working hard to find away to beat their enemy, meanwhile the battle against Tsaorun continues and Wonrei decided to take both Tsaorun and Genso alone. However something in Tia starts growing as she waits for the right moment for her and Megumi to attack or defend. How will this battle turn out, and what kind of new power Tia awaken? Read to Find Out...


	50. Tia’s True Strength

**Tia's True Strength**

Belgim EO spin rapidly then stopped. "Time to perform," Belgim said.

"But what if its boring?" Kanchome asked.

"Then I'll destroy you," Belgim EO shouted scaring Kanchome and Folgore.

On Zatch's side the stars were still levitating above them.

"Kiyo we need to find away around those stars," Zatch said.

"I know," Kiyo responded.

The lasers fired on them at that moment.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. The lasers hit Rashield and bounce back with electric charge. The stars dodge their own lasers as Rashield disappeared.

"This is not good," Kiyo responded.

Meanwhile Genso and Tsaorun came at Tia Megumi and Li-en to attack.

Wonrei jumped in front of them and started blocking and dodging their attacks. Wonrei jumped one attack but when he landed Genso manage to punch Wonrei on the side and Tsaorun hit him on the shoulder with his pole.

"Wonrei," Li-en shouted.

Wonrei manage to throw Genso and Tsaorun away. The duo landed on their feet successfully and waited for the next attack.

Wonrei collapsed on his knees in pain.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded going to him.

"Wonrei," Tia and Megumi responded as well.

"All three of you get back," Wonrei ordered, "I don't think Saisu or Gigano Saisu will work on them. I will stand in front of you and block them, but you need to stay back."

"That maybe true but we still got Tia's strongest attack Chajiru Saifodon," Megumi said, "It's a spell that powers up by Tia's anger, it's a long shot, but it can become strong enough to help beat those two."

"It's still to big of a risk," Wonrei said.

"But…" Megumi responded.

"Please just do it," Li-en told them, "Wonrei you do know what's best don't you?" Li-en asked.

"Yes, sorry Li-en," Wonrei responded.

"Tia try and remember everything that ever made you angry, we need to get Chajiru Saifodon as strong as possible," Megumi said.

"Right," Tia responded, _"If Wonrei get hurts, Li-en get hurt, and we can't allow that."_

Tia's spellbook glowed a little to her thoughts.

'Ganzu Boren' Li-en shouted.

'Ganzu Erudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun send multiple Go Erudos with his poles as Wonrei blocked them with multiple Go Borens. Genso got from behind Wonrei and kicked him. Wonrei manage to recover and came at Genso as they started fighting.

"Wonrei watch out for his sneak attacks from behind," Li-en shouted as she remember something from after meeting Zatch and Kiyo.

…_Flashback…_

_The arrived where Li-en's grandparents were living which was where they were staying at._

_"Oh you're here, welcome Li-en," her grandfather greeted._

_"Wonrei this is my grandfather," Li-en introduced._

_"Hello thank you for having us," Wonrei greeted._

_"Li-en I know you got pretty but I didn't know it was to catch the attention of this husband of yours," Li-en's grandfather said._

_"Huh, what are you talking about…I mean you're absolutely right," Li-en responded. They laughed a little._

…_End of Flashback…_

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped and started spinning with Gar Regaruk for a kick. Tsaorun blocked the attack and send Wonrei back.

…_Flashback…_

_Wonrei and Li-en's grandfather were getting ready to head off for farm work. Li-en stop them wandering if they were coming back. Wonrei and Li-en blushed staring at each other before Li-en's grandmother pulled her away._

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei was charging at Tsaorun, who was coming at him, as Li-en shouted, 'Go Boren'.

'Go Erudo' Genso shouted.

Tsaorun and Wonrei collided with their spells.

…_Flashback…_

_Wonrei and Li-en's grandfather were working hard as Li-en's grandfather told Wonrei to take good care of Li-en._

_"Wonrei," Li-en shouted running to them, "I brought your lunch. Sorry for the wait."_

_"it's a pretty early lunch isn't it?" her grandfather responded._

_The three of them had a picnic, then Li-en and Wonrei rested under a tree where two baby birds landed on Wonrei's head and he watch Li-en sleep._

…_end of Flashback…_

Tsaorun and Wonrei broke as Wonrei was pushed back.

Megumi noticed that Li-en was crying as they watch the battle. _"Just a little more," _Megumi thought as Tia's spellbook was shining.

"Wonrei please get up, Wonrei," Li-en shouted as their spellbook shined brightly.

…_Flashback…._

_Li-en's grandfather Li-en and Wonrei were heading home for the day._

_"Wonrei I have to tell you something. I never been happier my whole life. To be able to live with you like this," Li-en said walking ahead of him but stopped, "But I know it can't last like this forever."_

_"One day our seperation will come," Wonrei agreed, "Even if I win all the battles, I'm still a mamodo and you a human."_

_"Don't say it, who said a mamodo and human can't live together. Who says," Li-en responded crying and hugged Wonrei, "No I want to live with you forever."_

_"Lets at least leave our hearts here," Wonrei said._

"_Huh?" Li-en responded._

"_it's the only way we can remain together," Wonrei told her, "So no matter what happens during the battle to decide king, we can always remember this place where we're happy."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Wonrei got up remembering those words, _"The ideal king I plan to become, is a king who protects, and this is an ideal I'll carry out. Li-en's heart will give me the strength to carryout the dream, and even if we are separated for good, my heart will always be with Li-en and her heart will always live within mine."_

"Wonrei this is the last spell," Li-en shouted, 'Rau Dibauren'.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren to attack.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genzo shouted.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo to counteract. The two attacks collided with each other but Zaou Giruerudo broke through and came at them.

"Megumi now!" Tia shouted.

"Right the 8th spell," Megumi shouted, 'Chajiru Saifodon'

Tia waved her hands in the air and summoned Chajiru Saifodon.

The crystal showed Genzo and Tsaorun as well as Zophis but there was more fueling Chajiru Saifodon.

"Take this," Tia shouted throwing the spell at Zaou Giruerudo.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion. Wonrei saved them from the explosion taking some damage himself.

"Huh, so that little girl had a powerful spell two," Genzo said, "Lets recover and attack again." Genzo took out a fragment of the stone of moonlight to recover his strength from within.

"You three stay back," Wonrei said going ahead.

Li-en opened the spellbook and found out she couldn't read a spell.

"_Wonrei is unable to use his spells but he still willing to protect us," _Megumi thought then she thought of something, "Tia I think I know how to unleashed our unreadable spell."

"Really what is it," Tia asked.

"Like Wonrei, you have the will to protect others, which is why most of our spells are shields," Megumi said, "But that ability is still in you waiting to come out. In order to bring that power out, you need to bring out your will at its fullest. The will to protect everyone."

"_The will to protect everyone," _Tia thought.

"Now Tsaorun, lets take them down," Genzo shouted, 'Zaou Giruerudo'.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo to attack.

"_I do have that will and I know I have the power to protect," _Tia thought, _"And I'm going to use it to stop that attack."_

Tia's spellbook shined brightly and Megumi checked out the unreadable spell. "I can read it, the unreadable spell," Megumi shouted.

Li-en and Wonrei turned seeing the light.

"Don't think that your book is glowing means you can win," Genzo shouted.

"Let's see about that," Tia responded.

"The 9th spell," Megumi shouted, 'Chajru Seshirudon'.

Tia stuck her hands out and a giant goddess appeared with her arms disappearing into a shield and fingers appeared out on the sides.

The goddess had a crystal like Chajiru Saifodon but instead of showing Genzo and Tsaorun it showed Li-en Wonrei and even Megumi. Zaou Girudon hit the shield but couldn't break through.

"That shield its huge," Tsaorun responded.

Finally Chajiru Seshirudon cancel out the spell successfully.

"I still have enough strength from within for one more spell," Megumi said.

"Then lets use it so that Wonrei and Li-en can finish them off," Tia said.

"They cancel out the attack," Li-en said.

"Yeah but I don't think they're done yet," Wonrei said.

"The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'.

Tia formed Saifojio above her hands.

"Li-en Wonrei don't dodge this," Tia shouted throwing Saifojio at them.

Both Li-en and Wonrei were hit by Saifojio and they were starting to heal.

"Tsaorun we need to stop them before they can attack," Genso said, 'Zaou Giruerudo'.

Tsaorun summoned Zaou Giruerudo again to attack.

"Thanks Tia Megumi, we won't let your power go to waist," Wonrei said.

"Right," Li-en responded, 'Rau Dibauren'.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren that was bigger than before.

The two attacks collided but Rau Dibauren over power Zaou Giruerudo and attack Genzo and Tsaorun burning their book.

Genso got up injured until Wonrei stood in front of him.

"Well done sir, Tsaorun is gone, but its okay. You can use your spells against me, if you have any left," Genso said.

"No, no need for that," Wonrei said.

"Oh really, then lets fight," Genso said going for a punch. Wonrei blocked Genso's fist with his own. Genso was caught off guard by Wonrei's determination.

"I already told you, I don't like the kind of people who fight for fun," Wonrei said.

Genso tried to over power Wonrei but Wonrei send him back to the wall.

"That's the result you get every time, if you try to harm those who protects others," Wonrei said.

Li-en ran to help Wonrei as he turned around and did his stance after the battle ends.

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** I thought since Chajiru Seshirudon only defend attacks that I have Tia and Megumi use Saifojio. The last Zaou Giruerudo wasn't as strong as the others considering how much power the one before that had, BUT it was the only one I could think of away to beat Tsaorun.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kanchome Folgore Kiddo and Dr. Riddles must entertain Belgim EO, but everytime they do it their enemy wants to join in and does something that hurts him. All is left is to fight him, but they struggle at it. But Kanchome and Kiddo learns something immediately during the battle. What is the power they unlock? Read to find out...


	51. Kanchome’s and Kiddo’s Power

**Kanchome's and Kiddo's Power**

Kanchome and Folgore were holding each other in fear of Belgim E.O.

"So how long do I have to wait for this performance of your?" Belgim E.O. asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back when I practice a little bit," Folgore said.

Belgim E.O. yelled sending them back.

"Ironman Folgore, invincible Folgore, Ironman Folgore, he always saves the day," Kanchome singed nervously.

"Kanchome," Folgore responded.

"Folgore is amazing, he's a movie star and have a bunch of CD's out," Kanchome said and reminding Folgore of who he was, "Girls go crazy for him all over the world. So let me introduce…" Kanchome became scared at that moment.

"The one and only Parco Folgore," Folgore finished. The music started and Folgore started singing.

"Hey, hey lets dance all day, boing, boing," Folgore singed.

"Boing, boing," Kanchome repeated.

"Hey, hey lets dance all day, boing, boing," Folgore singed.

"Boing boi…ah," Kiddo said about to fall when Dr. Riddles stopped him.

"Boogey, boogey, boogey," Folgore singed.

Folgore started doing more of his dance then sang the same lines again.

"Looks like its going well Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said.

"Now since we don't have Kimmi's answer-talk, we must analize his movements and planned our next move," Dr. Riddles said.

Meanwhile the stars tried to fire on Zatch and Ponygon as the two ran around. Zatch use his mantle as his and Ponygon's cover.

"Sense the source Zatch?" Kiyo shouted.

"Yeah I did for a bit," Zatch responded.

"Comeback then," Kiyo shouted.

"Okay," Zatch responded running their way.

Back at Kiddo and Kanchome's side Kiddo and Dr. Riddles watch as Folgore and Kanchome started doing a duo. The song was now ending and Dr. Riddles didn't came up with a plan.

"Maximum Maximum," Belgim shouted.

'Gigano Ryusu' his partner shouted.

An orb of ghost fired from Belgim EO's mouth and hit the wall.

'Ganzu Go Ryuga' she shouted again.

Belgim EO fired bullets from his body.

'Erumu Ryuga' she shouted.

Belgim EO fired flames from his mouth on the ground.

'Ryuzu Yo-yo' she shouted.

Belgim EO's arms became Yo-yo like as he swirl them around.

'Ryuzu Reedo Giroro' she finished.

Blades spinned around from Belgim EO's chair and all the attacks scared Kanchome Folgore Dr. Riddles and Kiddo.

"It was maximum good," Belgim EO explained, "In fact it was the best song I heard."

Folgore and Kanchome cheered as they did it.

"Can I sing along with you guys two?" Belgim asked, "I want to sing along, got a problem with that?"

"I guess its okay," Folgore responded, "Sure sing right after me."

"Okay," Belgim EO responded.

They started the song again but when they signal Belgim EO he singed and bit on his tongue and flew into the air.

'Dioga Ryusudon' his partner shouted again.

A stronger version of Gigano Ryusu fired from Belgim EO's mouth causing him to scream in pain even more. He fell and land on his side blaming Folgore for bitting his tongue. He ordered his partner Dalia to attack again.

Dr. Riddles step up and perform magic.

"Was that a performance?" Belgim EO asked.

"Certainly," Dr. Riddles answered.

"Show me more," Belgim EO requested.

Dr. Riddles was nervous about that as Folgore Kanchome and Kiddo tried to edge him on.

At the same time Megumi was trying to get up but her body was too warn out.

"Megumi you should take it easy," Wonrei told her, "We'll start moving once you gain enough strength to move."

"Right," Megumi responded, _"Chajiru Seshirudon took a lot out of me, not only that but we had to use Chajiru Saifodon as well. If it wasn't for all of the training Tia and I did with Zatch and Kiyo we might of not have enough strength from within to use Saifojio to help Li-en and Wonrei finish the battle."_

Tia was thinking of the battle. Even though she did unleashed Chajiru Seshirudon, she felt as if she haven't fully tap into her power.

"Wonrei make me your apprentice," Tia said.

"Huh?" Wonrei and Li-en responded.

"I want to learn Kong Fu and everything to have a strong will to protect," Tia explained.

"As you know, the king I desire to become is a king to protect. I think that's fits for a mamodo who has a shield that is powered by that will. I'll try and teach you everything I can," Wonrei told her.

"Really?" Tia asked.

"_Like Tia and Megumi, Li-en and I was inspired to fallow our current path by Zatch told me about wanting to become a kind king, and that he was looking for and found mamodos that he believed deserve to become king,"_ Wonrei thought, _"When we met Tia and Megumi I could tell Tia had the passion in her heart for what I had in mind and now I know she had what it takes as well."_

The group agreed to rest up before leaving.

On Zatch and Ponygon's side the stars levitated above them.

"_Okay we know the location of the mamodo, now we just need to find away to get to that place and break through without being fired upon," _Kiyo thought.

Ponygon look at one of the stars and the thought of it having an eye looking at him freaked him out as he started yelling.

The stars fired on them again from Ponygon's sound.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground summoning Rashield. The lasers hit the shield and bounce back. Ponygon moved causing one of the stars to fire on him but was hit by its own laser. Ponygon dodge the second laser barely.

"Ponygon calm down," Zatch told Ponygon.

"_Okay I think I got an idea of how to reveal the mamodo now," _Kiyo thought.

Meanwhile Kiddo Kanchome and Folgore were edging Dr. Riddles. No matter what he said they made it worst.

"When is the next trick?" Belgim EO asked.

"Fine," Dr. Riddles said making everyone cheered, "Now its time for Dr. Riddles fun riddles."

Everyone was shocked by that.

"What about a magic trick?" Folgore asked.

"Well when you think about it, what if he said he want to do it two and fails," Dr. Riddles responded.

Everyone agreed to that two seeing the results in their heads, but Belgim EO was disappointed.

"Riddle number 1: where did the moon landing spacecraft, Apollo 11, landed after leaving the earth?" Dr. Riddles asked.

Folgore was confuse as the riddle was from a 20th century.

"I don't know," Belgim EO responded, "Maybe give me a hint."

"Lets see, it was a moon landing spacecraft," Dr. Riddles said.

"The moon," Belgim EO responded.

"That's correct," Dr. Riddles answered, "It was a difficult riddle so I hid the answer within the question."

Belgim EO's partner shouted many spells again showing his joy.

"So good, its so a good idea to hide the answer within the question," Belgim EO responded.

"So then you enjoy the riddle right?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"No," Belgim EO answered, "If you listen to the riddle carefully you can figure it out, but if the answer is already in the question then its not a riddle."

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo were shocked by Belgim EO's response.

"But I'll give you one more shot in entertaining me," Belgim EO told them.

They decided to spin around the room saying it was fun.

"Can I spin around with you guys?" Belgim EO asked.

"Join us," they responded.

Belgim EO started spinning around on his chair until he started flying into the air and hit the ceiling. Belgim EO fell and landed on his side. Belgim EO threaten them again and got back to normal. His partner laughed at him until ordered to stopped laughing. She shouted a spell but nothing came.

"Dalia recover your power with the moonlight," Belgim EO ordered.

His partner Dalia took out a fragment of the stone to recover her strength from within.

'Raaja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Raaja Zerusen that hit Belgim EO knocking him over.

"Folgore we need to use whatever moment we got to attack them," Dr. Riddles said.

"Right," Folgore responded.

'Dioga Ryusudon' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO fired his strongest attack at them.

'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Ganzu Zegar at Belgim EO's chest causing him to cancel out his own spell.

'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted while Belgim EO was too busy to listen.

They went into the rubble as Belgim EO watch.

"Hey over here," Kanchome said from behind.

"No way how did you get there," Belgim EO responded.

He disappeared and Kanchome appeared somewhere else disappeared and appeared somewhere else.

"_Perfect, Kanchome's clones are distracting Belgim EO," _Dr. Riddles thought and opened the spellbook, 'Gigano Zegar'.

Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar at Belgim EO causing him to fall backwards. Belgim EO noticed then that there was more than one Kanchome.

'Ryuzu Reedo Giroro' Dalia shouted. Belgim EO's chair summoned spinning blades to attack.

'Dima Poruk' Folgore shouted.

All the clones transformed into the floor and dodge the attacks.

The some of the clones moved too Dalia's partners. The others moved to Dr. Riddles Folgore and the real Kanchome. Kiddo threw rocks to distract Belgim EO.

Belgim EO and Dalia went after Dr. Riddles. Belgim EO hit a crack causing his chair to tilt but he landed on his feet and stood up to attack with his chair.

'Dima Poruk' Folgore shouted. A clone transformed into giants and stopped the chair.

"_I knew it, even if he was able to stand, Kanchome's clones still got their strength after Dima Poruk,"_ Dr. Riddles thought.

'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Zegaruga from his mouth at Belgim EO.

"_I can't allow Dr. Riddles' plan go to waste," _Kiddo thought, _"Not after what he taught me."_

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar from his mouth that hit Belgim EO. Dr. Riddles kept launching spells as Kiddo attack Belgim EO. Finally the clones came on Dalia. Belgim EO struck the clones causing them to disappeared.

"_No even with Dima Buruk won't work,"_ Kanchome thought.

'Gigano Ryusu' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO fired Gigano Ryusu at Kanchome and Folgore.

"I need something that can make this mamodo's spell stop," Kanchome said.

His spellbook glowed brightly catching Folgore's attention. He checked it out and found a new spell. "A new spell, maybe it has what we need," Folgore shouted, 'Fou Suporuk'.

Kanchome clapped his hands forming a bright light over the spell.

"_Looks like Kanchome finally release a new power,"_ Dr. Riddles thought.

Belgim EO's spell seem to disappeared in Belgim EO and Dalia's sight.

"Now its my turn to show what I can do," Kiddo said.

"Kiddo?" Dr. Riddles responded.

Kiddo threw rocks into Belgim EO's eyes blinding him.

'Gigano Ryusu' Dalia shouted.

Kiddo kicked Belgim EO's mouth shut before the attack fired.

"Kanchome Folgore use your sixth spell," Kiddo shouted.

"Right," Folgore responded, 'Dima Koporuk'

Multiple small versions of Kanchomes appeared.

"_Now I see, seeing Kanchome face his fear gave Kiddo his courage to fight," _Dr. Riddles thought and said, "Kanchome go for the stone of moon light."

"Doctor," Kiddo responded as he was planning the same thing.

All the clones jumped on Dalia and help find and grab the stone of moon light.

Kiddo threw a rock into Belgim EO's mouth and was swipe away from Belgim EO.

"Now the third spell," Dr. Riddles shouted.

"Right," Folgore responded, 'Dika Poruk'.

A large image of Kanchome appeared in front of him.

Belgim EO fired multiple attacks at the image but found it useless.

Meanwhile Kiddo's spellbook glowed brightly for a new spell.

"That's it we'll attack everyone," Belgim EO said.

'Dioga Ryusudon' Dalia shouted.

Belgim EO fired Dioga Ryusudon from his mouth that surround the whole room.

"Folgore," Kanchome said getting ready.

"No leave this to me," Kiddo said, "Right Dr. Riddles?"

"Yeah," Dr. Riddles responded as he opened Kiddo's spellbook, 'Mikor Ma Zegaruga'.

Kiddo's body glowed as a metal goddess appeared that not only took down Dioga Ryusudon but Belgim EO along with it and burned his book instantly to nothing ending their battle.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of giving Kanchome a spell from the video game but then I thought of a fusion of Dima Buruk with Koporuk that can be use as an example of Kanchome's combine power of Illusion and Transformation. I mean it would make sense with Dima Buruk might be part of Kanchome's Illusion power and Koporuk is clearly part of Kanchome's transformation power considering he shrinks in size with no illusion covering it.

Anyways I told you that this point on there will be repeated events from Zatch Bell Rewrite and by that I meant like saving Kiddo's book from burning.

* * *

Next Time: 2 of the 3 battles are over and the groups from those two battles are still recovering. However Zatch and Ponygon's group still need to fight their enemy Pamoon who finally appeared. However Pamoon can now freely move his stars to attack. But something about Pamoon's past is depressing. Not to mention Zatch finds out why Pamoon's aura is familiar. What is it that Pamoon knows, and how can Zatch help him heal his mind? Read to find out... 


	52. Pamoon's Pain and Zatch's Aid

**Pamoon's Pain and Zatch's Aid**

Dr. Riddles Kiddo Folgore and Kanchome got up after that battle. "Hey why don't we share light of one of the fragments?" Kanchome asked.

"Good idea Kanchome," Folgore said.

They gathered around the fragment Kanchome held.

"Okay now lets go," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah we got to meet up with the others," Kiddo said.

At the same time Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en were in a different tunnel. Megumi manage to gain enough strength to move again.

Meanwhile Zatch Kiyo Ponygon and Sunbeam were still facing the stars levitating above them.

"Ponygon I need you two use Go Sudoruk to run around," Kiyo said.

Ponygon agreed and started running as the stars started firing on him. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted then dodge a laser.

Ponygon change into his second form and started running up the wall where the stars lost accuracy. "Ponygon hit the ceiling," Kiyo shouted then dodge the laser.

Ponygon hit the ceiling causing rubble to fall and hit the ground.

"Okay Zatch lead me where you and Ponygon sense that mamodo," Kiyo said.

"Right fallow me," Zatch said running. Zatch use his mantle to cover them from the rubble as the lasers missed them.

"Right here Kiyo," Zatch said pointing at the floor.

"Then lets bring out the hidding mamodo," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit the floor at that one spot. Sunbeam and Ponygon who was back to normal ran to that hole.

"Just to expect from one of the 6 strongest present mamodos, especially son of the one who beat Gorem," someone said from inside the hole.

Light emitted from the hole and a mamodo with armor on his body and spikes similar to a star and spiky hair levitated out of the hole with his human partner.

"My name is Pamoon, I'm a mamodo from a thousand years ago. One of the four supreme mamodo," the mamodo introduced himself.

"I heard of the supreme mamodos, they were to believe to be at the same level Brago and I are at now," Zatch said, "Maybe stronger."

"I'm sorry for hiding, but I need concentration to control these stars," Pamoon said.

"You handle them so well, like you have a thousand years to practice," Sunbeam said rubbing Ponygon.

"Thanks for noticing, by the way I only been using my weaker spells on you, and now I can use them freely on sight," Pamoon explained, "Now Lance!"

'Faruga' Pamoon's partner Lance shouted.

The stars fired lasers all over the place.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground and Rashield appeared.

"That shield is powerful as its user," Pamoon said as the lasers bounce off Rashield, "But I can attack from all ends."

More lasers came from behind Rashield.

"True but we still have my mantle," Zatch said as his mantle grew and protect them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zaker from his hand.

'Fashield' Lance shouted.

The stars formed a pyramid shape shield.

"Kiyo more power," Zatch shouted.

Kiyo added more power that cause Zaker to break Fashield.

"Clever, I see you two been training in reserving strength until needed," Pamoon said.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired Faruga again at them.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge them until one face Kiyo.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Kiyo. "Kiyo the third spell short distance," Zatch shouted.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

"_It seems they can do more," _Pamoon thought.

They fired more Faruga to attack with.

"Kiyo again," Zatch said as his mantle cover Kiyo Sunbeam and Ponygon.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack again.

They reappeared out of harms way. "Kiyo fallow my league," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo responded.

"_Something about those two seem familiar,"_ Pamoon thought.

"Zatch you seeing in his eyes what I saw?" Sunbeam asked.

"Yeah fear, and sadness," Zatch responded.

The stars fired more lasers but they dodge the attack.

Just then Pamoon recognize Kiyo at that moment.

"You, now I know why you look familiar," Pamoon said, "There was a human that did things to me, I saw it all when I was sealed in stone."

"_That's why his aura is so familiar,"_ Zatch responded remembering what both Kiyo and Tia did, and Kiyo remember it as well.

"I'm surprise I didn't recognize your name sooner, it was written in mamodo writing on the stone tablet," Kiyo remembered.

"I knew I recognize you it was plain humiliation," Pamoon shouted in rage.

"Hey hold on a second we didn't mean to do any harm on you," Zatch responded.

"Enough," Pamoon shouted aligning the stars.

"What did you do to that mamodo?" Sunbeam asked.

"Not now," Kiyo responded.

'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars created a wall of lasers coming at them.

"Zatch aim at all the lasers," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"I hope this work," Kiyo said, 'Jauro Zakerga'.

Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga from his hand. The lightnings hit the stars causing them to break their wall. Pamoon just cause the lasers to go around the room.

Then the stars created an X allignment.

'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted.

The Stars fired one giant laser from the X.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed into his second form and saved them. The laser hit the wall that was behind them leaving an X shape hole.

"Pamoon you're one of the strongest mamodos of the ancient mamodos, why are you fighting for Zophis?" Zatch asked.

"That's right, you must have pride in your strength at one time," Kiyo told them.

"I did a thousand years ago, during the battle your father took place in," Pamoon said looking at Zatch, "But it ended up being my down fall. and now my strength is born out of fear, let's see whose strength is stronger now." Pamoon set up his stars to attack with.

"Kiyo let's show them our power," Zatch said, "We can use Zakeruk to delay him for Ponygon to attack."

"Mr. Sunbeam," Kiyo said.

"Yeah right behind you," Sunbeam said.

"Okay, the 11th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeruk'

"The 2nd spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'

12 lightning clones appeared in several Lightning strikes as Ponygon changed into his second form.

"All Clones attack," Zatch shouted.

The lightning clones went to attack Pamoon.

"Now Lance," Pamoon shouted.

'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted.

The stars attach to Pamoon enhancing his body.

"Zatch 1," Zatch shouted.

'Sorudo Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

'Gaveruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon summoned a giant horn to attack as one of the clones tried to attack with Sorudo Zakerga.

Pamoon blocked Gaveruk and was unharmed by Zatch's attack.

"Zatch 5," Zatch shouted.

'Gigano Zakeron' Kiyo shouted.

One of the clones hit the ground summoning Gigano Zakeron to attack. Pamoon took hit and felt a little pain. "You're stronger than I thought but as long as my body is enhance it wouldn't matter," Pamoon said.

"In that case lets cancel out that spell," Kiyo said.

"Zatch 6 8 circle around him," Zatch ordered.

"Ponygon you two," Sunbeam shouted.

The two clones and Ponygon ran circles around Pamoon. Finally the 6th clone and Ponygon attack and was blocked by Pamoon.

"You think you can cancel out my armor that easy," Pamoon said.

"Yeah I do," The clone said as Ponygon moved back.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Pamoon and the clone disappeared in a flash of lightning. When they reappeared Pamoon wasn't enhanced but his stars did move above him.

"So you did inherit the power to cancel out body enhancement spells, I remember when your father used it," Pamoon said.

"Y-You knew my father?" Zatch asked.

"Yes back before our battle started over a thousand years ago," Pamoon said.

"_This isn't good, if he knew Zatch's father, then he might how Zatch's spells works,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Back then I was as naïve as you, but that was what cost me the battle," Pamoon said.

"Zatch 9," Zatch shouted.

'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

One of the clones fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakerga fired down on Pamoon.

'Fashield' Lance shouted.

The stars formed Fashield around Pamoon and Lance. Ganzu Zakergas manage to break the shield but not hurt those in it as Pamoon remember when he was turned into stone.

…_Flashback…_

_Pamoon was winning a battle against Gorem as his partner was Lance's ancestor Shelby. They were about to launch a final attack when they heard a little girl cry. They look to see that Gorem was holding a little girl._

"_If you attack him now, you'll hit me two," the girl said._

"_What should I do?" Pamoon asked._

"_I don't know," Shelby responded._

"_Please don't attack, that little girl is my daughter. Gorem is holding her hostage to force me into fighting along side him, as his human partner," Gorem's partner explained._

_Pamoon thought it was a trap and was about to attack but the girl screaming made him think other wise. Unfortunately it was a trap as Gorem captor Pamoon and his partner launch a spell that turned Pamoon and his spellbook into a stone tablet._

…_End of Flashback…_

"_I lost that battle because I was unable to become cold hearted," _Pamoon thought. The clones and Ponygon attack but Pamoon dodge each one.

The clones disappeared as Pamoon send a whip of energy attach to his stars at Sunbeam and Kiyo. Ponygon went back to help and Zatch tried to use his mantle to protect them but all four were caught.

"That's what happens when you tried to shield your human partners, now I would let the humans protect themselves," Pamoon said, "You don't know what its like to be afraid, to be turned into stone, and to be in dark solitude."

Zatch look down knowing something.

"I saw someone turned back into stone, it was like someone was crushing my heart," Pamoon said.

"But that mamodo wasn't completely turned back into stone was he?" Kiyo asked.

"No once he sworn loyalty Zophis let him be," Pamoon said.

"Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch remember what Sherry told us once, Zophis has the power of manipulating those to say and do what he orders and can even control over ones feelings," Kiyo said.

"I get it, that means that Zophis can also make one see what he wants to see two," Sunbeam said.

Just then Pamoon has the whip separate except for those holding Ponygon Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam. Then Pamoon had the stars levitate above them and started circling above them.

'Dioga Farisudon' Lance shouted.

A giant laser fired from the ring at a slow pace.

"Kiyo use the third spell," Zatch said, "I'll make sure everyone is out of range."

"Alright Zatch," Kiyo responded, 'Baruk'.

They disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared 10 ft away no longer tied together as well as Ponygon back to normal.

"It doesn't matter if you use Baruk, because now you're separated," Pamoon said.

"You really want to test that," Zatch said. Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Kiyo Sunbeam and Ponygon. "Kiyo again," Zatch shouted.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk' they disappeared in a flash of lightning twice as the laser hit the ground.

"Looks like that mantle can go to separate directions to protect someone," Pamoon said, "Lance use the stone of moonlight to recover your strength from within." Lance did so and started recovering.

Zatch's mantle retreated as they were safe. "Kiyo, this time use Rauzaruk," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"I need to get close to him with my own skills alone," Zatch said.

"Are you sure?" Kiyo responded.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"Okay then," Kiyo responded, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch enhancing his speed and strength.

Zatch jumped at Pamoon head on.

"That won't work," Pamoon said.

Zatch hit Pamoon head on forcing Pamoon back.

"_He's pushing me back," _Pamoon thought.

Zatch jump down and punched Pamoon into the air jumped above Pamoon and kicked him to the ground.

"_His clones weren't this strong, was he holding back before?" _Pamoon thought.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Zatch said, "You're not going to be turned into stone and you won't be alone."

"What?" Pamoon asked.

"I promise, you won't be alone even when you return back to the mamodo world," Zatch shouted, "I'll be your friend, and I'll reintroduce you to my father. I'm sure all my friends will be your friends as well."

Pamoon look at him shocked.

"I don't believe you, how can you be so sure you can do that?" Pamoon asked, "How do you know your father won't betray me."

Pamoon summon his stars to attack. 'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired Demu Faruga at Kiyo Ponygon and Sunbeam.

Zatch's mantle grew and protect them from over there.

Zatch went to attack Pamoon head on.

'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted.

The stars attach to Pamoon enhancing his body. Zatch collided with Pamoon who barely blocked him.

"Since I was 2 I was pushed to fight at my hardest by trainers. I was consider weak to them and they doubt my abilities. I was alone with no friends and I hardly saw my father and only saw my mother after training," Zatch said.

"What?" Pamoon responded.

"After finding out I had a twin brother who my father send to a foster family, he allowed me to go to town to play with mamodo children my age hopping it'll encourage me to train harder so I can play later. I thought I made friends then, but I found out they were only playing with me because they were paid, and one time they abandon me to go somewhere else I felt sad as if the happiness I had disappeared and when it came to the battle I was being trained for, I was scared that I'll fail," Zatch explained, "Then I rescued a mamodo who was a threat to his village, and when I came to the human world for this battle I came to only find my twin brother and to erase the hatred in his heart so we can be together like brothers, but while looking for him, I made friends in the human world including mamodos that are now in the ruins and those that were sent back to the mamodo world, who didn't see me as the kings son, but as a regular mamodo."

Zatch remembered meeting Kiyo, Kolulu Lori, Ponygon Sunbeam, Tia Megumi, Kanchome Folgore, Yoppopo Djem, Rops Apollo, Danny Mr. Goldo, Nya Shion, Wonrei Li-en, Kiddo and Dr. Riddles.

"Not only that but I gained some memories of my brother Zeno's including the day we were separated and learned that my father separated us for our own safety because of the powers he passed on to us," Zatch said, "If I was able to make friends who look passed who I am, I'm sure you will. And I won't allow you to be turned back into stone."

They finally separated as Rauzaruk started fading away.

"What makes you think you can beat Zophis?" Pamoon asked.

"Because Kiyo and I made a promise once to someone whose friends is now being manipulated by Zophis. We promised that if we face Zophis before she and her mamodo partner does, we would make sure that we stop him, and free the heart of her friend with no memories of what Zophis made her do," Zatch said, "I told you I came to this world to find my brother, but my other main goal is to win the battle and become a kind king to end the pain my father cause to some who were forced to fight against their will."

"If you think so then lets see you handle this attack," Pamoon said as the stars levitated above him, "If you can survive this attack then maybe you got what it takes to be king."

'Pendaramu Faruga' Lance shouted.

A five faced winged beast appeared where the stars where the stars were.

"_That must be his biggest spell,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo use Zanen Zakerga full power," Zatch shouted.

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"I want to show him that he can trust us, that he doesn't have to be afraid anymore," Zatch said.

"Alright we'll show him what our full power can do," Kiyo responded as the red spellbook shined brightly, 'Zanen Zakerga'

Zatch's body glowed brighter than ever before as Zanen Zakerga appeared.

"Zanen use your power to over come that spell," Zatch shouted, "Attack!"

Zanen Zakerga went head on with the spell. Even when the heads became one head Zanen Zakerga fought through.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerzem'

Two Zakerzems fired from Zatch hand and hit Zanen Zakerga. It hit Pedaramu Faruga full power causing the two to be equal strength.

"_That spell powered up their attack now we're at euqual strength,"_ Pamoon thought as he remember everything what Zatch told him. Pamoon started believing Zatch's words and the two spells hit causing an explosion as the two spells cancel each other out. Zatch protect everyone with his mantle.

Just then Pamoon appeared in front of Zatch this time smiling. "You're definitely your father's son, even though your goals are different, you kept fighting for what you believe in just like him," Pamoon said.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

Pamoon had his stars set in an X aiming at the ceiling. 'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired Ekuseresu Faruga into the air and hit the ceiling creating a whole that lead to the top.

"Zatch if your partner has enough strength from within I want you to use Baruk on Lance," Pamoon said.

"Baruk?" Zatch responded.

"_Why the third spell…wait a second,"_ Kiyo thought remembering what Dr. Riddles said about Baruk in his note before they went to the ruins, "You want to use Baruk to free Lance's heart from Zophis."

"That's right I don't know if Lance will still fight with me or not, but at least this way he'll have his own will," Pamoon said.

"Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, I have enough for one Baruk," Kiyo responded.

Zatch walked over to Lance and touch him. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted.

"Right," Kiyo responded, 'Baruk'.

Zatch and Lance disappeared in a flash of lightning. When they reappeared Lance fell over out cold. Zatch use his mantle to save Lance from the fall.

Lance regain conscious seeing Zatch and Pamoon talking.

"Zatch what you said before, will you really be my friend?" Pamoon asked.

"Yeah, and so will Tia Ponygon Kanchome Kiddo Wonrei and my other friends who are back in the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"Meru mey," Ponygon agreed.

"Pamoon?" Lance asked rubbing his head confuse.

"Hey Lance regained conciousness," Kiyo said.

They told Lance what happened just now.

"I remember now," Lance responded, "Sorry causing all problems."

"Its okay, but at least you have control now," Kiyo said.

"Lance I don't know if you'll still be able to read my spellbook or not, but if you can, I'm asking you to help us stop Zophis," Pamoon said.

"Well if I had a choice from the beginning I probably said no," Lance said, "But now I agree to it, since now I know what kind of person you really are."

"Thanks Lance," Pamoon said grabbing his hand and their spellbook started shinning showing that Lance was still Pamoon's partner, "Now lets go above that hole we created."

Lance opened the spellbook on the page and shouted, 'Fei Faruga'.

Everyone started floating up to the hole. "We don't have anymore fragments of the stone of moonlight but I can help guide you to that room," Pamoon said.

Meanwhile Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi were still heading to the stone of moonlight. "We still don't know where the stone of moonlight is at and I don't sense Zatch Ponygon Kanchome or Kiddo's presense anywhere near here," Tia said

"I don't sense any mamodos either," Wonrei said.

"I thought we run into enemies by now," Megumi said, "I wonder where they are?"

Wonrei stopped feeling a breeze coming from a wall. "What's the matter Wonrei?" Li-en asked.

"There's a wind blowing from this wall," Wonrei said.

They push the gap until it fell revealing a hallway.

Meanwhile Kanchome and Kiddo's were on their way to the stone of moon light. "Dr. Riddles I don't sense any mamodos," Kanchome said.

"That's okay as long as we don't run into enemies," Dr. Riddles informed theme

Pamoon got Zatch Ponygon Kiyo and Sunbeam to the top where they were outside at the roof near the rest of the tower.

"Now we must pass two rooms to get to the main room, however if your friends survived against the other 2 supreme mamodos all of us still have to face the last one, and he's stronger than even me," Pamoon said.

"Don't worry, we still haven't showed our true strength," Zatch explained.

Just then Zatch sense Zophis' presence. "Zophis is here," Zatch responded.

"What?" Pamoon responded.

"I see you decided to betray me Pamoon," Zophis said appearing.

"Zophis," Pamoon responded.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random from his hand from his hand at Lance.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrapped around Lance and the spellbook. Random hit the mantle but Lance and Pamoon's spellbook remained safe.

"Oh Prince Lightning, I see you're the reason Pamoon betrayed me," Zophis said.

"I won't let you hurt my friends, and I will keep my promise to Sherry," Zatch said.

"Oh can you do it against an army?" Zophis asked. With a snap of his finger all but 2 of the remaining ancient mamodos appeared including Penny and Byanko who was on their flying mamodos.

"Hello Zatchy-poo," Penny greeted.

"Penny," Zatch responded.

"ANd that frog mamodo from before," Kiyo said.

Attacks came at them from all the mamodos.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys," Pamoon said.

Zatch sense a familiar presence nearby that he knew. "Pamoon step back," Zatch shouted.

"Huh?" Pamoon responded.

'Ion Gravirei' someone shouted.

Gravity pressed down at great force canceling out the spells.

"Zatch is that…" Kiyo was about to asked.

"Yeah its them," Zatch said.

"Who are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"The only mamodo who has the power to manipulate gravity, and is one of the top 6 like Zatch, Brago, and his human partner and owner of Brago's black spellbook Sherry," Kiyo said as he look at a roof higer than them. Sherry and Brago were standing at the corner. Sherry smirked seeing her long time enemy.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I saved Pamoon again. And used the moment to prove the theory about Baruk. I shorten time between Zophis appearance and Sherry shouting Ion Gravirei since they did have to wait for Lance to regain consciousness.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sherry and Brago take the battle to their hands as they fight against the ancient mamodos to get to Zophis. Zatch Kiyo Ponygon Sunbeam Pamoon and Lance watch and see how far the pair gone to fight Zophis. How will this turn out? Read To Find Out...


	53. Sherry and Brago Return

**Sherry and Brago Return**

Brago grab Sherry and jumped down carrying her to the ground where they were.

"Hey Brago, hey Sherry," Zatch greeted.

"Oh Prince Zatch Bell, nice to see you and your partner Kiyo again," Sherry greeted.

"Yeah, I kind of figure we'll see you eventually here," Kiyo said.

"_Is this the person Zatch was talking about earlier?"_ Pamoon wandered.

"Now Zatch Kiyo you and your friends are in our way and unless you have any strength from within left to fight I suggest backing off," Sherry said.

"Ah Lance Pamoon that levitating spell again?" Kiyo responded.

"Lance," Pamoon responded.

'Fei Faruga' Lance shouted. They levitated a few feet away. Sherry guide them where. She use her staff and stone to create a line. "Behind this if you please," Sherry said.

They landed on the other side of the line. "Now if you don't have enough strength from within to fight I suggest staying behind this line if you want to live," Sherry said, "That's if two of you (Pamoon and Ponygon) are as strong as your friend."

"We'll be fine Sherry," Kiyo said.

Sherry and Brago headed to fight the other mamodos.

"Kiyo shouldn't we help?" Pamoon asked.

"I don't think so, something tells me those two are a lot stronger than meets the eye," Kiyo said.

"Fine with me, prepare to attack my mamodos from a thousand years ago," Zophis shouted.

"I don't know about that horse mamodo but the other mamodo with Zatch I sense power from I think he was one of these ancient mamodos," Brago said.

"If he is, at least he's not as gullible as these mamodos to fallow Zophis," Sherry said.

The ancient mamodos came at Sherry and Brago.

"There they go?" Zatch said.

"Zatch who exactly are those two?" Pamoon asked.

"Brago…well he's one of the top 6 present mamodos like me," Zatch said, "His power is gravity, and he can use it to attack and defend. Along with his own skills."

"Sherry is Brago's human partner, she agreed to help Brago when Zophis manipulated her close friend, and like how Zatch help me prepared for this battle Brago been training Sherry," Kiyo said, "And now we'll see how far the two have gone since our last encounter."

'Gigano Raizor' the mamodo with a head that look like a helmit's partner shouted. The mamodo formed a pyramid to attack with.

'Gigano Bogirga' the human like mamodo's partner from before shouted. That mamodo fired a beam with plus signs.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted as Brago set himself. Ion Gravirei pressed down on the spells canceling them out.

"This isn't a fighting team you can take down with long range attacks, we have to get closer and attack them," Zophis ordered.

'Girudoruk' another partner shouted as a red armor head and arms mamodo formed an attack with his head and arms.

He and two others came at Brago and Sherry. Brago stopped the one that was powered up with his bare hands but another mamodo jumped from him and came at Sherry. Brago threw the mamodo into the other stopping him.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis into the two mamodos.

An armor mamodo came down and fired multiple attacks from above that caused Brago and Sherry to dodge as another mamodo came at Sherry.

'Neshiruga' that mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo was about to fire a beam as Sherry but she kicked his hand into the air causing him to miss. Sherry hit him with her staff and kicked him into the ground. He was about to get up until Brago faced him.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at the mamodo.

"You fools why are you attacking them one at a time, make use of your numbers why you think we formed a group, so we can attack as a team," Zophis ordered

The mamodos came at Brago and Sherry together.

"Brago," Sherry said, "Lets show them how we mowed down our enemies."

Brago went to attack in agreement.

'Borgirga' the blue hair mamodo's partner shouted.

The mamodo fired small beams at Brago who dodge them with ease and slam the mamodo into the ground.

An eel like mamodo went to attack Sherry but she dodge it.

'Go Rairon' the fluff ball mamodo's partner shouted. It fired a whip at Sherry to attack. She dodge them and fought through and knock down the mamodos that jump at her.

Brago faced a giant mamodo that look almost human like.

Byanko and Penny were scared of the two but Zophis ordered them to attack. They fired their attacks at Sherry and Brago. Brago grab the huge mamodo and used him as a shield from the attacks.

'Bidom Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

A stronger version of Ion Gravirei pressed down sending the flying mamodo into the ground with those on them. The beetle like mamodo and beast like mamodo jump after Sherry but Brago was behind them aiming with both hands.

'Rion Reis' Sherry shouted. 2 spiralling beam like version of Reis fired from both of Brago's hands and hit both as Sherry ducked.

"They're strong," Sunbeam said.

"Yeah, they definitely gotten stronger since Zatch and I last saw them," Kiyo said, "Zatch are you paying attention to this?"

"Yeah I am," Zatch said, _"If I'm going to be a kind king, I'll have to face Brago."_

They took down every mamodo that came at them. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis at a mamodo coming at him.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago was aiming at a human partner as Gravirei pressed down on him.

'Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Reis at another human partner.

"Reis' Sherry shouted, 'Reis' as Brago fired Reis again and again.

Then a mamodo that look like he had a mask over his face came at Sherry. Sherry kicked him and threw him off.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Reis at the mamodo sending him off.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago summon Ion Gravirei on top of the eel mamodo.

Byanko took Penny and ran off to safety.

"Kiyo did you noticed their fighting technique?" Sunbeam asked.

"Yeah they're not only using their stronger spells, but their weaker spells Reis and Gravirei too," Kiyo said.

"Why though?" Lance asked.

"Kiyo look," Zatch said pointing.

'Reis' Sherry shouted when Kiyo look and saw that the human partners were being forced to the other side of the line with Reis.

"They're using their weaker spells on the humans," Pamoon said.

Then Sherry and Brago jumped on their side of the line as well. Brago's spellbook shined brightly as Zatch sense power coming from it.

"Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"Yeah I know, guys get down," Kiyo responded.

'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

A huge amount of Gravity pressed down on the mamodos on the other side of the line. Part of the structure under it crushed and broke down. The spellbooks burned instantly as the mamodos started disappearing under the intense gravity.

By time the spell ended there were no more enemy ancient mamodos that were trying to fight Brago and Sherry were gone.

Zophis was filled with anger seeing his mamodos gone. "Zophis we meet again," Sherry said.

"How dare you, how dare you do that to my mamodos?" Zophis responded.

"Tell me where is Koko?" Sherry asked.

"You want to see her that badly do you?" Zophis responded, "To bad Koko has no interest in seeing you Sherry."

"Tell her or else," Zatch shouted.

"Don't worry about it," Sherry said.

"Huh?" Zatch responded.

"We'll find Koko, and deal with Zophis," Sherry responded.

"Zophis is our enemy two," Pamoon responded.

"Pamoon let them go," Zatch said.

"What do you mean?" Pamoon asked.

"My friends and I made a deal that if Sherry and Brago don't arrived by time we face Zophis we'll deal with him," Zatch said.

"But now they're here, we'll let them fight Zophis on their own if that's their wish," Kiyo said, "Besides Zatch and I feel the same way Sherry does about not letting him become king and freeing Koko's heart with no memory of what Zophis made her do, when she was manipulated. Something we now know that Baruk can't do."

"It seems you two have matured since we first met," Sherry said.

"Lets just say that Zatch and I met both mamodos and humans who were forced into fighting in this battle when they didn't want too," Kiyo said remembering Shion Nya Lori and Kolulu.

"Remember the day we battled," Sherry said, "I said if by chance Brago and I aren't able to stop Zophis I trust you to free Koko's heart.

"Yeah I remember and that's why we'll come back later on," Kiyo said, "But right now we got some friends coming to meet us so that we can destroy the stone of moonlight. That way Zophis will loose his trump card."

"Fine then I'll leave that to you then," Sherry agreed, "By time you find us though, most likely Zophis will be gone."

"One more thing Zatch," Brago said, "I don't know if you noticed it, but there's strong aura of a mamodo coming from the tower. Just by sensing its power I suggest you don't hold back."

"You're obviously underestimating me, fallow me, I'll take you to our battle ground," Zophis said floating off. Brago took Sherry and they headed off fallowing him.

"Now we got another situation," Sunbeam said, "That spell of theirs took down the floor at the entrance way."

"Pamoon Lance," Kiyo said.

"Sorry Kiyo but I think I use the last of my strength earlier," Lance said.

"I can take you too another way in the room though," Pamoon said.

"Then let's go!" Zatch responded.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun. I thought of saving the other half of that episode for the next chapter.

* * *

**Next Time: **Zatch's group made it to the room bellow the one with the stone of moonlight where a beam of light is coming down through a hole. Sadly Penny Uri Byanko and Alvin came to stop them. Luckily Kachome and Kiddo's group arrive and saves the day. But Leila appears and something is wrong as she attacks them. Can they save Leila and stop Penny and Byanko? Read to find out...


	54. Helping Leila

**Helping Leila**

Zatch, Kiyo, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Pamoon, and Lance arrived at the base room 2. Their was a beam of light coming down from the ceiling coming from the stone of moon light.

"This room is under another room that is bellow the room with the stone of moonlight," Pamoon explained, "Those stairs you see are fake. But I can't remember where the real ones are."

"That's okay at least we're here," Kiyo said, "We can use the light to recover our strength from within so we can use our spells."

Zatch sense Penny's Byanko's presence and Leila's for some reason.

"Kiyo I sense Penny's and that frog mamodo's presence," Zatch responded, "And I sense Leila's presence here too."

"What…Leila?" Kiyo responded.

"Not bad Zatch," Penny shouted.

They look to see Penny Uri Byanko and Alvin were in the room.

"Penny," Zatch responded.

"You guys escape that spell," Kiyo said.

"Yeah aren't we lucky," Penny said, "Before we start fighting tell me is that mamodo Brago is here?"

"No he's not, he and Sherry left to fight Zophis and free Koko's heart," Zatch responded.

"Then how dare you take down my precious ancient mamodos. I can't forgive anyone for that, not even you," Penny responded.

"You should consider yourself lucky that Zatch and I can't use any of our spells," Kiyo said.

'Ganzu Akur' Uri shouted. Penny fired Ganzu Akur at them. Zatch use his mantle to protect them from the attack.

Alvin tried shouting a spell but it didn't work.

'Akurga' Uri shouted. Penny fired Akurga at them. Kiyo helped Sunbeam dodge as Zatch helped Ponygon as Pamoon use his stars to protect him and Lance.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akur Kiroro next to attack. Zatch use his mantle to protect again.

Zatch sense Kanchome's and Kiddo's presence in the room and told Kiyo.

"Uri we're going take them down now," Penny responded.

Uri was about to shout the next spell but Kanchome transform as the floor trip Penny as Folgore took her book from Uri.

'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Zegar fired from the canon in Kiddo's mouth and hit Byanko. Penny kicked Kanchome to them and Byanko use his tongue to grab Penny's book from Folgore.

'Akuruk' Uri shouted. Penny gained her water claws as Kiddo Dr. Riddles and Folgore ran toward the rest of the group.

"Hello Kiyo," Dr. Riddles greeted.

"Kiyo I have one fragment of the stone moonlight left, lets use it to recover our strength from within," Kanchome said.

They gathered and shared the light.

Kanchome noticed Pamoon amongst them.

"Hey Zatch whose he?" Kanchome asked.

"That's Pamoon, he was an enemy ancient mamodo, but like Leila he agreed to help us," Kiyo said.

"I take it that Baruk frees human hearts then," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah and they keep their memories, which we needed for Lance," Kiyo responded.

"Good then lets continue ahead," Dr. Riddles said.

"I won't let you," Penny responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit them forcing them back.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed into his second form and they climb on and went to the light. "Kiyo that's where Leila's aura is coming from," Zatch said.

Leila appeared behind the rock along with Alber and aim her rod at them. Zatch saw it and prepared himself.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

"Lance," Pamoon responded.

'Fashield' Lance shouted.

Fashield surround them and protect them from the attack.

"Thanks Pamoon, but now the question is why Leila attack us when she helped us out?" Kiyo responded.

"I think I know why," Pamoon said, "Zophis had Leila under the light making her believe that if she leaves it she'll turn back into stone."

"Kiyo we need to use Baruk on her as well as Alber," Zatch responded remembering his promise when they left.

"Leila listen we're here to help you, we're not your enemy," Kiyo shouted.

Oru Migur…' Alber was about to finished when Pamoon stood in front of Leila.

"Kiyo Zatch go a head and try to get in physical contact with her, I'll cover you," Pamoon said setting his stars to defense.

"_That's right, even though Lance's heart is free from Zophis' control, Pamoon is still an ancient mamodo, meaning Leila can't attack him as long as Alber's heart is manipulated," _Kiyo thought, _"And because Lance's heart is free even if she tried an indirect attack, Pamoon can use his spells full power." _

"Leila we're not here to fight you," Zatch shouted.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akur Kiroro again at them.

'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Ganreizu Zegar in front of the attacks canceling each other out.

"Now Folgore," Dr. Riddles said.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into one of the huge rubble in a puff of smoke. In the smoke Pamoon's stars levitated above Penny and Byanko.

"Great, now Kanchome keep Pamoon and Lance cover just incase we need his spells," Kiyo said.

"I get it you're helping me repeat the plan I first use on you," Pamoon said.

"Yeah but only on Penny and Byanko if needed," Kiyo said.

"Clever idea," Dr. Riddles said.

"What about the rest of us?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch I need you to make peace with Penny," Kiyo said.

"What why me?" Zatch asked.

"Penny has a crush on you," Kiyo said.

"Oh alright," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo and Zatch came out in front of them. "Wait Penny, Zatch wants to make up with you," Kiyo said.

"Yeah I want to be friends with you," Zatch said.

"Really?" Penny asked.

Dr. Riddles tried to say kidding but Sunbeam and Ponygon stopped him.

"Oh Zatchy-poo, does this really mean you want to marry me?" Penny asked.

"W-what, no just friends," Zatch said.

"How dare you!" Penny responded in anger.

"Hold on a second there's nothing wrong with starting off as friends," Zatch said.

"Penny don't worry I'll take care of them," Leila said.

Byanko pulled Penny out of the way.

"If you just let me burn your book I promise you won't leave in pain," Leila said.

"Leila we're not here to fight you," Kiyo said, "Pamoon is here because like you he choose to help us when we promise him he won't be alone."

"Yeah but once the stone is destroyed he'll be turned back into stone," Leila said.

'Raja Migusen' Alber shouted.

Leila fired her moon shape crest from her rod at them.

'Dima Faruga' Lance shouted.

Dima Faruga fired from the stars and destroyed the crest. The moon shape crest returned to Leila. Kanchome transform back to normal so that he could talk to her.

"Leila listen, Zophis tricked us into thinking we'll be turned back into stone," Pamoon said, "I figured it out when Zophis tried to burn my book instead of turning me into stone. He's manipulating us into thinking we will be turned back into stone including the mamodo we thought we saw turned into stone."

"_Pamoon," _Lance thought.

"Leila you did us a favor by helping us escape, so please let us use Baruk to free yours and Alber's heart just like we did for Lance and Pamoon," Zatch said.

Leila pulled her arm out of the light just in case and thought she saw her hand turned back into stone.

Leila pulled her hand back in fear.

"Dr. Riddles you know what's going on," Kiddo said.

"I have a theory but the question is did Pamoon saw what Leila saw," Dr. Riddles said.

"If you're talking about her being turned back into stone, then I didn't," Pamoon said.

"Then that means Baruk did cancel out the illusion in Pamoon's heart, he just remember seeing it that way," Zatch said.

Leila was about to attack but Zatch jumped in front of her.

"Zatch," Kiyo responded.

Leila look to see Zatch standing there with his arms out.

"Attack as you wish, I won't use my mantle," Zatch said, "I promise you, we can break the illusion, but you need to believe us."

"But my hand was turned into stone," Leila said, "Even asked Pamoon."

"He did watch your hand leave the light but he didn't see the illusion," Zatch said, "When Ponygon and I fought Pamoon Kiyo launch Baruk so that I can cancel out his body enhancement spell and by doing so we also cancel out the illusion."

Leila dropped her wand at that moment believing it. "I don't know, what should I do," Leila responded.

Just then Alber did something unexpected. He placed his hand on Leila's head.

"Alber," Leila responded.

Alber smiled toward her even though he was being manipulated.

"Okay Zatch Kiyo, use Baruk," Leila said.

Zatch's mantle grew around them as Kiyo opened the spellbook.

"The third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Baruk'.

Zatch Leila and Alber disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared.

Alber passed out after gaining control. "Now come out of the light," Zatch said.

Leila did so and found herself still normal.

"Why you," Penny said going for an attack.

"Penny, you better not intefere or else Kiyo and I will show you how powerful Zaker is when we're not holding back," Zatch said, "What you're doing is wrong, and if you don't realize it now and stop it, you'll regret it. Leila and Pamoon suffered and you not only allow it but made it worst." Zatch aimed with his hand ready to attack.

Penny stopped not in fear like she was with Brago's power but because Zatch was right, and she would of disserved it.

"Now all is left is waiting for Alber to wake up," Dr. Riddles said.

"Well I have a feeling that when Alber does wake up he'll already be willing to fight along side us," Lance said.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick update and I twist things up. And yes, when Zatch use Baruk to cancel out Pamoon's Orugo Faruzeruk it also cancel out the illusion in Pamoon's heart. Only reason he kept fighting because he still remembers seeing a mamodo turning back into stone. After all Baruk can cancel out spells and abilities but can't erase memories.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and his friends are about to go to the room with the stone of moonlight but first they must find the real stairs. Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en heads to the room above theirs where a statue guardians asked them a question that is hard on them to answer correctly. Meanwhile the mamodo guarding the stone of moonlight waits for the first group to arrived. How will this crazy adventure turn out? Read to find out...


	55. Statues Guardians

**Statues Guardians**

"Listen up everyone, the mamodo guarding the stone of moonlight is another of the supreme four mamodos, but is the most powerful out of the rest of us," Pamoon said, "Fair warning, if we hold back a little bit against him we'll be taken down easily."

"_After what Brago said I can believe it," _Zatch thought.

They were using the stone of moonlight to recover.

Alber finally woke up and remembers all events and already agree to help.

Meanwhile Li-en and Wonrei were still helping Megumi up the stairs. They had to stop as Megumi was exhausted then continued on.

Meanwhile Zatch was opening his senses around the room. "Kiyo, they're not in this room, but I can sense Tia and Wonrei's presence coming from the stairs," Zatch said.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go," Kanchome shouted as he and Folgore headed to the fake stairs.

"Wait Kanchome Folgore…" Kiyo responded. It was to late as Kanchome and Folgore fell through a trap door.

'Fei Faruga' Lance shouted.

Folgore and Kanchome levitated out of the hole back on ground.

"Whew that was close," Kiyo said.

"Now lets go," Folgore said.

"Oh not again," Zatch said.

Folgore and Kanchome ran up the stairs and where rolled down by a boulder. Lance and Alber drag them under the light.

"I see those were fake stairs," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yes," Leila said.

"But neither of us can remember where the real stairs are at," Pamoon said, "There's a song we use to learn where but I think there's hidden traps protecting them.

"We can use Zakeruk or Dima Buruk to look around then," Kiyo said then remember that Folgore and Kanchome were healing, "Well we can still use Zakeruk."

"Then lets start it off," Zatch said.

'Zakeruk' Kiyo shouted.

6 lightnings fired down and create 6 clones. They started with the far left statue.

"The statue on the left, it…it'll slam down on you," Leila remember. The statue slam its arm down destroying the lightning clones.

'Zakeruk' Kiyo shouted. 6 more lightning clones appeared and started investigating.

"The statue on the right," Leila said.

The clones investigate it for a bit.

"The statue on the right will kick you," Leila said.

The statue kicked the clones causing them to disappeared.

"Now I remember we need to destroy the statues to find them," Pamoon said.

Zatch's spellbook started shining at that response. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit the far right statue destroying it.

"I thought that's the stairs where I sense Wonrei's and Tia's presence," Zatch said.

Everyone look at Zatch and Kiyo shocked about that. They headed up the stairs leaving Penny and Byanko to decide to go up.

Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi headed up the stairs until finally they saw a bright light. "It has to be the stone of moonlight.

"You know what I think, that light is coming from the room with the stone of moon light," Li-en said. She grab Wonrei's and they started staring at each other.

"Lets go, maybe these stairs will…" Megumi stop seeing that Li-en and Wonrei weren't paying attention and turned to Tia, "Tia why don't we go on ahead."

"Yeah," Tia agreed as they headed up.

They reach the room where three statues of three heads with light shining out of their mouth stood in front of the stairway on the other side.

"So you come," one said.

"Its about time," The other said.

"We been waiting for you," the center one said.

"Tia is that a mamodo?" Megumi asked.

"I don't sense any mamodo aura coming from them," Tia said.

"We are the three beautiful sisters that protect these ruins," the statues said.

Wonrei and Li-en came up to see them.

"I don't sense any mamodo presence coming from them," Wonrei said.

"Listen up, if you want to pass you must answer a question," the statues said.

"Question," they responded.

"it's a simple question but if you get it wrong," the statues said then flames fired from their mouth, "Now for the question, tell us whose the most beautiful one amongst you."

"The answer is easy," Wonrei said and look at Li-en and blush a little.

"Me," Li-en responded blushing two. Wonrei nodded yes to her.

Tia cleared her throat about that. "Wonrei, you're madly in love, so it makes sense you think Li-en is the most beautiful," Tia said. Then she thought of her being the most beautiful. "I think its Megumi," Tia said trying to hide it.

"Could it be the answer isn't limited to a girl," Wonrei said thinking he would be the answer then.

"Li-en you must answer this," Wonrei said. "You want me to answer?" Li-en responded. Li-en thought the answer was her as she picture herself with her hair down. "I can't say it, I just can't say it," Li-en responded, "Please don't make me say the answer."

. "So who is the most beautiful?" the statues asked.

"I can't, I won't. I can't say I'm the most beautiful one," Li-en said turning red thinking it was her, 'Go Boren'. Wonrei's fist powered up as he struck the statues in one hit.

"You are?" was the last thing the statues asked. Wonrei sweat drop as the statues didn't know the answer. But at the same time Tia and Wonrei sense a mamodo coming from the room above.

In that room where the stone of moonlight is at where a monstrous mamodo name Demolt heard noises coming from that room.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its short but i thought of ending it there for this chapter because that's where the battle against Demolt begins and decided to save that for the next chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** The battle against Demolt begins and its not going group comes together and help each other out, but more is needed. Roberto appeared and isn't manipulated. His plans to fallow Zophis footsteps triggers Zatch and Kiyo's full force attack and they're not going to hold back. How will it turned out? Read to find out...


	56. Demolt and Roberto

**Demolt and Roberto**

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago were chasing after Zophis.

'Radom' Koko's voice echoed.

Sherry recognize it as Zophis fired Radom.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Gravirei that slam down canceling out the spell.

Zophis kept leading them more into the rocky terrain of the volcano. Brago sense the presence of the mamodo he warned Zatch about earlier from the ruins. _"That mamodo seem to be getting stronger, I just wish I was in the prince's position right now,"_ Brago thought.

Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en were close to the room as the light was brighter. All of the sudden the light disappeared as Demolt block it out.

"The light is going out," Megumi said.

"Tia are sensing a mamodo up there as well?" Wonrei asked.

"Yeah, and I can tell it's a powerful one," Tia said.

'Zemoruk' a voice shouted.

A claw came in at them.

'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted.

Teoseioshi appeared in front of them. The claw hit the shield and stopped. When the claw retreated they made a run into the room.

Meanwhile Zatch's group were heading up the stairs. "Kiyo Wonrei's and Tia presence, but I'm also sensing that mamodo Pamoon and Leila were warning us about," Zatch said.

"That means they might that means that we're closing in on the room," Kiyo said then thought of something, "Leila Pamoon what's the name of that mamodo you were warning us about?"

"His name is Demolt why you asked?" Leila asked.

"Just that before I found Pamoon, my father found a stone tablet that he showed me when we were in England and the writing on it just happen to say Demolt," Kiyo said thinking, _"Which means we're dealing with that mamodo with claw power." _

"Don't worry Zatch is one of the top 6 right, not to mention we have Tia and Wonrei to help too," Folgore said.

"Not to mention the spell I remember can cancel out an enemy's spell," Kanchome bragged.

"_Yeah but from Brago's warning and from what Zatch sense, I wander if our numbers alone will work, even with Tia's defense and Wonrei's spells and skills in Kong Fu,"_ Kiyo thought, _"Right now I hope that Tia has somehow unleashed that spell that Megumi couldn't read before." _

They made it to the room to see that the statue guardians were destroyed.

"That's odd, we should be seeing the light from stone of moonlight by now," Pamoon said.

"Then we better hurry especially since we don't know what happen," Kiyo said as they continued.

Meanwhile Megumi and Li-en couldn't see Demolt but Wonrei and Tia could sense him.

'Zemaruk' a voice shouted again as claws came at them again.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attacks coming at them as Wonrei and Li-en move behind the shield.

'Dio Muru Zemoruk' the voice shouted.

A fist powered with flames came at them.

"A powerful spell is coming," Wonrei said.

"Megumi quick switch to our strongest shield," Tia responded.

"Okay," Megumi said as she switch pages causing Ma Seshield to disappeared, 'Chajiru Seshirudon'.

Chajiru Seshirudon appeared and blocked the attack successfully.

Zatch's group arrived at that moment to see the action.

"Kiyo," Zatch said.

"Yeah I see it," Kiyo said, "No doubt it has to be the unreadable spell."

Demolt's fist retreated as his spell was cancel out and Chajiru Seshirudon disappeared. Megumi almost collapsed feeling the effect of their spell.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Zemoruk came at Tia full power and Wonrei was about to protect them from it.

"Kiyo counter attack," Zatch said.

"No leave this to us," Folgore said.

"Huh?" they responded looking at Folgore as Kanchome's spellbook shined brightly.

"The 7th spell," Folgore shouted, 'Fo Suporuk'.

Kanchome clap his hand sending a bright light over Zemoruk. Luckily Roberto was watching it as Demolt's claw retreated as the spell canceled out. Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi turned to see the group arrived.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Zatch asked running to them.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Wonrei said.

"Kanchome was that your spell?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, Kiddo and I are stronger than you last saw us," Kanchome explained.

At the same time, Sherry's and Brago's chase after Zophis continued.

'Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired more Radom at them.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Gravity pressed down canceling out Radom.

"I can't locate Koko's location," Sherry said.

"That's because she's using the canyon to echo her voice," Brago said.

Zophis ran off as they fallowed.

At the room Demolt revealed the stone of moonlight and roared as his spell failed. A man that was Demolt's new human partner Roberto walked up.

"Kiyo we need to do something," Zatch said.

"Yeah I know," Kiyo said.

Demolt roared again scaring most of the group except those who still had the will to fight, including Zatch and Kiyo.

"_Roar all you want, I'm not scared,"_ Zatch thought and turned to Kiyo. Kiyo nodded knowing the same thing. They trained to long and hard to be afraid of a mamodo like Demolt.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt fired Zemoruk at them again.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground and summon Rashield.

Zemoruk hit Rashield and bounce back at Demolt.

"Zatch Kiyo," Kanchome responded.

Leila and Alber moved into position as well. "Now Alber," Leila responded.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Migron fired from Leila's wand and hit Demolt.

'Dima Faruga' Lance shouted.

Dima Faruga fired from Pamoon's stars and hit Demolt. (**A/N:** Don't forget Alber's and Lance's hearts are free from Zophis' control so Leila and Pamoon can attack fellow ancient mamodos now).

Zatch Kiyo Leila Alber Pamoon and Lance surround Demolt from three ends.

Demolt went to attack Zatch and Kiyo first. 'Baruk' Kiyo shouted as Zatch's mantle wrapped around him 'Baruk'. They disappeared in a flash of lightning and dodge the attack.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Leila fired Migron that hit Demolt.

Demolt went after them next as Leila took Alber to attack as they dodge.

"Kiyo," Pamoon shouted as he was closest to the group. "Pamoon stay where you are," Kiyo said.

'Oruda Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's 2 claws became multiple claws that had extended like Zemoruk. Demolt tried to use them to attack them.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit Demolt's arm. Both Pamoon and Leila knew Demolt was fighting differently than a thousand years ago.

Suddenly Demolt manage to separate Leila from Alber as his claws went back to normal and attack them.

'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted.

Multiple Clones of Kanchomes appeared and jump in front of Leila to take the hit.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed into his second form and went to attack.

'Gaveruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon hit Demolt with Gaveruk.

'Dima Poruk' Folgore shouted. The only clone that stayed beside Kanchome transformed into a wall covering Tia Megumi Pamoon and Lance.

"Good, now I can control my stars with out worrying to be hit," Pamoon said, "Meanwhile you two stay here until your strength from within returns."

"But who are you?" Tia asked.

"You could say I was a former enemy of yours until Zatch opened my eyes," Pamoon answer, "Lance give me persist movements."

"Right," Lance responded.

"Are you guys okay?" Dr. Riddles asked as he Sunbeam Ponygon Wonrei and Li-en arrived.

"Yeah," Alber said.

"Thanks for coming," Zatch said.

"We did come here to destroy the stone of moonlight after all," Sunbeam said.

"Okay now listen, Pamoon has the right mind using his stars to levitate around Demolt," Leila said, "Demolt isn't the type that we can take down so easy with close range attacks. His spells help him handle attacks close to long range attacks."

Meanwhile Zophis led Brago and Sherry in a two sided canyon.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Radom at them.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Rond Radom. Rond Radom dodge Gigano Reis and hit the side of the canyon. A boulder came down on top of Brago but with one punch he split it in half.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted. Zophis fired another Rond Radom at them.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei to crush Rond Radom.

"If you don't cut this out soon I'll use one of our recent powerful spells," Sherry said.

"Please you haven't been using a powerful spell for the reason," Zophis said.

Sherry gripped her staff in anger toward Zophis.

Zophis led them to where he left his helmit. Unlike before the helmit has a crystal embedded in it. He put it on and got ready to attack.

Meanwhile Demolt hit his chest and roared.

"Okay lets use our speed to try and fool Demolt," Kiyo said, 'Rauzaruk'.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Rauzaruk hit Zatch as Ponygon changed into his second form. Demolt went for a punch but Zatch blocked it.

'Gaveruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon came from under Demolt's chin and hit him squared. Demolt only laughed at them. Demolt went for a punch at them.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei use his speed to help Ponygon out of range as Zatch use his mantle to wrap around Demolt's arm and dodge.

Demolt hit the wall creating a hole.

"This guy is stronger than I thought,"Zatch said.

'Rigon Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's claws became nun-chucks to attack with. Demolt twirled them around easily.

"Weapons or not, I'm not giving up," Zatch said jumping toward Demolt with Ponygon fallowing.

Demolt use his weapon to strike Ponygon into the floor and almost got Zatch.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

'Dima Faruga' Lance shouted.

Leila fired Migron as Pamoon's stars fired Dima Faruga. Demolt blocked all the attacks.

Leila knew then the cause of Demolt's skills.

"You owner of Demolt's book, I know your heart isn't being manipulated by Zophis at all," Leila said.

Nearly everyone but Pamoon was shocked. "Of course, Demolt is powerful but not that skilled," Pamoon said.

Roberto started laughing at them.

"Why in the world would I be controlled by anyone, I have a keen interest in what Zophis is doing, and it seems he takes a liking to me, he promise a certain reward to me," Roberto said.

"Reward," Kiyo said.

"Its like Genso all over again," Megumi said.

"Yeah except this guy seem to be after something else," Tia said.

"If I help Zophis by protecting the stone of moonlight until he becomes king, he promise to give it to me," Roberto said, "Can you imagine if I hook it up to a super computer, I would be able to hypnotize anyone, not as well as Zophis, but I'll still will be able to make soft headed idiots do my bidding."

Zatch's aura started growing with anger and as his spellbook started shinning as Kiyo felt the same way.

"Zophis is a complete genius to create this thing I can't wait to use it, it'll make me almost as powerful as him," Roberto said, "Things are looking up for me as for now on."

Zatch's spellbook shined brighter and most of the mamodos in the room except for Leila Pamoon and Demolt sensed Zatch's aura spiking higher and higher.

"Remember this you punks, Roberto Vile is my name, and I'll be Zophis successor," Roberto said, "Do what you want you can't harm Demolt and he'll take you down."

Zatch's spellbook shined brighter than normal. "Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"I know Zatch and I agree," Kiyo said.

"No more holding back, all or nothing to win," both said.

"Please what kind of power can you cause," Roberto said, "I'll plunge this world into darkness."

"We'll show you," Kiyo said. Zatch jumped into battle.

"Zatch's aura definitely spiked," Kanchome said looking over a clone.

"Not only that but Kiyo's strength from within has grown," Folgore said.

"Dr. Riddles you know what's going on?" Kiddo asked.

"Apparently Zatch and Kiyo are about to unveal their true strength," Dr. Riddles said, "Which means we better keep our distance from them. After all, Zatch isn't one of the top 6 for nothing."

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand stronger than ever. Demolt blocked it from his arm and groaned in pain. Demolt went to bite Zatch at that moment. Zatch dodge as Demolt use his weapon to attack.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning and dodge the attack.

'Ganreizu Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch reappeared summoned Ganreizu Zaker that fired Zakerballs. Demolt deflected all the attacks then went to attack.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning and dodge the attack.

'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch reappeared and fired Zakerga into the air, then Ganzu Zakergas fired down and hit Demolt causing him pain.

"Demolt is receiving pain,' Leila responded.

"So that's Zatch's true strength," Megumi said.

"And something tells me we're just seeing piece of it," Tia said.

Zatch landed on the ground on his feet.

"Kiyo keep it up," Zatch shouted, "We can't hold back even a little."

"Useless, useless," Roberto shouted, "You may cause Demolt pain but as long as I have this its pointless."

"We will beat you no matter what," Kiyo said.

"Us two," Leila responded as Ponygon Sunbeam Wonrei Li-en Pamoon and Lance agreeing.

Demolt went to attack but Zatch and Kiyo dodge him. Demolt went to attack Zatch the most but Zatch dodge them.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand.

"Hey Zatch's friends," Pamoon shouted referring to Kiddo Wonrei and Ponygon, "If we keep him distracted Demolt from attacking Zatch then they can use Baruk less and attack more."

"Right," They agreed.

Pamoon summoned more stars to attack with.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed into his second form.

Ponygon went to attack but Demolt forced him back.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Gigano Zegar fired from Kiddo's cannon.

'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Demu Faruga fired from the stars hitting Demolt.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's legs powered up as he carried Leila to the stone of moonlight.

"Alber now!" Leila shouted.

'Oru Miguruga' Alber shouted.

Leila fired Oru Miguruga from her wand at the stone. Demolt tried to attack it, but Leila control the moon to go around it, although Demolt destroyed it.

Demolt then tried to attack them but Wonrei dodge it.

Zatch went to attack then.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and hit Demolt. Demolt went to attack Zatch.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack.

Zatch reappeared on the ground safely.

"Megumi we should help two?" Tia shouted.

"No Tia, my strength from within haven't fully return yet we got to stay back," Megumi said.

"We should do something two?" the clone said.

"I agree we can use Dima Buruk," Kanchome said.

"We will attack, but right now our best chance is waiting for the right moment," Folgore said, "Besides Zatch and Kiyo have some plan."

Demolt went to step on Kiyo but Zatch's mantle wrapped around Kiyo and pulled him out of the way.

Zatch went to attack remembering his promise to Alm.

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga at Demolt as he remember when Nya was send back to the mamodo world.

Demolt went to attack Zatch but he dodge it again.

"I won't allow any more sadness in my life," Zatch said remembering all of his mamodo friends whose books were burned, "I seen to many people suffer from this battle, and I'm not going to allow it any more."

"Right," Kiyo responded.

Roberto laugh at them for their eagerness.

"We're far from done," Kiyo shouted.

Zatch jumped into action ready to go.

Demolt went into attack as Zatch and Kiyo dodge it.

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga at Demolt. Demolt block one of them but the rest hit him.

"Its weird but it seems that Zatch is getting stronger," Leila responded.

Zatch jump at the back of Demolt's neck.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and hit the back of Demolt's neck causing greater pain.

"It worked," Zatch responded.

Demolt seem to got stronger and threw his weapon down.

Zatch manage to dodge the attack and ran up the weapon.

"Guys make a path for Zatch," Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Leila responded.

"Lance," Pamoon shouted.

"On it," Lance responded.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

Leila fired Migron at Demolt's feet. Faruga fired from the stars

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga at Demolt's neck causing pain.

Meanwhile Sherry and Brago were fighting Zophis.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis but Zophis' shield protected him.

They kept firing Gigano Reis but each failed.

"That power must be from stone of moonlight Zatch and Kiyo went to destroyed," Sherry said.

"Then lets see if they can destroy it," Brago said, "Until then lets see if we can destroy that shield."

"Okay," Sherry responded, 'Dioga Gravidon'.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon that did nothing to Zophis.

At the tower Zatch dodge another attack.

Wonrei helped Leila out of danger as Zatch kept dodging.

"_It doesn't make sense, Zatch's spells may have more effect on Demolt but its no good as long as Demolt can recover under the stone of moonlight,"_ Leila thought, _"Why aren't they using Zakeruk to increase their numbers and speed?" _

Leila look and saw that the red spellbook in Kiyo's hand was shining brighter and brighter.

"The spellbook," Li-en responded.

"Now I understand why Zatch's spells are getting stronger," Wonrei said.

"Yeah, they're building up for a strong attack," Pamoon agreed.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiddo responded.

"Don't worry, as you see, it's the combination of Zatch's experience and Kiyo's strength from within that's making their spells stronger," Dr. Riddles said, "If they use Zakeruk, Zatch's experience wouldn't grow as strong just by watching his clones fight, and by the looks of it they might be building up for either Bao Zakerga or Zanen Zakerga, both of which are their ultimate attack spells."

"Zatch Now!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch jumped behind Demolt's neck ready to go.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zakerzem at Demolt's neck causing it to store electricity.

"Now for the final blow," Kiyo said.

"Oh no you don't," Roberto responded noticing that they know Demolt's weak spot, 'Hedyun Zemoruk'.

Horns shot out of Demolt's neck at Zatch.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the attack and reappeared still in position.

"It doesn't matter how you attack," Zatch said.

"With this spell, we can still attack at the right spot," Kiyo finished, 'Zanen Zakerga'.

Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity as the biggest Zanen Zakerga ever fired from Zatch's body.

"Strike Demolt down," Zatch shouted directing Zanen at Demolt's weak spot.

Zanen Zakerga flew straight down and hit Demolt at the back of his head. The force of the attack send wind that others had a hard time standing still against.

Zatch manage to land on his feet at the end as Demolt was still.

Just then Demolt roared unaffected by the attack.

"No way," Kiyo responded.

"That was Zanen Zakerga full power, with Zakerzem," Zatch said, "How did he survive that?"

"Doesn't matter, we still got to deal with Demolt," Kiyo responded.

Zatch Tia Ponygon Wonrei Kiddo and Kanchome sense Penny's and Byanko's presence in the room at the moment Demolt going to punch Zatch and Kiyo (Although Wonrei Kiddo and Kanchome didn't recognize Penny's aura).

'So Giaku' Uri shouted

Penny summoned So Giaku as it came and bit down on Demolt's hand that was attacking stopping him.

"Penny," Zatch responded.

"Zatchy-poo, maybe now you understand my feelings for you my love," Penny said.

* * *

**A/N:** I know its not the best work but I'm trying. As for saving Wonrei from being hit by Zemoruk AGAIN, I thought letting Wonrei get hit by Zemoruk would be pointless since Kanchome had Fou Suporuk, which would come in handy.

* * *

**Next Time:** Penny and Byanko came to help destroy the stone of moonlight. Now everyone can work together to destroy it. However Roberto is starting to reveal Demolt's stronger spells. Can they stop Demolt and destroy the stone of moonlight? Read to find out...


	57. Penny's and Byanko's Help

**Penny's and Byanko's Help**

Demolt collapsed after the attack.

"Penny," Zatch responded

"Don't worry, we're here to help," Penny responded, "it's the least we can do after what we done."

"Looks like those two are on our side now," Tia responded

"Let's help too," Megumi responded.

Everyone started circling around Demolt as Pamoon summoned his stars together.

"Penny attack as well," Zatch shouted.

"Oh uh right," Penny responded, "Uri!"

'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Oruda Kuran at Demolt for an attack.

"Kiyo lets fuse our attack with theirs," Zatch responded.

"Alright," Kiyo responded, 'Zaker'.

Zatch fired Zaker from his hand that fuse with Oruda Kuran as it attack Demolt causing more damage.

"A combination attack," Tia said.

"They must of got the idea from their first battle against Penny," Megumi responded.

'Ak Spried' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Ak Spried at Demolt next.

'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Kiddo fired Ganzu Zegar as Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakerga fired down at Demolt.

'Demu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Pamoon fired Demu Faruga that hit Demolt.

"Its over," Folgore said.

"No its not," Tia said, "Demolt still haven't use his strongest spell yet."

"That's it, Demolt no more messing around," Roberto ordered.

"Guys watch out, it seem that Demolt is about to use his stronger spells," Wonrei shouted.

'Ragiganto Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

One of Demolt's claws turned into a canon like hammer.

Megumi and Tia got ready to go help.

Demolt went to attack Zatch and Kiyo.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's mantle grew and wrap around Kiyo as they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Then Demolt aim at Ponygon and Sunbeam as his hammer reloaded.

Ponygon took Sunbeam and dodge the attack barely

Demolt reloaded again and aim at Wonrei and Li-en.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted

Tia formed Ma Seshield and although it shatter from the hit it did save them.

Finally Demolt aimed at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo, and was about to hammer down on them.

'Fou Suporuk' Folgore shouted.

The real Kanchome ran in front of them and clapped his hand summoning Fou Suporuk that made Roberto cancel out the spell.

"That was too close," Pamoon said.

"We will crush all of you," Roberto said as they turned to Penny and Byanko, 'Dioerumu Zemoruk'.

"Penny put your hands in front of you," Uri shouted.

"Okay," Penny responded rather shock.

'Ashield' Uri shouted.

Penny summoned Ashield in front of them. Zatch jump in front of them and his mantle grew and wrap around Demolt, as Ashield vaporated when the attack hit it.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch and Demolt disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared with Demolt's spell was canceled out and 10 feet back from where they were at causing Demolt's punch to hit the floor.

"Uri you didn't wait for me to give an order," Penny responded.

"I thought that even if Ashield broke Zatch might save us somehow with Baruk," Uri said, "Now lets work together to help our friends."

"Right," Penny agreed.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akur Kiroro at Roberto. Demolt use his hand to block the attack.

Byanko was crying at a corner not knowing what to do.

"You're acting so uncool Byanko," Alvin said clearly finally, "You know why I decided to join forces with you in the first place."

…_Flashback…_

_It was at Alvin's house back when Byanko and Alvin met._

_"I am Byanko, super-cool Byanko," Byanko said proudly, "Lets join the battle to decide the next king of the mamodo world."_

_Alvin rocked in his rocking chair and said, "Don't wanna."_

_Byanko was upset by his response._

_(You were totally bummed out," Alvin said, "When I look at you I…I…I…I really to…pick that salad on top of your head.")_

_Alvin picked one of the leaves of what use to be a four leaf clover on top of Byanko's head. Byanko started crying day and night about it._

_("You were wounded heart and soul, and cried, and cried, and cried," Alvin complained, "In fact you wouldn't shut up and I couldn't get any sleep. So I thought of giving you a cookie and you calmed down.")_

_Alvin gave Byanko a box of cookies and Byanko calmed down eating it. Then Byanko started begging for a cookie. ("Little did I know, you'll keep me up asking for a cookie," Alvin complained.)_

_"You can't get a cookie until snack time and that isn't till 3 o'clock afternoon," Alvin shouted. Then Byanko started making a fake clock that always point at 3 o'clock. ("Just then, I decided, I would make this uncool frog cool, and join you in battle," Alvin said.)_

…_End of Flashback…_

"And then you decided to join an uncool guy like Zophis, why would I join an uncool guy like you," Alvin said.

"Um isn't it cool that I decided to leave Zophis and fight Demolt?" Byanko asked.

"You bet it is," Alvin said.

"But without your teeth you can't say your spells," Byanko said.

"Not true, I was waiting for you to become from uncool to super cool," Alvin said taking out his dentures.

Penny went to attack Demolt but it was pointless as Demolt push her out of the way. Demolt was about to attack again.

'Gigaroro Nyururuk' Alvin shouted.

Byanko's limbs stretch as he punch Demolt in the face.

"Guys Alvin can use my spells, I can back you up," Byanko shouted.

'Jiozaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jiozaker at Penny allowing her to heal.

"Okay now guys listen," Kiyo shouted so everyone in the room can hear, "We need to lure Demolt away from the stone, that way we can destroy it."

"Right," Everyone responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zaker into the ground causing dirt to fly up everywhere.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren as Penny summoned So Giaku for attack.

Both attacks forced Demolt to the ground.

'Rigon Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt's claws became nun-chucks once more and attack.

Ponygon got Penny out of the way from the attack.

'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Pamoon's stars formed an X and fired Ekuseresu Faruga at Demolt causing him damage.

Roberto went to attack Wonrei but he blocked the attacks.

Demolt slam one end of Rigon Zemoruk down as Wonrei dodge it.

'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar at Demolt forcing him back.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zaker into the ground causing more smoke to fly up.

'Raaja Nyurusen' Alvin shouted.

Byanbko fired bubbles into the ground bellow Demolt's feet causing him to slip and fall far from the stone.

"Now Leila," Kiyo shouted.

Leila jumped strait to the stone of moonlight. 'Or Miguruga' Alber shouted.

Leila fired Or Miguruga at the stone.

'Baurouruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt wings spread as he flew right toward Leila and Ponygon. Demolt swipe Leila and Ponygon out of the way.

'Dioerumu Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt fist powered up with Dioerumu Zemoruk as he came to punch Leila and Alber.

'Chajiru Seshirudon' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Chajiru Seshirudon to block the attack successfully.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zaker into the ground creating more smoke.

"Where do you think your aiming at?" Roberto asked.

"_He failed to realized Zatch and I are using one of Zatch and my combination, except this time we're using it for Byanko and Penny," _Kiyo thought.

'Gigaroro Nyururuk' Alvin shouted.

Byanko stretch his limbs and threw Penny right at the stone of moonlight.

"Now Uri!" Penny shouted.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny fired So Giaku at the stone of moonlight and shattered it.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted.

Demolt fired Zemoruk at Penny at that moment.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed to his second form as Zatch climb on his back.

"Lets go Ponygon!" Zatch shouted.

Ponygon jumped and they saved Penny from the attack.

"Great job Byanko Penny, you two did great," Kiyo said once Ponygon landed.

"Everyone, please forgive us for what we did," Penny said as Byanko look down.

"We already did," Zatch said, "The moment you two helped us, you not only earned our forgiveness but our friendship."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Zatch was right.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick update I know but I'm trying to make up some time. I thought of using one of Zatch and Kiyo's combinations of firing Zaker into the ground for surprise attacks, to work for everyone else. I'm keeping Kiddo's new Ultimate spell for the next chapter. I decided to hold off Tri Zakerzem for later but Zatch will gain Zaron.

By the way I think I know what kind of spell is the one Byanko tried to use to save Penny when she and Uri fought against Zatch and Kiyo. In Zatch Bell manga during the final battle against Clear Note they revealed Byanko's Shin level spell summons a dragon made out of goo, and it could be that Byanko's unknown spell is a weaker version of his Shin Level spell but at the same time might be Ultimate class spell.

* * *

**Next Time: **The stone of moonlight is shattered, but the battle isn't over. Roberto launches Demolt's strongest spell that gains him armor and more power. However it backfires on Roberto as Demolt swallows him whole. Now the group has to fight Demolt in his Ultimate form, and face danger. Fortunately Zatch gains a new spell that helps everyone out. And with Leila's strongest spell can they beat Demolt? Read to find out...


	58. Zaron and Miberna Ma Migron

**Zaron and Miberna Ma Migron**

At the mountain Sherry and Brago continue fighting Zophis.

Just then the gem on Zophis' helmet shattered with the stone.

"But Demolt was guarding it," Zophis responded.

"Looks like the prince finally destroyed the stone," Brago said.

"Now the battle is even," Sherry said.

"Don't make me laugh, its far from even," Zophis said as his helmet broke off.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

'Gigaradoshield' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned a flaming shield that blocked Brago's attack in an explosion. Through the smoke Koko walked up to Sherry and Brago.

At the tower the fragments of the stone of moonlight hit the ground and loss its light.

Alber and Lance were happy most of all cause of it.

"You guys…you, caused me to fail, maybe the whole thing was my fault," Roberto said as tears ran down his face, "I always been looking for the easy way out of life, and I tried to avoid hard work. But that changed when I met Zophis. For the first time I want to work my hardest to get something. And now my dream has been shattered. I'm not done, I got that spell."

"AH, he wouldn't," Penny responded.

"Looks like he is," Byanko responded.

'Girugadomu Barusuruk' Roberto shouted.

His spellbook shined brightly as spikes fired from Demolt's body forming armor around his body and chest.

Demolt send a blast of wind that send everyone back.

"Kiyo I'm sensing a lot of power," Zatch said.

"I sense it too, dangerous power," Tia responded.

You look good Demolt, that armor suites you, literally," Roberto said, "You let me down before Demolt but I'll let it slide if you take down those troublemakers."

"Stupid human," Demolt responded, "Who do you think you are giving orders to Demolt, the greatest warrior."

Demolt took Roberto and swallowed him whole.

"Now stay in there and keep fueling my power with your strength from within," Demolt said hitting his stomach.

Demolt then smash through the roof and tower strait outside.

"Huh? What are you people doing here?" Demolt asked seeing the group, "How dare you entered my domain!" Demolt flew strait at them full speed.

'Fou Suporuk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome summoned Fou Suporuk however it had no effect on Demolt as he still flew at them.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Ma Seshield that blocked Demolt's attack.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Ma Seshield again.

"I don't have enough strength from within for another Chajiru Seshirudon, but we can still call Ma Seshield," Megumi said.

"Zatch lets use Zakerzem," Kiyo responded.

"Right," Zatch responded.

They ran out side Ma Seshield and set to attack.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's hand but Demolt dodge it.

"Ha, I remember that spell," Demolt responded.

"He dodge Zakerzem," Kiyo responded.

'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Dika Poruk of Kanchome appeared as he said, "Hey Demolt I'm bigger."

Demolt started punching the image as Zatch and Kiyo set again.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's hand once more.

Demolt dodge it once more and attack the real Kanchome and Folgore.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Ma Seshield to protect them.

"Every time we use Zakerzem, Demolt just dodge it," Kiyo said, "Even if we get a chain of Zakerzems ready, there's a chance we can't get Demolt within it."

"Kiyo I can't explain it but I feel like there's something building up inside me that can help everyone," Zatch said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"I don't know what it is, it feels like a new spell, but its like one that I don't know its power but it feels like something everyone can use," Zatch said.

Suddenly the red spellbook shined brightly. Kiyo turned the pages and found a new spell.

"Zatch that power it is a new spell," Kiyo said.

"Let's test it out," Zatch said.

"Okay, the 18th spell!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zaron'.

Zatch's hand started to glow.

"That's it," Kiyo responded.

"Hmm," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Zatch use it on me," Pamoon said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Okay," Zatch agreed.

Zatch touch Pamoon and the glow transfer to Pamoon's body and his spellbook started shinning.

"Lance try to call on one of Zatch's spells," Pamoon said.

'Zaker' Lance shouted.

One of the stars fired Zaker at Demolt causing him to turn on them.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked Demolt's attack.

"Wait Zaron allows those Zatch touch gain his spells," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah it does," Pamoon said.

"Hey that gives me an idea," Zatch said.

"Then what are we waiting for, use Zaron on us," Penny responded.

"Right," Kiyo responded, 'Zaron'

Zatch's hand glows and he use it on Kiddo first.

"Alright," Dr. Riddles shouted, 'Zakerzem'

Kiddo fired Zakerzem but Demolt dodge it.

"He dodge it," Tia responded.

"Could it be he just remember what Zakerzem does from earlier?" Megumi asked.

"Zatch lets try more people this time," Kiyo said.

"Good idea the greater number of us the better chance we have of hitting him," Wonrei agreed.

'Zaron' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch use Zaron to transfer to Kanchome Ponygon Byanko Tia and Penny.

"Five that's how many one Zaron can transfer to," Kiyo said.

'Zakerzem' Megumi shouted.

Tia fired Zakerzem but Demolt dodge it.

'Zakerzem' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon fired Zakerzem with his speed but Demolt dodge it.

'Zakerzem' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome fired Zakerzem but it failed as well.

"Stop guys, if we continue trying like this we'll get injured," Kiyo ordered.

"Zakerzem can only with Zatch's spells," Megumi said.

"So even if we use one of our spells Demolt can still do damage," Tia finished.

"Then the answer is…," Alber started.

"We need to restrain him," Leila finished.

The group turned to Alber and Leila as Leila's spellbook was shinning brightly.

'Miberna Ma Migron' Alber shouted.

The crest of Leila's wand disappeared and 26 moon shape crest surround Demolt.

"What kind of spell is this?" Kiyo responded.

"I heard of something about it," Pamoon answered, "A spell Leila can only use when her heart is connected with her human partner."

"Which makes sense if she haven't used it when Alber's heart was manipulated," Li-en responded.

"Leila must have been holding this spell back knowing Demolt wasn't using his strongest spell," Kiyo said.

"We been holding this spell back for a while but now's the best chance to use it," Leila said.

Demolt went to attack at that moment.

"Ready Alber?" Leila asked.

"Ready Leila," Alber responded.

Leila started some of the German alphabet.

'Roll' Alber shouted.

The crescent moons roll around dodging Demolt's attack.

Leila called more of the German alphabet as the moons position.

'Fire' Alber shouted.

The moons called on exploded throwing Demolt off.

Leila called on more of the moons.

'Connect' Alber shouted.

The moons connected in beams of energy with each moon and entangle around Demolt.

'Harvest' Alber shouted.

The moons harvest around Demolt immobilizing him.

"Guys now!" Leila shouted.

"Kiyo Zaron still in effect," Zatch said.

"Kanchome you're closer," Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Kanchome responded

'Zakerzem' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome fired Zakerzem at Demolt.

Demolt tried to dodge but Alber and Leila hit him with his spell.

Zakerzem hit Demolt causing affect.

"Alright, everyone that been given Zatch's power through Zaron wait for Leila to immobilize Demolt before attacking," Kiyo shouted.

"Don't worry Kiyo, just focus on getting ready to use Bao Zakerga," Megumi said.

Leila started shouting the alphabet again.

'Roll' Alber shouted.

The stars dodge Demolt's attack.

'Connect' Alber shouted.

The stars connect again around Demolt again.

'Fire' Alber shouted.

The stars exploded on Demolt again.

"Incredible that Leila was able to do that," Tia said.

The stars kept attacking and entangling Demolt.

'Zakerzem' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Zakerzem that hit Demolt.

Demolt started getting frustrated as he kept attacking.

Demolt broke through his tangle and went to attack Leila.

'Fire' Leila and Alber shouted.

The moon exploded on Demolt sending him to the ground.

Demolt hit the ground preventing another Zakerzem then started hitting his belly.

"Hey human, don't be getting lazy in there, I need you to send out more strength from within," Demolt shouted.

Inside Roberto was forced to send more strength from within as Demolt powered up.

"Kiyo I'm sensing huge amount of power coming from Demolt," Zatch said.

They started fighting again but none of Leila's moves are doing anything.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren to attack but it failed.

'Mikor Ma Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Kiddo summoned Mikor Ma Zegaruga to attack but it barely did a thing to Demolt.

'Zakerzem' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon fired Zakerzem at Demolt who dodge.

"I can help there," Pamoon said.

Demolt nearly took out Ponygon Tia Penny and Byanko.

"We need something bigger to take Demolt down," Dr. Riddles said.

'Pendaramu Faruga' Lance shouted.

Pamoon summoned Pendaramu Faruga that came at Demolt.

Demolt grabbed the spell as they struggle.

"Pamoon's most powerful spell," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, no way Demolt can block this one so easy," Zatch said.

"Lance more strength from within," Pamoon ordered.

"Right," Lance agreed.

Pendaramu Faruga transform and got stronger as it knock Demolt down.

"Now!" Pamoon shouted.

'Zakerzem' Alvin shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Byanko's hands and hit Demolt as Pendaramu Faruga disappeared.

Demolt's body as his body became saturated.

Demolt flew into the air to avoid Zatch.

"That squirt can't hit me from this far away," Demolt said and noticed that what he thought was Zatch was actually Kanchome.

Ponygon jumped behind Demolt with Zatch on him.

"NOW KIYO!" Zatch shouted.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from both of Zatch's hands and struck Demolt as Zakerzem imploded as Demolt suffered major damage.

"Let me get Roberto out," Penny said.

"Go ahead Penny," Zatch agreed.

"Uri!" Penny shouted.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

So Giaku fired from the ground and hit Demolt's stomach forcing Demolt to spit out Roberto.

Roberto let go of the Spellbook sending it flying as well.

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei ran toward the book and punched it with one powerful Go Boren causing it to burn instantly as Demolt disappeared.

Roberto regain conscious and then run seeing Demolt was gone.

Everyone but Zatch and Kiyo celebrated as it was over.

"Zatch," Kiyo said.

"I sense Brago and Zophis together," Zatch said.

"What?" Tia responded.

"So they came after all," Dr. Riddles said.

"We told Sherry we'll deal with the stone of moonlight and then check up on them," Kiyo said, "Right now I bet Sherry and Koko were reunited."

"Now that we're done here, we can go and see if our help is necessary," Zatch said.

Everyone agreed with that.

Meanwhile Koko and Sherry were reunited and Zophis was using it to play with Sherry's emotions.

* * *

**A/N: **That's Zaron for you, Tri-Zakerzem will come later. I got plans don't worry, especially how to switch up the final battle against Zophis.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sherry and Brago gets to fight Zophis and Koko fairly, but Zophis isn't making it fair as he plays with Sherry's emotions to make Brago's spells weaker. In the end Sherry must be able to pull her emotions together and see the truth. Will she be able too and would Zatch Kiyo and the others get there to help? Read To Find Out...


	59. Sherry's Inner Battle

**Sherry's Inner Battle**

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis.

'Teoradom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Teoradom that hit Gigano Reis and the two spells cancel each other out.

"Oh my, what's wrong, your spell isn't as powerful as usual?" Zophis asked.

"Sherry are you taking it easy on me?" Koko asked, "When are you going to realized I'm not being controlled by Zophis? I like being with him."

Sherry was shocked hearing it.

"You see, he gave me the chance, to become the new me," Koko explained.

"That's a lie," Sherry shouted remembering when she and Koko met.

…_Flashback…_

_Sherry and Koko were little kids and Sherry was depressed as she couldn't impressed her mother and she jumped into the river to drown._

_Koko jumped into the river and saved her. _

"_What were you doing on the side of that railing, didn't you realize you could of slip and drown?" Koko asked, "Right now its scary but there's always an opening to get out if you just keep looking through the darkness and you'll find the light."_

_Sherry look at her confuse._

"_You can't stop now, or else the happiness in you will be gone for ever," Koko said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"No way you're the real Koko I know," Sherry said.

"So you think, hurting those that are weak, and destroying those that are which beautiful is so enjoyable," Koko said stepping on the flower, "You're clueless I am the real Koko!"

Sherry was shocked by those words and Brago knew it was taking effect.

"Sherry don't listen to anything they're saying," Brago responded going for attack on Koko.

'Rand Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rand Random to attack Brago.

Brago was forced back with each hit.

"Sherry," Brago said.

"Yes I know," Sherry responded, "Its part of his strategy to try and mislead my heart so I loose my strength from within."

"_At least she knows the situation, that doesn't mean she'll fallow her own advise," _Brago thought noticing her strength from within was getting weaker.

"Really now Sherry, you think Koko's behavior is part of my strategy?" Zophis asked, "The truth is you don't know Koko at all. Behind the surface of a smiling face deep hatred is being stored toward you. She's a two-face like all you humans."

"Be quiet," Sherry shouted, 'Dioga Gravidon'.

Brago summoned Dioga Gravidon to attack.

'Gigarado Shield' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned a spiraling flames like shield that successfully blocked the attack.

"Maybe now you realize you're over match," Zophis said.

"They were able to stop Dioga Gravidon with a weak shield?" Brago responded.

Zophis took Koko to use as his shield.

'Oruga Random' Koko shouted.

'Oruga Reis' Sherry shouted.

Zophis fired a spiraling explosive energy as Brago fired a spiraling force of gravity.

"Sherry do you really think I was ever your friend?" Koko asked, "Indeed along time ago I saved you from the river. I sympathize after all like me you were living a dismal life, but our lives were to great a difference. I was poor and you were rich, we weren't equals. So do you really think we're best friends?"

Sherry groan in response as she allowed it to get to her as Oruga Random broke through Oruga Reis.

Brago protected Sherry from the blast.

"I desperately look for a way to be better than you, but no matter what we did you always did better, I just kept loosing to you. So I hated my life and I hated you more," Koko said getting a response from Sherry, 'Gigano Random'.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at Brago and Sherry.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Gigano Reis that blocked the attack.

Zophis knew it was just a matter of time as he let Koko down on a rock formation.

"Sherry I wander you remember that incident during your 10th birthday party that you invited me to," Koko said.

Sherry remembered all to well.

"Yes the worst day of your life," Koko said.

…_Flashback…_

_Someone has stolen the Belmont family heirloom necklace with no traces except for Sherry's handkerchief. Sherry was blamed for pulling a prank on her parents and no one believed her claim of innocents._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I was the one who put the handkerchief in the room, I was the culprit, I did it to make you miserable," Koko said, "What do you think? Did it work?"

"You couldn't have," Sherry responded, "You're not capable of doing such an evil thing."

"But they never did find the culprit," Zophis said, "Did they Koko?"

"And if you remember weeks earlier you showed me how to unlock the door where the necklace was kept under glass," Koko said.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Sherry asked, "Any jewel thief can figure out how to get into that room, it isn't a tight security system."

Koko took out what look like the heirloom and Sherry saw it.

"You recognize it don't you? it's the family heirloom necklace your mother loved," Koko explained, "I been polishing it ever since the day I stole it."

"No way," Sherry cried.

"How can a rich girl like you understand my problems? You will never understand poor people," Koko said, 'Dioga Teorandom'.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at them as Sherry suffered.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry cried.

The book didn't shine as the spell didn't appear.

"Come on Sherry, pull yourself together," Sherry said, 'Dioga Gravidon'.

Nothing happened as Sherry kept trying and Dioga Teorandom hit.

Zophis laughed as he enjoyed it.

Shockwaves from Dioga Teorandom was send through out the volcano including where Zatch's group were at.

"Kiyo something is not right," Zatch said, "We need to hurry."

"Yeah I know," Kiyo agreed looking back to see the others were catching up.

At the battle field the smoke cleared revealing that Brago blocked the attack with his own body.

Brago turned around and punch Sherry.

Then he limp over and grab her.

"Sherry wake up! All our hard work and training right down the drain all because of what one girl who use to be your friend said," Brago said, "Are you that weak?"

Sherry panicked as Brago let go.

"Do what you like," Brago said.

"Hah, do you really think you can stop me without a spell?" Zophis asked.

'Random' Koko shouted, 'Random'.

Zophis fired multiple Randoms at Brago.

Brago blocked each attack with his bear hands.

'Rand Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rand Random around Brago's left arm causing more damage than it already was.

Brago kept going after Zophis taking every attack fired at him.

Sherry tried to help with a spell but it didn't work. Then she remember Zatch and Kiyo.

"_There's still Zatch,"_ Sherry thought about to give Brago's Spellbook.

"Sherry, you really want to leave everything to Zatch?" Brago asked as if knowing what Sherry was thinking, "You said you can trust him, but do you really want him to free Koko's heart just because you lost the will to do so yourself? Without even putting a fight yourself?"

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at Brago.

"I don't want to loose that way, but how when Koko has said those words of hatred," Sherry responded crying.

One of the tears hit the ring with the sun symbol she worn as it broke.

"_Sherry!"_ Sherry thought she heard Koko's words when it broke.

She remembered when Koko gave them to her on her 10th birthday as if she was her 10 year old self.

…_Flashback…_

"_They're rings to warn off evil, they were carve from wood that is said to chase away bad things, like demons and evil spirits," Koko explained, "I think when we're going in darkness its caused by evil things. Put these rings on when you're in trouble or need help. The sun is to help in the day time and the moon is during the night."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"That's right I put these rings on when I agreed to help Brago in the battle to decide king, and when we battled against Zatch and Kiyo, I had these on and somehow knew I could trust them," Sherry thought.

"Sherry look," Koko said.

Sherry did look but instead of seeing the necklace she saw the wood earrings with the same sun and moon as on her rings. She knew then that Koko's inner soul was calling for her help.

Brago stood up after sustaining major damage.

'Digan Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Digan Teorandom at Brago at that moment.

Sherry grabbed the black Spellbook as it started glowing.

"Brago raise your hand," Sherry shouted.

Brago raised his hand knowing something was up.

'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Barber Gravidon that crushed Digan Teorandom and Zophis' arm creating a crater.

"I'm sorry Brago, I won't let you down ever again," Sherry said, "Let me help you become king."

"How dare you, I'll show you not to mess with me," Zophis said and went after Brago and Sherry.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis.

Zophis dodge the attack with speed.

"Don't get cocky because you got me with one lucky shot," Zophis responded.

'Rand Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rand Random to attack.

Before Sherry could cast a spell Rand Random wrapped around her leg and exploded causing damage.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at Sherry.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summons Ion Gravirei that forced Gigano Random into the ground.

"Hah, all you can do is dodge barely with that leg and Brago is practically useless," Zophis said.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at Sherry who barely dodge it.

Zophis levitated in the air and aim off from Sherry and Brago.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Dioga Teorandom fired from Zophis' hand and hit the cliff.

It cause a crack that grew around Sherry and Brago and turned to end at the cliff yards away from where it started.

The ground collapsed on them causing them to fall into the crater.

Sherry use the stone on her staff to latch to the cliff as Brago grabbed onto the rope.

With one push of the bottom they started reeling up.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at the cliff causing them to fall.

"Sherry!" Kiyo shouted.

A bright light came out of no where and jumped down to Sherry and Brago.

The light disappeared revealing to be Ponygon in his second form carrying Zatch and Kiyo

Kiyo grabbed Sherry's hand as Zatch use his mantle to grab Brago.

* * *

**A/N:** So I had Zatch and Kiyo save Sherry and Brago, its part of the canon. This is actually one of two parts of the final battle, there's not going to be a third part as I'm planning to have at least Brago and Zatch work together. I also decided to have one of Brago's spells that's not suppose to appear until the battle against Clear Note appear early especially since Brago has 19 spells anyways.  


* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and his friends help out, but Zatch and Kiyo mainly worked with Sherry and Brago to stop Zophis. It seems like a crazy battle, but they will have to work together to win this battle. What will happen in this crazy battle and what kind of new spell Brago and Sherry gains? Read To Find Out...


	60. Battle of Friendship

**Battle of Friendship**

Ponygon landed on the ground where it was safe.

"Prince Lightning?" Zophis asked.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

Faruga fired from the stars at Zophis who dodge them.

Pamoon stood next to Lance.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Migron fired from Leila's wand at Zophis.

"Sherry are you alright," Kiyo asked.

"Yeah thanks to you," Sherry said.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Random at Leila.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Ma Seshield to block the attack.

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei started spinning kick at Zophis who dodge it.

"Sherry I know Zatch and I are the only teams you trust with Zophis, but our friends, we trust them to help make your wish come true," Kiyo said, "I'm not saying you and Brago have to work with them, but if you want to work with us, then let our friends help as best as they can."

"I'm not sure," Sherry said.

"Sherry you're here to break Zophis control over your friend, but what does that make us," Kiyo said, "You said you trust us, isn't trust what friendship about?"

'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome's Image appeared.

Zophis started firing on the image but then notice it was a fake and started firing at Kanchome and Folgore.

'Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted.

Zegaruga fired from Kiddo's mouth.

Zophis dodge the attack stopping his own attacks.

"So how about it?" Kiyo asked.

Brago was about to answer but Sherry stopped him.

Penny and Byanko combine their spells against Zophis.

'Digan Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Digan Teorandom on everyone.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

The Brago and Zatch fired their attacks.

They combine into a powerful combination.

Zophis dodge the attack.

"Well, well never thought Brago and Zatch would tag-team against me," Zophis said.

"Zophis Brago and I combine our powers to free Koko's heart and get revenge for the mamodos and humans you force to fight up till now," .

"I told you to let go of those foolish emotions," Zophis said.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fiired Dioga Teorandom at a crater.

All of the sudden a volcano eruption started.

"Everyone hide behind the rocks!" Kiyo shouted.

Everyone hid behind rocks for cover.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at a fire rock causing it to spread further pass the rocks.

Leila Alber Penny Uri Byanko and Alvin ran far enough to be protected.

Zophis fired another Random that hit rocks.

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jauro Zakerga that hit the rocks canceling them out.

"I'll take down your precious friends," Zophis said.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at Tia Megumi Li-en and Wonrei.

'Teoseioshi' Megumi shouted.

Teoseioshi surround them and block the attacks.

Ponygon tried to act to stop Zophis' attack.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Rond Random at Ponygon.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei that push Rond Random into the ground.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon that canceled out Dioga Teorandom.

The explosion created cracks that started erupting lava as well.

"Don't underestimate us," Sherry said.

"Our power comes from the feelings of our hearts," Kiyo said.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at them.

Brago block the attack with his hand.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Random.

Zatch's mantle grew and protected them.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at them.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Brago and Zatch fired their attacks and the two collided in a powerful explosion.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into a launcher.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon changed to his 2nd form.

"Sherry Brago gets on," Kiyo shouted as he and Zatch got on, "Ponygon's speed combine with Kanchome launching us will get us close range with Zophis."

"Let's do it Brago," Sherry said.

Brago grunted as he and Sherry climb on Ponygon.

Brago and Zatch took the front as Sherry and Kiyo took the center.

"What are you up to?" Zophis asked.

"Now Kanchome!" Zatch shouted.

"Right!" Kanchome shouted and launch Ponygon into the air.

"Zophis we're taking you down," Sherry shouted.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Radom at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's hand and cancel out Radom.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Radom at them.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Reis from his hand.

The two attacks hit and exploded.

'Oruga Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Oruga Random at them.

'Oruga Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Oruga Reis.

The two attacks collided and cancel each other out.

Zophis and Ponygon reach the top of the clouds.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rond Random and send it at them.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei that canceled out Rond Random.

"Zophis, we will take you down no matter what!" Zatch shouted.

Ponygon jumped after Zophis.

"Stay back!" Zopshis shouted.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rond Random to destroy some flying fire rocks at them.

They fought their way through the rocks and came at Zophis.

Ponygon landed as Sherry Brago Zatch and Kiyo got off him.

"Ponygon go help the others," Kiyo said.

"Meru!" Ponygon responded jumping off.

"What are you going to do now?" Zophis asked.

"You don't get it, we got you where we want you," Sherry said.

"What do you mean?" Zophis asked.

…_Flashback…_

_ "So how about it?" Kiyo asked._

_Sherry stopped Brago from answering._

"_We'll only help until Zophis is far enough from the main volcano, however I only want you two to help," Sherry said._

"_Fine, as long as we fight together," Zatch said._

…_End of Flashback…_

"We got you far from the volcano, so even with the lava, you don't have the rocks to use against us," Kiyo said.

The rest of the group arrive to see them.

"Now it's up to Zatch and Brago to work together," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah, but can they really work together," Megumi responded.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random at them.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand.

Zakerga hit Gigano Random and cancel it out.

'Digon Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired a series of Digon Teorandom at not only Zatch Kiyo Sherry and Brago but at the group as well.

Everyone started dodging the attacks coming at them.

Brago Sherry Zatch and Kiyo took cover under a rock bridge.

"What's your plan now?" Brago asked.

Zophis carried Koko trying to find them after stopping Digon Random.

Zatch and Kiyo jumped out ready to fight.

"There you are!" Zophis shouted.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired a Random at them.

'Baruk' Kiyo shouted as Zatch's mantle wrap around him.

Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging it.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis from his hand at Zophis.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis summoned Rond Random and use it to cancel out Gigano Reis

Zophis let go of Koko who landed on a ledge.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Teorandom at them.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Dioga Gravidon from his hand.

The two attacks collided and cancel each other out.

Zophis continued attacking them.

Zophis came at Sherry full speed.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zophis fired Gigano Random from his hand as Zatch's fired Zakerga from his.

The two attacks collided in an explosion.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at them.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack.

'Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Teorandom at them.

'Jauro Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Jauro Zaker at the attack.

The two collided and cancel each other out.

"We should try and stop the lava, at this rate it'll reach Zophis and his power will become stronger again," Pamoon said.

"Pamoon is right," Dr. Riddles responded.

The lava reach them finally.

"Kiyo" Sherry said.

"I know the lava isn't helping," Kiyo responded.

"Sherry do you really hate me that much?" Koko shouted.

Sherry look at the earrings and knew better.

"Sherry," Kiyo said.

"It's okay, I know better," Sherry responded.

Zophis came at them again.

'Oruga Random' Koko shouted.

This time the lava form lava dragons.

"Leave this to us," Kiyo said, 'Zanen Zakerga'.

Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity and Zanen Zakerga fired from his body.

"_A phoenix made out of pure lightning,"_ Brago thought, _"Zatch inherit the guardian, Zanen."_

"Zanen Zakerga, take those dragons down!" Zatch ordered.

Zanen flapped its wings and fired multiple Zakergas that destroyed the Dragons.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted as Zanen canceled out.

Ion Gravirei press Zophis into the ground.

'Gigano Zakeron' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch hit the ground sending Gigano Zakeron.

Gigano Zakeron hit Zophis shocking him.

Koko jumped off the cliff catching their attention.

Sherry cancel out Ion Gravirei and headed toward Koko.

"Now I got you!" Zophis said aiming.

'Dioga Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Dioga Gravidon at them.

"Kiyo now," Zatch shouted.

"Right, here's our last spell Zatch!" Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Zatch stuck both hands out and summoned Bao Zakerga.

Bao collided with Dioga Gravidon and cancel it out.

Sherry threw the stone to Brago who grabbed it as she jumped off the cliff.

Sherry saved Koko as Brago kept her from hitting the lava.

When Sherry brought Koko on the ground again, Zatch and Kiyo got back with Zophis tied up.

Everyone gathered to congratulate them.

"I can't believe it, together they took down Zophis," Megumi said.

"Yes, the prince of the mamodo world Zatch Bell, and the powerful Brago. Two strong mamodos, both different, but at the same time are the same," Dr. Riddles said, "Cause of it, one day it could be those two destined to fight each other again."

Zatch held Zophis' book as they still have unfinish business.

"Zophis, erase Koko's memories of things you made her do while she was manipulated," Zatch said.

"Why would I do that, when I can let Koko suffer," Zophis said.

"You better do it!" Sherry shouted grabbing Zophis, "Do it or else!"

"No!" Zophis responded.

"Erase it!" Sherry shouted shaking Zophis.

"Hold on Sherry," Kiyo said, "There's something Zatch and I been wandering since after the day he asked us to join him."

"Huh?" Sherry responded.

"Zophis, the reason you asked us to join you, it wasn't to control your army, wasn't it?" Kiyo asked, "You wanted us because you knew Zatch was at the same level as Brago, and you wanted to use us to take him and Sherry down."

"That's right, you were even willing to try anything to do it, even use my goals of finding my twin brother, and become a kind king," Zatch said.

"So what if I did that doesn't prove anything," Zophis responded.

"It does prove something, it proves that you were afraid of me," Brago said, "That time I found Sherry, you didn't stop to see that I save her, but you knew and ran away."

"What are you trying to say?" Zophis asked.

"That is do you want to keep running away in fear even after returning back to mamodo world?" Brago aksed.

Zophis cried in fear seeing him.

"I'll erase Koko's memory of me, and anything else you say," Zophis responded.

Zatch and Kiyo turned to Brago surprised.

"_Brago was so scary when he did that, but at the same time he seem to be helping us out,"_ Zatch thought, _"Is it possible Brago has what it takes to become a kind king?"_

Sherry cried with joy and held Koko's hand.

"_Sherry finally has her friend back,"_ Kiyo thought.

Later Sherry's servant arrived in a helicopter.

Zophis was in it tied up

"Thanks again Zatch Kiyo and everyone else," Sherry thanked them.

"No problem, just make sure Koko's memories of Zophis is gone," Kiyo said.

"I will," Sherry said.

"Sherry also, I know you're up to help Brago to become king and wouldn't consider this, but maybe when the battle is over and we don't have to be enemies, we can become real friends," Kiyo suggested, "And that's for Koko as well."

"I would like that," Sherry responded, "And I'll suggest it to Koko when she wakes up."

Sherry's servant called her to leave.

Sherry went in and said her goodbyes as the helicopter took off.

"Pamoon Leila, it's up to you two now," Zatch said, "Are you guys going to stay or do you want to go back to the mamodo world?"

"I want to return," Leila responded.

"Same here, with Zophis gone our battle has finally finish," Pamoon responded, "Plus it would be great to see our old friends again."

Zatch nodded knowing Pamoon meant meeting his father.

They burned Pamoon's and Leila's books.

"Pamoon Leila, there's a mamodo girl name Kolulu back in the mamodo world," Zatch said, "If you see her, tell her all of us here said hi."

"I will," Leila responded.

"Same here," Pamoon responded before they disappeared.

"Penny Byanko, I know you were enemies at first, but since you help us, I have one favor to ask you?" Zatch responded.

"Anything for you Zatch-Poo," Penny said expecting a kiss or something.

"Would you two work hard to become a kind king?" Zatch asked.

Penny fell anime style hearing it.

"Penny," Uri responded.

Penny and Byanko agreed to becoming a kind king.

Everyone headed home after saying goodbyes.

Everyone was greeted by friends and family, and some lives change

Schneider and Sunbeam started sticking together.

Uri got a job as a baker so he and Penny wouldn't steal again.

At a hospital in Paras France Sherry visited Koko.

Sherry's servant insured her that Koko's memory of Zophis and what they did was gone.

"Sherry," Koko responded seeing Sherry.

"Koko," Sherry whispered.

"Sherry your leg," Koko said with concern.

"Oh don't worry about it when the burn heals I'll walk normally again," Sherry explained, "Congrats on getting into college, I submit you for leave of absence, once you're out of the hospital you can attend it like you dreamed."

"I heard an evil person attack my village, and I lost consciousness during the time," Koko said.

"Yes but that evil person doesn't exist anymore and won't bother you ever again," Sherry explained, "Only happiness lies ahead of you."

"Yeah, your servant also told me you made few new friends who help you save me," Koko said, "I would like to meet them one day."

"You will," Sherry responded remembering Kiyo's words.

Sherry was about to leave after that.

"Sherry, weren't you the one who save me?" Koko asked as Sherry opened the door, "You see I don't remember what happen the past few months, but I know at least this, you saved me from the evil one. You always saved me, every time I got in trouble you were there to help me out. Even when I ran out of money and thought of not going to college, you were there to talk me some sense. Even though you had more pain and problems than me, you were always there for me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't got into this college. I know it was you, you were the one who saved me didn't you?"

Both Koko and Sherry cried from every word as Koko thanked and hugged her like they did when they met.

Sherry left and saw Brago knowing that he might become a strict but kind king.

"Brago I will help you become a king," Sherry said, "I promise, no matter what comes our way I'll help you become king."

Brago rubbed his cheek with his finger and walked toward her and they headed off together.

* * *

**Next Time:** With the ancient mamodo battles over Kiyo goes back to school. However things weren't so great. Kiyo faces problems of classes of things he missed while going to school. How will Kiyo catch up? Read to Find Out...**  
**


	61. Back Home

**Back Home**

Kiyo and Zatch were home and were ready for a new day.

Sunbeam couldn't take Ponygon with him as his apartment wouldn't allow it, but he did promise to move to somewhere closer for Ponygon.

Now Zatch and Kiyo were having breakfast.

"Hey Zatch, I was thinking, how many mamodos survive the attack of the ancient mamodos?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm not sure, its hard to say," Zatch responded.

The doorbell rang at that moment.

Kiyo opened the door and let Sunbeam in.

"So you're here to spend time with Ponygon?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, I may not be able to take him in, but it's still important to bond with a mamodo partner," Sunbeam said as Ponygon climb on him and licked him.

"Yeah you're right," Kiyo said, "Hey remember Zatch's and mine proposition."

"Right training at your usual spot," Sunbeam responded.

Zatch and Kiyo came out as Kiyo headed to school.

"We should train after school for the remaining mamodos that survive the attacks from the ancient mamodos," Zatch said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo you're home!" Suzy shouted seeing them.

However Zatch and Kiyo headed off.

Zatch headed his separate ways for solo training.

"Kiyo!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Oh Hiroshi," Kiyo responded.

"I want to try out my air mail pitch with you," Hiroshi responded.

They went to the park Hiroshi threw the ball to high.

At school Kiyo was stuck with Kane asking about dinosaurs.

Zatch was doing some endurance training when he saw a load of Yellow-tail fell from a truck.

"I'll get them," Zatch responded.

At school everyone greeted Kiyo back.

"Everyone take your seats!" a teacher said with dark hair and creepy face came in and saw that Kiyo was back, "Ah Kiyo Takamine is back."

"Huh?" Kiyo responded.

"Now that he's back I'm recommending test," the teacher responded, "And blame it on the one who been skipping class for a few weeks."

"_Mr. Toyoyama,"_ Kiyo thought in anger.

Kiyo went through most of the test in a breeze but had a problem with the final question.

Suddenly all of the yellowtails Zatch was chasing after broke through the window with Zatch on one.

"Sorry, I was chasing after these yellow-tails," Zatch said.

"MR. TAKAMINE!" Toyoyama shouted, "Take that kid and bring him to the nurses office."

"I can leave without myself," Zatch said.

"No, he's your guardian it's his responsibility," Mr. Toyoyama said.

"But I just need to go home," Zatch said.

"Forget it Zatch," Kiyo said taking Zatch out of here.

"I don't like that guy Kiyo," Zatch responded.

"You and me both," Kiyo responded.

After Kiyo returned he had a hard time.

The Homeroom teacher's wife came in wanting her husband.

"I'll take you there," Zatch told the wife.

"Oh thank you Zatch," she said.

Zatch took her to find the homeroom teacher saving Kiyo.

"_Thank you Zatch,"_ Kiyo thought.

Kiyo finished the final question as best as he could.

The next day Toyoyama handed the test back.

Zatch and Ponygon were in the side of the room.

"Ponygon something about that guy isn't right so we're going to keep an eye on him," Zatch said.

"Meru," Ponygon responded.

Kiyo got his and found it was a 70% as the last question was 30 points off.

Kiyo toss it to Ponygon who started chewing it.

"Hold on a second," Zatch said stopping Ponygon and taking it.

"Hey, how come Kiyo has a 70%?" Zatch shouted.

Everyone was surprise on exception of one student who was second smartest person in class.

"It's because he wasn't prepared for the last question, because of skipping classes," Toyoyama shouted, "The point of the final question was to test your exploratory minds."

"But it wasn't in the test and the final question is worth the most points," Kiyo responded.

"Because it bothers me that you always get a 100%," Toyoyama said.

"_Why you!"_ Kiyo thought.

"Fine then, then tomorrow we'll have a test that only was from the lectures you missed," Toyoyama said, "If you apologize then I will share the lectures to you."

"I won't apologize," Kiyo said.

"Fine then you're going to pay for it," Toyoyama said heading out.

Ponygon came at him and bit Toyoyama in the butt.

"Zatch!" Kiyo responded.

"I didn't tell Ponygon to do that," Zatch said innocently.

All of the classes offered to give Kiyo their notes to use, except for Kiyo's rival classmate in grades Kineiko.

Zatch watch with a smile as Kiyo asked each classmate for notes, remembering how Kiyo was when they met.

"_Kiyo sure has matured since that day,"_ Zatch thought, _"And tomorrow I'll make sure Mr. Toyoyama doesn't do anything to fail Kiyo."_

The next day Tia was visiting and she agreed to help Zatch.

They found out that the test was a fake.

"So you don't trust this teacher?" Tia asked.

"Nope, he's up to something," Zatch said as they went to get the principal.

"How do you know the test isn't what they cover?" Tia asked.

"I had a sneak peak at the notes when Kiyo was studying," Zatch said.

"_I just can't believe this is the school Kiyo attends,"_ Tia thought.

Kiyo took the test and found that the questions were about Mr. Toyoyama's personal life.

"Feel tormented?" Mr. Toyoyama asked laughing.

"Mr. Toyoyama!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Zatch and Tia standing at the door with the principal.

"See, he purposely trying to fail Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

"And by the looks of it he's bringing anyone who help Kiyo down with him," Tia responded.

"See it for yourself," Kineiko said handing the test over.

The principal read it over and was angry.

Everyone cheered as the principal took Toyoyama to the office.

"Another days work," Zatch said.

Everyone headed home together including Kineiko who was glad justice was brought.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch has a dream vision that leads him Kiyo and Ponygon to a site of a Nara forrest. There they made a mamodo friend Machiro and Nicolus as well as see Sherry and Brago again who were also drawn to the site. With the two of the strongest mamodos at the site something is planned. Why are they drawn there? Read To Find Out...


	62. Unexplained Light

**Unexplained Light**

In a world that separates the human and mamodo world, full of mamodos that had broken the laws of the mamodo world without a spellbook lies.

Only one mamodo however has a spellbook and with it he alone can launch his spells, and this mamodo ruled the in-between-world.

The mamodo's name is Maestro, and with the help of his power he send a vision dreams to the remaining mamodos of the battle to decide king.

Two of them were Zatch and Kiddo.

"Participants of the battle to decide king, gather at the light, and come to me!" Maestro shouted.

In America Kiddo woke up from the dream.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiddo responded.

"Yes I know, and I think its connected to the beam of light at ruins of the Nara Forrest," Dr. Riddles said, "We must contact Zatch and Kiyo, they're the closest to ruins, that are available right now."

Zatch woke up from the same dream.

"_I have a bad feeling about this dream,"_ Zatch thought.

The next morning Zatch made a small version of what he saw in his dream.

"I can't shake this feeling, Ponygon, something about this dream seems wrong," Zatch responded.

Kiyo came home early from a half day due to finals.

"Zatch what is it?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know, but I saw it in a dream last night," Zatch said, "I can't help but shake this feeling that something is about to happen."

"Something about to happen, well your intensions never been wrong before," Kiyo said looking at the rocks, "I think I seen it though."

Kiyo check it out on the computer.

"Oska ancient burial grounds, I found it," Kiyo said.

"Let me see," Zatch said looking up and saw it, "That's it, that's what I saw in my dream."

Ponygon came with mail.

"Kiyo Ponygon has mail for us," Zatch said.

The phone rang and they headed to the phone.

"Hello," Kiyo responded.

"It been a while Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiyo responded, "Is something wrong?"

"There is something, have Zatch had some dream of the Oska ruins?" Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah he did, and he said he had a bad feeling about it," Kiyo said, "Why?"

"Because Kiddo had the same dream," Dr. Riddles said.

"What? Kiddo two?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes not to mention there been a beam of light coming from the ruins. You should of got the photoshot by now," Dr. Riddles said.

Kiyo open the note Ponygon gave to him and saw the picture.

"Yeah we got it," Kiyo responded, "You think the dreams and the light are connected?"

"I would be surprise if it wasn't," Dr. Riddles said, "Kiyo right now you Zatch Tia Megumi Ponygon and Kalf are the closest ones to the ruins, if you can get any help as you can and go to the ruins and investigate it, meanwhile Kiddo and I will gather as much info as we can and try and join up with you."

"Got it," Kiyo responded.

"Also be careful Kiyo, if the dreams and the light are connected, then I have a feeling someone is trying to get the attention of the remaining mamodos in this battle," Dr. Riddles responded.

"We will," Kiyo responded.

The next day Kiyo wasn't able to get Tia Megumi or Sunbeam to come but Ponygon came with them.

"To bad we couldn't get anymore help," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, but at least Ponygon could come," Zatch said.

"Meru mey," Ponygon shouted.

"What is it Ponygon?" Zatch asked and saw Flying Feet, "Hey what is Flying Feet doing here?"

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Ya," someone shouted.

"That sounded like Lady Susan," Kiyo responded looking to see the remaining Majestic 12 was on board.

"Mr. Kiyo Takamine, there's a phone call for you!" one of the workers called.

Kiyo went to answer the phone and found it was from Dr. Riddles.

"I see Megumi Tia and Mr. Sunbeam was to busy," Dr. Riddles said.

"Yeah, they wanted to come but Mr. Sunbeam had work, and Megumi is still making up time for the time we were fighting the ancient mamodos," Kiyo said.

"I understand," Dr. Riddles said, "Just take it easier. I have a theory that if Zatch has a bad feeling about that dream…"

"Then if any of the other top 6 that had the same dream, may want to investigate it as well," Kiyo said thinking of Brago and the chance of Zeno appearing.

"And whoever is plotting this could be hopping for something like that to happen," Dr. Riddles said.

"_Not to mention, if Zeno appears that could complicate things,"_ Kiyo thought.

"By the way I send the Majestic 12 to see you off," Dr. Riddles responded.

"See us off?" Kiyo responded.

After hanging up and heading back he joined Zatch in seeing the Majestic 12 off the train waving goodbye.

"How did they even get off the train?" Kiyo responded as the train didn't stop once while he was talking to Dr. Riddles.

They finally got off and saw a heard of deer.

Ponygon started playing on the deer.

"Ponygon you're not suppose to ride on the deer," Kiyo shouted.

They took the bus the rest of the way where they had riceballs for lunch.

They reach the final destination.

"Now which way from here," Kiyo said.

"I sense something," Zatch said, "It's not mamodo, but its something related to the dream."

"Lead the way Zatch," Kiyo said.

Zatch led them to the ruins.

"Hey Zatch, sense anything?" Kiyo asked.

"No, whatever I was sensing it's not going on right now," Zatch said.

Zatch heard someone said, 'Gather at the light'.

"I heard it, the voice from my dream," Zatch said.

In the In-between-world, Maestro sense Zatch's aura from the human world.

"_A powerful mamodo is already here,"_ Maestro said.

Back in the human world Kiyo and Zatch investigate some more.

Zatch and Ponygon both sense a mamodo's presence.

"Ponygon did you sense that?" Zatch asked.

"Mey," Ponygon nodded.

"Is it from the ruins?" Kiyo asked.

"No, it's a mamodo," Zatch said, "There's a mamodo here!"

Zatch and Ponygon fallowed the aura and chase after a miniature bear like mamodo with a armor body and a hat and what look like tubes attach.

The mamodo jumped out at Kiyo as well as Zatch and Ponygon.

"There it is the mamodo!" Zatch shouted chasing after it, "Wait!"

"Hold on Zatch, that mamodo could be an enemy!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch chased after it for a while even after it rolled into a ball.

"Hold on," Zatch shouted.

"If that mamodo was an enemy it would of attack by now," Kiyo said.

The mamodo and Zatch finally stop when the mamodo saw a baby bird.

"Hey lets work together to get it back up there," Zatch said.

"Majiro," the mamodo responded.

Using his mantle, Zatch raised Majiro up to the nest where he placed the bird into the nest.

They headed back to Kiyo.

"Kiyo, this mamodo is a nice one, he stopped to help a bird," Zatch said.

"Nice to meet you," Kiyo said.

"What's your name?" Zatch asked.

"Majiro!" Majiro responded.

"Majiro huh, well my name is Zatch Bell, this is Kiyo, and that's Ponygon," Zatch responded.

They heard music from what sounded like a bag pipe.

A Scottish boy in a kelt came up playing his bagpipes.

"Hello," the boy said after staying, "My name is Nicolus, I'm the owner of Majiro's book."

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Zatch asked.

"This isn't a skirt this a kelt, a Scottish uniform," Nicolus said, "Besides what about the clothes you're wearing?"

"You mean my mantle? My dad gave it to me to help me out," Zatch said.

"So you're from Scotland, then why are you here?" Kiyo asked.

"Majiro led me here," Nicolus responded, "He just suddenly requested to come here."

They made camp and had fish for dinner.

"So you're the prince of the mamodo world?" Nicolus asked Zatch.

"Yep, and one of the strongest," Zatch said, "I'm working hard to become a kind king and find my twin brother, but I'm willing to make friends along the way."

"Majiro!" Majiro responded.

"Majiro, when we have a chance I should introduce you to all my friends," Zatch said, "Tia, Kanchome, Wonrei, Kiddo, Penny, Byanko, and Rein if we ever find him, and if you don't know how and if you want, I can teach you how to sense presence of other mamodos."

Majiro nodded as it sound good.

Later that night Brago and Sherry arrived at the ruins.

Zatch sense Brago's presence and woke up.

"I didn't think they would be here so soon," Zatch responded

"Meru!" Ponygon responded.

"You sense his presence too Ponygon?" Zatch asked.

"Mey," Ponygon responded

"What is it Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Brago and Sherry are here," Zatch said.

"You sense Brago's presence?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah just now," Zatch responded.

"Hey where's Majiro and Nicolus?" Kiyo asked.

They turned to see Majiro and Nicolus gone.

"Zatch, you don't think…" Kiyo responded.

"We got to find Brago or Majiro before they find each other," Zatch responded.

Just then the light shot up at the ruins as they headed off.

There was an explosion and Zatch and Kiyo find them.

Majiro and Nicolus were fighting Brago and Sherry.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Majiro.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand hit Gigano Reis and the two spells canceled out.

"Well well if it isn't our favorite duo," Sherry said.

Zatch and Kiyo rushed to Majiro's and Nicolus side.

"Majiro Nicolus, get out of here," Kiyo ordered.

"What?" Nicolus responded, "But we challenge them."

"I can understand, and it is brave of you, but now that you witness their power first hand take this moment and go," Zatch said, "We'll cover you two. Just go back to the campgrounds."

"Majiro," Majiro told Nicolus.

"Alright," Nicolus said as they headed off.

"By the way, if you see someone name Dr. Riddles and a mamodo name Kiddo, tell they you're a friend," Kiyo ordered.

"Sure will," Nicolus said before he and Majiro disappeared.

"Brago Sherry come on out now!" Zatch shouted.

Brago and Sherry came out of the woods.

"It's good to see you two again," Sherry said.

"If you're still looking for a fight, we'll take over where Nicolus and Majiro left," Kiyo said.

"Loyal as ever I see Kiyo," Sherry said, "One of the few things I respect about you two. Although I'm surprise the only one of your friends here is those two and that horse mamodo."

"Zatch and I were the closest to the ruin, and were available," Kiyo said.

"Brago, if you're here you must have had that dream," Zatch shouted, "You must of sense something off about that dream."

"That's exactly why we're here," Sherry said, "We weren't planning to fight, especially mamodos that were weaker than Brago, but as that boy said, they challenged us."

"I can understand that much," Kiyo said and remembered what Dr. Riddles warning, "However if we fight here, it's fair that you should know that whoever or whatever is responsible for the light and those dreams, might be hopping that powerful mamodos like Zatch and Brago to come here for unknown reasons."

"Basically playing safe," Brago said, "I hate to burst your bubble but that kind of stuff never been our forte."

"Also if we don't fight we might not get any answers," Sherry said.

Kiyo nodded knowing that was best.

"Fine then," Zatch said, "Ponygon go somewhere safe."

"Meru!" Ponygon responded and run off.

Brago and Zatch's body glowed with their aura ready to go.

Kiyo took out the red spellbook and Sherry took out the black spellbook as both spellbooks started glowing.

"I was looking forward to this rematch, especially after seeing how strong you gotten personally," Brago said mainly remembering Zanen Zakerga.

"Same here," Zatch responded and jumped into battle.

'Ganzu Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch fired Zakerga into the air and Ganzu Zakergas.

Brago and Sherry dodge it.

"_Their power of attack has definitely improved,"_ Sherry thought and shouted, 'Ion Gravirei'.

Brago summoned Ion Gravirei and started rotating his body.

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted running.

"I know!" Kiyo shouted, 'Zakeruk'!

Lightnings strike down and multiple Zakeruks formed.

"Go by plan!" Zatch shouted.

The clones ran and came at Brago.

"A multiple attack assault won't work," Sherry said,

Brago canceled out Ion Gravirei as he and Sherry work together to take down the clones.

Zatch came at Brago as soon as the clones disappeared.

"_The clones were a distraction,"_ Sherry thought.

Zatch send several punches at Brago.

Brago blocked each punches as Kiyo got closer.

"Your skills definitely had improved," Brago said, "Not to mention you're more persistent then when we first met."

"That's because now I'm not just looking for my brother, I'm fighting to become a kind king and end the battle the battle to decide king, and all the suffering it has caused," Zatch said.

Sherry smiled hearing it.

"Is that all, a kind king, I thought as the king's son, you'll have a more thought out plan on what kind of king you'll become," Brago said, "As for me, I planned to become more."

Brago manage to punch Zatch sending him back.

Zatch landed on his feat in the clearing.

"Zatch are you alright?" Kiyo asked rushing to him.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"_Not much has changed, Zatch and Brago are still evenly match,"_ Kiyo thought.

Brago and Sherry came toward them unaware that the ruins were shinning.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's hand and the two spells canceled out in a powerful explosion.

The smoke cleared as Zatch appeared with his mantle had grown protecting him Kiyo and Ponygon.

The spellbook shined brighter.

"Ready Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Ready," Kiyo responded.

"Sherry," Brago said.

"Yes, I know," Sherry responded as the black spellbook shined brighter.

'Zanen Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch's body glowed a golden color with electricity as Zanen Zakerga was summoned from him.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago summoned Dioga Gravidon from his hand.

"Attack!" Zatch directed.

The two attacks came close to each other drawing energy.

The ruins shot out a bright light.

"What's going on?" Nicholas responded seeing the light.

In the in-between-world the door to the human world started opening.

The energy of Dioga Gravidon and Zanen Zakerga was pulled into the light along with Brago Sherry Zatch Kiyo and Ponygon into the in between world.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch Kiyo Ponygon are send to one area of the in-between world, while Brago and Sherry was send to the castle of the in-between-world. The struggle to get back into the mamodo battle in the human world starts as both sides made plans on what to do. Will they get back? Read to Find Out...


End file.
